


Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope

by Kai_zero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry Potter is a magical creature, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 119,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_zero/pseuds/Kai_zero
Summary: An accident during Harry's fight with the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets leads to a whole new life that he could never have expected. Now armed with a new power and inclined to make more friends of the female nature. Harry Potter is going to take the Wizarding World by storm as the first of a new kind of Magical. No Yaoi. No Slash. HarryxHarem. Creature!Harry.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 79
Kudos: 560





	1. Birth of a New Breed

**I swear I've got absolutely no muse for my Naruto stories but my muse keeps trying to crank out ideas for new stories from different series. The series this time is, quite obviously, Harry Potter. Now the story diverges from canon during the battle with the Basilisk and does so to answer questions/fill in plot holes that I always felt the canon story didn't address. Things like why the Horcrux in Harry wasn't destroyed we he was bitten by the Basilisk and had the snake's venom coursing through his body. As well as how in the HELL does the Sword of Gryffindor survive the force and weight of the Basilisk along with the venom without breaking or at least some damage? Don't say because it is Goblin forged either! Thousand year old Basilisk venom destroys Soul Magic like Horcruxes but can't eat through metal just because it was magically forged by Goblins? I call bullshit.**

**A shout out to Kaleb-yamato, author of 'Rise of the Lycans' for inspiring the main change for Harry in this story. Can't wait for the next chapter of your story Kaleb-yamato!**

**So without further ado please enjoy my first foray into the fanfiction world of Harry Potter.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chamber of Secrets, May 29, 1993_

Harry Potter had just performed the most incredibly stupid act of his young life, at least he thought so, when he willingly stepped into the jaws of Slytherin's Basilisk just for a chance to stab the beast in the only soft spot on its body, the flesh of the great serpent's mouth. Never mind the fact that a twelve year old wizard was even fighting a thousand year old Basilisk, an incredible feat in and of itself, but had also been fighting the King of Serpents with a bloody sword of all things! The fact that said sword belonged to Godric Gryffindor, was forged by Goblins and therefore imbued with great magic was of little comfort to Harry as the Basilisk's bite closed around him.

'Well shit!' Harry thought as the Basilisk closed its jaws around him as the Sword of Gryffindor pierced the giant serpent through the roof of the mouth. The incredible pain that Harry felt in his arm letting him know that one of the Basilisk's huge fangs had punctured him and was injecting the most powerful venom in the world into his body. The only thing that distracted Harry from the searing pain that was travelling up his arm was the massive weight that was suddenly pressing down on him as the Sword of Gryffindor pierced through the Basilisk's brain ending the snake's life and causing the now dead weight of the serpent to crash down on both the boy and the sword that was still stuck inside the beast.

'This is not good, I'm going to be crushed.' Harry thought as he sank to his knees under the dead serpent's weight, the Sword of Gryffindor still in hand and the constant pain of the venom spreading through his body the only things he was aware of anymore. At least they were, until with the sound of a metallic crack the blade of the Sword of Gryffindor cracked only inches above the guard. 'Now what?' Harry questioned mentally as he continued to hold the sword with the same arm that had been pierced by the Basilisk's fang. A small part of Harry's mind wondered if he'd be in trouble for damaging the sword that belonged to Gryffindor before the twelve year old noticed a shiny golden and red liquid begin to seep out of the crack in the blade and run down the guard.

"What is this stuff?" Harry asked himself in a pained gasp as the venom continued to pulse in his veins. The golden and red liquid had now travelled down his arm and covered the wound in Harry's arm which still had the broken off tip of the Basilisk's fang sticking out. 'Never mind,' Harry thought with his remaining focus as he yanked the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Basilisk's mouth and practically fell backwards out of the giant snake's partially opened jaws. 'I still need to save Ginny.' Harry finished in his head as he stumbled closer to the blurring figures a couple dozen meters away. The venom at this point had circulated throughout Harry's body causing his cells to die and his body to start shutting down.

"How are you still alive?" the shade of Tom Riddle demanded as he stared at the half dead Gryffindor wizard that was slowly stumbling towards him and the Weasley girl. It was then Tom noticed the broken fang stuck in Harry's arm. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now, does it Potter?" Tom questioned with a sneer. "The poison will kill you shortly and I will be reborn when this girl's life fades. Though I imagine you must be in so much pain you probably can't even understand me anymore, hmm?" Tom finished with a cruel grin.

'I've got to find a way to stop him.' Harry thought as he stumbled closer to Tom and Ginny the Sword of Gryffindor held loosely in his right hand. 'I need to get the book away from Ginny.' Harry struggled to think coherently as he fell to his knees and continued to try and crawl towards Ginny's still form. 'Wait…the book. That's it!' Harry thought as the Sword of Gryffindor fell from his right hand as he knelt beside Ginny. The book was less than a meter from the first year Gryffindor girl when Harry ripped the Basilisk's fang from his arm and stabbed the book with it. Thick black ink began to spew forth from the book and Harry vaguely thought he heard the shade of Tom Riddle scream something as he brought the fang down on the book over and over again.

With a deafening scream the shade of Tom Riddle exploded in a burst of light. Harry would have celebrated, as much a dying person could anyway, if he wasn't suddenly racked with a pain even more intense than the Basilisk venom seeping into every part of his body. It felt as if a part of his head, right were his scar was, suddenly exploded outward. Harry screamed at the intense pain as a thick black ichor ran down his face as the Horcrux in his scar was expelled and destroyed by the Basilisk venom. Harry was left barely conscious from the pain before he heard a majestic trilling of birdsong as Fawkes the phoenix landed beside the near dead wizard. Fawkes wasted no time as he began to shed multitudes of his healing tears all over Harry's Basilisk injury. The hole in Harry's arm sealed up, along with the strange gold and red liquid that was still drenching the wound. Fawkes then cried a few tears on Harry's scar causing the famous lightning bolt to seal up and become just a faint line, still noticeable if one was looking for it but now looking like any small scar that was several years old. The healing done Fawkes began to trill a song of joy to help rouse both Harry and Ginny from their unconscious states. Harry was the first to awaken as he stiffly sat up and looked towards the beautiful phoenix before turning his eyes towards Ginny. The Weasley girl looked much better than she had before as color returned to her face and she started to stir.

"Feeling better, Ginny?" Harry questioned lightly as he gave a small grin to the young first year.

"Harry! I'm so sorry! It was Tom! He…he…he took me over. He made me open the chamber! I couldn't do anything." Ginny babbled as she started crying while remembering the past few months that she had been possessed.

"It's all right now, Ginny. Tom is gone and Ron is waiting for us back down the tunnel. Let's get out of here and get you checked out by Madam Pomphrey." Harry replied as he tried to console the distraught girl.

-Time skip: The Next Day-

Harry fidgeted nervously as Madam Pomphrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore sat around his infirmary bed and asked him for more details about the incident in the Chamber of Secrets. Well Dumbledore and McGonagall asked while Madam Pomphrey was simply running various healing charms and diagnostics over him to make sure he was healthy. Last night, after returning from the Chamber and tricking Lucius Malfoy into freeing his House elf Dobby, Harry was forced to the Hospital Wing were Madam Pomphrey fussed over him for hours before giving him a Dreamless Sleep Draught and putting him into bed. It seemed that now that Harry was rested Dumbledore and McGonagall had decided to ask about what had transpired down in the Chamber. After recounting his time in the Chamber to all three staff members Harry decided to ask a few questions of his own.

"Professor Dumbledore, am I in trouble for damaging the Sword of Gryffindor?" Harry asked with a downcast look afraid that he might be punished for damaging such a priceless relic.

"Of course not Mr. Potter. You used the sword for its intended purpose, to defend yourself and others from harm. I see no reason to punish you for that." Dumbledore replied while McGonagall nodded in agreement. Harry let out a breath of relief which caused all three staff members to smile slightly.

"Madam Pomphrey, are the people that were petrified ok yet?" Harry asked hoping that Hermione and the other students were all right.

"Not yet Mr. Potter, Professor Snape needs one more day to finish the Mandrake Restorative Draught. But by tomorrow all the students will be up and about without harm, though I insist on checking them all over just in case." Madam Pomphrey replied as she continued to cast various diagnostic charms on Harry, frowning lightly as she continued to get a strange reading that didn't match up to any ailment she knew of.

"Thank goodness." Harry sighed with a great deal of relief that soon everyone would be ok. "Can I ask why you're still checking me over so much, Madam Pomphrey?" he asked the school Medi-Witch as he noticed the slight frown she had after several of the charms she cast.

"That is something we also wished to talk to you about, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said as she looked towards her small second year student. "Poppy has informed us that her charms are detecting something rather off with your health. Though she can't tell what it is, we were hoping you might be able to tell us if anything else happened to you while you were in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Not that I can remember, Professor." Harry replied while trying to think harder on his experience last night. "Except when the Sword of Gryffindor was damaged." He stated as he suddenly remembered the strange gold and red liquid that had seeped out of the sword.

"What happened, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned with a calm tone while both McGonagall and Pomphrey turned their attention to the young boy.

"Well when the Sword of Gryffindor broke an odd red and gold liquid seemed to seep out of the inside of the blade. It covered my arm and the wound the Basilisk gave me. My memory is kind of hazy from the pain but I remember Fawkes crying on the wound and it healing with the liquid still inside of it." Harry explained as he recalled the hazy parts of his memory from the previous night. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomphrey all looked somewhat worried at this new revelation.

"Do you feel any pain, nausea, or disorientation, Mr. Potter?" Pomphrey questioned as she ran a few more obscure diagnostic charms on Harry.

"I feel really hungry, but otherwise I feel fine." Harry replied as he thought about having some of each meat dish available at all three meals today.

"That's good to hear, Harry. I think I'll head to my office and examine the Sword of Gryffindor for any remains of this substance to try and determine its identity." Dumbledore stated before the old headmaster stood and left the Hospital Wing.

"I'll have an elf bring you some breakfast, Mr. Potter. You stay in bed until we're sure you're okay." Pomphrey said as she headed towards her office.

"Thank you, Madam Pomphrey." Harry replied before sitting back against the headboard of the infirmary bed. With a small pop one of the Hogwarts House elves appeared with a tray loaded with various breakfast foods from the Great Hall. Harry quickly dug into the eggs and bacon while eyeing the ham appreciatively.

"Slow down, Mr. Potter. I dare say the food isn't going anywhere." McGonagall lightly admonished as she herself was sipping some tea, when she'd gotten it Harry couldn't say.

"Yes, Professor." Harry replied as he slowed down his eating speed. Shortly after finishing his breakfast Harry and McGonagall were rejoined by Dumbledore and Pomphrey.

"Did you discover what the substance from the sword was Albus?" Pomphrey asked hoping to get Harry's health squared away before the students left the next morning on the Hogwarts Express.

"Alas, Poppy, I'm afraid the only thing I was able to determine was that the substance was the blood of a powerful magical creature. I wasn't able to determine which particular creature however I've made a few Floo calls while in my office to some of my colleagues at the ICW. Two specialists in the field of Magical Creature Research and Identification should be arriving momentarily. I've given them the address to the Hospital Wing's Floo and had the school's wards allow them access." Dumbledore said in a calm tone while taking his earlier seat next to Harry's bed again.

"Well I do hope they get here shortly. Mr. Potter's health may still be in jeopardy with this external blood source in his body." Pomphrey stated while fidgeting slightly at not being able to fully care for her paitient. Only a few minutes later the flames in the fireplace flared up and turned green and a witch and a wizard stepped out. Dumbledore quickly stood from his chair and welcomed the two guests to the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and thank you for taking the time to come and help one of our students with the situation he has been placed in." Dumbledore greeted and thanked the witch and wizard from the ICW.

"Not a problem, Mr. Dumbledore." The wizard said with a nod. "My name is Michael Silvercroft, I'm a lead authority on the Identification and Discovery of Magical Creatures in the United States. As well as a fully licensed Magizoologist." Michael introduced himself. He wore a casual light grey suit with a black tie and white undershirt with a darker grey wizard travelling cloak over it.

"When I heard a child had been exposed to unknown Magical Creature blood I volunteered my services. My name is Aleris Athis, I'm also a lead authority on the Identification of Magical Creatures in Greece as well as a Master Healer with a specialty in treating poisoning and infection from most known Magical Creatures." Aleris introduced herself. She wore a dark green travelling cloak with white Healer's Robes on underneath.

"It's wonderful to meet you both, Mr. Silvercroft and Ms. Athis. Allow me to introduce you to the student in question. This is Harry Potter." Dumbledore said as he walked with the two specialists to Harry's bed.

"Hello, Ms. Athis and Mr. Silvercroft." Harry greeted almost expecting them to look towards his forehead to try and see his scar. To Harry's surprise and relief neither of the two seemed to react to his name at all. Both simply returned his greeting with a small smile before asking Madam Pomphrey about his Medical history and anything he might be allergic to while pulling out their wands and scanning Harry with one charm after another. It was almost forty minutes later when Aleris proclaimed that she had figured out what Magical creature the blood belonged to.

"I honestly never expected this of all things." Aleris said as she looked towards Pomphrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

"Is it dangerous?" Pomphrey asked worried that Harry's life might be in danger while she could do nothing to help.

"Not really, though it is incredibly rare." Aleris responded before continuing. "Mr. Potter has come into contact with the blood of a Nemean Lion."

"Nemean Lion? Like the one from Hercules' Twelve Labors?" McGonagall asked to which Aleris nodded her head before replying.

"Yes the very same species. I am very shocked to see that a magical sword in Britain was forged with the blood of a Nemean Lion. Even a thousand years ago the population of Nemean Lions in Greece has been strictly controlled. Their known wizard killers due to their magic resistant hide that cannot be pierced by spell or spear. The only way to keep their population in control is to set up warded spaces that limit their hunting areas which keeps the adult lions from wanting to breed." Aleris explained to the group.

"But why would Godric Gryffindor's sword have been forged with the blood of a Nemean Lion?" Dumbledore questioned. "As far as legend goes Godric had the blade forged by Goblins so that it would take in anything that made it stronger."

"The blood of the Nemean Lion has incredible magical potency, Mr. Dumbledore. It would ensure that the sword wouldn't be damaged from anything that it took in to strengthen itself." Aleris replied getting a nod from Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid I've got some more news that you all may or may not like." Michael spoke up from the opposite side of Harry's bed. All eyes immediately turned towards Michael demanding an explanation. "You can confirm that Mr. Potter was injected with Basilisk venom for a near lethal amount of time before your phoenix saved him with its tears, correct Mr. Dumbledore?" Michael questioned.

"Yes, from what Harry can remember and what Fawkes was able to share with me that seems to be the case." Dumbledore replied still looking towards Michael gravely.

"I thought so. Well the good news is Mr. Potter will be fully recovered in a few months as long as he gets plenty of food and sleep." Michael informed everyone though there wasn't a trace of a smile on his face as he delivered the good news. All the other occupants in the room took notice of this fact.

"What's the bad news, Mr. Silvercroft?" Harry questioned lightly a look of dread on the twelve year olds face.

"The bad news is that because the Basilisk venom killed so many of his cells before the phoenix tears were administered Mr. Potter couldn't be healed in the normal sense of the word. Phoenix tears can't bring anything dead back to life after all. So instead of using Mr. Potter's cells to repair the damage from the Basilisk venom the phoenix tears used the incredibly powerful blood cells that came from the blood in the sword and were trapped inside Mr. Potter's veins when the phoenix tears sealed up the wound to repair the damage to Mr. Potter's body." Michael explained as he began rifling through one of the magically expanded pockets of his cloak.

"What does this mean for Mr. Potter?" Pomphrey asked with concern as Harry sat on his bed trying to make sense of Michael's explanation.

"It means Mr. Potter is very lucky to be alive right now." Aleris replied while smiling gently at Harry. "Though I'm sure Mr. Silvercroft has a bit more to add to explanation." She said while Michael nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, Ms. Athas is correct." Michael confirmed before continuing his explanation. "Mr. Potter will need large meals three times a day for the next two months and plenty of rest while his body goes through its change."

"Change? What change?" Harry asked focusing intently on Michael for an answer.

"The same change quite a few other witches and wizards have made throughout the ages, Mr. Potter." Michael replied. "You're becoming a therianthrope, a wizard or witch that is no longer fully human but part human and part magical beast. To my knowledge you, Mr. Potter, will be the first of an entirely new species. There has never been a Nemean Lion therianthrope in recorded history." Michael finished as he finally fished a somewhat large book out of his expanded pocket and began flipping through it.

"So Mr. Potter is becoming a Were…lion?" McGonagall questioned in shock that another one of her cubs would be afflicted by a similar curse to Remus Lupin's lycanthropy.

"Incorrect, Ms. McGonagall." Michael replied while still flipping through his book. "Lycanthropy is an easily spreadable magical virus that forces the witch or wizard infected with it to transform on the nights of the full moon into a half human half wolf creature. A therianthrope is not affected by the phases of the moon and has complete control of their transformations once the practice shifting between their forms. There is also the fact that unlike lycanthropy a therianthropes whole body is altered both physically and magically over the course of two or so months until their first instinctual transformation."

"What kind of changes are we talking about, Mr. Silvercroft?" Dumbledore questioned as Harry simply sat on the bed in shock.

"Mr. Potter will undergo a complete biological change. His bones will alter until they can comfortably switch form from a purely human shape to a half human half Nemean Lion shape and then into a full Nemean Lion shape. His musculature, organs, cardiovascular, respiratory, and nervous systems will also grow and alter to be able to deal with these three states of being so that he will feel no discomfort or pain from changing from one form to the next. That's why he'll need three large meals everyday as well as plenty of rest at night for the next two months. His body will require food for energy and material to build and alter his systems while he sleeps." Michael explained as he stopped flipping through his book.

"What'll happen if I don't get enough food or sleep for the next two months?" Harry asked worried about his summer with the Dursleys. They never gave him enough to eat or let him sleep for a full nine hours.

"Your body will tear itself apart trying to find the energy it needs to make the change and you'll die, without a doubt." Michael replied gravely before quickly glancing at the door. Mere seconds after Michael had looked towards the Hospital wing doors they were pushed open and the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, along with his toad looking, pink wearing Senior Undersecretary, Delores Umbridge marched through the doors.

"We just heard everything this man has said Dumbledore. Mr. Potter is no longer human and that means he isn't allowed a wand." Umbridge stated with a horribly fake sweet voice while Fudge nodded his head slightly.

"I'm afraid Delores is correct, Dumbledore. The laws are clear on Mr. Potter's situation. He'll have to have his wand snapped and be held by the Ministry until we can determine what kind of threat he is to others." Fudge announced while Harry just stared in shock.

'Is this it?' Harry thought to himself shocked. 'I'm going to have my wand snapped and the ministry is just going to cart me away like some rabid animal?' Seeing the look on Harry's face both Dumbledore and McGonagall moved to intercept the Minister and Umbridge.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, Mr. Minister." Michael spoke up from behind everyone while holding up his book. Harry's head quickly turned towards Michael a look of hope in his eyes that maybe everything would work out.

"The law is clear, sir." Umbridge said in the same fake sweet voice. "Who are you anyway?" she demanded with a sneer.

"My name is Michael Silvercroft, I'm a lead authority on the Identification and Discovery of Magical Creatures in the United States. As well as a fully licensed Magizoologist." Michael introduced himself. "I'm also an ICW regulator." He added at the end. Umbridge quickly lost her sneer as her face paled considerably. ICW regulators were wizards and witches that could legally enter any magical country that was a part of the ICW and perform investigations and make reports to the ICW about any member country that didn't adhere to the laws set by the ICW for all of its member nations.

"I'm so sorry." Umbridge tried to make an apology but Michael quickly cut her off.

"If you hadn't of barged in earlier you'd know that I was just about to inform Mr. Potter of the laws that pertain to people like him." Michael spoke with authority before turning to Harry and beginning to read from the book. "Any witch or wizard that is part Magical Creature but poses no threat of infection to other witches or wizards is to be treated to the full rights and privileges granted to any fully human witch or wizard." Michael read off from the ICW international law book.

"I believe that means Mr. Potter is still entitled to his full rights as a citizen of Magical Britain, considering that Magical Britain is a member nation of the ICW." Aleris stated and received a nod from Michael in response.

"Furthermore," Michael continued to read from the law book. "In regards to Magical Creature Human hybrids that can bring others into a similar state of being, i.e. transforming another into the same species as themselves; so long as the transformation is done willingly by both parties without the coercion of spells, potions, brainwashing, torture, etc. the Magical creature Human hybrid may turn as many individuals as they desire so long as the hybrid's household can support and take responsibility for the actions of any individual that they transform." Michael finished while closing the book.

"But he could infect this entire school he is a danger to other witches and wizards!" Umbridge stated in triumph while pointing accusingly at Harry who turned towards Michael for an answer.

"While it is true that therinathropes can transform others. They cannot do so through a simple bite like a vampire or werewolf. Therianthropes must give at least a pint of their blood to another witch or wizard to transform them. So long as Mr. Potter doesn't force the transformation on anyone else he is perfectly within his rights to attend school and turn anyone who wishes to join him as a therianthrope, provided the House of Potter can financially support the new therianthrope and will take responsibility for any actions of the newly transformed individual." Michael explained as Harry for the first time since learning of his new state of being actually smiled.

"Well, I guess that covers everything then." Fudge said as he turned towards Dumbledore. "Dumbledore I'll need to speak with you about this whole Chamber of Secrets business tomorrow morning in my office at the Ministry." After receiving a nod from Dumbledore Fudge quickly made his way towards the Hospital Wing's Floo and left the school to avoid the any fallout from the ICW regulator's presence. Umbridge huffed loudly before following after the Minister.

"Mr. Potter, I believe that my and Mr. Silvercroft's work here is done. So we'll leave you in the capable hands of your Professors." Aleris spoke up as she and Michael started to head towards the Floo.

"Thank you for everything." Harry replied with a smile directed at the two people who helped keep his life as a wizard intact.

"Don't mention it, Mr. Potter." Michael said with a dismissive wave. "Also, Ms. Athis and I will have to document you as a new species of therianthrope. Do you have any preferences for a name?" he asked as Aleris and Michael stood in front of the Floo.

"Not particularly, I've never even considered naming a new species." Harry answered honestly. 'How often does someone just get to randomly name a species anyway?' Harry wondered to himself mentally.

"Then do you mind if we submit your new species as Nemea Leonthrope?" Aleris asked politely.

"That's fine I guess." Harry replied still a bit dazed that he was suddenly the first of an entire new species.

"Maybe just Leonthrope for short, eh Mr. Potter?" Michael questioned playfully before stepping through the Floo followed by Aleris.

"Sir, how am I going to survive the summer? My relatives have never let me sleep a full nine hours a night and I'm never given large meals by Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon." Harry asked while looking at Dumbledore for help.

"Alas I'm afraid you must stay at your Aunt's home for at least two full weeks Harry. It is the only way the protection you get from living there will work." Dumbledore replied before stroking his beard in thought. "Though I'm sure the Weasleys wouldn't mind taking you in for the remainder of the summer. I do believe I may have a solution for this problem. Dobby, could you come here for a moment?" Dumbledore called out.

"What can Dobby be helping Professor Long Beard with?" Dobby asked after appearing with a pop.

"Harry, I trust you know this House Elf?" Dumbledore questioned with a smile. Harry nodded while waving at Dobby, who waved back excitedly. "Dobby, would you like to bond with Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore questioned the hyper elf.

"Be the Great Harry Potter's elf?" Dobby asked in disbelief.

"If Harry is willing of course." Dumbledore replied looking towards the boy who was currently staring at his headmaster.

"How would that work Professor?" Harry questioned as Dobby appeared to bounce lightly in place.

"As your House elf Dobby can provide you with almost anything you could need. From plenty of food to enough time to sleep at night. Even while you are at your Aunt's home." Dumbledore answered while watching the excited elf practically bounce around.

"If you're willing to help me out Dobby I'd be glad to take you as my elf." Harry said with a grin as Dobby practically flew towards his new master with tears of joy in his big tennis ball shaped eyes.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So how was my first try at a Harry Potter story? Good? Bad? Let me know with your review.**

**For all of you who want to know, yes this will probably be a Harry/Harem. But I'm not entirely sure on how many or who they'll be so any suggestions you have just leave it in a review with your reasoning. If I agree with your reason it'll probably happen.**

**Until my next update, whenever my muse decides to stop being a lazy prick, later!**


	2. The King Awakens

**Wow you guys and girls seem to really like this story. I feel appreciated! After watching two documentaries on lions my muse has gotten more inspiration for this story. But first I'd like to respond to a few of my reviewers.**

**The Sinful: Kudos on your thoughts about no partial Veela because of their mono-gender race. I agree with you and after seeing the symbiotic relationship between lions and some small bird species, the ones that pick off bugs from the lions while the lions rest, I've decided to have Fleur as part of Harry's pride. Though their relationship will be slightly different than the one the other girls have with Harry.**

**texaswookie: You make a few good points and I'll take your suggestions into consideration. Especially Ms. Davis, I think I can do something fairly interesting, and Malfoy humiliating, with her. After all who doesn't like some good old fashioned Draco humiliation, right? Though I may not be able to keep myself from using all three chasers, I assure you it won't be like other stories were one chaser join up and then the other two just automatically jump on the band wagon; those bother me a bit too.**

**magitech: Wish granted! I was planning to use the less used girls to begin with. No Ginny! JKR pulled that pairing out of her ass and anyone that has a decent understanding of literature and story flow knows it. I'm not entirely sure if Hermione is actually going to be in the Pride or not. She is in the preview as a maybe at the moment. After all I agree that her bossy attitude doesn't mesh well with a lion pride mentality, NO ONE tells the KING what to do. Staying with Tonks might be a possibility.**

**end (guest): Good luck to Voldemort trying to use Harry's blood for his ritual. The Nemean Lion's hide can't be pierced by blades or spells.**

**sabery: Sorry but no McGonagall considering she's somewhere around 57 or so at the beginning of second year. I like your profile pic, Rangiku is easily one of the sexiest characters in Bleach. She really needed to have a Bankai, would've been so awesome.**

**Vimesenthusiast: I know what you mean. Lavender is never really used or explored. I plan to make her a rather intelligent young woman that knows what she wants for herself and her future. Though she will still be big-breasted as will two of Harry's other girls at least, possibly more.**

**DJ Rodriguez: I think you'll like this chapter and how Aunt Marge gets treated for bad mouthing Harry's parents.**

**All the reviewers that asked about werewolves and veela having wands: Did you not read the first chapter very well? Werewolves aren't a species unto themselves they're witches and wizards with an infectious virus. Plus Veela born in other countries can have wands because their country is more tolerant of magical creatures. If they were born in Britain they could be denied wands because in my story there is no such thing as a partial Veela. Veela mate with compatible males and ALWAYS give birth to a full-blooded Veela daughter.**

**Now that all of that is taken care of please enjoy chapter two of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope.**

**Also DON'T FORGET to vote on the poll on my profile! It will help me decide on what direction the story is going to take.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry sighed in relief as he sat in a compartment, with Ron and Hermione, on the Hogwarts express headed back to London. After discovering he was now a Nemea Leonthrope and finally having Hermione back from her petrification, Harry thought the last day of his second year at Hogwarts would be a time of welcoming his friend back and coming to terms with his new species classification. But oh no, Harry Potter couldn't get that lucky. Shortly after Hermione had joined them for breakfast, Harry was still confused by that hug she'd given him as he wasn't use to such displays of affection, the morning mail owls had filled the Great Hall with the various morning mail. To Harry's surprise he'd gotten two things today. The first was from a regal looking owl that offered him a letter with the ICW seal emblazoned on the front. The second was from an average looking owl and was a copy of the Daily Prophet. After relieving both owls of their deliveries and offering them bacon and water Harry set the Prophet aside and opened the letter from the ICW.

-The Letter-

Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,

This letter is to inform you that your new species has been officially documented and registered with the ICW as Nemea Leonthrope. As with the discovery of any new magical sentient species all of the major news organizations of the member nations of the ICW have been informed of your new state of being and given the rudimentary details of you and your future people. After your first transformation you will be asked to submit to a few tests and have pictures taken of your forms for the ICW's records. Please send a reply addressed to ICW Headquarters after your first transformation so that our leading experts may set up a meeting to complete your examination and documentation.

Sincerely yours,

Osiris Akil

Grand High Mugwump International Confederation of Wizards

-End Letter-

Harry was still taking in all the information of the letter when he heard Hermione loudly shout out a question.

"Harry! Is this true? Are you something called a therianthrope now?" Hermione questioned looking over the top of her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Um, yeah Hermione, I just found out yesterday." Harry replied as he reached for his copy of the Daily Prophet to examine the article. He was all too aware of the large amount of noise the Great Hall had broken into once the Prophet had been delivered. Harry noticed that across the front page was a large headline which read.

-Front Page of Daily Prophet-

**Boy-Who-Lived now a new species! The shocking story of Harry Potter's transformation!**

Late yesterday afternoon we at the Daily Prophet received communication from the ICW that a new species of sentient magical being had been discovered. To the shock of all of the staff the correspondence confirmed that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, has become a therianthrope. For those of you who may not be aware, a therianthrope is a witch or wizard that through uncertain means has become half human and half magical beast. These individuals differ from the common werewolf in two distinct ways. The first way is that a therianthrope is not affected by the full moon and retains complete control of themselves in their animal state. The second difference is that a therianthrope cannot infect and transform other witches and wizards through a bite.

Young Harry Potter has been classified as the first of a brand new species called Nemea Leonthrope. Mr. Potter's transformation being connected to the XXXXX rated magical beast the Nemean Lion. We here at the Daily Prophet wish Mr. Potter luck as he goes through this trying time. Mr. Potter has not yet been reached for comment and the ICW admits that they don't yet have all the information about Mr. Potter's new state of being but will collect said information as it becomes available and make it accessible to the public through a newly updated edition of the International Book of Magical Beings.

For more information on Nemean Lions turn to page 2.

For more information on therianthropes turn to page 3.

For more information on the ICW turn to page 4.

-End Daily Prophet-

Now Harry, Hermione, and Ron were on the Hogwarts Express back to London. Harry was just glad to get away from all the new stares and whispers for a while. Hermione had found a few books in the Hogwarts library about Nemean Lions and one that had a small section detailing therianthropes and was currently reading through them while Ron was snacking on a few sweets they'd purchased from the trolley lady and looking through the Chocolate Frog cards he'd gotten from the packs. Feeling the need to use the bathroom Harry stood up and put his hand on the door to the compartment.

"Where you goin' Harry?" Ron asked with a Licorice Wand hanging out of his mouth.

"To the bathroom, Ron." Harry replied as he left the compartment and headed towards the bathroom. After finishing up in the bathroom Harry was making his way back towards his compartment when another compartment door opened as he passed it.

"Harry? Could we talk to you for a minute?" Lavender Brown asked as she stuck her head outside of her compartment. Harry was slightly confused but knew Lavender since she was in his House and Year at Hogwarts.

"Sure Lavender, what's going on?" Harry replied as Lavender motioned for Harry to enter her compartment. Harry entered to find that Lavender was sitting with Parvati Patil and her sister Padma Patil. Lavender retook her seat opposite of the twins and patted the spot next to her indicating that Harry should sit next to her. After Harry sat down and exchanged hellos with the Patil twins Lavender spoke up.

"Harry, I know you're probably tired of people whispering about you today so Parvati, Padma, and I wanted to talk to you directly about what the Prophet said this morning if that's all right?" Lavender questioned as Padma and Parvati both nodded in agreement.

"Uh, I guess that's ok. You're the first people besides Hermione to talk to me about it today. Even Ron didn't really say anything about it, though he's been really quiet since this morning now that I think about it." Harry answered before looking at three girls expectantly.

"Well for starters we'd all like to know how it happened if you wouldn't mind telling us." Parvati started gently somewhat worried that it may not be a comfortable topic for Harry.

"It's all right, I can talk about it without too much difficulty." Harry replied before he began telling the three girls the story of the Chamber of Secrets and how he'd become a Nemea Leonthrope. It was close to an hour later, with several breaks for questions that the girls had asked, when Harry finished recounting his tale.

"Well…that's just…wow." Lavender said as she processed the last of Harry's story.

"That's what I thought." Padma said with a look of shock.

"No kidding." Parvati replied to the other girls.

"So, what about you three?" Harry asked with a small bit of shyness. He wasn't use to interacting with anybody other than Ron and Hermione very well. But a small part of him was urging him to branch out and try making a few more friends. Besides after what he'd just told them Lavender, Padma, and Parvati seemed to be nice enough and two of them were in Gryffindor with him.

"What about us, Harry?" Lavender questioned as the three girls looked back at him.

"Well, I don't really know you three that well and I thought we could talk a bit and get to know each other better." Harry replied in a quiet tone causing all three girls to giggle which just made him blush. After the girls stopped giggling Lavender was the first to start telling Harry some things about her followed by Parvati and finally Padma. Harry was happy hearing about the girls and their lives. Lavender had a younger brother that was five and drove her crazy with his seemingly limitless energy while Padma was interested in following in her father's footsteps and becoming an Enchanter. Parvati wanted to take up a career in fashion and use the Patil family's silk manufacturing business to make future clothing styles with. Lavender also wanted to get into fashion and she and Parvati had initially bonded over their shared love of fashion and become friends in first year because of it.

"It's been nice getting to know you three but I should probably get back to my compartment. I'm sure Hermione and Ron are wondering where I am by now." Harry said after chatting with the three girls for close to an hour.

"Bye, Harry, it was nice chatting with you." Lavender said with a grin as Harry stood to leave the compartment.

"Yeah, let's talk some more later, Harry." Parvati stated with her own grin as harry opened the door.

"Don't forget to write to us this summer, Harry." Padma reminded with a smile. Harry nodded before closing the compartment door and making his way back to his compartment. As soon as Harry opened his compartment door he was asked the same question twice at the same time.

"Where were you, Harry?" Hermione asked with concern thinking someone may have tried to give Harry a hard time about the news in the Daily Prophet.

"Where'd you go, Harry?" Ron questioned tossing an empty Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean package onto the seat next to him.

"I was just chatting with Parvati, Padma, and Lavender for a while." Harry replied as he sat down. Hermione nodded in acceptance before going back to her book while Ron looked at Harry for a second before speaking.

"Malfoy came by looking for you a while back." Ron said with a grimace.

"What did he want?" Harry asked with a sigh and a frown.

"Something about you being a creature, bla bla bla, I'm better than you, bla bla bla, wait till my father hears about this." Hermione summed up with a huff before flipping to the next page in her book.

"So, typical Malfoy then?" Harry replied with a grin getting a nod from Hermione and a snicker from Ron.

***~Two Hours Later~***

The ride to Number Four, Privet Drive was mostly quiet with Vernon grumbling quietly about freaks taking up his valuable time. Harry simply looked out the window during the ride and took his trunk out of the boot before dragging it up the stairs to his room when they got to Number Four. Harry was ordered to have all the meals ready for the family every day for the summer and was given a list of daily and weekly chores to complete by Petunia upon his arrival. Harry took the list without a word and then shut himself inside his room.

"Dobby?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Yes, Master Harry?" Dobby questioned after appearing with an almost silent pop.

"Do you think you can get all these things done and still make sure I get enough food and sleep for the next two weeks until I can leave for the Weasley's?" Harry asked his new House Elf as Dobby went over the list.

"Dobby can be doing this much easily, Master Harry." Dobby replied with a smile looking up towards Harry's face.

"Brilliant, Dobby. You're a life saver." Harry replied with his own smile causing the House Elf to almost dance with joy.

So for the first time since Harry could remember he had a calm and relaxing time at his Aunt and Uncle's. Dobby, disguised as Harry with his Elf magic, went about doing all of Harry's summer chores while his Master slept for nine or ten hours a night and focused on his summer homework and picking out his electives for next school year. It was on the second day that Harry asked Dobby a question he was curious about.

"Dobby, where do you get all this food you make for me?" Harry questioned the elf as he ate another large lunch filled with various meats, fruits, vegetables, with bread rolls and a large glass of milk.

"Dobby be getting it from Hogwarts kitchens." Dobby said with a grin. "Other elves liking to help students even during summer time." He stated matter o' factly.

"Oh, please tell them I said thank you." Harry replied with a smile while Dobby popped away to thank the other elves.

One week into the summer Harry got a rather distressing piece of mail from Ron. Mr. Weasley had won a lottery at the Ministry and the whole Weasley family was going to be spending all but the last two weeks of summer in Egypt with Ron's eldest brother Bill. Harry replied back congratulating Mr. Weasley but was internally annoyed that he'd have to spend the whole summer with his relatives. The best times Harry had that summer were the letters he exchanged with Lavender, Padma, Parvati, and Hermione. Lavender was helping her mom take care of her soon to be six year old brother while Parvati was learning more about fashion and weaving silk from her mother and grandmother. Padma was being taught some of the basics of Enchanting from her father while Hermione was revising her summer home work and preparing for her family's trip to the beaches of France. Harry reassured all four girls that he was eating well and getting plenty of sleep thanks to help from Dobby, though Hermione still seemed a little off put by the lives House Elves lived.

It was a good summer for Harry over all. Until one day in late July when Harry's body finished growing and changing. Harry instinctively knew what was going to happen that night at close to ten pm. With only a small sound of bones popping and another sound like something stretching tightly Harry Potter transformed into a two meter tall man lion hybrid. Harry only had a few moments to try and get used to this new form before the same two sounds were heard again and in Harry's small bedroom stood a Nemean Lion. This Nemean Lion had a scruffy mane that wasn't fully grown in yet, probably due to Harry only being thirteen and not having been a fully grown man. The lion was also twice the size of a full grown African Lion. But considering full grown Nemean Lions could often exceed the size of bull African Elephants, Harry's current size was appropriate for his age. It took well into the night before Harry learned to how to shift between his forms. By focusing on the need for a certain form over the others Harry was able to change between human, hybrid, and lion by dawn. Harry promptly fell asleep and only awoke for meals before going right back to bed.

It was the second week of August when Harry was finally forced to interact with his relatives again. Aunt Marge was coming for a visit and Harry didn't want to risk Marge's horrible little dog, Ripper, possibly sniffing out the fact that Dobby wasn't Harry. So with tight control of his emotions Harry served his relatives, minus Dudley, glasses of alcohol that night while Marge went on her usual tirade about Harry and his lack of 'good breeding'. It was only after Marge had bad mouthed his mother and father that Harry's control snapped. With speed he wouldn't have possessed if he hadn't become a therianthrope Harry dashed across the living room of Number Four and grabbed Aunt Marge by the face with his right hand. If anybody had been walking down Privet Drive at that time of night they would have noticed a rather peculiar sight. That sight being a large, heavy set woman smashing head first through the living room bay window of Number Four and landing face down on the front lawn.

"You freak!" Vernon yelled as he stood up and reached for his nephew with murder in his eyes. Harry's newly enhanced senses easily alerted him to this new threat and with a quick spin he was face to face with his Uncle. "I'll teach you, boy!" Vernon roared as he advanced on Harry. The fact that Harry felt no fear from his Uncle was attributed, in the young wizard's mind, to his new found status as an Apex Predator. With a quick grabbed of his Uncle's wrist Harry tossed his Uncle over the back of the couch were the large man crashed into the floor.

"Sign this." Harry all but demanded as he set his Hogsmeade permission slip down in front of his terrified Aunt. "I'll be leaving as soon as you do." Harry stated. Petunia was quick to sign the form and Harry quickly made his way up to his room. Dobby, having already heard the commotion downstairs, had Harry's belongings packed and ready to leave when the wizard walked through the door. "Let's head for the Leaky Cauldron for tonight, Dobby." Harry said to his elf. Dobby simply nodded and holding on to Harry with one arm and Harry's trunk with the other popped them from Number Four to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry thanked Dobby before walking into the pub and requesting to rent a room from Tom the old barman. Tom was quick to give Harry a room for the night. Harry thanked the barman before going up to his room and collapsing onto the bed with a tired sigh. Dobby quietly popped into the room and locked the door for his master and set about cleaning the mostly clean room until it was spotless.

Harry awoke the next morning to the smell of food. Sitting up from the bed he noticed Dobby with a tray of food. Dobby quickly set the tray over Harry's lap and let his Master begin his breakfast. After breakfast and a shower Harry was heading down into the Pub. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he was met with the sight of Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore along with two other people he didn't know. The first unknown was a grizzled older man that was scarred heavily and appeared to have some strange fake eye in place of his real one he was dressed in what appeared to be some type of uniform robe. The other unknown was a very attractive young woman with pink hair and the same uniform robe.

' _ **She smells wonderful, strong, and fertile. A perfect potential mother. Mate her quickly, claim her. For the future of the Pride.'**_ 'Where the hell did that come from?' Harry thought as Dumbledore waved him over and he started in the four's direction.

"Harry, my boy, are you all right?" Dumbledore questioned to which Harry nodded. "The wards around your Aunt's home alerted me that you'd left. Tom informed me just an hour ago that you'd checked in last night." Dumbledore explained before motioning towards Fudge who began speaking.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Potter can't have you running around in the dead of night. Especially not during these troubling times." Fudge said with a politician's smile. Harry quickly understood the man was trying to win some points with him after the whole fiasco at the end of his last school year. "That's why, if you'd like to stay here at the Cauldron, for the last few weeks of summer I'm assigning you an Auror detail. These two are Alastor Moody and his current protégé Nymphadora Tonks." Fudge explained while introducing the two in the uniform robes. Harry rapidly noticed that the young woman's hair changed from pink to red as the Minister said her first name. While a part of Harry didn't like the fact that Fudge and Dumbledore were basically telling him what to do, _**he was the KING after all**_ , he realized that he didn't have much choice at the moment. Plus he needed to learn where the hell some of these base thoughts were coming from.

"I'm all right with this, I guess." Harry responded with a nod to Fudge. "I thank you for taking time out of your schedule to watch over my safety." Harry stated with a slight bow towards the two Aurors.

"Don't mention it, Potter. Its' part of the job and it'll be good training for Nymphadora." Moody replied as his fake eye darted all around.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora." Tonks practically growled at Moody her hair still a bright red. The growling tone sending a pleasurable shiver down Harry's spine for reasons he didn't understand. "It's just Tonks, Harry." She said as she shook Harry's hand.

"Well I'd best be off now that Mr. Potter is in good hands." Fudge stated as he walked towards the back of the Cauldron heading towards Diagon Alley.

"Good day, Cornelius." Dumbledore said with a wave before turning to Harry. "Now Harry, you're in very safe hands as long as you stay close to Alastor or Miss Tonks. Can you do that until you board the Hogwarts Express?" he questioned.

"Yes, Professor." Harry replied while watching as Moody's fake eye continued to dart from one part of the room to another.

"Very good. Well I'd best be on my way back to Hogwarts. Alastor, Miss Tonks I'll leave Mr. Potter in your care." Dumbledore stated as he headed towards the fireplace.

"We'll keep him safe, Headmaster." Tonks replied as she waved to her old Professor. She didn't realize that Harry was glancing up and down her form as if trying instinctively to memorize her every curve.

'I really have to get these instincts under control.' Harry thought to himself as he tore his eyes away from Tonks and her amazing body. 'I'll write to Lavender, Padma, Parvati and Hermione. That should help me keep my mind off certain things. I hope anyway.' Harry finished his thought with a sigh.

"So how are you going to keep watch on me, just follow me around?" Harry questioned the two Aurors.

"I'll remain down in the pub out of uniform. While Nymphadora, also out of uniform, will simply stay close to you throughout the day. This'll be the first assignment she'll be doing out of uniform so it will give her some practical experience. Constant Vigilance!" Moody explained finishing with a gravelly tone while Tonks stood behind him and glared daggers at Moody's back for using her first name again.

"Well, whatever you think is best." Harry replied before he turned back towards the stairs and headed for his room noticing Tonks following behind several steps. Once he got into his room he noticed Tonks stop at his doorway and pull the door closed while she stood outside to guard the room. "It could be worse, I guess." Harry thought aloud as he stroked Hedwig's feathers while the owl dozed on her perch.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as the last. Let me know what you thought in a review. Next chapter we see some bonding between Tonks and Harry and whether or not Harry has a falling out with Ron or Dumbledore or both. Not to mention the possible addition of another potential Pride member. So send me some reviews!**

**Also DON'T FORGET to vote on the poll I have on my profile. It will help determine the path of the story.**


	3. Bonding and the King's Generosity

**Hello all and welcome to the third chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope. I'm happy to see so many people enjoying this story. This chapter will see Harry going through some bonding with Tonks and meeting another potential Pride member. Harry will also, thanks to Nymphadora's influence, take care of some business with Gringotts.**

**BE ADVISED** **I have a new poll up on my profile regarding this story so please vote on it. Also please check out the two challenges on my profile. I'd love it if a decent author would take one of them and make a nice story.**

**Without further ado, enjoy chapter three.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 3 – Bonding and the King's Generosity**

After several minutes of petting a dozing Hedwig, Harry decided to go out and run a few errands. One of which was to mail his response to the ICW about when he'd be available to meet their international experts to have pictures taken of his transformations and studies to be done on his form. Another was to pick up some beginners books for the three electives he'd decided to take for his third year at Hogwarts. Getting some nicer clothes would be on his list as well, provided he didn't spend too much from his vault, not knowing exactly how much he had in his vault made Harry uneasy to spend much in case that was all he had to his name.

Harry opened the door to his room at the Leaky Cauldron to see Tonks standing off to one side of the door looking at him. Harry's eyes once again swept over the beautiful young woman's form, taking in her curves and her features, her hair back to the bright pink he'd originally seen.

"Did you need something, Harry?" Tonks asked with a smile as she quickly scanned the hallway with her eyes.

"I was going to head into Diagon Alley to pick up some things." Harry replied looking at Tonks with his own small smile.

"I see, all right then, let's go let Mad-eye know so he can know when to expect us back. He'll get all paranoid and grumpy if we don't give him the specific times we'll be gone." Tonks said with a grin as she led Harry down into the pub. The two approached Moody, who was already changed out of his uniform Harry noticed, and proceeded to tell him Harry's plans for the day.

"So you're doing some shopping, having lunch and going to Gringotts? What time do you expect to be back?" Moody asked Harry after getting the basics of Harry's plans for the day.

"We should be back an hour or two before dinner. I want to write a few letters before dinner so I can read through some of the books I plan to get today before bed." Harry answered back.

"Very well, we'll need a security question though. Something only we know the answer to." Moody explained as he took on a thinking look.

"Umm, would the identity of Slytherin's monster be a good question?" Harry asked semi-sheepishly.

"Since no one but you has been into the Chamber of Secrets that would be acceptable." Moody confirmed with a nod of his head.

"It was a Basilisk." Harry said flatly causing both Tonks and Moody to blanch at the thought of an even younger Harry than the one they were currently watching over taking on such a beast.

"All right, I'll ask you the question when you two return. If the answer is anything but that, I'll hex first and ask questions later, so remember to answer quickly and correctly." Moody stated with his serious gravelly voice. "Make sure you change out of your uniform before you two head out, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that!" Tonks replied with the same growling tone from earlier that sent pleasurable shivers up and down Harry's spine. **'Claim her! For the Pride! A strong Queen will birth many strong cubs!'** 'Bloody hell! Their goes those thoughts again! Where are they coming from?' Harry thought as he followed Tonks towards the entrance of Diagon Alley after the Auror had changed out of her uniform.

"I'm heading to Gringotts first; I need some money for shopping." Harry told Tonks as they walked towards the large white bank. "I need to find out how much I have in my vault too. Then I'll be able to budget better." Harry continued as he and Tonks started up the steps to the bank.

"You don't know how much you have in your vault?" Tonks questioned as the two were bowed into the bank by the pair of Goblin guards at the entrance.

"No, not really, I've only been down to my vault once before first year. Mrs. Weasley got the money for me last year and returned my vault key at the start of the shopping trip. So I have no idea exactly how much is in my vault." Harry explained as the two of them waited in line to be seen by one of the Goblin tellers.

"Greetings wizard and witch, what can Gringotts do for you today?" The Goblin teller asked as he peered down at the two from his high desk.

"I need to make a withdrawal and I'd like to know how much I have in my vault, please." Harry replied politely as he handed his key to the Goblin. The Goblin inspected the small key for a moment before handing it back to Harry.

"Mr. Potter I'll need you to follow me please. Due to your recent change in status, your Account Manager will need a new sample of your blood to update the security on your vault." The Goblin teller stated as it put a sign that said closed at its' window and hopped down from its' chair to walk around the long stretch of teller windows and motioned for Harry and Tonks to follow him through a door that lead into the back of the bank. Harry and Tonks followed the Goblin down a hallway lined with several doors marked by various gold plaques with Goblin names on them. After a few minutes of walking the trio stopped and the Goblin knocked on a door with the name Calrok on the golden plaque. "May your business be profitable, Mr. Potter." The Goblin said as he turned and started walking back down the hallway.

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied with a nod before turning back to the door as a rough voice told them to enter. Upon entering the office Harry noticed that the décor was rather Spartan with only a large Battle Axe hung up behind the desk and two chairs in front of the desk. The Goblin behind the desk was probably one of the largest Harry had ever seen and was dressed in a fine suit as he looked at the two people that had just entered his office.

"Mr. Potter, glad to see you, I was hoping we could get your blood updated soon. After hearing about your change I knew we would need to make certain that your vaults still recognized you." Calrok spoke as he motioned for Harry and Tonks to take a seat.

"Thank you, sir. This is the first time I've been in the Alley since term ended so I'm sorry if I've caused you any inconvenience." Harry replied with a small bow of his head.

"Not to worry, Mr. Potter. The update will not take long. I'll need a small sample of your blood and your vault key." Calrok explained as he pulled out a large sliver needle almost the size of a knitting needle and held his hand out for Harry's key. Harry quickly handed his key to his Account Manager and let the Goblin hold his hand still as he prepared to take a small sample of Harry's blood. A quick stab of the large needle led to an interesting discovery, the needle had failed to penetrate Harry's skin. "Well, that's unusual, though not completely unexpected. It seems the protective hide of the Nemean Lion has passed on to you, Mr. Potter. We will need to find another way to get a sample of your blood." Calrok stated as he put the needle away and put his now empty hand over Harry's finger again.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked somewhat nervously though still in awe of his newfound resistance to being injured.

"Just a small Goblin spell to try and get the blood sample." Calrok explained with a flat tone as he waved his hand over Harry's finger. Harry felt a sudden pressure against his skin for a moment before it stopped. Looking down at his finger showed it to still be the same as it was before. "Something a little stronger perhaps." Calrok mumbled before he waved his hand around in a wide circle and touched Harry's finger with the claw of his index finger. Harry again felt the pressure on his finger before a slight stinging sensation came from his finger tip. Looking down Harry noticed a small cut on his finger tip and blood seeping out of the wound slowly.

"Hey it worked." Harry stated as Calrok nodded before pressing the flat end of the key onto Harry's blood. The metal key turned blood red for a moment before returning to its' normal metallic color again.

"All done, Mr. Potter though I must say your skin is very strong. Had you been a normal wizard I would be holding your severed finger right now." Calrok informed Harry with a smirk as Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Now is there any business you'd like to discuss before I move on to the second reason I asked the tellers to escort you here?" the Goblin questioned while sitting back in his chair.

"I wanted to know how much was in my vault so that I could budget properly." Harry answered wondering what the second reason was.

"Do you want to know the amount for the Family vault or your Trust vault?" Calrok asked as he opened a drawer and pulled out a thick ledger and set it on the desk.

"What's a family vault? I thought I only had the one vault." Harry questioned while looking at Calrok in confusion.

"Harry, the Potter family is an Old House. They've been around since the time of the Roman occupation of the British Isles. Of course they'd have a family vault; your family is very well off." Tonks spoke up from beside Harry having remained silent during Harry's personal business dealings with his Account Manager.

"I wasn't told anything about my family." Harry replied still shocked that his family had been around so long. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" he questioned the pink haired Auror.

"I'm not sure, Harry, they may have thought you already knew about your family." Tonks said her tone a mix of confused and comforting.

"Aunt Petunia never told me anything, she hates magic." Harry stated before looking back towards Calrok. "Is there any way I can learn about my family?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter the Potter Family Grimoire is stored in the Family Vault here at Gringotts. After we take care of the second part of our business here, you'll be able to go down to the Family vault and learn your family's history straight from the records your family made inside the Grimoire." Calrok explained causing Harry to brighten at the thought of finally connecting to his magical family.

"So what's the second part of our business?" Harry asked curious as to what other business he could have with Gringotts.

"The other business we have to deal with is the matter of your Heir status for the Potter family. As you are now thirteen and the rightful heir to the Potter Family Lordship you are entitled to wear the Heir's ring. This gives you access to the Family vault here at Gringotts and limited adult status within Magical Britain because you are the last of the Potter family." Calrok explained as he opened another drawer and pulled out a beautiful wooden box and opened it showing a gold ring with the Potter Coat of Arms made from platinum adorning it.

"What's limited adult status mean?" Harry asked as he pulled the box closer to him and looked closer at the ring inside.

"It means you would be exempt from the Underage Magic Laws, within reason of the Statute of Secrecy of course, and that you can handle your family's financial affairs however you choose. You are also able to draw up or negate contracts involving your family, such as loan contracts, marriage contracts, charitable donations and other such contracts. However, you will not be able to sit upon the Wizengamot as Lord Potter until your full Majority at seventeen years of age." Calrok explained as Harry picked the ring up out of the box.

"Do I have to wear the ring at all times? With my transformations my size greatly changes and I don't want to damage the ring." Harry stated as he stared at the ring he now held feeling a connection with the family heirloom.

"No, you don't have to wear the ring at all times. Simply put it on and it will determine your right to be Heir. Once that's done we merely have to fill out some parchment work and use the magic of the ring and the heir who wears it to certify and seal the legal documents and copies will be sent to the Ministry while Gringotts keeps the originals and takes the Heir ring back into the safety of the Family vault. It was a rather unsightly practice a few centuries ago for rival or feuding families to steal the Lordship or Heir rings and hide them so that the opposing family couldn't handle any business requiring the seal of the rings." Calrok told Harry as he flipped through the ledger before stopping at a certain page.

"I guess the only question I have left is what happens to the Potter seat on the Wizengamot?" Harry asked as he placed the Heir ring on his ring finger. The ring quickly tightened onto his finger before a rush of magic swept through Harry's body in a warm wave. The ring stayed like that for several moments before loosening enough to be removed easily.

"Well Heir Potter, the Potter family seat on the Wizengamot is simply listed as 'abstained from voting' during the meetings until there is a Lord Potter to sit the seat or until the Heir designates a proxy. Your father, James, never designated a proxy in the event that he died so the Potter seat has abstained from voting since his death." Calrok explained as he handed Harry the small stack of parchment work that needed to be filled out for his status as Heir to be recognized by the Ministry. Harry nodded before starting to read the legal parchment, with some help from Calrok, and signing in various places on multiple pages. Each page was then magically stamped and sealed by Harry with the ring and made official.

"I'll entrust the ring's safety with Gringotts as my family did." Harry said as he removed the Heir ring and placed it back into the beautiful wooden box it rested in and closed the lid.

"Of course, Heir Potter. Now to answer your first question your trust vault currently contains ten thousand Galleons of value split between Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. The Potter Family vault contains a total of two hundred million Galleons, various pieces of jewelry, several dozen rare or one-of-a-kind books, some old weapons and armor, and the wands of almost a hundred different ancestors as well as the Potter Family Grimoire." Calrok read out loud from the ledger before looking up and closing the book.

"Harry, you should ask about the Basilisk you killed in the Chamber. Basilisks are rare and one that old would be incredibly valuable." Tonks said while Harry looked from her to Calrok.

"Is that true? How much is a thousand year old Basilisk worth?" Harry asked his Account Manager. Calrok took on a thinking pose for a few moments before replying.

"How big would you estimate the serpent to be, Heir Potter?" Calrok asked as he got out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Around sixteen meters or so long and maybe a meter and a half to two meters thick." Harry replied trying to remember the dimensions of the serpent that almost killed him. Calrok quickly began jotting numbers down on his parchment and kept doing so for several moments.

"If the beast is mostly intact a conservative estimate would place its' value at around five hundred thousand Galleons. Basilisk hide that old would make impressive magical armor, the blood, bones, and organs as well as the venom are all incredibly rare potion ingredients and the fangs can be used to make weapons or ground down for potions ingredients as well. My people would be very much interested in buying as much of the meat as you're willing to sell, Heir Potter." Calrok stated with a grin at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"But, is it even mine to sell?" Harry asked looking back and forth between Tonks and Calrok.

"You did kill it, right?" Tonks questioned as she stretched her arms out until her shoulders popped.

"Yeah, I put a sword through the roof of it's' mouth and into its' brain." Harry replied looking back towards Calrok.

"Then the carcass of the serpent belongs to you by the Right of Conquest, Heir Potter. It is your property to do with as you please." Calrok nodded towards Harry.

"Then if I sell it could the money be given to the students that were petrified and some donated to Hogwarts so they can update the school brooms?" Harry questioned his Account Manager.

"If that is what you want to do, then it shall be done, Heir Potter. Gringotts offers rendering services if you'd like to make use of them." Calrok replied with a small grin.

"That's very generous of you, Harry." Tonks said with a smile. "Most people would keep all the money for themselves."

"I don't need the money, Tonks. I've apparently got plenty of Galleons so I'd rather the money go to those that were petrified for so long. Maybe they'll be able to hire some extra help for tutoring so they can catch up on the lessons they missed last year. Though I'd like to keep a few pounds of the meat to try and eat." Harry stated while grinning at the thought of exotic meat and what it might taste like. After hashing out the details of how much meat Harry would keep for himself, Calrok and Harry had a contract established and signed for rendering and selling the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

"But how will you get into the chamber to get the carcass?" Tonks asked since, according to Harry, you needed to speak Parseltongue to get into the chamber.

"Could Dobby get it?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Master Harry wants Dobby for something?" Dobby asked as soon as he popped beside Harry.

"Maybe, Dobby, though I'm not sure if you can pop into the Chamber of Secrets and bring the Basilisk carcass back into the Gringotts rendering cavern." Harry said while Dobby nodded rapidly.

"Dobby can be doing that! Wards around Chamber that keeps elves out broke when big snakey died. Dobby is strong from being bonded with the Great Harry Potter! He can move big snakey from Hogwarts to here! Yes! Yes!" Dobby replied while practically bouncing in excitement at the chance to do such a big task for Harry.

"Dobby you're absolutely brilliant." Harry praised the hyper elf.

"I'll have one of my kin show you were to bring the carcass back to young elf." Calrok said as he tapped on his desk three times and a younger Goblin opened the office door and beckoned Dobby to follow him.

"I'd like to go to my Family vault and get some money and the Grimoire now." Harry stated as he stood up from his chair followed by Tonks standing up from hers.

"Of course Heir Potter, however the original Grimoire can only be removed from the vault by Lord Potter a copy that can only be read by the Potter Heir is available to you to take with you if you desire." Calrok explained as he placed the copies of the legal parchment work into a large envelope and sealed it along with putting the contract for the Basilisk into a separate file in another drawer of his desk. 'Tonight we shall have a grand feast!' Calrok thought as he closed the drawer with the contract inside.

"That's fine, as long as I can learn about my family." Harry replied with a nod of his head. Calrok tapped the surface of his desk three times and another Goblin opened the office door and gestured for Harry and Tonks to follow him. "Thank you for your time, Calrok." Harry said as he and Tonks walked towards the door.

"Anytime, Heir Potter, just send me an owl or ask for me at the teller stations." Calrok replied as the two made their way out of his office with the door closing behind them.

Not long after Harry and Tonks left Calrok's office the two were back out in Diagon with a bag full of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts and the Heir copy of the Potter Family Grimoire. All of which was stored in a Feather-Light and Expanded Mokeskin hip pouch. Before Harry and Tonks got to their first stop at Madam Malkins for some new clothes for Harry, Dobby popped next to Harry looking tired but extremely happy.

"Dobby delivered big snakey, Harry Potter sir! Made it in one trip to make it faster too." Dobby announced with noticeably less energy than he would normally have.

"That's great Dobby, but you didn't have to tire yourself out so much." Harry replied as he knelt down next to the tired elf.

"Dobby is being ok, Master Harry." Dobby responded before yawning widely.

"Dobby I'm giving you an order to nap for at least an hour back in my room at the Cauldron." Harry said with a smile at the small elf.

"Yes, Master Harry, sir." Dobby yawned again before popping away to nap as he was told.

"You've got one really loyal elf there, Harry." Tonks said with a laugh as she and Harry continued towards Madam Malkins for Harry's clothes. After almost an hour of trying out various clothes and robes Harry left Madam Malkins with a nice new wardrobe of clothing that actually fit him. He and Tonks then headed over to the Owl Post office to mail Harry's available times to the ICW for their appointment to document his forms. Then the duo headed for Flourish and Blotts Bookstore for the beginner book for Harry's chosen electives.

"So, 'Rune Basics', 'Beginner's Arithmancy' and 'The Encyclopedia of Magical Beasts'? I take it those are for your electives this year?" Tonks questioned with a slight tilt of her head, which Harry found absolutely adorable for some reason.

"Yeah I signed up for Arithmancy, Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. I've been looking through my course books for possible future careers and a lot of the interesting ones need Runes or Arithmancy so I'm going to study them. It would be kind of cool to be a Warder or a Broom Crafter or something like that." Harry replied as the two of them walked through the store.

"Not to mention how much some of those professions make." Tonks said with a grin. "You come up with the next big Broom design and you'll be set for life, especially if the Quidditch teams start preferring your Broom design over the other Broom companies."

"Harry? Is that you?" the duo heard as they turned down an aisle in the bookstore. Looking up Harry spotted Penelope Clearwater heading towards him and Tonks with an arm load of books.

"Penelope? How are you? Have you been ok since the…well…you know?" Harry asked sheepishly not wanting to remind the girl of her petrification. Penelope smiled at Harry before replying.

"Yeah, I've been alright but I'm so far behind on my studies. I've been using the summer to catch up." Penelope replied as she hefted her load of books.

"So I see, well I hope you can get caught up soon. I think you might get some help with that soon though." Harry stated with a smile which was mirrored by Tonks.

"Well, if you say so Harry." Penelope responded a little confused as to what Harry meant.

"I should be getting back soon. It'll be dinner time in a couple hours and I've got someone to meet." Harry said as he and Tonks walked towards the cashier to pay for Harry's books. "See you at school, Penelope." Harry called back to the soon-to-be seventh year. **'Another fertile, strong female. Claim her for the Pride!'** 'Shut up damn it!' Harry thought in response to the basic animalistic thought he'd just had.

"See you there, Harry." Penelope called back as she went down another aisle to search for another book. After arriving at the Leaky Cauldron and answering Moody's security question correctly, Harry went to put his purchases away in his room. Tonks knocked on his door a few minutes later and entered after hearing Harry's response.

"You know, I read the Prophet article about you but I still have no idea what a therianthrope can do. Can you show me?" Tonks asked with her hands clasped together in the classic begging pose.

"Only if you tell me how you can change your hair color like you do." Harry replied as he sat on his bed with the Potter Family Grimoire in front of him.

"Oh that's simple. I'm a Metamorphmagus." Tonks answered as she cycled her hair through different colors and lengths and even changed her skin tone from alabaster white all the way to dark black before she returned to the form she had used for the day. "I can change almost anything about my own body that I want, when I want. It's a Family Magic ability that only a few have." Tonks explained before continuing. "Now I showed you mine so you show me yours!" she said with a wicked little smirk as she watched Harry blush from the teasing innuendo.

"Alright a deal is a deal." Harry replied before shifting into his Half Lion form standing over a foot taller than Tonks, though his newly purchased clothes from Madam Malkins all came with expansion and stretching charms so he didn't damage his clothes. Though he did have to return back to his human form and tell Tonks to wait outside before he fully transformed into a Nemean Lion. The reason for this being that the charms on his clothes couldn't accommodate his Full Lion size and would be torn apart leaving him naked when he turned back. After Harry was sure the door was shut he stripped quickly before transforming into his Nemean Lion form. Tonks only came in after Harry tapped the door gently.

"Whoa, you're one big kitty cat aren't ya? " Tonks stated as she saw Harry's fully transformed state. "I'm so calling you 'Whiskers' from now on." She announced with a laugh as Harry lay down and put both his front paws over his eyes.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So how did you all like that? Good? Bad? Let me know with a review! I hope you like how the story is going so far. If you have any criticism be polite in your review, don't be an A-Hole.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER** **I have a new poll up on my profile regarding this story so please vote on it. Also please check out the two challenges on my profile. I'd love it if a decent author would take one of them and make a nice story.**

**Until next chapter, later!**


	4. ICW Examinations and Meeting Another

**Hello one and all Kairomaru here with another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope. I know it has been a while and I do apologize but my life comes before my writing and I was actually not in the United States for almost two weeks in April, I took a trip to Japan. Yes I went to Japan a place I've wanted to visit for more than ten years, it was awesome and I greatly enjoyed it, but I was busy as soon as I got back with work. Working full-time does not give one much time to write. But regardless, I'm here with a new chapter for you all so I hope you enjoy.**

**ALSO IN REGARDS TO THE POLL Harry's last three Pride members, as voted by 400 readers, are going to be Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. HOWEVER, due to a friend of mine I'm also including Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson in the Pride as both got at least 100 votes meaning that 25% of my voters wanted them included. These will be the last additions as this is already the largest number of girls I've ever tried to work with in a story.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 4 – ICW Examinations and Meeting Another**

_ICW Headquarters, Geneva, Switzerland_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood in front of the Floo arrival platform of the International Confederation of Wizards Headquarters waiting for Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody to arrive. The official location of the ICW Headquarters was in the city of Geneva Switzerland for no real reason other than the fact that it was in a relatively peaceful country on both the Muggle and Magical sides. The building was similar to a domed cathedral in architecture made of pure white and black marble with some gold inlay and stood as a symbol of magical power and unity for the Magicals of the world, as ironic as that thought was to the old wizard considering how certain countries, like Magical Britain, treated some of their own citizens.

Naturally the building's surrounding facilities and area was heavily warded and separated from the Muggle world to prevent any Muggles from walking into, or even noticing, the building. The platform he stood on was stretched out over the length of ninety meters and had Floo fireplaces evenly spaced about three feet apart down the length of it for international Floo travel, with extra space for apparition and even portkey arrivals. According to the owl Alastor had sent to him Harry had set up today as the day he'd go through his tests to complete the documentation of his new species with the ICW. Naturally, Albus wanted to be here to make sure that Harry was surrounded by people he knew and would be comfortable with all the tests he'd have to undergo.

Normally the ICW Headquarters was used for the day-to-day operations of the international organization and for holding international meetings when a situation called for it, such as a Muggle or Magical war like the last World War. Those were the times the ICW Headquarters held the representatives and ambassadors of the magical nations to discuss what should be done to avoid the Muggle conflict or end the Magical one. The rest of the time the building was taken care of by large numbers of House Elves as people went about their daily work and any official business was dealt with by the proxies that normally arrived throughout the day from each magical government. It was his job to be the head liaison between Magical Britain and the ICW, hence the 'Supreme' part of his Mugwump title, but while he did that he could not also be one of the proxies that came in every day to work with other Magical Nations and possibly advance Magical Britain to a slightly more modern standing. So his efforts to advance Magical Britain were often stalled by the other proxies from the Ministry that were more interested in maintaining the Pureblood's status quo than improving their country.

Standing next to him were several people including Aleris Athis, Michael Silvercroft, Luca Glasson the Head of International Magical Documentation, Theresa Lorek the Head of International Magical Healing and Medicine, Tilda Ekstrom the Head of International MagiZoology and Research and a special guest, courtesy of Tilda, Liam Thrane another therianthrope. All present agreed that it might help put Harry at ease to meet another therianthrope like he was and Liam's family line had been therianthropes for almost six hundred years. They were all talking quietly to each other as they awaited Harry's arrival.

Suddenly the fireplace two places down from where the group was standing erupted into green flames and out stepped Alastor Moody. He was quickly followed by Harry, who stumbled slightly before regaining his balance, and then Tonks who also stumbled but grabbed onto Harry to maintain her balance.

"Welcome Alastor, Harry, and Miss Tonks." Dumbledore greeted to the three new arrivals that all nodded back and stepped down the steps of the platform to stand in front of the group of people around Dumbledore. "I believe some introductions are in order." Dumbledore stated as he gestured between Harry's group and his own.

"Yes sir, Headmaster." Harry replied with a nod as he looked at the people around Dumbledore recognizing Aleris and Michael from when they examined him and determined that he was a therianthrope.

"Very well, you already know Ms. Athis and Mr. Silvercroft of course." Dumbledore said with a grin while gesturing towards the two.

"Yes, of course." Harry replied with a smile towards the two. "It's nice to see you again Ms. Athis and Mr. Silvercroft."

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Potter." Michael nodded back with a grin.

"Has everything gone well since we last saw you, Mr. Potter" Aleris asked kindly receiving a nod from Harry.

"Allow me to introduce you to Luca Glasson, Harry; he's the Head of International Magical Documentation here at the ICW." Dumbledore introduced as Luca stepped forward and shook Harry's hand. He was an older man, probably in his sixties, with greying black hair and wearing a navy blue robe with the seal of the ICW over the left breast.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, I'll be documenting the specifics of your tests today and having them archived here in the Grand Archives." Luca said with a small smile.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Glasson." Harry replied with a nod of thanks. As Luca stepped back Dumbledore introduced the next person to Harry.

"Harry meet Theresa Lorek, she is the Head of International Magical Healing and Medicine and will be administering your tests today with Ms. Athis assisting her." Dumbledore stated as Theresa moved forward to shake Harry's hand. She was also slightly older, probably around fifty to fifty five, with dark brown hair and wore a white Healer's robe with the ICW seal in navy blue stitching over the left breast.

"I'll try and keep this comfortable for you Mr. Potter. But we will need to be thorough with our tests today." Theresa stated as she shook Harry's hand.

"I understand ma'am. I'll try not to be a difficult patient." Harry replied which got a small chuckle from Theresa as she stepped back.

"This woman is Tilda Ekstrom; she is the Head of International MagiZoology and Research at the ICW, Harry." Dumbledore introduced as Tilda walked forward to meet Harry. She was probably only in her forties with light blonde hair and also wearing a navy blue robe with the ICW seal over the left breast. She had an energetic feeling coming from her as she shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. I'll be answering any and all questions I can about your new state of being with help from my acquaintance over here." Tilda said with a smile as she gestured at Liam who made his way forward.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Ekstrom. I've had a few questions about being a therianthrope but never really had anyone to ask." Harry stated with a smile of his own at the chance of learning more about his new self.

"Oh it's not a problem Mr. Potter, in fact let me introduce you to a true expert on therianthropes. Mr. Potter, meet Liam Thrane a natural-born therianthrope." Tilda introduced as Liam shook Harry's hand and Harry looked at the man in amazement, finally aware that he stood in front of another therianthrope like himself.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Thrane." Harry said as he looked up at the young man. Liam was only in his twenties with black hair and was wearing a green button down shirt with a pair of black pants and a black belt with small silver studs in the shape of feathers.

"Mr. Thrane is what people call my father, Mr. Potter, just call me Liam." Liam replied with a small grin as he stepped back. "I'll answer whatever questions you have about being a therianthrope; I imagine it must be rather overwhelming to suddenly be the first of a new species."

"That would be very appreciated, Liam. You can call me Harry if you want." Harry stated with his own grin.

"Alright, now that everyone is introduced to young Harry I believe he can begin his medical examinations now, correct?" Theresa asked Dumbledore who nodded after glancing at Harry and receiving a nod from the Leonthrope wizard.

"Please follow me Mr. Potter we'll be going down a flight to the first sub-floor and the medical area. Ms. Athis follow as well, the rest of you stay here. I'm sure Mr. Potter doesn't want to be gawked at throughout his examination." Theresa said as Harry and Aleris followed after the older Healer. In only a few minutes the group of three had gone down a flight of stairs and entered what Harry could only describe as a private examination room. It had one padded table-like bed and a set of drawers and cabinets off to one side with a sink to the edge of one of the cabinets. Theresa closed the door behind them and turned to Aleris as she pulled out her wand. "Ms. Athis since you did the initial scans of Mr. Potter following his ordeal we'll be comparing the scans we take today to the results from your scan to determine Mr. Potter's baseline normal statistics."

"Yes, Healer Lorek." Aleris replied as both witches moved over to Harry and started the basic scanning spells. It was only a few seconds later that both witches were shocked to find that their spells weren't working on Harry.

"This is odd. It seems no magic of any type can penetrate Mr. Potter's skin." Theresa calmly observed as she and Aleris tried a few more different charms only for the charms to once again fail.

"What should we do now, Healer Lorek?" Aleris questioned as she lowered her wand. Harry was equally curious as to what they'd have to do to check his medical status now.

"You've also completed Muggle Healing courses, correct Ms. Athis?" Theresa questioned as she moved her wand in several intricate motions causing a scale, a stethoscope, and a blood pressure gauge to appear.

"Yes, Healer Lorek. Am I to presume we'll be using non-magical methods to test Mr. Potter?" Aleris asked as she put her wand away.

"Correct, Ms. Athis. It would seem to be the best option available now." Theresa replied as she gestured towards the weight scale. "Stand on the scale please, Mr. Potter."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said as he took off his shoes and stood on the scale. Theresa adjusted the slide until the scale balanced before having Harry step off.

"Forty five point three kilograms, that's about average for a young man your age." Theresa stated as Aleris wrote down the information. "Please sit on the table and we'll check your heart rate and blood pressure." Harry complied and let Theresa check his heart rate with the stethoscope before Aleris wrapped the gauge around his arm to test his blood pressure. After both readings were recorded Theresa took Harry's temperature and recorded it as well. It was with Harry's help that the two Healers were able to obtain a blood sample for study. Harry simply had to transform one of his hands enough to have claws and scratch the still human arm to draw a small amount of blood. Harry was told the blood would be tested to determine its ability to turn another person into a Leonthrope and if he could turn both males and females or just one gender.

"Next comes the parts you may find a bit uncomfortable, Mr. Potter." Theresa stated a she and Aleris stood in front of him. "We'll need you to strip down so we can check your reproductive organs for any anomalies and get a sample of your semen for examination."

"What do you need that for?" Harry stuttered out with his face burning red. Theresa and Aleris looked sympathetic at the uncomfortable young man.

"It's to determine if you're semen is still viable and if your new species is capable of breeding with regular humans, magical or not, or if you'll in fact have to turn a woman to be able to have offspring of your own." Theresa answered gently trying to ease Harry's nerves.

"Umm, how does this…procedure…work exactly?" Harry questioned as he tried to get his blushing under control while staring at the floor.

"We'll simply do a brief visual exam followed by a quick physical exam and then we'll give you some privacy to produce a sample into a cup we'll provide." Theresa explained as Harry continued staring at the floor.

"I know it's a bit embarrassing Mr. Potter but we need to be thorough with the examinations." Aleris stated softly trying to gently calm Harry down.

"Al…alright…I'll do…it." Harry stuttered embarrassed as he stood up.

-Break-

It was several minutes later that a still flustered Harry returned to the rest of the group and informed them he was ready for the next part of the documentation. Luca stepped forward and led Harry down the hall towards a rather large room. Inside was a photographer with a large magical camera.

"Alright Mr. Potter our cameraman here is just going to get a few shots of you in each form. Just stand in the middle of the room and when he asks you to change move on to your next form." Luca said with an encouraging smile.

"Yes sir." Harry replied as he moved to the middle of the room and waited for the photographer's instructions. The photographer quickly took two pictures of Harry's normal form before asking him to change. With the same sound as before Harry's body quickly shifted into his Half-beast form his magical clothes stretching and altering to match his larger size and his tail. The photographer took several shots from various angles of Harry's first transformation before asking him to change again. "I'll need some where to remove my clothes. They'll tear apart in my lion state." Harry said his voice still understandable but very growly in his Half-beast form.

"Of course Mr. Potter, we have a screened off area set up in the corner there." Luca stated as he pointed to a back corner where an area was blocked off. Harry quickly strode over to the area before disappearing behind the curtain a few moments later the sound of transformation came again and a full Nemean Lion calmly padded out of the enclosure. Harry moved back into the center of the room as the photographer began taking several more pictures. A few minutes later and they were done with the pictures leaving Harry to walk back into the screened off area and get back into his clothes.

"What's next?" Harry asked the group as he approached them after returning from the large room with Luca.

"Now we'll answer whatever questions we can for you about your new therianthrope status." Tilda said with a smile while gesturing to herself and Liam. "But let's go sit in one of the lounges while we talk." She continued as she led the group towards one of the sitting lounges normally used by representatives and ambassadors. A few minutes later and everyone was sitting comfortably and having a drink and some snacks, except for Theresa and Aleris who were both still running various tests on Harry's samples.

"Go ahead Harry; I'm sure you have questions." Liam stated as he set down his tea cup and looked at the teenager in another chair.

"Ok, my first question is what does natural-born therianthrope mean?" Harry asked the term had confused him ever since Tilda had mentioned it.

"Natural-born simply means that I was born a therianthrope from two therianthrope parents." Liam explained as he picked up a small finger sandwich and bit into it. Tilda nodding in agreement when Harry looked at her.

"So what species are you? If you don't mind telling me." Harry questioned the older therianthrope.

"My family have all been Valravnmand for almost six hundred years." Liam answered as he finished off his small sandwich.

"Oh wow, that's a long time." Harry stated as his mind tried to memorize the unfamiliar term. "So what is a Valravnmand exactly?" he questioned now eager to know what magical beast had brought about Liam's species.

"My family line first became Valravnmand when an ancestor of mine fought against a powerful Valravn on one of the battlefields of the time. War was fairly common back then and wizards and witches were considered valuable soldiers so it was common for the Muggle Lords and Kings to have several in their armies. However there are a number of magical creatures that are attracted to the blood and corpses of war torn lands and battlefields. One of these is the Valravn a magical raven that gains intelligence when it eats the flesh and heart of a recently deceased wizard or witch. Almost six hundred years ago an ancestor of mine was trying to find a friend of his after a vicious battle that left almost everyone from both sides dead. When he stumbled upon his friend's corpse being picked at by a monstrously large Valravn he became angry and attacked the bird. This particular Valravn had lived long and eaten many deceased wizards and witches making it very powerful. After a near fatal fight with the Valravn my ancestor was found by one of his Lord's Healers covered in blood and with many wounds the large Valravn lay dead near him. The Healer was able to save him and after a few months my ancestor had his first transformation into a Valravnmand." Liam told the tale he had been told as a child to Harry before he took a drink of his tea to wet his slightly parched throat.

"So your family became therianthropes from the Valravn, then?" Harry asked shocked and slightly awed.

"Yes, it was why my ancestor chose the name Valravnmand for his species. The Danish Valravn means 'Raven of the Slain' in English, while Valravnmand means 'Valravn Man' in English. My ancestor thought it appropriate I imagine." Liam answered as he placed his tea cup down.

"Do you have any pictures of your forms? Or can you show me?" Harry asked before realizing that he might have come off as rude. "If it's not too much trouble or anything, of course." He said with his head slightly bowed.

"I have a few pictures of Liam's transformation with me Harry." Tilda said as she pulled a small stack of magical photos out of her robe pockets. "I thought you might want to see another therianthrope's change so I convinced Liam to let me take a few pictures of his."

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." Harry replied as he took the small stack of pictures from Tilda and looked through them. Watching the first picture move Harry saw Liam in his normal human form at first. With a small blurring motion Liam's arms were replaced by large black wings and his feet became large talons while his head became that of a raven. The next picture had Liam in a pair of pants with no shirt and in another blurring motion a large raven with eyes that glowed like ethereal blue flames stood over the now empty pants. The bird was probably over a meter tall maybe a meter and a half and it looked rather ominous. The third a final picture had Liam in his Valravn form perched on a branch in a large dead tree with a movement of the bird's beak, probably the raven cawing, a large flock of ravens and crows suddenly descended from the sky and covered almost every available space on the tree.

"As you can see Liam can manipulate the actions of ravens and crows because of his therianthrope abilities. You have probably noticed an ability related to the magical beast that your change came from as well have you not Harry?" Tilda questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, spells don't make it passed my skin even in human form unless they're really powerful. Neither does a sharp object either." Harry said as he took a sharp bread knife from a tray and jabbed it into his forearm allowing the others to see that his skin didn't even have a scratch.

"Do you have any other questions Harry?" Liam asked as he moved around in his chair to get more comfortable.

"Well I do have one other question." Harry said nervously. "It involves these strange base, almost animalistic, thoughts that seem to almost shout at me sometimes. But their more like extreme deep feelings that my mind puts words to. What is that exactly?" he asked the older therianthrope.

"Those would be your therian instincts, Harry. They're a perfectly normal part of a therianthropes life. You'll get used to them over time and they're more than often trying to lead you to a mate or away from things that could pose a danger to you." Liam explained with a grin before continuing. "I bet it happens around girls mostly, right?"

"Yeah sometimes it does." Harry said with a blush as he took a quick side glance at Tonks who was sipping from her tea cup. Harry quickly averted his eyes so she wouldn't catch him looking. Liam simply grinned at the teenager and winked at him when Harry's eyes met his causing Harry to blush deeply. Neither noticed the mischievous grin Tonks was hiding behind her tea cup having caught Harry looking at her when the topic of looking at potential mates came up.

-Break-

At the end of the day Theresa and Aleris returned with the results of Harry's tests. The two Healers confirmed that Harry's blood could turn both males and females into Leonthropes like himself if the person in question was a human witch or wizard. They estimated that between one or two pints of Harry's blood would need to be transfused to the witch or wizard to cause them to turn. Harry's reproductive results, much to both his joy and embarrassment, confirmed that he was a healthy and virile male capable of fathering children of his own. The only stipulation was that Harry could no longer successfully breed without a female Leonthrope or a magical species like the Veela that could breed with most sentient magical males to produce full-blooded Veela daughters.

"All in all this was a pretty great day, Hedwig." Harry said to his familiar as he got ready for bed that night, after all it was only the day after tomorrow before he would return to Hogwarts once again. Maybe he could get Tonks to tell him who this Sirius Black person was that he kept seeing on the wanted posters in the Alley.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So there is the next chapter. Some questions answered and another therianthrope met. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know with a review. I'll try to have an update for another one of my stories soon; it'll probably be the One Piece story next. My muse for Naruto still hasn't come back which is really bothering me some of those stories haven't been updated in over two years! Damn I hate that.**

**Until I get your reviews, later.**


	5. Learning About Black and School Shopping

**Hello fans, Kairomaru has returned with a new chapter! It’s taken me longer than I wanted to get this out, but it’s done and ready for you all! I want to thank my patrons for supporting me and helping to get this chapter out. If you’re not a patron please thank the ones who helped make this possible.**

**Thank you; Lu Bane Na, Thomas E Nellis, Patrick Ayres, Lukas Kusché, Jacob Ward, Evgeniy Kazanin, Daniel Williams, CC100, Brody Meech, and Benjamin.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters a month earlier, just head on over to pa tre on and add a /Kairomaru after the com. With all that said let’s start the chapter.**

**CHAPTER 6 is ALREADY AVAILABLE to patrons!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 5 – Learning About Black and School Shopping**

_Leaky Cauldron ~ Harry Potter’s Room – Morning of August 30th_

Harry woke up with a bit of a jump as he heard knocking on his room’s door. With a couple blinks to try and clear his eyes, the young Leonthrope wizard reached for his glasses and put them on to see his surroundings. Sitting up in the bed he lifted the blankets off of himself and swung his legs over the side and put his feet on the floor. Another knock, slightly louder this time, had Harry making a few quick strides to the room’s door to see who was knocking.

“Who is it?” Harry asked before a yawn overtook him and he covered his mouth with his hand.

“It’s me, Whiskers!” came the jovial reply from Tonks on the other side of the door. Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he opened the door to his room and looked at Tonks’ current form for the morning. With purple locks flowing down to her shoulders and equally purple eyes, Harry had to admit that the color worked well on Tonks and her casual robes wouldn’t get a second glance at the Leaky Cauldron or in Diagon Alley. Though to Harry she still looked absolutely beautiful, not that he would tell her that, of course.

“Hey, Tonks, did you need something?” Harry asked as he stepped back and allowed Tonks into the room.

“Just waking you up and letting you know that Tom has your breakfast ready.” Tonks replied with a grin as she sat on his recently vacated bed and watched as Harry got a change of clothes from his trunk before heading towards the room’s bathroom.

“Thanks, I’ll be out in a bit.” Harry said as he closed the bathroom door and proceeded with his morning routine. Tonks was content to wait for Harry to finish and simply started looking around the room lazily. Dobby had been keeping the room absolutely spotless and tidy so there was nothing on the floor or walls that showed anyone had been staying here for the better part of two weeks. It only took Harry about fifteen minutes to return from the bathroom clean and fully dressed and ready for breakfast down in the pub.

“Those new glasses really look better on you.” Tonks commented as they made their way down the stairs into the pub.

“Thanks for taking me to get them.” Harry replied with a smile as he remembered the day he and Tonks had been in the Alley; a small shop off to the side of the main thoroughfare had caught his eye with a sign declaring it as ‘Elliot’s Eyeglasses’. A short trip later and Harry was the owner of a new pair of glasses, slimmer than his original glasses and with a nifty set of charms that kept them from getting dirty or falling off. Plus the added charm that let them transfigure themselves into a thin black outline around his eyes when he transformed into either of his other forms. According to Mr. Elliot it was a charm used often by witches and wizards that were trying to gain their Transfiguration Masteries and practicing self-transfiguration or the Animagus transformation. Many mistakes during said learning could cause things like glasses to break with sudden shifts in size or form. Though Harry had noticed after a couple rounds of practice with his transformations that when he was in his half-beast state or full lion form he didn’t need his glasses at all, it was still great to know that his glasses would be safe from harm.

Harry noticed Moody at the bar of the pub with his magical eye constantly moving this way and that checking the surroundings while Tom the barman smiled at him and went to the back to get Harry’s breakfast as Tonks lead him to a booth against the wall. It was only a minute or so after he sat down that Tom placed a full English breakfast in front of him.

“Your breakfast, Harry.” Tom said with a grin as he placed a glass of milk down next to the large plate of breakfast foods.

“Thank you, Tom.” Harry replied with his own grin as he handed the man a silver Sickle. Tom took the coin and headed back towards the bar to prepare for the rest of the day while Harry started to eat.

“Tonks?” Harry questioned after swallowing his current bite of food.

“Yeah, Whiskers?” Tonks replied with a teasing grin as she watched Harry roll his eyes at the nickname she had given him.

“Who is this, Sirius Black, that is on all the wanted posters?” Harry asked before taking another bite of his breakfast.

“Oh, right, you said you didn’t know much of the magical world. I almost forgot.” Tonks said with a strange look on her face. “Well he’s… how should I put this?”

“I get that he’s an escaped criminal, but why are you acting so odd?” Harry questioned after another bite seeing Tonks look slightly confused on how to proceed.

“Well, it’s just that I’m not sure how to tell you about him.” Tonks replied before looking Harry directly in the eyes. “Finish up your breakfast first and then we’ll talk in your room, alright? It would probably be better off for you to hear this privately the first time.”

“Ok, now I’m really confused. What did he do exactly?” Harry questioned putting his utensils down.

“After you finish, Whiskers. You might not be up for eating after I tell you.” Tonks stated with a serious face. Harry nodded before quickly going back to his breakfast curious to know what this Sirius Black had done that made Tonks become so serious. Once done with his meal Tonks lead Harry back up to his rented room and they both sat down on the bed.

“Honestly, I’m not sure I should be the one telling you this the first time. But you need to know about this and how it could affect you.” Tonks said with a grimace.

“I’m ready to listen, Tonks.” Harry replied still concerned about how nervous this Sirius Black topic was making the usually fun loving woman.

“Sirius Black was put into Azkaban prison for life for betraying James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who, and murdering their friend, Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. Back in November of Eighty One he was captured laughing like a madman after blowing up a street, which is what killed Peter and the Muggles, all that was found of Peter was his pinky finger.” Tonks explained with a sad gaze directed at Harry. “Everyone is convinced that he broke out of Azkaban to kill you, Harry.”

“What! Who was Sirius Black to my parents? How did he betray them to Voldemort!?” Harry questioned angrily standing up from the bed and starting to pace the floor.

“Black was good friends with your father back in school. According to my mum they were closer than brothers with their group of friends.” Tonks answered with a grimace. “After that Halloween, everyone just assumed Sirius had done it because he was from the Black Family. They were known to be a ‘Dark’ family and supported You-Know-Who and his Pureblood ideology.”

“Why would my Dad have been friends with someone like that?” Harry asked still pacing.

“Not everyone is the same as their family, Harry. My mother was born Andromeda Black and she didn’t support any of the family’s dark actions or ideology. She left the family entirely so that she could be with my father.” Tonks explained while looking at the young wizard pacing back and forth. “Sirius Black was the only member of the Black Family to ever be Sorted into Gryffindor House. He was also a known prankster and made it clear he detested the majority of his family. He was definitely an outlier for the Black Family and it eventually led him to running away from home and living with your father and your grandparents when they were in school. That’s what my mum has told me at any rate.”

“But if he wasn’t a purist then why did he betray my parents? He was their friend! Why did he do it?” Harry questioned angrily his voice becoming a growl as noticeable changes began happening to his body. Teeth were becoming pointed fangs and claws were beginning to form from his hands.

“No one knows, Harry.” Tonks replied softly trying to calm the Leonthrope down before he changed out of anger. “Everyone believes that Sirius was the only one who knew where your Parents were hiding and that was how You-Know-Who found out. The fact that he killed Peter was only more proof in the eyes of the masses. ‘Just another Black.’ was the thought at the time and it was all the explanation most people needed.” Tonks finished before patting the bed next to her, trying to get Harry to sit down again.

“So he’s trying to come after me to finish what Voldemort started?” Harry asked as he slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down. He was impressed to see that Tonks had barely flinched at hearing Voldemort’s name.

“That’s what everyone seems to think.” Tonks said as she began rubbing his back soothingly. Harry unconsciously relaxed into her hand even while thinking about how he’d show Sirius Black what he thought about his betrayal when he tore the man to pieces in his Nemean Lion form.

“If he finds me, I’m not going to hold back.” Harry whispered still letting Tonks rub his back.

“That’s why we’re here until you go to Hogwarts, Harry. To keep you safe.” Tonks replied back as she continued to comfort him. The two stayed in this position for several minutes, comforting and being comforted, before a certain sound broke the silence. “Are you purring?” Tonks asked with a laugh.

“No!” Harry exclaimed with a blush as he leaned away from Tonks out of embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he had started purring! He didn’t even know he could purr! Lions don’t purr, do they?

“That’s so adorable, Whiskers!” Tonks continued to laugh as Harry looked down at the floor trying to stop his face from burning bright red.

“I didn’t even know that was possible.” Harry grumbled as he stood up from the bed and walked over to Hedwig’s cage. “Have a nice flight, girl.” He said as he opened the cage and watched his snowy owl fly out the window and over the alley.

“Anyway, we should probably be headed out to the alley if you want to meet up with the Weasleys for their school shopping.” Tonks stated as she stood up from the bed and made her way towards the door.

“Brilliant!” Harry exclaimed having almost forgotten that he was meeting up with the Weasleys and Hermione for the Weasley family’s school shopping today. Why they waited until two days before term started he’d never understand but he was excited to see his friends again.

After following Tonks back down into the pub the two informed Moody of where they’d be going so the Senior Auror could tag along behind them at a safe, but unassuming, distance. Shortly afterward the Weasley family began to emerge from the Floo one by one until the whole family, along with Hermione, was standing in the Leaky Cauldron.

“Harry, it’s so good to see you!” Hermione exclaimed as she quickly walked up to Harry and wrapped him in a patented Hermione hug. Harry returned the hug before stepping back from Hermione and greeting the rest of the Weasleys.

“Wonderful to see you again, Harry dear.” Molly said as she also gave Harry a hug.

“Nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley.” Harry replied.

“Good to…”

“See you…”

“Harrikins!” the twins said in their back and forth speech both clapping him on a shoulder at the same time. Harry returned the greeting before turning and shaking hands with Mr. Weasley. Percy merely gave a nod of acknowledgement which Harry returned.

“Hi, Harry.” Ginny said shyly. Harry returned her greeting with a friendly smile as Ron came forward holding Scabbers in hand.

“Nice to see you mate.” Ron said as he tried to keep Scabbers still.

“You too Ron, what’s wrong with Scabbers? He looks like he’s going spare.” Harry replied as he inquired about the rat’s condition.

“He’s been acting like this for days now. Don’t know what’s wrong with him but I’m taking him to the Magical Menagerie to see if they can help him.” Ron explained as he used both hands to hold the rat still.

“I hope he’ll be alright.” Harry replied before turning and looking towards Hermione. “You said you had received some birthday money to buy a pet in your last letter. Have you decided on what you’re going to get?”

“Not yet, I’m sure I’ll know the one I want when I see it.” Hermione replied as the group was quickly ushered out of the pub and into Diagon Alley. A few minutes later Harry, Hermione and Ron had entered the Magical Menagerie and Ron had placed Scabbers on the counter so the wizard manning it could look the rat over.

“Hmm, well, nothing is showing up as wrong with the charms. How long would you say you’ve had this rat, young man?” the shopkeeper asked Ron.

“Around nine years, I think.” Ron said after a moment of thought.

“Most normal garden rats only live about three or four years on average. If he happens to be descended from a magical rat species he might make it this long but even then he is definitely pushing it. I’ve got some Tonic that should help him a bit, at least with this thrashing, but it might be that he’s nearing the end. I’m sorry there isn’t more I can do for the little fellow.” The shopkeeper explained as he turned around and grabbed a small bottle off the shelf before turning and handing it to Ron.

“Thanks, how much?” Ron asked as he took the bottle.

“Twelve Knuts, young man.” The shopkeeper said before Ron handed the coins over.

“Sorry about Scabbers, Ron.” Harry said as the two boys walked further into the shop towards where Hermione had gone looking for a pet of her own.

“Yeah, it’ll be odd to not have him after so long. But maybe it’s for the best if he’s going to go through all this otherwise.” Ron stated as he gestured towards the still squirming rat. The two quickly found Hermione making her way towards the front of the shop with a large orange cat in her arms.

“You’re getting a cat?” Ron asked bewildered as he moved Scabbers closer towards himself. “What if it eats Scabbers?”

“Crookshanks wouldn’t do that.” Hermione denied with a shake of her head as she continued petting the cat. “Would you Crooks?”

“Crookshanks? Rather unique name there, Hermione.” Harry responded as he looked at the orange cat, its’ face appearing almost squashed. The trio quickly made it back to the shopkeeper at the counter where Hermione paid for her new cat and all its’ necessities.

The next stop for the Weasley family was Flourish and Blott’s for the books needed this term. Harry had already gotten his books, including the aggressive ‘Monster Book of Monsters’. Thankfully someone had filled the bookstore staff in on the trick to calming the books down. A simple stroke of the spine and the books flopped open and acted like normal books until they were closed again.

“Hermione, how many books do you need?” Harry asked bewildered at the stack of books Hermione was carrying towards the front of the store.

“Well I’m taking Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies so I need all of these.” Hermione replied as she walked.

“How are you taking that many classes? When are you going to sleep?” Harry questioned confused since he was sure there was no way that even Hermione could handle such a course load.

“I’ll be fine, Harry, it’s just a little extra work.” Hermione responded as she set her books on the counter to be purchased.

“I still say you’re mental.” Ron piped up from behind them his own books in hand.

“There is nothing wrong with studying, Ron. I just want to study all that I can.”

“But why would you take Muggle Studies? You’re muggleborn, you’re parents are muggles. You should know everything about them already.” Ron exclaimed as Hermione picked up half her stack of books, Harry had already picked up the other half for her.

“I think it will be fascinating to study it from the wizarding point of view.” Hermione stated as the trio met up with the rest of the Weasley family. Harry looked perplexed about Hermione’s choice while Ron just muttered about her being mental again.

After a few more hours at various shops in Diagon Alley, including getting the Weasley children fitted for new robes at Madam Malkins and restocking their potion kits at the apothecary. The group found themselves back in the Leaky Cauldron having a late lunch. Harry noticed both Moody and Tonks at either end of the pub, still dressed as casual patrons, while the Weasley family took seats at Tom’s largest table. Shortly after the meal Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside to talk privately.

“Harry, I’m sure that by now you’ve heard of Sirius Black, right?” Arthur asked as he looked around to make sure no other customers could hear their conversation.

“Yes, Mr. Weasley, I know who he is and what he did.” Harry replied with some bitterness in his tone.

“I see, it was a tragedy, what happened wasn’t what anyone expected at least not those that thought they knew Black.” Arthur stated as he and Harry moved further through the pub to avoid a group of new customers that had taken a table near their conversation.

“I still don’t understand why he did it. Why did he betray my parents if they had been friends for so long?” Harry questioned the Weasley patriarch.

“I wish I could tell you, Harry, I truly do. But I wanted to warn you as well. Don’t go looking for Sirius Black. He is not a man to be trifled with, who knows what kind of mental state he’s in after so long in Azkaban. He’s most probably coming after you, Harry, so please, try and keep yourself out of trouble.” Arthur said as he looked at Harry seriously.

“Why would I go looking for someone that is trying to kill me?” Harry questioned Arthur while internally thinking of what he would do to Sirius Black if the man happened to find _him_.

“Good lad, Harry.” Arthur said with a smile. “Just keep your head down and avoid trouble until this mess can be resolved.”

“I will, Mr. Weasley, I promise.” Harry replied as the two went to rejoin the rest of the group.

During the meal Harry found out that Percy had been made Head Boy and congratulated the seventh year. Both twins were scolded by Molly for not making prefect which got both twins to argue against the very notion of being made prefect. Hermione also congratulated Percy while Ron merely rolled his eyes as Percy proudly showed off his shiny Head Boy badge.

“He’s going to be a right terror this year.” Ron muttered to Harry quietly as they watched Molly praise Percy for his accomplishment again.

“Maybe, but if we’re lucky he’ll be too preoccupied with Head Boy duties to swagger around the common room all the time.” Harry replied with a chuckle getting a snicker out of Ron while Hermione, having over heard them, berated them for being prats.

After the meal the Weasleys and Hermione returned home leaving Harry to return to his rented room for the evening. Harry noticed Tonks following him up but still behind by enough paces to not make it look like she was following him. Harry quickly reached his room and got out his entry level books on Runes and Arithmancy and continued from where he had left off the previous evening. Finding out how Arithmancy related to Runes and their applications had intrigued Harry and he’d been studying them closely trying to make sure he was prepared for the two courses this year. The fact that a common use for Runes and Arithmancy was to make Magical Objects; even including Quidditch brooms, made Harry excited at the prospect of, hopefully, someday making his own racing broom. A broom that could go as fast as Harry liked would amazing in his eyes. Then again Runes also made up the foundation of Warding. A branch of magic that Harry was also interested in because of the many applications that Wards offered.

A ruffle of feathers and the call of an owl alerted Harry that Hedwig had returned from her daily flight. Looking up at his snowy owl had Harry smile as she hopped up onto her perch and quickly partook of the water and food placed there by Dobby.

“Did you have a nice flight, girl?” Harry asked his owl with a smile. A soft hoot was his response as Hedwig nestled down on her perch and started preening her feathers. Deciding that Hedwig had replied in the affirmative Harry went back to his studying for another couple of hours before being interrupted by Dobby bringing him his dinner.

“Thank you, Dobby.” Harry thanked his easily excited elf.

“It being no trouble, Master Harry Potter, Sir.” Dobby replied with a smile and short bow before he popped away to find something else to do. After finishing his dinner Harry went to take a shower and get ready for bed. After donning his pajamas he stuck his head outside his room’s door and looked at the spot that Tonks normally stood while Disillusioned.

“I’m heading to bed now Tonks, good night.” Harry said with a nod in the Auror’s direction.

“Good night, Whiskers, sweet dreams.” Tonks replied just above a whisper.

“Thanks.” Harry replied as he went to shut the door.

“You can have dreams of me if you want, I don’t mind, Whiskers.” Tonks said with a teasing giggle.

“Tonks!” Harry exclaimed as his face flushed red. “You’re incorrigible!” he finished using the term Professor McGonagall used for the twins on several occasions.

“You know you love it~!” Tonks sing-songed as Harry quickly shut his door with an even redder face. “So easy to tease.” She chuckled as she went back to watching the hall that led to Harry’s room.

“That woman will drive me spare one day, I just know it.” Harry thought as he got into bed and pulled the blankets over himself. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face though at the thought of the fun loving Auror. “Though I do have her permission to have dreams about her now.” He chuckled as he took off his glasses and set them on the night stand next to his bed. With a smile on his face he closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep excited to soon be going back to Hogwarts.

**End Chapter**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter. It’s been a while since I’ve written so I hope I’m not too rusty. Let me know what you think and once again thanks to my patrons for their support. This wouldn’t be possible without you all. Until next time, later!**


	6. Hogwarts Bound, The Dementor on the Train

**Hello fans, Kairomaru has returned with a new chapter! I want to thank my patrons for supporting me and helping to get this chapter out. If you’re not a patron please thank the ones who helped make this possible.**

**Thank you; Lu Bane Na, Frimorigo, Thomas E Nellis, Patrick Ayres, John Smith, Lukas Kusché, Kaymann, Jacob Ward, Kyle Anderson, Evgeniy Kazanin, Michael Greene, Daniel Williams, CC100, Victor Garrett, Brody Meech, Benjamin and Paul Nichols.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters a month earlier, just head on over to pa tre on and add a /Kairomaru after the com. With all that said let’s start the chapter.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 6 – Hogwarts Bound, The Dementor on the Train**

_Leaky Cauldron ~ Harry Potter’s Room – Morning of September 1 st_

Dobby woke Harry up with breakfast on a tray and a cup of tea. Harry thanked the house elf before quickly eating and heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After persuading Hedwig to get into her cage for the trip to Hogwarts, Harry grabbed his trunk and the cage and walked out of his room heading for the pub down stairs.

“Wotcher, Whiskers!” Tonks greeted Harry as he shut the door behind him.

“Good morning, Tonks. Are we ready to leave yet?” Harry asked with a smile, and his obligatory eye roll at Tonks’ use of her nickname for him, as the two walked down the steps towards the pub.

“Shouldn’t be too much longer, Whiskers.” Tonks replied with a grin. “Moody’s outside waiting for the Ministry cars to take us to King’s Cross. He’ll pop in to let us know when they’re here.”

“Alright, hopefully it won’t be too long, the train leaves in less than an hour.” Harry stated as he placed Hedwig’s cage on the table nearest the door. As if summoned by his name Moody opened the door, his magical eye spinning to look all over the room before he spoke.

“They’re here let’s get you to the station, Potter.” Moody’s gravelly voice growled out as he turned and headed out the pub.

“Right, coming.” Harry said as he picked up Hedwig’s cage and his trunk before following the old Auror outside with Tonks following behind him. Moody marched Harry across the sidewalk toward an old-fashioned dark green car; the car was being driven by a wizard wearing a suit emerald green in color.

“Get in quick, Potter.” Moody said as his magical eye quickly looked both up and down the street without the Auror having to turn his head. Harry got into the back of the car and was quickly followed by Tonks.

“Moody will be Apparating ahead to make sure the station is secure.” Tonks answered Harry’s unasked question as Moody closed the door of the car behind her before disappearing with a light cracking sound. The trip to King’s Cross was uneventful with Harry and Tonks chatting about Harry’s upcoming school year. The Ministry of Magic’s car seemed mostly ordinary, though Harry did notice that the car could slide through gaps that Vernon’s new company car wouldn’t have been able to. Not to mention that other motorists didn’t seem to notice anything amiss when the driver drove between two cars that even a motorcycle would have had trouble driving between. They quickly reached King’s Cross with around twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry driver found Harry a trolley, loaded his trunk onto it, and then gave a small salute to Tonks before getting back into the car and driving away. Harry watched in mild fascination as the Ministry car somehow jumped to the front of an unmoving line of cars at the traffic light without any of the other motorist noticing at all.

Tonks kept close to Harry all the way into the station while they walked up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Harry strolled toward the barrier pushing his trolley, an announcement over the speakers said that the InterCity 125 train had just arrived at platform nine. With a glance between them Tonks and Harry walked straight up to the barrier and through it without notice, arriving on platform nine and three-quarters. The two looked at the Hogwarts Express the scarlet steam engine was puffing smoke and getting ready to depart. The platform was packed as usual with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

“Alright, Whiskers, this is where we part for now.” Tonks said with a grin as she saw Harry roll his eyes at her.

“Thanks for watching out for me, Tonks. Thank Moody for me as well please.” Harry asked with a smile.

“Will do, Whiskers!” Tonks responded with a grin as Harry once more rolled his eyes and boarded the train.

Harry headed toward the end of the train, walking past packed compartments, until he found a carriage that looked empty except for a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. He quietly loaded his trunk into it and gently placed Hedwig on the luggage rack before sitting down away from the man to await his friends. It wasn’t long before Ron and Hermione found the compartment that Harry was in, both stopped at the doorway however upon seeing the man by the window. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for the students with the only adults on board being the conductor and the lady who pushed the food cart.

This stranger was wearing a shabby looking set of robes that looked to have been re-stitched in several places. His skin and face made him look ill with the pale complexion and the slight wrinkles. Though he looked a bit too young, for a wizard at least, his light brown hair was flecked with some gray.

“Who do you reckon he is?” Ron whispered as he and Hermione stowed their trunks and Hermione put Crookshanks, in his cat carrier, into the overhead rack next to Hedwig.

“Professor R. J. Lupin, apparently.” Hermione answered quietly as they sat down next to Harry away from the windows.

“How do you know that?” Ron asked perplexed.

“It’s on his case.” Hermione replied while pointing over the man’s head at the luggage rack. There was a small case that had definitely seen better days and stamped on the case in peeling letters was Professor R. J. Lupin.

“Wonder what he teaches?” Ron pondered while looking between the man and the case.

“That’s obvious, there is only one vacancy isn’t there? Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Hermione whispered back.

“Oh, right.” Ron replied looking sheepish.

The trio fell into hushed discussion about the upcoming year both classes and their first trip to Hogsmeade Village. All three were looking forward to seeing the village for the first time, though Ron and Hermione got into a near argument about whether to go to the sweet shop Honeydukes or take a look around the historic village and see the famous landmarks.

As the Hogwarts Express continued its’ journey North and the landscape outside the window became greener and more rural. The sky was darkening as the clouds thickened, promising rain or even a storm. People were walking past their compartment and as the clock turned to one in the afternoon the witch that pushed the food cart arrived at their door.

“Should we wake him up?” Ron asked while nodding towards Professor Lupin. “He looks like he could use some food.”

“Err…Professor?” Hermione said while approaching the man cautiously. “Excuse me…Professor?” The sleeping man didn’t move only continued on as he had been the whole trip.

“Not to worry, dear” the witch said as she handed Harry a small stack of Cauldron Cakes. “If he’s hungry later I’ll be up front with the conductor.”

“I guess he is asleep?” Ron whispered as the witch closed the door. “He hasn’t died, has he?”

“No, no, he’s breathing.” Hermione replied quietly while taking a Cauldron Cake that Harry handed to her and giving him a smile.

While he wasn’t much company when it came to conversation, Professor Lupin’s presence in the compartment had its benefits. Around midafternoon, shortly after it had started raining, they heard footsteps outside again and their three least favorite people appeared at the door. Draco Malfoy, along with his two cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, came to make their usual trouble.

“Well, look, who it is,” Draco drawled in his typical way. “The creature and the Weasel.”

“That the best you can come up with, Malfoy?” Harry stated unimpressed as he looked at the slightly smaller student. For some reason he wasn’t in the least bothered by the appearance of his schoolyard bully. **‘A King does not fear the challenge of a weak Beta male.’** The instinctive thought came to mind quickly almost causing Harry to smirk. Draco’s sudden sneer made him look like he’d smelled something foul. Professor Lupin gave a snort from the noise before going back to stillness.

“Who’s that?” questioned Draco, taking a step back as he finally noticed the adult in the compartment.

“New teacher,” Harry replied while standing up, showing just how much difference in height was between himself and Draco, a good eight centimeters. Draco backed up another step upon noticing the size difference between them. “So, do you want to keep up your insults, Malfoy?”

“C’mon, let’s go.” Draco sneered as he narrowed his eyes at Harry. Crabbe and Goyle quickly following their leader as he left the compartment; Harry quietly closed the door behind them before sitting back down.

The rain only got worse as the train continued north, the windows now to wet to see through, it eventually got so dark that lanterns flickered on in the corridors and over the luggage racks. Through all of this Professor Lupin continued to sleep.

“We should be there soon.” Ron said trying to see anything through the dark window to give some indication of where they were. A few seconds later the train started to slow down. “Great, I’m starving, can’t wait to get to the feast.”

“We can’t be there yet,” Hermione said checking the time on her watch. “Why are we stopping?”

The train continued getting slower and slower and as the noise of the pistons lessened, the wind and rain against the window sounded louder than before. Harry, being the closest to the door, got up to look outside the compartment. All along the corridor, people’s heads were poking out of doors looking around in confusion. With a sudden jolt the train came to a complete stop, a series of bangs and dull thuds letting anyone that heard them know that luggage had fallen out of racks. In the next second all the lanterns went out plunging the entire train into pitch black darkness.

“What’s going on?!” Ron’s voice cried out from behind Harry.

“Ow! Ron! That’s my foot!” Hermione exclaimed in the dark. Harry quickly found his way back to his seat feeling along the wall with his hand.

“Did we break down?” Ron questioned uncertainly.

“Not sure…” Harry trailed off not having an answer for his friend.

A squeaking noise caused Harry to turn his head and look towards the window. He saw the outline of Ron wiping a section of the window clear of condensation.

“I see something moving out there.” Ron stated trying to see through the darkness. “I think people are getting on…” he trailed off in confusion. The door suddenly opened and someone fell over Harry’s legs.

“Sorry, do you know what’s going on? Ouch! Sorry.” Said a familiar voice that all three Gryffindors knew.

“Hello, Neville.” Harry greeted the shape on the floor before feeling around and grabbing the back of Neville’s robes and hauling him to his feet.

“Harry? Is that you? What’s going on?” Neville asked as he stood in the dark compartment.

“No idea, sit down.” Harry replied as he pushed Neville towards the bench across from him.

“I’m going to go ask the conductor what’s going on.” Hermione announced as she stood up. Harry felt her pass him and heard the door slide open again. A sudden thud and two exclamations of pain followed.

“Ow! Who’s there?” asked a familiar female voice.

“Ow! Ginny? Is that you?” Hermione asked.

“Hermione? Yeah it’s me.” Ginny answered.

“What are you doing?” Hermione questioned as she put her hand on the vague outline of Ginny’s shoulder.

“I was looking for Ron.” Ginny replied as she steadied herself.

“Well come in and sit down.” Hermione said as she pulled Ginny into the compartment.

“Hey, not on me!” Harry said as Ginny almost sat on him.

“Quiet!” ordered a hoarse voice softly. Professor Lupin seemed to have finally woken up. Harry heard some movements in the Professor’s corner while the five students remained quiet.

A soft crackling noise sounded before a dull light filled the compartment. With the new light they could all see that Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of fire. The light illuminated his tired face, but his eyes were completely alert and looked around warily.

“Stay where you are.” Professor Lupin said with a hoarse voice. He slowly got to his feet and with his handful of fire moved towards the door. The door slid open slowly before Professor Lupin could reach it, and standing in the doorway illuminated by the flames that he still held in his hand was a tall cloaked figure that almost touched the ceiling. Its face was hidden by the hood it wore. Harry’s eyes quickly looked downward and his stomach tightened at the sight. A hand was protruding from underneath the black cloak, but it wasn’t a normal hand at all, slimy, scabbed and grayish in color it looked like something that had decayed in water.

As if the creature in the cloak sensed Harry’s gaze, the hand quickly disappeared back into the dark cloak. Then the thing, whatever it was, took a long, slow, deep breath almost rattling in sound; like it was trying to suck in more than just air. A chill swept over Harry, he felt like his breath would become visible. The chill slowly got colder, Harry wasn’t sure how or why, but a quick look around showed him that his friends were shivering not just from the cold, but from terror. Seeing his friends like that, especially Hermione, sparked anger inside Harry’s chest. **‘How dare it! What did this creature think it was doing to his friends?! He was the King! It dared to threaten him and what he cared for!’** With the instinctual thought in mind and anger in his heart Harry literally growled at the cloaked creature.

Professor Lupin seemed shocked at the deep growl coming from the student next to him. Before he could say anything to the Dementor, Harry had already moved past him and physically shoved the Dementor out of the compartment. Upon contact with the Dementor, even though Harry didn’t know what it was, the chill became unbearably worse and his mind became drowned in a cold fog. He could vaguely hear what he thought was someone screaming in the distance. Seeing Harry suddenly stop moving Lupin moved between the teen and the Dementor.

“None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Leave.” Lupin stated forcefully. When the Dementor didn’t move Lupin trained his wand on it and sent a dense silver mist at the creature. With another rattling breath the Dementor quickly floated away and off the train. Once the Dementor was gone Lupin quickly and carefully led Harry back to his seat in the compartment and had him sit down. He was quick to reach up into the luggage rack and get his pack down. Quickly opening it he pulled out multiple bars of chocolate and began passing them out.

“Harry? Harry?!” Hermione called to her friend when she didn’t see him move.

“Eat the chocolate, it’ll help.” Professor Lupin said with authority causing the four teens to do as he said. The lanterns came back on and the train slowly started moving again. Lupin unwrapped a chocolate bar and held it under Harry’s nose. “Come on, wake up now.” With a start Harry blinked his eyes rapidly before looking around in confusion.

“What happened? Where’s that thing? Who screamed?” Harry asked dazed as Professor Lupin quickly put the chocolate bar into Harry’s hands while telling him to eat it.

“No one screamed.” Ron replied with a shaky voice. Harry looked around the relit compartment. Ginny and Neville were looking at him, both were very pale.

“I could’ve sworn I heard somebody scream….” Harry trailed off as Professor Lupin told him to eat the chocolate again. A small bite of the chocolate brought some warmth back to his body and helped clear his mind a bit more. “What was that thing?”

“A dementor,” Professor Lupin answered as he checked to see if all the students were eating there chocolate. “One of the dementors of Azkaban.”

All of the students stared at the Professor either in confusion or understanding. The ones who knew what a dementor was were terrified and wondering why a dementor had appeared on the Hogwarts Express. Those who didn’t know what a dementor was simply blinked in confusion while nibbling on their chocolate bars.

“Finish the chocolate, it’ll help. I need to speak to the conductor, excuse me.” Professor Lupin stated as he strolled past Harry and out into the corridor disappearing towards the front of the train.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Hermione asked looking anxiously at Harry.

“I’m still trying to figure out what happened. I felt sort of cold when it showed up, but when I saw what it was doing to all of you I got angry and shoved it. As soon as I touched it the cold feeling got so much worse and it was like my mind was in a fog.” Harry explained as he finished off his chocolate bar and threw the wrapper next to the other discarded sweets wrappers from the trip.

“I thought you were having a fit or something. As soon as you touched it you went completely rigid and wouldn’t respond.” Ron said still looking scared.

“It was horrible. Did you feel how cold it was when it came in?” Neville asked in a higher voice than normal.

“I felt weird, like I’d never be happy again.” Ron replied shifting uncomfortably. Ginny, who was still huddled in the corner, gave a small sob. Hermione quickly moved over to hug the other girl and offer whatever comfort she could. Professor Lupin came back a few minutes later and after a quick glance around the compartment smiled at seeing all the chocolate finished off.

“We’ll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you all right, Harry?” Professor Lupin questioned.

“I feel better now. The chocolate really helped. Thank you, Professor.” Harry replied as he looked at the worn out man.

“I’m glad to hear that. Not many people have physically touched a dementor, so the effects aren’t very well known. You’ll probably be sent to Madam Pomphrey’s for a look over before the feast.” Professor Lupin informed as he sat back down by the window. No one talked much throughout the rest of the journey. After a short time the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station, there was a great rush to get off the train. It was frigid on the small platform as rain came down in icy waves.

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years this way!” called out a familiar voice. Harry, Hermione and Ron turned to see the large form of Hagrid at the opposite end of the platform. The large groundskeeper was beckoning the scared-looking first years towards him for the traditional ride across the lake. Harry and the others followed the rest of the upper years towards a rough, currently muddy, track where dozens of stage coaches were lined up. Harry had to assume that they were pulled by some kind of invisible horse since he couldn’t see anything attached to the carriage besides the wooden bars used to connect a horse to the carriage. He climbed into a coach with the others and waited for it to move towards the castle.

As the carriage made its journey up to the castle Harry noticed that as they passed through the gates that there were another two Dementors stationed on either side. A brief bout of cold seeped into the carriage as they passed by the two guards before they arrived at the castle. The three students quickly left the carriage and headed inside, shortly after walking through the doors of the Great Hall a familiar voice called out to two of them.

“Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!” called Professor McGonagall over the heads of the crowd of students. Harry followed Hermione over to their Transfiguration Professor and Head of House, a feeling of foreboding and resignation at what was most likely about to happen. “I’ll need you both to follow me to the Hospital Wing. I’ve received word from Professor Lupin that you came into physical contact with a dementor, Mr. Potter. So we’ll be getting you looked over by Madam Pomphrey before the feast. Ms. Granger, I’ll be discussing your course schedule for the year with you while we wait for Mr. Potter.” McGonagall explained promptly as she led the two Third Years towards the Hospital Wing.

As soon as the trio of teacher and students arrived at the Hospital Wing and walked through the door Harry was immediately set upon by the school Mediwitch. Harry felt himself blushing at the attention as he was ushered over to one of the beds and forced to sit down on it.

“I’m feeling fine. I don’t need anything….” Harry tried to say but was quickly shushed by the Matron who bent down to start examining him.

“The term hasn’t even started and already I’m looking after a student because of those _things_.” Pomphrey complained as she checked Harry over physically, already knowing that diagnostic spells wouldn’t work on the Leonthrope wizard. “Honestly, setting dementors around a school, what is the Ministry thinking? It won’t be a week before I’m taking care of collapsed students, I have no doubt. Terrible things they are, especially the effect they have on younger people.” The Matron continued to rant.

“Does he need any kind of special treatment, Poppy?” McGonagall asked from several beds over where she was talking with Hermione.

“Not from what I can tell. It doesn’t look like he was harmed physically. Do you feel anything out of sorts, Mr. Potter?” Pomphrey asked as she inspected Harry’s hands for any sign of injury.

“No, after eating the chocolate that Professor Lupin gave us I’ve been feeling alright.” Harry replied as the Matron looked him over.

“Chocolate? Well, it’s good to see that we have a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor that knows what they’re doing.” Pomphrey said with a satisfied nod of her head. After confirming that Harry was well and McGonagall and Hermione finishing their talk the trio made their way down to the Great Hall for the feast. They arrived in time to see Professor Flitwick walking away with the Sorting Hat and a small stool.

“Oh, we’ve missed the Sorting.” Hermione said with slight disappointment.

“Off you go, you two.” McGonagall said as she shooed the two students towards the Gryffindor table before moving up to the Head Table herself.

“Everything all right, mate?” Ron asked as Harry and Hermione sat down next to him.

“Fine, they just wanted to see if I was ok after touching a dementor.” Harry whispered back as Dumbledore stood up to begin the start of term announcements.

“To all of our new students, welcome to Hogwarts; to all of our returning students, welcome back. I have a few announcements before we begin our wonderful feast.” Dumbledore began as he looked around the Great Hall at all the students. “As I’m sure most of you are aware after the sudden search of the Hogwarts Express, our school will be playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban this term. They will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while the Ministry has assured me that they will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures; they are not fooled by tricks or disguises…not even Invisibility Cloaks. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and those who get in their way. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses, nor to be forgiving. I beg each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you.” Dumbledore’s serious face and tone had more than one student nodding in agreement unknowingly.

“But on to more pleasant news. I am happy to announce two new Professors for this year. First is Professor R. J. Lupin who has kindly agreed to fill the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year.” Dumbledore announced as he gestured to Lupin at the Head Table, the worn out man standing up and giving a brief bow to the students as he received a mild applause. “Professor Kettleburn, our previous Care of Magical Creatures Professor, has decided to retire so that he may spend more time with his remaining limbs. So I’m pleased to announce that our own Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to teach the subject in addition to his gamekeeper duties.” Hagrid looked pleased but rather embarrassed as the students clapped for him, a very loud applause coming from the Gryffindor table especially. It was after the rest of the yearly announcements that the students were allowed to begin the feast. With great gusto Harry took two servings of meat, vegetables and bread as well as some fruit and filled his stomach. After everything had been eaten and the tables cleared the students were led to their dormitories. Hearing about the weekly password changes that were being implemented for security, which made Neville almost whimper at having to try and remember so many passwords, they were all let into the Gryffindor common room.

“Hi Harry.” Lavender Brown greeted with a smile as she and Parvati walked up to the trio.

“Hey Harry.” Parvati Patil greeted with a grin of her own.

“Hey Lavender, hey Parvati.” Harry returned the greetings with his own smile. “How’ve you two been since our last letters?”

“Not bad, though I’m sorry we weren’t able to hang out this past summer.” Lavender replied with a small frown.

“I’m sorry about that too, Harry. But when I told my mother and grandmother I wanted to learn how to weave silk into clothes they became really intense teachers. I’m surprised they let me take nights off to sleep and write to you sometimes.” Parvati explained with a rueful shake of her head.

“Its fine, I know you both were busy this summer. Your letters made that pretty obvious.” Harry said with a grin before he covered a yawn with his hand. “We should probably get to bed soon; I’m getting sleepy from the feast.” With goodnights exchanged Hermione, Parvati and Lavender went up to the third year girls dorm while Harry and Ron made their way to the boys dorm for a good night’s rest. Harry was looking forward to speaking with his female friends tomorrow at breakfast. He was hopeful that he’d be able to talk to Padma as well. He really enjoyed her letters about her Enchanter lesson with her father. But all of that could wait until tomorrow, right now all Harry wanted to do was sleep as he changed into his pajamas and crawled into his four poster bed and got under the covers.

**End Chapter**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Hopefully we’ll have more interaction between Harry and the other girls in the next couple chapters. Also, a certain Head Girl figures out who paid for her advanced tutoring near the end of summer and shows her appreciation leading to Harry getting thanked multiple times much to his embarrassment. So look forward to that! Until next time, later!**


	7. Thanking the King, Tonks' Search for Answers

**Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope. This chapter we see the results of Harry’s generosity and some of what Tonks is doing behind the scenes for her ‘Whiskers’, cause she’s sweet and lovable like that.**

**As always Patrons get all chapters a month early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’re not a Patron please thank the ones who helped make this possible.**

**Thank you; Lu Bane Na, Frimorigo, Thomas E Nellis, Patrick Ayres, John Smith, Lukas Kusché, Kaymann, Jacob Ward, Kyle Anderson, Evgeniy Kazanin, Michael Greene, Daniel Williams, CC100, Victor Garrett, Brody Meech, Benjamin, Paul Nichols, Alastor God of Vengeance, Mauday, Thomas B. Wilkes, Vito Saraceno, Ct126371, and Benjamin Shklyar.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters a month earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 7 – Thanking the King, Tonks’ Search for Answers**

“Good morning, Padma.” Harry greeted as he walked up to the Ravenclaw Patil sister in the Entrance Hall; Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Parvati walking with him.

“Good morning, Harry.” Padma replied with a smile as she joined the group.

“How have you been since our last letter?” Harry asked as the group made their way to the Great Hall.

“I’ve been well, my lessons in Enchanting are progressing and depending on how well I do in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes this year, Dad says he’ll allow me to enchant my first object next summer.” Padma replied with a bright grin.

“That’s brilliant, Padma, I hope we cover a bit of Enchanting sometime this year too.” Harry grinned always liking how excited Padma got about Enchanting.

“Well I still have to do well in classes first.” Padma replied thoughtfully as the group entered the Great Hall.

Harry chuckled at that and stopped before they could make it to the tables. “When have you ever had a problem with that, Padma?” Padma blushed slightly at Harry’s praise before thanking him. This led to Parvati and Lavender giggling and pulling Padma towards them to whisper amongst each other.

“Hmm, where should we sit?” Hermione asked the group as she looked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. “We have members of two houses in our group, so should we welcome Padma at Gryffindor or sit with her at Ravenclaw?”

“If it isn’t too much trouble would you all mind sitting with me at Ravenclaw? There’s someone I’d like you all to meet and she could definitely use some friends.” Padma spoke up looking between everyone in the group.

“What? We have more Gryffs than Claws; we should sit at our table.” Ron spoke up as he was edging his way towards the Gryffindor table eager to get to his breakfast.

“It doesn’t really matter what table we sit at Ron, the food is still the same; besides Padma wants to introduce us to someone so we should take her up on the offer.” Lavender replied while nodding at Padma.

“She has a point, plus Padma says this girl could use some friends and I’m always up for making a new friend.” Parvati stated with a nod as he stood next to her sister.

“But I’d rather sit at our table.” Ron said with a grimace before looking at Harry.

“I don’t mind changing tables, it could be fun. Besides, Ron, we get to meet someone new; we could always afford to branch out a bit.” Harry replied though it only made Ron pout and walk towards the Gryffindor table himself and sit down immediately beginning to load his plate with food.

“Must he be such a prat?” Hermione sighed as Harry shrugged and followed Padma towards the Ravenclaw table with Parvati and Lavender. The group sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to a small blonde girl with a dreamy expression on her face as she moved her food around on her plate.

“Good morning, Padma. You seem to have your friends with you today.” The blonde stated with a smile as the group sat around her.

“Everyone this is Luna Lovegood, she’s a second year. She and I struck up a friendship near the end of last school year.” Padma introduced the girl with a smile before turning to Luna. “Luna these are my friends Hermione, Harry, and Lavender. Parvati is my sister of course and you’ve met her before.” Luna wished the other girls good morning before she spoke to Harry.

“Good morning, Harry Potter.” Luna greeted airily.

“You can just call me Harry, if you want.” Harry replied with a chuckle.

“You don't mind?” Luna asked cocking her head at him.

“Not at all, the ones who call me Harry Potter most days are people interested in staring at my scar; also my slightly manic, but incredibly friendly, house elf. His name is Dobby.” Harry smiled thinking about Dobby. Hopefully his friend was finding ways to keep himself busy.

“Alright then, I shall call you Harry, Harry.” Luna paused for a moment before closing her eyes while sighing. “If you wish…you can call me Loony.”

Harry frowned at that and looked at the slightly younger girl. “Why would I call you that, Luna?”

“It is what most everyone else calls me. I think the Wrackspurts cause it though it could also be Nargles.” Luna's eyes had opened and she looked up at him. Her face was carefully set and showed little emotion. “The name first started when I beat Ronald in chess while visiting the Weasleys a few years ago.”

Harry's gaze swept to where Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table and he frowned at the back of the boy's head for a moment before turning back to Luna and smiling softly. “Luna, I have no intention of ever calling you Loony, okay?” Harry saw her eyes widen but that was the only thing that changed about her. “I'll also see if I can talk to some of these…Wrackspurts? See if we can’t get them to stop using that name.”

“Why would you do that, Harry?” Luna asked with an undecipherable look on her face.

“Because you seem nice, Luna, and I was called names myself for a long time. It wasn't very fun.” Harry shook his head at the memories of his life before Hogwarts. Luna smiled at him before turning and engaging the other girls in conversation over breakfast. Harry noticed Padma, Parvati, Hermione and Lavender all give him approving looks for how he handled Luna’s insecurity causing him to blush slightly.

“What’s this? Does Loony actually have someone besides Patil sitting next to her?” another girl questioned as she stood next to the table with a patronizing smirk.

“Go away, Edgecombe, no one wants you here.” Padma responded to the girl frostily.

Harry watched Luna's shoulders slump slightly before her distant look returned. Harry gently nudged her shoulder and when she turned to him, smiled warmly at her. Luna's gaze widened in response and her eyes refocused.

Harry turned to Edgecombe before Padma or one of the other girls could start in on the brunette. “Miss Edgecombe, do you find something funny about insulting my friend?” The table immediately fell silent; no one had ever heard such a flat, yet slightly threatening, tone come from Harry Potter before.

“W-What?” Edgecombe mumbled as she started to pale. That tone from Harry causing a subtle primal fear to shoot through the girl.

“If you don't want similar insulting names to mysteriously start being applied to yourself you should probably address her as 'Luna' or 'Miss Lovegood' from now on.” The silence at the Ravenclaw table had stretched to encompass the entire Great Hall.

Marietta Edgecombe’s eyes widened but she still tried to speak “I can call her…”

“Miss Edgecombe,” Harry cut her off, “think very carefully about what you say. I don’t take lightly to people who insult my friends.”

All the courage drained out of Marietta's body and she turned to look at the rest of the Ravenclaw table for support. Seeing none forthcoming she could only reply one way. “Yes, um, I’m sorry.”

She quickly walked away and conversations began to restart in the Great Hall. Harry turned back to face Luna who was staring at him wide eyed. “See? Just a talk can do wonders.” Luna nodded with a smile and giggled a bit.

Breakfast continued with conversation between the six friends before Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall walked by to hand out the students timetables. The timetables were quick to be passed between the friends to check for any classes they had together.

“Hermione?” Harry said looking at her schedule again and finally giving up trying to understand it while rubbing his forehead as he handed it back to the girl. “How can you possibly take all five elective courses at once? You realize three of the classes meet at the same time, right?”

Hermione blushed and snatched her timetable from him. “I'm surprised you noticed that. I know it will be difficult but I have no doubt I can handle it.”

Parvati just shook her head at the other girl. "Seriously though, why do you want to take Muggle Studies? You’re Muggleborn, you probably know more than the Professor."

“Well I think it will be interesting to study from a magical perspective don't you?” Hermione asked the Indian witch.

Harry sighed. “I think you should just attend for a week if you're going to take that class, Hermione. Just to see how much you don’t need it before dropping it. We still use quills and parchment, not to mention the majority of the magical population can't even pronounce electricity much less know what it does. Don't come complaining to us when you find out the things they teach in the class are a hundred years out of date.”

“Harry, may I speak with you for a moment?” called a familiar, to Harry, female voice behind him. Turning around and meeting the gaze of Penelope Clearwater Harry nodded at the Head Girl.

“What can I do for you Penelope?” Harry asked the older girl before she moved close and hugged him. Harry was understandably confused by the sudden hug. Everyone in the Great Hall seemed to have noticed what was going on and a hush fell over the hall once again.

“I wanted to say thank you, Harry, for the tutor that came to help me catch up on my studies the last week of summer.” Penelope said with a smile as she pulled back from the hug only to quickly kiss Harry’s cheek turning him into a blushing mess.

“What? But how do you know it was me?” Harry questioned as he fought to get his blushing under control.

“You said I was going to get some help with my studies when we met in Flourish and Blott’s, remember? Then a private tutor shows up at my house about a week before school starts and helps me catch up with my studies. Who else could it have been?” Penelope asked with a smile as she hugged Harry again.

“That was you, Harry?” Hermione asked from beside him. “I was already finished with last year’s coursework but when the tutor showed up at my house I was able to sit through entire hour classes in only a few minutes with her spells. It was perfect for revision! I really felt like I’d taken a month of classes in only a few days.” Hermione quickly hugged Harry too but wasn’t brave enough to kiss his cheek in front of the whole school.

Harry wasn’t use to such praise and physical affection so he was losing his current battle with his blushing face. Hearing the girls thanking Harry for the tutors both Colin Creevey and Justin Finch-Fletchley made their way over to thank Harry for the tutors that had shown up at their homes to help them as well. Thankfully neither boy tried to hug him or kiss his cheek like Penelope had done. Thanks and handshakes were enough for Colin and Justin. Finding out that there were spells that could let you experience sitting through entire classes in only a matter of minutes was interesting, though both Colin and Justin complained about the headache it caused after doing it multiple times in a day. Even Madam Hooch had come down from the Head Table to thank Harry for his donation to the school’s broom supply. Forty new Cleansweep Sixes were now available for the yearly Flying Class and any of the Quidditch Teams that needed a replacement broom for a game. Harry had shaken the Flying Instructor’s hand with his face still burning red. He really hoped they would stop thanking him soon; he really wasn’t used to this type of thing.

_-At the Ministry of Magic-_

“Where is it? Where is it?” Tonks muttered as she went through various files in the Ministry Archives. She was looking for anything related to Sirius Black’s case to try and answer some of Harry’s questions. She had come down to the Archives to try and find trial transcripts, interrogation reports, court records of his sentencing or anything that Sirius had said that had been recorded about why he’d betrayed the Potters. So far she wasn’t having much luck the Archives were sorted by year and month only, meaning she had to look through all of the records that had happened in November of eighty one. With Death Eaters still on the loose and the crime rate so high there was a lot to go through to try and find what she was looking for.

“Still down here, Tonks?” a man said as he walked down the aisle she was looking through.

“Yeah Dawlish, still haven’t found Black’s records. You’d think they’d be kept in the very front of the November Eighty One cases.” Tonks replied as Dawlish stopped next to her and looked at the various drawers containing files for November Nineteen Eighty One.

“When have the archives ever been orderly? We’re probably lucky it’s organized as much as it is.” Dawlish chuckled as he reached out to a drawer and started going through it. “I’ll help out for a while, no credible sightings of Black have come in for a couple days and I could use a break from all the chaos in the office.”

“Thanks Dawlish, I’m starting to wonder if the files are even here though.” Tonks responded with a grimace as she closed the drawer she was looking through and opened the next one.

“They’ve got to be. No one would be stupid enough to lose them; you’d lose your job at minimum and probably be charged with ministerial neglect too.” Dawlish replied while looking through his drawer.

“True, though with all that is here I’m surprised I haven’t found anything yet. Not a single file with Black’s name on it at all. No arrest record, no trial transcripts, no sentencing documents, nothing.” Tonks stated with a frustrated huff.

“Well it’s not like they just tossed a man to the dementors without a trial, even the Death Eaters got fair trials. Not that some of them didn’t get off scot free anyway; Imperius my hairy arse.” Dawlish grumbled as he continued to look through his drawer.

“Wait, you don’t think everyone just assumed he was guilty and he was fast tracked into Azkaban, do you?” Tonks questioned the Senior Auror with a serious look on her face.

“No way, we gave the Lestranges of all people fair trials; surely Black had to have gotten one too.” Dawlish muttered as he slowed his search of the drawer.

“I’ve been down here for hours already though and haven’t seen a single file with his name on it. That was probably the biggest case of that month, including the Lestranges, so why is there nothing here?” Tonks questioned as she flipped through more files.

“Maybe we need more people searching? Half this aisle is for November Eighty One, with a few more people we can look through all of it and make sure before we cause a commotion.” Dawlish suggested as he looked at Tonks.

“Couldn’t hurt, though if the worst case scenario is true and he was tossed into Azkaban without due process how bad do you think it’ll be?” Tonks asked curiously as she shut the drawer she was looking through.

“An absolute shitestorm. A Pureblood from an Ancient and Noble House tossed to the dementors without so much as a questioning? There’ll be heads rolling if the Wizengamot has anything to say about it. At least a few dozen people are getting sacked without question, some are going to be arrested themselves, it’ll be chaos almost as bad as what’s going on now with Black’s escape.” Dawlish stated with a grimace as he closed his drawer and opened the one below it.

“Damn, but if he is caught the Minister’s Kiss On Sight order will end him before we could get the truth from him.” Tonks replied as she stood up from the floor.

“Go up to the office and grab another couple clerks to help us search. If we can’t find anything we’ll bring it up to Amelia. Let’s hope we can find something though, I’m not looking forward to the mess it’ll cause if we don’t.” Dawlish said with a sigh as Tonks nodded and headed out of the archives to get more help.

‘Don’t worry Whiskers; I’ll definitely get to the bottom of this. You deserve to know what happened that night more than anyone else.’ Tonks thought to herself as she walked up to the Auror Office to grab a few more clerks to join the search in the archives. After grabbing three clerks Tonks led them down to the archives and had Dawlish explain what was going on.

“Alright, we’re looking for Black’s files; I want every drawer labelled November Eighty One searched and those records found.” Dawlish gave out the orders as the three clerks snapped to attention and started searching.

“Hopefully we’ll get through all this before tomorrow, though I already doubt that.” Tonks stated as she opened a new drawer and started searching.

“You and me both, Tonks, you and me both.” Dawlish grunted as he pulled open another drawer himself. It was going to be a long shift.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**The plot thickens! Sort of? How embarrassed is Harry right now? What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! I do know that it is a bit shorter than normal but I’m writing this while I have the flu so I hope you’ll forgive me.**


	8. Arithmancy, CoMC, and Demonstrations

**Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope. This chapter we see Harry’s first classes and he shows his friends his therianthrope transformations.**

**As always Patrons get all chapters a month early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’re not a Patron please thank the ones who helped make this possible.**

**Thank you; Lu Bane Na, Frimorigo, Thomas E Nellis, Patrick Ayres, John Smith, Rinnosuke, Kaymann, Jacob Ward, Kyle Anderson, Evgeniy Kazanin, Michael Greene, Daniel Williams, CC100, Victor Garrett, Brody Meech, Benjamin, Paul Nichols, Alastor God of Vengeance, Mauday, Thomas B. Wilkes, Vito Saraceno, Ct126371, and Benjamin Shklyar.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters a month earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 8 – Arithmancy, CoMC, and Demonstrations**

As Harry made his way to his first Arithmancy class with Padma walking beside him, the two exchanging casual conversation, he continued to wonder how Hermione was going to attend this class. Divination was also happening right now and Hermione had headed off to that class with Ron and Neville. He had a growing suspicion that she had something to help her attend all of her classes. Perhaps his other friends had some idea of how that would be possible. But as he himself had a lot of new courses this year, he wouldn't dig too deeply into Hermione's course schedule. If she didn't want to tell, or couldn't tell, her friends he would respect that and try to be supportive. He and Padma approached the Arithmancy classroom and as he suspected he saw Hermione with a dozen other students waiting in front of the room.

“Hey Hermione.” Harry greeted with a smile.

“Hi Hermione.” Padma said as she and Harry stopped in front of their friend.

“Hey Harry, hey Padma. Are you two also curious about what this subject will be like?” Hermione asked excitedly.

“Definitely but I have some idea as I already told you in my letters. I got a good primer book for beginners so I’m looking forward to these classes.” Harry replied as he patted his book bag which contained said book.

“Arithmancy is a big part of Enchanting so I’ve got a bit of a head start thanks to my father’s lessons. I’ll still need to do well in this class though if I want to convince my father to let me try my first enchantment this summer.” Padma said with a smile at the thought of making her first enchanted object.

Harry looked around the gathered students to see which of the other students taking the class he might know. There were four Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs, and two Slytherins but only one other Gryffindor, that being Dean Thomas. The Ravenclaws were Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Padma, of course. The Hufflepuffs were Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot and Stephanie Glowers. The Slytherins were Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass.

Harry nodded politely to the other students if they caught each other’s eyes. Then the door opened and a brown haired witch in a navy blue robe let them into the room. Harry, Padma and Hermione took seats in the middle of the room. With only twelve students there was enough space for all of them. The walls of the classroom were covered with several charts of numbers, calculations of the properties of several potion ingredients and star charts.

“Welcome to your first Arithmancy lesson students. My name is Professor Septima Vector and I will be your professor. In this class you will learn how to analyze the structure of spells and potion ingredients, about the influence of the environment in relation to magic, the arithmetic of spell creation and the importance of your dates of birth. Every branch of magic can be somewhat analyzed. A few examples of careers that are heavily based around arithmetical calculations are Curse Breaking, Warding, Enchanting, and Spell Crafting. The job of a Curse Breaker would be far too dangerous if the wizard or witch couldn't analyze the protections or traps they are confronted with. Wards require very precise arithmetic to determine the optimal placing of the ward stones for the strongest and most long lasting effects. Enchanters must carefully apply Arithmancy to their creations lest the enchantment fail or even have unintended effects. Spell Crafters rely on Arithmancy to determine effect, duration, distance, and power of any spell they wish to create. For today’s class please open your book to page five and read about the meanings of numbers in magical dates of birth. We will then analyze the birthdays of each student in class and discuss what conclusions you could come to from the information given in the text book.” Professor Vector explained in what seemed to be a prepared beginning of the year explanation and assignment.

As all of the students opened their books and began to read, Harry noticed the other students had begun to take out quills and parchment. Obviously they were going to jot down their dates of birth and start trying to determine meaning from the numbers. Seeing the benefit of doing the same Harry took out his own quill and parchment and wrote down his own birth date. While the students were working at their birth dates Professor Vector spoke again.

“While there will not be that much practical work until you have gotten a solid understanding of the basics, I like to keep things interesting by giving my students opportunities to discuss the things they read. Once you have gained a solid understanding of the subject, probably near the end of this year, we can start working on theoretical spell crafting and the principles of enchanting. I believe that those are two of the more interesting parts of this subject. However if you don't understand what you are doing, things can go horribly wrong. So be aware that I will not allow any goofing around in my class when we are working on practical application projects.” The Arithmancy Professor stated severely almost matching Professor McGonagall in seriousness. All of the students nodded. The opportunity to create their own spells and enchanted items was intriguing to say the least. They didn't want to ruin it by upsetting their professor.

Harry was happy with his first elective course. His first Arithmancy class had been a really good lesson and he had gotten into some really interesting discussions with his classmates. Daphne Greengrass had asked good questions about how to break down your date of birth into numbers. The months were easy enough as each month had a number from one to twelve and each had certain strength attributed to it. With three, seven and thirteen being the strongest numbers magically, but as there were only twelve months thirteen wasn't useable for this part. Thirteen only became included with the days of birth. He learned that Ernie Macmillan was just a week younger than him, born on the seventh of August. Padma was born in April on the sixteenth, and Lisa Turpin was born January fourth. Hermione was of course born on September nineteenth. Harry had already bought her birthday present. It was a book he’d found in Flourish and Blott’s over the summer titled ‘Magics Most Obscure: For the Inquisitive Wizard and Witch’. It was currently hidden in his trunk wrapped and waiting to be given to Hermione.

The class had calculated their various birth dates and from what they’d worked out, Blaise was academically leaning more towards theoretical subjects judging from his date of birth. People born in November were normally born with patience and that was necessary for success in academic pursuits. The twenty fourth was a combination of several numbers and the number could be split in several ways. They learned that cunning and taking advantage of opportunities was always found in those who were born on dates with high numbers. It didn't mean one was guaranteed to be doing the things their birthdays hinted upon, but it was a higher probability.

Harry had gotten along with the other Arithmancy students very well. He was enjoying making new acquaintances. Even the two Slytherin students were speaking normally with him and didn't sneer at him like they did in potions. At least he thought so. Harry had to admit that he didn't really pay that much attention to all the Slytherins since Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were annoying him most of the time. Those who kept to the back of the Slytherin side of the room he didn't really know anything about. While Blaise was slightly arrogant, more so than Harry really liked, he was still tolerable to be around. Plus Harry didn't want to make enemies, so he made sure to keep the conversation with Blaise polite but distant.

Harry and Hermione met Ron at the classroom door for Transfiguration. Harry noticed that the others were all oddly subdued. What in the world had happened at Divination?

"Ron, why are you so glum?" Harry asked his red haired friend.

Ron tried to answer but Professor McGonagall entered the room and the students stopped whatever small talk had been going on. This left Harry confused. He was really impressed with McGonagall's Animagus transformation since it was rather different from his own therianthrope transformation. Looking around he wondered why he was seemingly one of the few that was, the others that were impressed being Dean and Hermione.

“Alright, what is wrong with you lot? This is the first time I didn't get shock or surprise for my transformation from one of my classes.” McGonagall asked. She sternly observed the faces of her students. Finally Ron raised his hand.

“We just had our first Divination lesson Professor.” He began in a subdued tone.

“No need to tell me more Mr. Weasley. So please do enlighten me, which one of you is going to die this year?” The Scottish professor questioned.

The students looked at her in shock. Harry tilted his head slightly in confusion. Based on McGonagall's reaction this was a common occurrence. The Divination professor must make this prediction regularly to get this kind of reaction from the stern witch. Neville shakily raised his hand. The boy looked absolutely terrified. Harry was incensed that his friend had been singled out. Why did it have to be Neville? Didn't he have enough to deal with already? At that moment Harry decided that he didn’t like the Divination professor.

“Well, I’d like to let you all know that Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of one student each year without fail since she became the Divination professor. As of now all of them are still alive and well. Mr. Longbottom, you don't look like you are going to die on me at any moment so I hope you will forgive me, if I don't exempt you from turning in your assignments.” McGonagall assured her students, though Neville didn't look convinced.

“Relax Neville. Divination is a very unreliable branch of magic outside of Scrying. Plus predicting the future can't be learned at all if you aren't born with the gift of a seer. True seers are really rare from what I’ve read. The only way a seer is able to predict something is if they fall into a kind of trance. I would be truly surprised if Professor Trelawney did so while teaching the class. It would be highly noticeable if she did. I think most of her predictions are unreliable to say the least.” Hermione added. Nearly everybody stared at her. They were not used to a Hermione Granger who openly spoke out against a professor.

“Very well said Miss Granger, take five points for Gryffindor for a logical analysis. Miss Granger is correct, not all predictions are true and true seers are very rare. But for now let us continue with the topic of Animagi. The transformation from a human into an animal is highly advanced magic. There are many things that could go wrong if someone undergoes the transformation without the proper care. This is why the Ministry of Magic strictly controls those who become Animagi. More so, there are many ways to abuse the ability. All Animagi are required to register with the Ministry or face severe punishment.” McGonagall explained.

Harry raised his hand curious about ways to identify a transformed wizard or witch. Was there a way to determine if someone was a therianthrope without having them transform?

“Yes Mr. Potter?” McGonagall acknowledged.

“Professor, is there some way to identify an Animagus? I mean, how can someone tell if an animal is actually a transformed wizard or witch?” Harry asked.

“A good question Mr. Potter, there is only one way and it is the Animagus Revealing spell. We will be covering that spell later in the year and all of you will learn it. For now I can tell you that the spell has two functions based on the caster’s intent. One will force the Animagus to revert to their real form and the second just shows the caster if an animal is an Animagus. The spell will cause the animal to glow. If it glows blue it is a regular animal and if it glows red it is an Animagus.” McGonagall answered as she demonstrated the wand motion to the class.

After lunch Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way down to Hagrid's hut where they would attend their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. The trio was chattering about the animals they would be likely to see. The only thing they lamented was that they were having the class with several Slytherins; which included Draco and his cronies. The students met Hagrid and were led around an edge of the forest to a paddock. The class looked around but didn't see any magical creatures.

“Be careful Potter, the dementors are coming for you.” Malfoy jeered as he, Crabbe and Goyle pretended to wear hooded cloaks.

“Please Malfoy, what are you? Five? If a child behaved like you are, I would understand, but you are thirteen. Don't you think you should show a bit more decorum? And here I thought Slytherins would be taught proper etiquette.” Harry replied while shaking his head, getting laughs from the other students while Malfoy stalked to the back of the group furious at how he was belittled. Harry was thankful he’d read the Potter Family Grimoire. It had taught him much about the etiquette expected of the nobility of magical Britain. He’d successfully used what he’d learned twice now; once on Marietta Edgecombe and now on Draco Malfoy.

While Harry was busy dealing with Malfoy and ignoring his taunts about his incident with the dementor; Hagrid had gotten the creatures they would be learning about that day. He was leading a dozen bizarre beasts that seemed to be some kind of crossbreed between an eagle and a horse.

“These are Hippogriffs.” Hagrid declared proudly. “Aren' they beautiful?”

Harry could see what Hagrid meant. After getting over the initial shock at their appearance, the Hippogriffs had a certain charm to them.

“Now come a bit nearer.” Hagrid said, after tying the Hippogriffs collars to the paddock fence. Almost nobody wanted to get too close to the Hippogriffs. Harry, Ron and Hermione however went a bit closer.

“Firs' thin' yer have ter know about Hippogriffs is that they're proud bein's. Never insult a Hippogriff, it could be the last thin' yer do.” Hagrid warned.

Most of the class listened intently except for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who were probably planning on how to sabotage the class best. Harry was currently keeping those three in his view to prevent whatever they were plotting.

“Yer always wait for the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yer walk towards him and bow and yer wait. If he bows back, yer allowed to touch him. If he doesn't bow, get away from him, 'cause those talons hurt.” Hagrid explained to the class. The class looked slightly uncomfortable with this announcement.

“Right… who wants ter go firs'?” Hagrid asked only to see the whole class back away.

“No one?” Hagrid sounded disappointed.

“I'll do it.” Harry said and stepped forward determined to help Hagrid have a successful first class.

“Good man Harry; let's see how you get along with Buckbeak.” Hagrid jovially stated. Hagrid loosened one of the chains and pulled a gray Hippogriff away from the others, then undid the collar around it’s’ neck.

“Yeh have to keep eye contact with him Harry. Hippogriffs don't trust yeh, if yer blink too much. Then yer bow and wait.” Hagrid instructed.

Harry followed Hagrid’s instructions and made eye contact with Buckbeak. He suppressed the urge to blink even when his eyes began watering and bowed to the Hippogriff. It took several seconds. Hagrid was getting nervous and slowly came over to take Harry away from Buckbeak, but then the Hippogriff bent his front knees and bowed to Harry.

“Well done Harry, well done.” Hagrid beamed. “Now you can touch him.”

Harry was not sure if this was the best thing to do, but he complied and carefully closed in with his hand to Buckbeak's head. He found the feathers at the top of the hippogriffs’ head were surprisingly soft. He was happy for this accomplishment but then Hagrid made an insane suggestion, or at least Harry thought he did. He told him to ride Buckbeak. Harry quickly found himself sitting on the back of the hippogriff, looking for a way to hold onto the magical beast. Harry suspected Buckbeak wouldn't take it too well if he pulled out any feathers. Then the hippogriff ran across the clearing and took off into the sky.

It wasn't like riding a broom at all, Harry determined as he rode on the hippogriffs’ back. Buckbeak’s wings flapped and it was more of an up and down motion rather than the smooth flight of a broom; but after some minutes Harry got comfortable and enjoyed the ride. The only problem he had was the landing. Harry heard Hagrid whistle for Buckbeak and sure enough the hippogriff glided down to land again. Harry lent back and tried to get as much of his weight as possible towards the back so that he wouldn’t fall off of Buckbeak. He succeeded and got a lot of applause from his fellow students, minus Malfoy and his ilk. Then the others, inspired by Harry's success, became braver and carefully made their way over to the other hippogriffs. Malfoy was trying his luck with Buckbeak now, while Ron and Hermione practiced by approaching a chestnut colored one.

Hagrid came over to ask Harry how he did in his first lesson. Harry assured him it was great, but he asked if all the lessons would involve large magical beasts. Hagrid’s response that he’d gotten help from McGonagall and Flitwick was reassuring. Apparently this first lesson was to get the students excited for the course by showing them an impressive magical beast. The following lessons would see the class starting off with smaller magical animals. Harry was interested to hear that Hagrid’s next class with them would focus on the magical dog known as a Crup. Throughout his conversation with Hagrid, Harry never let his eyes stray too far from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had gotten Buckbeak to bow to him and was now patting his head.

“I knew this couldn't be that hard since Potter was able to do it. You aren't really dangerous, right, you ugly feather ball?” Draco mocked Buckbeak. The Hippogriff didn't take this insult well and rose to his hind legs, ready to strike at Malfoy. But the attack never connected.

“Move!” Harry yelled, pushing Malfoy away. He instinctively shifted his arm into its’ Half-Beast state and raised it to take the blow. Buckbeak's talons connected with Harry’s transformed arm but it was only smacked down rather than lacerated by the hippogriffs’ talons. Malfoy was quivering behind Harry on the ground. Harry got Buckbeak's attention and, after bowing properly, managed to calm the hippogriff down with Hagrid's help.

“How stupid can you be Malfoy? You insulted a hippogriff when the professor clearly told us all not to do that under any circumstances before we were even allowed to get close to them. Be glad that I was watching and got over here in time to protect you. I’d advise you to listen next time something is explained in class or you might not get away without injury.” Harry admonished Draco as his arm reverted back to normal human appearance. Hagrid just looked relieved.

“Ten points to Gryffindor for saving a fellow student in a dire situation and ten points from Slytherin for not listening to a professor's instructions nearly resulting in an accident.” Hagrid called, remembering the power he had as a professor. Harry found it rather amusing that Hagrid was able to punish Malfoy for being the obnoxious git that he was.

“Say Harry, if yer wouldn’ mind it. Could yer show me and the class that transformin’ of yers?” Hagrid asked with a grin hidden by his large beard. Harry was about to say that he’d show Hagrid the next time he visited the Game Keeper for tea; when he noticed the looks of interest from the rest of the class. The curious and hopeful faces of his classmates practically forced Harry to say yes.

“Alright, but just the one, class is almost over anyway.” Harry sighed as he walked a fair distance away from the paddock holding the hippogriffs. Once Hagrid and the other students were standing in front of Harry he took a deep breath before exhaling and shifting into his Half-Beast state. The familiar noise of something stretching quickly accompanied by the brief blur of his transforming body alerted Harry that he’d transformed before the first shocked gasps of the students did. Standing at just over two meters tall Harry’s transformed state was almost a full forty five centimeters taller than his human state. This left Hagrid as the only person in Hogwarts that was currently taller than Harry.

“That’s amazin’ Harry!” Hagrid called out happily as he walked up to the Leonthrope. Some of the students followed behind while others kept their distance and stayed put. Harry was a bit embarrassed to be the center of attention but did get a growling chuckle out of the experience when Susan Bones asked if she could see his tail. Harry flicked his tail forward so that the bushy end of it brushed across the Hufflepuff’s face causing her to sputter before giggling.

“You prat!” Susan giggled as Harry brought his tail forward again and let Susan look at it before it fell back behind him again. Lion tails aren’t prehensile so flicking them from side to side is all lions can do. This was true even of their magical cousins like the Nemean Lion. Harry had been slightly disappointed to learn this during the summer. He’d been looking forward to trying to learn how to manipulate his tail. Learning that he couldn’t had been a letdown. After a few minutes of inspection and getting to ask a few questions, Harry reverted back to his human state just as the class ended and the students started making their way up to the castle. Harry quietly chuckling at the shocked faces of his classmates when he’d answered the first question asked of him while transformed. His deep growling voice had caused a few of the students to jump or flinch in shock. Getting back into the castle Harry was surprised when Susan Bones talked to him again.

“Thanks for showing us your transformation Harry. It was really neat.” Susan said with a smile as she walked next to Harry into the Entrance Hall.

“No problem Susan, though it was sort of embarrassing being the center of attention like that.” Harry replied with a lopsided smile.

“I thought you looked pretty cute though.” Susan grinned enjoying the shocked look on Harry’s face.

“Cute?” Harry questioned in shock. He wouldn’t exactly call his Half-Beast state cute.

“Yep! Maybe you can show me the full transformation some other time?” Susan asked coyly before winking at Harry and turning down a different corridor. “See you later Harry!”

“Uh…yeah…later Susan.” Harry managed to get out as his face started heating up in a blush. **‘Strong and interested. Mate her! Expand the Pride!’** Came the primal call of Harry’s therian instincts. ‘Shut it!’ Harry yelled into his thoughts as his cheeks burned so hot that he was sure they’d glow in the dark.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! So now we see some of Harry’s classes starting and the strength of his transformed state even if only for a moment. Not to mention that he’s still weak to girls that show interest in him! Such an adorably awkward teenager!**

**Until I get your feedback and reviews, later!**


	9. More Classes, Suspicion, and Interest

**Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope. This chapter we see more of Harry’s day to day classes and his suspicions about Hermione’s class schedule coming out.**

**As always Patrons get all chapters a month early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’re not a Patron please thank the ones who helped make this possible.**

**Thank you; Lu Bane Na, Frimorigo, Thomas E Nellis, Patrick Ayres, Rinnosuke, Kaymann, Jacob Ward, Evgeniy Kazanin, Daniel Williams, CC100, Victor Garrett, Brody Meech, Benjamin, Paul Nichols, Alastor God of Vengeance, Mauday, Thomas B. Wilkes, Vito Saraceno, Ct126371, Benjamin Shklyar, AC DC 1C 2C, Joseph, Callum Nowlan, Brad Goldin, Cody Lyle, and Kori K.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters a month earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**Chapter 10 is Already Available on Pat re on!**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 9 – More Classes, Suspicion and Interest**

Harry and his friends sat around the common room doing their homework. So far the first day of classes had been good for Harry. He had fun in his new subjects, was able to stop Malfoy from ruining Hagrid’s class and was even praised by Flitwick for his results in charms. Actually being able to study during the summer had done wonders for his class work. He had written a letter to Tonks, since the fun loving Auror had said he could write to her if he wanted, and sent Hedwig on her way. He also suspected that Malfoy would try to do something to cause Hagrid problems, even if the near attack by hippogriff had been the blonde ponce’s fault.

He was mildly amused how Parvati and Lavender were talking about Professor Trelawney. Poor girls had realized that the Professor only talked about Seer abilities. Without being a Seer the Divination class was useless. Trelawney didn’t even go over other forms of Divination, like Scrying for example. Ron was already looking put out at having to do all of this work. Luckily Hagrid hadn't give them any homework their first day, but McGonagall had given them an essay about the differences between the Animagus transformation compared to human transfiguration which was due on Friday.

Seeing that Hermione was taking up most of the space on the table with all of her books, Harry decided to talk to her privately about her course load. He wouldn't stand by and let his friend destroy herself with an overabundance of school work.

“Hermione, could we please talk in private for a bit?” Harry asked politely.

“Of course Harry. But let’s not take too long. I have a lot of work to do.” Hermione replied.

“Sure thing, I don’t think it will take more than a few minutes or so.” Harry responded with a nod.

They both stood up, leaving a confused Ron behind and walked out of the common room to find a quiet place for their conversation. They settled for an empty classroom near the Gryffindor common room, Harry then stood in front of Hermione and started speaking.

“Alright, I know you won't like what I am about to say, but I won't stand by as one of my best friends destroys herself by ridiculously trying to take every elective course available. Hermione, no one can keep up with all the subjects you are taking this year.” Harry held his hand up to stop her when he noticed she was about to interrupt him.

“I am not speaking about just attending the classes, as I am fairly sure you’ve gotten something that allows you to attend all your classes. It was probably when Professor McGonagall took you aside when I was taken to the Hospital Wing, most likely. I am talking about the amount of homework you’re doing. Today you got lucky since Professor Vector didn't give us any homework and obviously Professor Trelawney didn't either. But what happens when this isn't the case? You’re taking Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms and that’s just on Monday. Hermione that is way too much. I know you’re really intelligent and that you work really hard, but you’re going to destroy yourself.” Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

“Have you thought about what you want to do after you graduate from Hogwarts?” Harry questioned.

“Not really, there are some jobs that seem interesting to me, but I am not sure which one I will choose yet.” Hermione answered, wondering where this talk was going.

“I thought so. Your determination to work very hard on every subject is admirable. But even you can't do everything. To write a proper essay, you have to do research and take your time to understand the theories before putting the assignment in your own words and perspective. Only then can you expect the high marks you’re striving for. I know you don't want to miss anything in your education, but think about it for a bit. Which subjects are actually necessary for your future?” Harry asked his bushy haired friend.

He gave her some time to think about it. She needed to figure this out for herself or she wouldn’t take it seriously.

“Well, other than the core subjects I’m not completely sure, Harry, what exactly are you trying to tell me?” Hermione questioned confused because Harry had never spoken like this to her.

“Alright as an example, what kind of stuff did you cover in Muggle Studies today?” Harry asked.

“Well, typewriters actually, but I did wonder why they were covering something rather outdated as there have been more recent inventions in that department.” Hermione replied thoughtfully.

‘Now she’s starting to really think about it.’ Harry thought happily while watching Hermione’s thinking expression.

“Hermione, what I am about to tell you, may shock you, but I would be a horrible friend if I didn't let you know. The curriculum for Muggle Studies is severely outdated in all years. The newest things they teach about are from the Nineteen Forties, not the current year or even decade. I chose Ancient Runes, because I find Wards and Broom Crafting interesting. Runes are a core part of both fields and I want to be able to understand them. Arithmancy is interesting both for Spell Creation and its’ application for Warding. Since I’ll always have to deal with being The-Boy-Who-Lived, I want to know how to keep myself safe from those who want to cause me harm. Don't argue you know there are plenty of people that would like to try and it will happen eventually.” Harry explained getting a reluctant nod from Hermione. Even though she wanted to deny it, Harry practically had a target on his back since Voldemort’s attack when he was only a year old.

“Where was I before I got off topic? Oh right, electives that are outdated. As I said the stuff they teach in Muggle Studies is severely outdated and you, as a muggleborn witch, don't have to take it to be informed. You probably know more about the subject than the Professor that teaches that class.” Harry stated with certainty.

“But it’s still interesting to study it from the magical perspective.” Hermione argued.

“How long did it take you to finish the essay for Muggle Studies?” Harry asked.

“About an hour, why?" Hermione answered.

“Simple math, Hermione. You need one hour to finish an easy essay given on the first day of class. Add two other hours on other days when Professor Vector and Professor Trelawney also give out homework. That makes three hours of homework. The essays for Professor McGonagall usually take two hours, three if they are especially long and require extra research. I’m not sure what Hagrid has planned for his classes but he will give us homework eventually, so add another hour. Professor Flitwick mostly tells us to read up on what we’ve learned that day in class and practice. That’s another hour at least. Added up that makes a minimum of seven hours total. Our school days end at five in the afternoon and I know you don't have any free hours like me, so you’ll have to do all the homework after dinner. That means you have to work close to midnight every day, Hermione, just to have a chance to get all your work done.” Harry laid out, getting a surprised look from Hermione at the amount of thought he’d put into his argument.

Harry waited for her to process his argument. She needed to realize his points herself to accept it. He knew her too well to believe that just telling her what would most likely happen would be enough. When he felt that she had taken in everything he’d told her he continued.

“While it is true that we normally have to hand in the essays a couple days later, this was still only one day. You’ll break down in a matter of weeks and I don't want to see that happen. So please, be reasonable and drop the useless subjects like Divination, which is pointless for you to study as I’m fairly certain that you’re no seer. Additionally Professor Trelawney sounds like she only talks about predicting the future. All the talk about death omens every year, bad things happening to all of you, just useless without having the abilities of a Seer. She doesn’t even talk about other forms of Divination according to Parvati and Lavender and yet nobody really questions her.” Harry explained hoping Hermione would see reason. Though he did remember something he had wanted to do after finding out what had happened in the first Divination class.

“Which reminds me, I need to talk to Neville soon and get him out of that class. His self-esteem is already really low and with Professor Trelawney predicting his death it won’t get any better. I’m fairly certain that Neville could do a lot better if he was encouraged, he wouldn't be as good as he is in Herbology otherwise. It's the only subject he is confident in and it shows in his competence. If he wasn’t ridiculed in most of the other classes I’m sure he’d show similar results. But let’s get back to your timetable.” Harry said to Hermione with a shake of his head after going off topic.

Hermione was slightly confused about the change in topics from her schedule to Neville’s confidence but looked at Harry expectantly.

“While Muggle Studies may be interesting to see from another point of view, is it worth your health? You will get sick if you continue to put yourself through this. You’ll be exhausted every day both physically and mentally. Also I am rather sure they will allow you take the O.W.L. in Muggle Studies even if you don't take the class. Please, Hermione, I don't want to see you destroy yourself.” Harry pleaded with her.

Hermione was taken aback. She hadn't thought about this from an outside perspective. Was Harry right? She did have the impression that Divination was a waste of time. Plus the things Professor McGonagall had told them strengthened her opinion. Did she want to take an outdated subject when she knew everything about muggles? She was the daughter of two dentists and had grown up in the non-magical world; did she really need to be told things she already knew?

“Take some time to think about it Hermione. If you want to talk, I will be there for you. Thanks for hearing me out. I can't make you drop anything, but I think it is my responsibility as your friend to make you see what you’re getting yourself into.” Harry smiled at Hermione.

“No, I should thank you Harry. You’ve given me some important things to think about. It’s just; it’s so difficult to get a good job as a muggleborn. When I got my Hogwarts letter I was so excited. The possibilities I could have in this world seemed limitless. But then I found out about the bigotry against muggleborns. Only if my scores are at the top of everyone else’s could I hope to gain a decent position, at the Ministry for example.” Hermione explained contemplatively.

“I know, Hermione. It’s ridiculous to hold back the intelligent and the hard working just because of their blood status. Apparently I have a seat on the Wizengamot through my family. When I’m of age I’ll at least have the potential to try and make things a little better in Magical Britain.” Harry replied. Hermione was rather impressed. Where had Harry's sudden increase in knowledge come from?

“Where did you learn all of this?” Hermione questioned.

“I was able to get a copy of my family’s grimoire from Gringotts. So I’ve learned a lot more about the Magical World. Including how to hold myself and some of the proper decorum expected of a future Lord. I’m not looking forward to all the politicking in the future though.” Harry answered with a sigh at the thought of the future he’d have to deal with. They both smiled at each other and decided to return to the common room. But before they opened the door and left the classroom Hermione had one last question.

“Harry, how did you come to the conclusion I was using something to attend all my classes?” Hermione asked.

“Because you knew what happened in Divination when we got to Transfiguration. But we’d just sat through Arithmancy together so there had to have been some way for you to have been in two places at once. You don't need to tell me what it is. I believe you most likely had to promise to not tell anybody.” Harry responded with a grin.

“You’re right; I did have to promise that. Thank you for being understanding Harry. I’ll need some time to get used to this new confident you. By the way, I really do like your new glasses.” Hermione smiled with a small hint of red on her cheeks.

“My old glasses were a bad match, so it would be good to get new ones at least that’s what I thought. I think they look good. Auror Tonks was teasing me about how I’d soon have to beat girls away with a stick. I think she is exaggerating. Like that would happen.” Harry chuckled at the memory of Tonks and her light hearted teasing.

Hermione giggled. Even if Harry had matured a bit over the summer he was still clueless in some regards. The prediction of his Auror friend could become reality very soon. This thought made a blush blossom on her cheeks again.

-The Next Day-

Tuesday went by smoothly. Ancient Runes was interesting as Harry expected and Professor Babbling was a good teacher. Harry enjoyed the fact that she didn't get excited when she’d called his name during roll call. To Harry's surprise Neville had also chosen to take Ancient Runes. The shy Gryffindor said it was because he wanted to know more about the protective enchantments and wards that could be done with runes. Harry, during that lesson, decided to help Neville believe in himself more. Hermione, knowing what Harry wanted to do, was supporting him. Since this was a new subject for all of them they were able to help Neville relax and do well for the first lesson.

The next class, History of Magic, was as always, a waste of time. Harry had stopped listening to Binns after a few minutes. Instead he took out a different history book that he’d picked up at Flourish and Blott’s and began reading. He didn’t even feel bad doing this as even most of the Ravenclaws ignored Binns and did their own studying. The Hufflepuffs usually fell asleep like the Slytherins and the rest of the Gryffindors. Yes in the eyes of most students History of Magic was good for one thing, catching up with missed sleep.

Outside the classroom after class, Hermione questioned Harry about his behavior.

“Why weren’t you listening to Professor Binns?” Hermione asked, slightly annoyed.

“Because he reads from the textbook verbatim. I can always look up whatever he lectures about if I need to. It’s not like he ever talks about anything except Goblin Rebellions anyway. I’ve been reading a bit about history from this book I got over the summer. It covers the history of Magical Britain from the time of the Roman occupation to the Nineteen Sixties. I’ve been reading ahead to be honest. This book has given me more history knowledge than the last two years of Binn’s class put together.” Harry replied while holding up the book in question. Hermione’s eyes were practically glued to the new source of information.

“You read ahead?" Ron asked surprised. “Why would you do that, Harry?”

“Yes, I read ahead, Ron. I’m hoping to do really well this year. Plus all this studying is going to put me at a level where even Snape can’t call me a dunderhead without looking ridiculous." Harry grinned smugly imagining the look on Snape’s face when Harry wasn’t tripped up by his questions anymore.

Ron was pleased with this. Showing up Slytherins and Snape during class was something to look forward to in his opinion.

Herbology with the Hufflepuffs was as always a peaceful class. So long as the plants themselves weren’t violent. They were taken to more interesting and dangerous plants this year and Harry paid close attention so he’d be able to do well. As usual Neville was the one to shine in this class. With Herbology being the only subject Neville was able to truly show his abilities in. Well, everybody was more than willing to let him answer most of Professor Sprout’s questions.

After classes were over Harry was sitting in the common room with his friends finishing up homework. Ron had begged off after finishing a single assignment and was on the other side of the room playing chess with an upper year. Hermione was going over her essays while assisting Neville with his. Lavender and Parvati were finishing up their last assignment before they both made an announcement.

“Parvati and I are dropping Divination. Any suggestions on which class we should take as an alternative?” Lavender questioned the group with Parvati nodding beside her.

“Trelawney is more like an over acting charlatan than a Professor. All she talks about is the ‘Inner Eye’ and peering through the ‘Veil’ to see the future. It’s honestly starting to get ridiculous and it has only been one class.” Parvati sighed at the time wasted.

“Care of Magical Creatures was interesting; Hagrid says our next class is going to be about Crups.” Harry replied getting a smile and small squeals of ‘Puppies!’ from his two female friends.

“What about the hippogriffs? I heard Hagrid’s first class almost had an accident.” Lavender questioned after her outburst.

“That was entirely Malfoy’s fault. He was disrespectful to the hippogriff right after Hagrid told us to always be respectful.” Hermione piped up from helping Neville. “If Harry hadn’t shoved the ponce out of the way he’d have gotten clawed by the hippogriff.”

“But Harry’s fine; did the hippogriff miss?” Parvati questioned looking over at Harry.

“No he got me, but I have protection from getting cut.” Harry explained as he partially transformed his arm into the Half-Beast state. Parvati and Lavender looked amazed seeing the golden fur and the claws that had appeared from Harry’s arm.

“That’s amazing, Harry.” Lavender said getting a nod of agreement from Parvati.

“Thanks, but it’s just something that any therianthrope can do. Well the transformation part, not the cut protection.” Harry replied with a small smile.

“Hmm, do you think Malfoy’s lost some of his standing in Slytherin for being saved by a Gryffindor?” Parvati questioned.

“Considering it was Harry, who is a Half-Blood and a therianthrope, I’m sure Malfoy’s social standing will take a sharp dive among his Slytherin housemates.” Lavender nodded with certainty. She was a bit of a gossip and knew that Slytherin practically ran on social standing. Especially when it came to who stood on top in the House.

“He deserves it for being such a git.” Hermione replied while helping Neville finish up his essay. The slight nod of agreement from Neville was a good sign in Harry’s opinion. The shy Gryffindor did have courage; he just needed the support to bring it to the forefront.

-In the Slytherin Common Room-

“So, Malfoy, how’s it feel to be saved by a Gryffindor?” a Slytherin fourth year jeered at the Malfoy scion.

“I didn’t…” Draco attempted to retort before being cut off.

“You did indeed, Malfoy.” Daphne Greengrass spoke up, her cool gaze looking down on Draco. “I was there and saw you getting saved by Potter.” Tracey Davis nodded from beside Daphne hiding her giggles behind her hand.

“I wasn’t…” Draco tried to defend himself only to be interrupted again.

“You brought shame to not only your own Family but to the whole of Slytherin House, Malfoy.” The Slytherin seventh year prefect stated. “Not only did you show an impressive amount of foolishness, but worst of all you were saved from your own stupidity by a Gryffindor! Not just any Gryffindor either, but Harry Potter! A Half-Blood! A wizard that isn’t even human! You’ve fallen lower than I thought any Pureblood could. You’re barely above the Blood Traitors at this point.”

The entire Slytherin common room had gone silent at the words of the prefect. Only quiet whispers and muttering could be heard among the students. Draco looked to have gone pale enough to be almost translucent.

“I know this may be hard for you, Malfoy, but do try and understand what I’m about to say.” The seventh year prefect continued. “Keep your mouth shut and stay out of trouble. If you bring anymore shame upon Slytherin House I’ll personally see you censured by the entire House. Do I make myself clear?”

Draco, now too terrified to speak, simply nodded his head and quickly retreated to his dorm room. While he was terrified of being censured by the House; at his core burned a deep rage against Harry bloody Potter! As the rest of the House began to disperse from the common room to go about their evening Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis sat next to each other and conversed quietly.

“So, now that Malfoy is a non-factor for the foreseeable future, what should we do? Because I have an idea or two forming.” Tracey asked her friend with a grin.

“Hmm, well we can always keep an eye on Potter. If he’s going to keep shaking things up it might be better to keep on his good side.” Daphne replied with her own grin.

“My thoughts exactly, after all, Harry is from an Old House. He’ll probably need some properly taught witches to help him settle the affairs of his House once he reaches his majority.” Tracey giggled softly.

“True enough, he’s not exactly hard on the eyes either. He makes for a much better choice than several others we could potentially end up betrothed to if our parents think we haven’t found any suitable prospects. Besides we’re from Neutral Families, so it’s not like we couldn’t try to get his attention. I’m sure if we play our cards right we’ll both be very happy witches in the future.” Daphne smiled getting a smile back from Tracey.

“Happy therianthrope witches to be precise. Do you think Malfoy would have a fit if two Slytherins started turning into lions?” Tracey laughed getting the cool and collected Daphne Greengrass to let out an inelegant snort of laughter. This just caused Tracey to laugh even more as Daphne’s face went scarlet.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! So we see some more of Harry’s classes starting and the concern he shows for Hermione. Not to mention that more girls are showing interest in him! So many awkward teenager moments are incoming for Harry!**

**Until I get your feedback and reviews, later!**


	10. DADA, Potions, and Search Results

**Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope. This chapter we see the last of Harry’s day to day classes and the results of the Auror’s search of the Archives.**

**As always Patrons get all chapters a month early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’re not a Patron please thank the ones who helped make this possible.**

**Thank you; Lu Bane Na, Frimorigo, Thomas E Nellis, Patrick Ayres, Rinnosuke, Kaymann, Jacob Ward, Evgeniy Kazanin, Daniel Williams, CC100, Victor Garrett, Brody Meech, Benjamin, Paul Nichols, Alastor God of Vengeance, Mauday, Thomas B. Wilkes, Vito Saraceno, Ct126371, Benjamin Shklyar, AC DC 1C 2C, Joseph, Brad Goldin, Cody Lyle, Kori K, Callum Nowlan, Mark Edward Wyndham Tiller, Joseph Morrison, Robyn Tammy Grogan, Demonhunter44, Hmm is it time, Tristan McKenzie O’Meara, and Joini.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters a month earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 10 – DADA, Potions, and Search Results**

The first lesson on Wednesday was the one Harry had been looking forward to the most. Defense Against the Dark Arts had always been a subject Harry did well in. Even if the last two Professors had both ended up trying to harm him. He was holding out hope that this year’s Professor would be competent based on what had happened on the train with the dementor. Harry, Ron and Hermione got seats near the front since they were eager to see what this Professor would be like. They quickly put their books, parchment and quills on the tables to be ready as soon as Professor Lupin started class. Within minutes all of their classmates had arrived and taken seats. Shortly afterwards the door opened and Remus Lupin entered. His robes looked slightly worn and Harry wondered why this was the case. Surely someone capable of being a Professor could afford a newer set of robes. Maybe Professor Lupin was just reluctant to spend money or something?

“Well, good morning class. First let's get introductions out of the way. I'm Remus Lupin and I’ll be your new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. From what I have seen in the records of my predecessors your education in this subject has been rather disjointed and unstructured, I intend to change this. In that vein, put your books away, we will start with something practical.” Lupin stated and waited for the students to pack their texts away.

The class became somewhat excited. They rarely ever had practical lessons and it was already a good sign that they were starting out with one. Maybe they’d actually be able to learn and practice the spells in the textbooks in class instead of on their own.

“This year we will study various dark creatures. Not the very dangerous ones, those are part of what the upper year classes will study, but the more basic ones, the ones that can also cause you a lot of problems, if you don't know how to deal with them. So, who can tell me what a boggart is?" Lupin asked.

Hermione, to no one’s surprise, Harry and Parvati had their hands raised. Lupin chose Hermione to answer.

“A boggart is a shapeshifter. They resemble what the one confronting them fears the most. Nobody really knows what a boggart looks like as they immediately take the form of what the wizard or witch fears.” Hermione answered.

“Correct, Hermione. A boggart will take the form of what you fear most. There is an easy spell to deal with a boggart. We will get to that part shortly. Does anybody know what will dispel a boggart?” Lupin asked the class.

Parvati, Harry and Hermione raised their hands again. This time Parvati was chosen to answer.

“A boggart is dispelled by laughter.” Parvati answered.

“That's correct Ms. Patil. Laughter dispels a boggart. You have to make the boggart, which will take the form of your greatest fear, appear as something you could laugh about. So what would be an appropriate method to deal with a boggart?” Lupin queried the class.

He let them think about it for a minute before he asked Dean Thomas to answer the question.

“I think not being alone. If the boggart had two people standing in front of it, then it wouldn’t be able to scare both as they would both fear different things most.” Dean reasoned.

“Very good, Mr. Thomas, a boggart that has more than one opponent will be confused. I have once seen a boggart that tried to scare two people at the same time. It was very humorous. Imagine a half mummy and a half fire crab. The fire crab was constantly setting the mummy's bandages on fire.” Lupin chuckled at the memory. The students were all laughing as well.

“The spell to defeat a boggart is Riddikulus _._ It takes concentration to cast it though. Saying the incantation is only half of what it takes. You have to be prepared to face a boggart. We will start to practice soon. I am currently searching the castle for one so you can practice dealing with it. Until then I want you to take your time to think about what you fear most. Make sure to be honest with yourself. Then think of a way to make it look funny. Now pair up with another student and exchange ideas.” Lupin said as the class went about pairing up.

They began to move in the classroom and Harry chose to partner up with Neville, while Ron and Hermione teamed up.

“Alright Neville, what are you most afraid of?” Harry asked his partner. Neville looked at the ground and mumbled something but Harry couldn't make it out.

“Umm, sorry Neville, I didn't catch that.” Harry said.

“Professor Snape.” Neville repeated a bit louder while looking ashamed.

“Hey, no need to be ashamed Neville. He can be really scary and with how he has it out for you I can totally understand your fear. He’s a greasy git.” Harry replied quietly. Neville chuckled at Harry's comment.

“Well, now we only have to find a way to get the greasy git to look funny and not scary. Any ideas?” Harry asked, wanting to get Neville to speak up a bit. He was way too insecure. He always believed that he would fail and then his self-doubt made him fail. Whoever instilled this fear of failure into Neville was a right bastard in Harry’s opinion.

“I don't really know Harry. Perhaps if he had a strange hair color or wore funny clothes?” Neville suggested.

Harry snorted at Neville’s suggestion, being reminded of Tonks and her preference for oddly colored hair.

“Oh yes, that would be good. Imagine a Snape with bright pink hair, topped off with a big funny hat in a clashing color.” Harry chuckled out.

“Add an old fashioned dress, with a lot of lace, a big old handbag and high heels too.” Neville added also starting to laugh at the mental image.

“Oh this will be priceless, I can't wait to see you facing a boggart Neville, that image is just hysterical.” Harry chortled. The two needed some time to calm down again. The other student pairs across the room had similar problems.

“Ok Harry, now we have covered my fear, what is yours?” Neville questioned.

“Let me think.” Harry said. The first thing to come to mind was Voldemort, being restored to his full power and restarting his reign of terror, but then another thought came up to him. One that made his instincts flare up in response.

“A dementor.” Harry answered truthfully.

“Oh, those are horrible.” Neville responded shivering briefly at the memory of the creatures.

Lupin heard Harry's statement and was surprised. He had expected something else, mostly involving Voldemort or Death Eaters. Maybe even whatever beast had been lurking in the Chamber of Secrets. But for the thing that Harry feared most to be what some consider the physical embodiment of fear. Well, Lupin could think of less terrifying things that people were afraid of.

“Hmm, how could you make a dementor less scary and actually funny?” Neville pondered, trying to make a soul eating being silly or funny wasn’t easy.

“I don't think stealing the cloak would be good. A naked dementor seems only more frightening.” Harry shuddered while remembering the hand.

“You’re right. Maybe if you made it really fat? Like completely unable to even float? Just make it unmovable on the ground like a ball? Then you send it rolling around out of control?” Neville suggested.

Harry pictured a puffed up beach ball of a dementor its hands flopping uselessly as it was rolled around and chuckled at the image.

“That's great but let’s add some more things. Make it multicolored with bright colors in stripes instead of the black raggedy robe.” Harry described his idea, sending both him and Neville into a fit of laughter.

Remus couldn't help but grin at the mental image the boys had created. Yes, it would be amusing to see how Harry transformed his boggart dementor and Neville his Snape boggart. He’d have to make sure he got a good look at Severus’ face when the dour Potions Professor heard what Neville made his boggart look like.

-Potions Class-

The class sat silently in the dungeons. Harry was nervous. He had studied as much as he could for potions and was fairly sure he could answer Snape's usual questions this time around. Just then the door flew open and Snape strode in.

“Well, it seems everybody is present.” Snape drawled with a short look over the room.

“Today we are brewing a Shrinking Solution. Potter, tell me three core ingredients of this potion.” Snape snapped out sure that Harry wouldn’t be able to answer.

“Daisy roots, Shrivel Fig and Caterpillars, Professor.” Harry answered. Snape’s look of surprise was a good indication to Harry that his studying over the summer had paid off.

“Well it seems you’ve finally decided to at least look at the first chapter of your potions text this year.” Snape responded with a mocking undertone. “What color is the Shrinking Solution supposed to have in its finished state?” Snape queried.

“It should be green, Sir.” Harry answered again.

“So you can read; I was starting to think you were illiterate with how you constantly failed your brewing. What kind of reaction does the potion create?” Snape mocked as he asked another question.

“It will shrink the recipient of the potion into a former state for a limited time. An example would be if you fed a toad with some of it, then it would turn into a tadpole. While a dog fed the solution would revert into a puppy. The Shrinking Solution differs from the Reversion Draught in that its effects are temporary while the Draught is permanent but toxic in multiple doses.” Harry replied internally pleased with himself for being able to answer Snape’s questions.

The entire third year Potions class was stunned. How was Harry Potter, who always struggled with Snape's questions suddenly able to answer everything correctly? Harry, meanwhile, was enjoying the seething faces of most of the Slytherins, especially Malfoy, who had been hoping for his humiliation. Unfortunately for them, he was done with being their source of amusement in class.

Snape was taken aback. Never would he have thought that the Potter brat would actually have prepared for his class. In Snape’s mind the boy just arrogantly thought he could get by without preparation or studying. It must be a one-time accomplishment; the boy wouldn't be able to repeat this feat.

Snape continued his string of questions about the third year potions class syllabus. He asked about stirring techniques, ingredient preparation and was internally seething that Potter managed to answer everything correctly. He knew he couldn't start asking anything from outside of the third year course. That know-it-all Granger would realize it immediately and probably go to Minerva. The girl had done that before. He didn't need the deputy headmistress’ ire focused on him again.

“It seems some intelligence has found its’ way into your brain Potter. Five points to Gryffindor.” Snape said calmly, even though behind the desk his knuckles were white from the strength of his balled fists.

This shocked all the students. Snape had given points to Harry Potter? Some of the Gryffindors actually tried pinching themselves to see if they were awake. Of course any normal Professor would have given Harry many more points for that many questions but Snape was still Snape.

By the end of the potions class normality had returned as Snape taken away a total of twenty points from Gryffindor, so Harry's five points didn't really matter. But Harry looked forward to showing his progress for the rest of the year. He had produced a perfect Shrinking Solution, and had even helped Neville prepare his to an acceptable level. The majority of the Slytherins were still seething at Harry’s sudden display of potions aptitude. Except for Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass, Harry had noticed that both of them had given him an approving nod when their eyes had met across the classroom.

-Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Department Head’s Office-

Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was currently sitting in her office, at her fine mahogany desk. On the other side of the desk, Aurors John Dawlish and Nymphadora Tonks were seated in chairs. Standing against a wall was Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody. Moody had refused to sit in a chair, saying it made him vulnerable if there was a sudden attack.

“What am I doing here, Amelia?” Moody asked, “You know I am set to retire soon.”

“I'm well aware, Alastor,” Amelia replied. “I however believe we’ll need your help one more time before you turn in your badge.” Moody stared at her with both his normal eye, and his magical eye. “By the way Aurors Dawlish and Tonks are speaking I’m sure we’re not going to like what they have to report.”

“Well, let’s hear what you two have to report.” Moody said while looking towards his protégé and the Senior Auror.

“One of the most prominent cases from the end of You-Know-Who’s attacks on Magical Britain had to do with Sirius Black betraying the location of the Potters to You-Know-Who.” Dawlish started the report.

“I remember,” Moody said. “What about it?”

“Exactly what do you remember?” Tonks questioned her mentor.

“Voldemort showed up at the Potter’s hiding place and killed James and Lily Potter,” Moody began. “After whatever happened that night at the cottage, Peter Pettigrew tracked down Sirius Black and cornered him in a muggle town. After accusing Black of betraying the Potters, Pettigrew was killed by Black along with twelve muggles when Black blasted the street they were standing on. As I recall they only found one of Pettigrew’s fingers afterward. Sirius was found laughing like a madman at the scene and taken into custody. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban and stayed there for twelve years before his recent escape.”

“Well, that’s the problem Alastor, Sirius Black was never charged with any crime. He was never questioned nor given a trial. Both I and Auror Tonks, along with three other clerks, have searched the archives and haven’t found a single file regarding Sirius Black’s case.” Dawlish informed Moody and Amelia.

“Why am I just hearing about this now?” Amelia demanded, with a scowl.

“I'm afraid we’ve only just confirmed it ourselves this morning, ma’am,” Tonks answered, “We’ve been searching through the entire section of the archives relating to November of eighty one and haven’t found anything. We wanted to be sure before we brought this to your attention.”

“Does anyone else know about this yet?” Amelia questioned.

“Only the clerks that were with us, but their Vow to the Department will prevent them from telling anyone about it.” Dawlish informed his boss.

“Did you check all of the archives?” Moody asked.

Tonks sighed tiredly. “Every drawer for November of eighty one plus all the ones for December of eighty one just to be sure. One of the clerks tried going through the lists of names kept within each year of cases to find Black’s name. But that was a failure too. The last time a ‘Sirius Black’ had a case against him was Sirius Black the Second for magical assault against a muggle back in eighteen sixty two.”

“So there’s absolutely nothing about arrest, questioning, trial, or sentencing? Nothing at all?” Amelia asked to be sure.

“Not a thing that was ever recorded.” Dawlish replied.

“How did this happen? Every Death Eater we captured was given a trial, no matter how horrendous their crimes. Why didn’t anyone notice that Black wasn’t given one?” Moody questioned a deep look of contemplation on his scarred face.

“That is what I intend to find out.” Amelia stated seriously.

Moody snorted. “Heads will roll for this, such a breach of procedure against a Pureblood. If the Wizengamot doesn’t throw an absolute fit I'll eat my eye, the real one!”

Amelia, Dawlish and Tonks all stared at Moody with raised eyebrows.

“You know I’m right!” Moody growled.

“Well, I agree with you on the fact that the Wizengamot is going to throw a fit,” Amelia said. “I am going to need the names of every single Auror and Obliviator that was part of the arrest and subsequent processing. I hope they'll all cooperate with the investigation we’re going to have to start, and that we can get to the bottom of this matter before the Minister decides to do anything else about catching Black.”

“Aye, that's a fine idea, I’ll drag them in here if I have to. We'll figure out what the hell happened that night. Someone wanted this case open and shut quickly. I’ll damned sure find out who and why!” Moody growled out.

“What should we do about the current hunt for Black?” Dawlish asked.

“Keep it going for now,” Amelia said, “I’ll suspend the Kiss on Sight order that the Minister put out. If he asks about it I’ll just tell him its part of a new investigation.”

Moody snorted. “If I know Fudge, he'll be whimpering about how this’ll make him look to the public. He's too dim to realize the real implications of this kind of miscarriage of justice. If he had his way he’d probably just sweep this under the rug and let Black be Kissed.”

“I'll make sure to keep him as far away from the investigation as possible,” Amelia stated, making a note on a parchment in front of her about which of her Aurors to bring into this investigation. “Now, there is something else I need to speak to all of you about. Neither of you are going to like it Dawlish, Moody.”

“Why us, ma’am?” Dawlish asked.

“Because Bartemius Crouch was your former superior.” Amelia responded.

“What has that got to do with now?” Dawlish questioned.

Amelia sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Because he was the Head of the DMLE when Sirius was arrested. Meaning he had direct control of the processing for Black and that means he allowed there to be no records kept or he threw Black into Azkaban without due process.” Dawlish looked absolutely flabbergasted, and Alastor had a hard expression on his face as he listened to Amelia.

“I’ll get started on gathering up anyone I know that was part of this incident. Dawlish can you get me a list of everybody else? We’re in for a hell of a long night.” Moody grunted as he took a sip of Fire Whisky from a flask he kept in his robe.

“Sure thing, Alastor, this is going to be a shitestorm isn’t it?” Dawlish sighed.

Amelia inhaled and exhaled, and looked at Dawlish, then Moody. “So what are we going to do about Crouch?” she questioned the two Senior Aurors.

“Amelia, we'll be lucky to drag him out of his office in magical cuffs,” Moody said, “Barty Crouch isn't an easy man to arrest. Even after his son was outed as a Death Eater it’ll be difficult to convince the Wizengamot to charge him. He’s had decades to build up relationships, favors and gain political capital during his career.”

“Does that include you?” Amelia asked, staring hard at Moody.

“I’ll do my job properly, Amelia.” Moody grunted. “I ain't going to let my respect for Barty get in the way. If he's guilty, then he’s guilty. What I'm saying is we could put him in front of the Wizengamot, and they'll likely clear him of most if not all of the charges because of the war. He won't spend a minute inside a Ministry cell much less Azkaban.”

“That may be,” Tonks said, “But we can still correct this injustice. Sirius could definitely get a proper trial. Plus we can find out what really happened that night, at least from his perspective. That’s far more than what we know now.”

“Aye.” Moody nodded.

“If that happens I'll be pleased. We’ve already got a severe miscarriage of justice to deal with. If we can free an innocent man and potentially punish those that let this happen then we’ve done our job as Aurors.” Amelia stated getting nods from the three Aurors in front of her.

“Do you think Crouch suspects any of his actions from back then will come to light?” Dawlish questioned.

“He shouldn’t,” Amelia replied, “And we’re going to keep it that way. Do you know how close Crouch is to Fudge? If Crouch gets word of this, the first person he'll tell is Fudge. It won’t be long after that before the Minister tries to forcefully shut down our investigation. No one is to speak a word of this to anybody. Am I understood?”

“I know how to keep my mouth shut, Amelia, and I'll be right beside you through this case.” Moody grunted.

“You’ll have my support, and I guarantee my silence.” Dawlish nodded.

“I’ll do whatever I can to help, Director.” Tonks replied firmly.

“Excellent! Now let’s get started, this is going to get a hell of a lot worse before we’re done.” Amelia said while motioning the three to take their leave. As the three Aurors turned and left her office Amelia could only slump in her chair and sigh. “Barty what the hell kind of situation did you leave for me?” she quietly questioned her empty office. With another sigh Amelia set to work writing out a list of Auror names that she could trust to bring into this case. Most of those involved in this incident weren’t going to have their jobs once this all came to light. The rest would most likely be arrested and she had to make sure none of this somehow got out to the wrong people. Why did she take this job again?

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So how’d you like that? Good? Bad? Let me know! Next chapter we skip ahead a bit and get to Sirius’ first attempt on Pettigrew and the first Hogsmeade trip. After that it won’t be long until the end of Third Year and then we’ll move right along into fourth after a chapter for summer. Hope you’re looking forward to it!**


	11. Hogsmeade and Halloween

**Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope! This chapter we see the first Hogsmeade trip and the Halloween incident for the year.**

**As always Patrons get all chapters a month early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’re not a Patron please thank the ones who helped make this possible.**

**Thank you; Lu Bane Na, Frimorigo, Thomas E Nellis, Patrick Ayres, Rinnosuke, Kaymann, Jacob Ward, Evgeniy Kazanin, Daniel Williams, CC100, Victor Garrett, Brody Meech, Benjamin, Paul Nichols, Alastor God of Vengeance, Mauday, Thomas B. Wilkes, Vito Saraceno, Ct126371, Benjamin Shklyar, AC DC 1C 2C, Joseph, Callum Nowlan, Brad Goldin, Cody Lyle, Kori K., Mark Edward Wyndham Tiller, Joseph Morrison,** **Tristan McKenzie O'Meara, Robyn Tammy Grogan, Hmm is it time, Joini, Demonhunter44, Healerbob, Optimum Prime, Wisecrackin, and Jeremy Carrico.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters a month earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 11 – Hogsmeade and Halloween**

It had been a good first term for Harry so far this school year. He was doing well in all of his classes, much to Snape’s chagrin, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team was in top form to win the Cup this year. Since it was Oliver Wood’s last year at Hogwarts he’d been pushing the team extra hard during practice. Harry still remembered the team’s first meeting at the beginning of October.

~Flashback~

Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old in his sev­enth and final year at Hogwarts. There seemed to be a quiet undertone of despera­tion in his voice as he began the team meeting with his six fellow team members in the locker room on the edge of the Quidditch pitch.

“This is our last chance, well _my_ last chance, to win the Quidditch Cup,” Oliver told the team, pacing back and forth in front of them. “I’ll be leaving at the end of this year. I’ll never get another shot at it. Gryffindor hasn’t won for seven years now. OK, to be fair, we’ve had the worst luck in the world from injuries, to the tournament get­ting called off last year because of the Chamber...” Oliver sighed, as though the memo­ry still pained him. “But we also know we’ve got the best ruddy team in the school!” he exclaimed the old manic glint back in his eye.

“We’ve got the three best Chasers.” Wood pointed at Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, getting smiles from the three girls.

“We’ve got two unbeatable Beaters.” Oliver continued pointing towards the twins.

“Stop it, Oliver, you’re embarrassing us!” Fred and George claimed together, pretending to blush.

“And we’ve got a Seeker who has never failed to catch us the Snitch!” Oliver rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. “And me,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

“We think you’re very good, too, Oliver!” George stated.

“Best Keeper in Hogwarts!” Fred nodded.

“The point is,” Oliver continued as he resumed his pacing, “the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I’ve thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven’t got it, and this year’s the last chance we’ll get to finally see our names on the thing ...” Oliver spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.

“Oliver, this year’s our year!” Fred declared.

“We’ll do it, Oliver!” Angelina called out getting determined nods from Alicia and Katie.

“Definitely.” Harry stated.

~End Flashback~

On Halloween morning, Harry awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast feeling incredibly excited, though he was trying his best to act normally since he didn’t want to embarrass himself by overreacting about Hogsmeade.

“We’ll bring back lots of sweets from Honeydukes. Of course I’ll want to stop by Scrivenshaft’s to look around.” Hermione planned while looking rather excited.

“Yeah, loads!” Ron cheered already thinking about the famous Honeydukes’ sweets.

“I want to see the Three Broomsticks and maybe the Shrieking Shack if we have time.” Harry replied in what he hoped was a calm voice. His own excitement was bubbling just below the surface.

The three of them walked to the Entrance Hall, where Filch was standing beside the front doors, checking off names against a long list while peering suspiciously into every face. The surly man was making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn’t be going.

“Are you actually going into Hogsmeade, Potter?” Malfoy jeered while standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. “Aren’t you too scared of passing the Dementors?”

Harry ignored the childish taunts, simply too excited to really care about what the blonde ponce was saying. Being ignored made Malfoy’s face turn red in frustration at not getting a rise out of his, self-proclaimed, nemesis. A short ride on the carriages down to the village and the three third years were free to explore the magical village.

“So, where to first?” Harry asked Ron and Hermione as all three took in the sights of Hogsmeade.

“I say Honeydukes!” Ron called out eager to grab sweets from the famous shop.

“We might as well, and then we can snack a bit while checking out Scrivenshaft’s and the other shops.” Hermione replied as the trio made their way to the sweets shop. Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that, for once, no one looked twice at Harry. The Leonthrope wizard edged through the crowd while looking around and suppressed a laugh as he imagined the look that would spread over Dudley’s pig-like face if he could see what Harry was seeing now.

There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, large, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different types of chocolate in organized rows; there was a large barrel of Bernie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizzbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron had mentioned to him once. Along yet another wall were sweets with special effects like Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum which filled a room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refused to pop for days. The strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps that advertised ‘Breathe fire for your friends!’ on the package, Ice Mice which had the effect of making the eater’s teeth chatter and squeak, peppermint creams shaped like toads that said they ‘Hop realistically in the stomach! Even fragile sugar-spun quills and exploding bonbons were available for purchase.

Harry squeezed himself through a crowd of sixth-years and saw a sign hanging in the furthest corner of the shop that read ‘Unusual Tastes’. Ron and Hermione were already standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops. Harry quietly chuckled as he snuck up behind them.

“Ugh, no, Harry won’t want one of those, they’re for vampires, I expect.” Hermione huffed at Ron. Apparently his red-haired friend was plotting a prank on him; he’d have to do something about that.

“How about these?” Ron questioned while shoving a jar of Cockroach Cluster under Hermione’s nose.

“Definitely not.” Harry stated drolly from between the two of them causing the two to jump. Ron nearly dropped the jar in his hands.

“Harry!” Hermione squealed while slapping him on the arm for startling her. “How’d you sneak up on us?”

“Gave me a fright, mate!” Ron huffed, looking both amused and annoyed. “You almost made me drop the jar! I’d be making you pay for the damages you know?”

“Well I can’t have you pranking me now, can I?” Harry chuckled getting Ron to redden at being caught. Ron quickly cleared his throat before pointing to a notice posted on the inside of the sweetshop door.

“Did you notice that, Harry?” Ron asked as he changed the subject from his failed prank.

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.

“Well that’s just great. I thought the Dementors were only staying at the entrances of the school. I bet the people who live here aren’t thrilled about this.” Harry muttered after reading the notice.

“While the Dementors are horrible it should keep Sirius Black from trying anything in the village.” Hermione tried to reason getting shakes of the head from Harry and Ron.

“Have you seen the Fizzing Whizzbees, Harry?” Ron asked, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel. “And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven…it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick for that one.” Ron muttered broodingly into the Acid Pop box. “You reckon Fred would take a bit of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?”

“You know the retaliation would be horrible, right?” Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ron’s face scrunched up before he quickly set the jar he’d been holding back on the shelf.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the three of them left Honeydukes to explore the rest of the village. Hogsmeade looked like a medieval village with a mix of more modern additions; the little thatched cottages and shops were all decorated for Halloween; there were jack-o’-lanterns near the shops and fake spider webs hung in some of the windows. Harry shivered as a cool autumn breeze passed over the group, a reminder that winter would soon arrive. They headed up the street while commenting on the shops they’d heard about from the upper years.

“So that’s the Post Office?” Hermione wondered noticing a sign with an owl that had a parcel above the door.

“Zonko’s is up there.” Ron pointed out, having heard enough about the joke shop from Fred and George to be able to identify it without ever seeing it before.

“We could go up to the Shrieking Shack…” Harry suggested only to get cut off by another cold wind passing through the village.

“Tell you what shall we go for a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?” Ron offered as he shivered from the chilly breeze. Harry was more than willing; the wind was almost constant and his hands were getting numb, so the trio crossed the road and in a few minutes were entering the small inn. It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm and smoky. There was a curvy woman with a pretty face serving a bunch of rowdy wizards up at the bar.

“That’s Madam Rosmerta.” Ron informed a blush appearing on his face. “I’ll get the drinks, shall I?”

Harry and Hermione made their way to the back of the crowded room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and an animated fake skeleton which stood next to the fireplace and held an empty mug in one of its’ hands. Ron came back a few minutes later, carrying three foaming tankards of warm Butterbeer.

“Happy Halloween!” Ron cheered happily, raising his tankard. Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious drink he’d ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside. It was brilliant at making the chill of the biting wind outside leave his body.

“Hi, Harry!” called a familiar voice through the din of the bar. Turning to look at the person the trio saw Lavender, who was closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson walking with them.

“Can we join you?” Lavender asked the trio getting a nod from each of them. With that the six girls pulled up chairs at the table.

“Fred and George are getting us all some Butterbeers. They should be over shortly.” Angelina informed as she sat down.

“Bloody cold out today isn’t it?” Alicia asked the group as she rubbed her arms to dispel the chill.

“Very, might have a bit of an early winter.” Ron replied as he drank more of his Butterbeer.

“Man, the twins need to stop flirting with Rosmerta and bring us our Butterbeers. I’m chilled to the bone.” Katie huffed getting the rest of the group to look over at the bar and watch the twins flirt with the mature woman. While stifling a chuckle at the twins antics Harry briefly looked around the bar area and caught the eyes of Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. The two Slytherin girls gave demure smiles and cute waves. Harry nodded back politely before refocusing on his group. It was odd, he knew Daphne and Tracey weren’t antagonistic like Malfoy and his ilk, but it was still unusual to get positive attention from Slytherins.

“Hi, gang! Butterbeers are here!” Fred, or possibly George, said reaching the table and began passing out the tankards quickly. “That’s six Butterbeers, for six lovely ladies!” This got an eye roll from all the girls as they’d seen him and his twin chatting up Rosmerta not a minute before.

“Cheers!” George, or possibly Fred, exclaimed raising his tankard. “Cough up, though, we haven’t got enough gold for all of these.” Harry watched mirthfully as the group of girls took their beers from Fred or George and rummaged in their robes to grab coins. He could only chuckle again as the girls gave the twins their coins while ribbing them about Rosmerta.

Looking around the bar again while sipping his Butterbeer Harry spotted Hannah Abbott with Susan, who was wearing her hair in a long plait down her back today, which he thought, looked rather nice on the redhead. The two Hufflepuffs caught Harry’s eyes and both smiled at him. He returned the smile getting a blushing smile from Susan while Hannah seemed to be giggling at her friend. Harry shook his head lightly before refocusing on his group as they began to chat amongst themselves. It was only a few minutes later that another person showed up and Harry couldn’t believe the voice he heard coming from behind him.

“Whiskers! Did you miss me?!” Tonks exclaimed loudly as she wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him into her side.

“Tonks?! What are you doing here?” Harry sputtered as he almost choked on his Butterbeer.

“This is my day off, so I figured I’d come say hi!” Tonks laughed as she let go of Harry. “Plus I’m being assigned here soon as an extra measure of security in the Black case. Madam Bones doesn’t feel it’s wise to leave the protection of the students entirely up to the Dementors. So me and a few other Aurors are going to be taking shifts in Hogsmeade for patrols.”

“Whiskers, Harry?” Parvati questioned with a raised eyebrow as all of the girls giggled. Harry blushed while the girls continued giggling at the nickname Tonks had given him.

“It’s just a joke nickname…” Harry tried to explain before getting cut off by Tonks.

“Yep! He’s just a big ol’ kitty cat on the inside, aren’t ya Whiskers?” Tonks cooed as she pulled Harry into her side again.

“What have you been telling people?” Harry asked flustered. “Don’t spread that nickname around!”

“I’d say it’s a bit too late there, Harry.” George chuckled along with his twin.

“Too true brother of mine! Now that we’ve heard it we can’t just let it go, sorry old chap!” Fred laughed as the twins clunked their tankards together.

“I think it’s cute, Harry.” Padma smiled from the seat opposite him. Harry tried to smile back, but did not speak; he was still far too flustered with Tonks holding onto him. Angelina just smiled at him from her place next to Alicia. Her friend and fellow Chaser did not smile, but gave Harry a thoroughly smug smirk which plainly told him that she would be using this as teasing material later.

“What’s all this now?” Tonks questioned looking over the seven girls sitting at the table. “You have so many girls around you Whiskers! I thought what we had was special!” The Auror mock cried as she held a hand over her eyes.

“What!” Harry sputtered as he looked over at Tonks his eyes wide in shock. “Don’t say misleading stuff like that!”

“What? How is what I said misleading?” Tonks questioned with a devious grin.

“You know bloody well how!” Harry accused as he glared at his Auror friend. The massive blush on his face kind of detracted from the look though. The group at the table all busted out laughing at the back and forth between Harry and Tonks; though Hermione did admonish Harry for his language before breaking down into her own fit of giggles.

For the next hour the group chatted and laughed as Tonks recounted tales from her time in Hogwarts with the two oldest Weasley brothers, Bill and Charlie. She also told humorous stories about her time in the Auror trainee program. There was good natured ribbing of Harry and his nickname throughout the whole time, of course. After the group split up to start heading back to the castle with their purchases Tonks got one last joke in before Apparating away.

“See you later Whiskers! I’ll be back later!” Tonks yelled out in the middle of the wave of students heading back to the carriages that would take them up to the castle. It was exactly the same way a pet owner would say goodbye to their pet when they left for work. Harry blushed profusely before responding.

“Tonks!” Harry yelled embarrassed as he quickly walked towards the first available carriage to get away from his friend’s laughter. When they’d returned to the castle Harry had all but sprinted up to his dormitory and practically hid until Ron had told him it was time for the feast.

“We’d better go down, you know, the feast will be starting in five minutes.” Hermione informed them as Harry followed Ron down the dormitory stairs. The trio hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd of students headed for the Great Hall.

“I think it’s been a wonderful Halloween so far.” Ron said as they approached the hall and the smell of the feast reached them.

“Yeah, except you weren’t publicly embarrassed.” Harry huffed as they reached the Entrance Hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats and many flaming orange streamers, which were floating lazily across the stormy ceiling as if there was a gentle breeze they were caught in.

The food was delicious; even though all three of them were full to bursting with Honeydukes’ sweets, they each managed second helpings of everything. Harry glanced up at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and about as well as he ever did; he was currently talking animat­edly to Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher laughing at what Lupin had said. Harry moved his eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was he imagining it, or was Snape glaring at Lupin more often than he normally glared at people?

The feast finished up with some entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do some formation flying; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House ghost, got a rousing applause with his re-enactment of his own botched beheading.

It had been such a good evening that Harry’s good mood could­n’t even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the Hall, “The Dementors send their love, Potter!” Harry’s ignoring of the taunt only served to make Malfoy fume before he caught the look the seventh year Slytherin prefect was sending him and kept his gaze on the ground as he walked towards the dungeons followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were following the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path up to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor which ended at the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it crammed full of students.

“Why isn’t anyone going in?” Ron asked curiously as he tried to see over the crowd. Harry peered over the heads in front of him as much as he could. The portrait looked to be closed.

“Let me through, please,” Percy’s voice rang out as he came bustling importantly through the crowd. “What’s the hold-up here? You can’t all have forgotten the password. Excuse me, I’m Head Boy.”

A hush fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a wave of silence seemed to spread down the length of the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, “Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quickly!”

“What’s going on?” Ginny, who had just arrived, questioned as she stopped at the back of the large crowd.

It seemed only a moment before Dumbledore was there, sweeping towards the portrait; the Gryffindors all squeezed together to let him pass, while Harry, Ron and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

“Oh, my…” Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed Harry’s arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; large pieces of it had been torn away entirely. Dumbledore took a quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his gaze hard, to see McGonagall, Lupin and Snape hurrying towards him.

“We need to find her,” Dumbledore stated. “Professor McGonagall, please go find Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady.”

“You’ll be lucky!” called a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and look­ing absolutely delighted, as he always was at the sight of wreckage or worry.

“What do you mean, Peeves?” Dumbledore asked calmly, and Peeves’ grin faded a little. He wasn’t known to taunt Dumbledore after all. So instead he adopted a slimy tone of voice that was no better than his usual cackle.

“Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn’t want to be seen. She’s a horrible mess right now. I saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Oh she was crying something dreadful,” Peeves cackled happily. “Poor thing.” The poltergeist added unconvincingly.

“Did she say who did it?” Dumbledore questioned quietly.

“Oh, yes, Professorhead,” Peeves chuckled with the air of one that knew an important secret. “He got very angry when she wouldn’t let him in, you see.” Peeves flipped over, and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. “Nasty temper he’s got, that Sirius Black.” That statement broke the near silence of the corridor sending multiple screams and cries of shock into the air. Peeves flew off cackling in delight while the Professors shared looks and set about calming the students; well, more ordering them to be silent in Snape’s case.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So how’d you like that? Good? Bad? Let me know! How did you like the Hogsmeade trip? Since Harry got Petunia to sign his permission form he didn’t have to miss out on the first trip! Plus as the Heir of the Potter Family he does have limited adult status in the Magical World so he is technically capable of giving himself permission to go to Hogsmeade if necessary.**

**Until the next chapter, later!**


	12. Reaction to Black, Dealing with Dementors

**Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with a new chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope! This chapter we see the reaction of Sirius’ attempt to get into the Gryffindor Common Room. Plus a certain item reaches Harry from concerned friends. All of this on top of dealing with the Dementors and having to ask Lupin for extra lessons on a certain charm.**

**As always Patrons get all chapters a month early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’re not a Patron please thank the ones who helped make this possible.**

**Thank you; Lu Bane Na, Frimorigo, Thomas E Nellis, Patrick Ayres, Rinnosuke, Kaymann, Jacob Ward, Evgeniy Kazanin, Daniel Williams, CC100, Victor Garrett, Brody Meech, Benjamin, Paul Nichols, Alastor God of Vengeance, Mauday, Thomas B. Wilkes, Vito Saraceno, Ct126371, Benjamin Shklyar, AC DC 1C 2C, Joseph, Callum Nowlan, Brad Goldin, Cody Lyle, Mark Edward Wyndham Tiller, Joseph Morrison, Tristan McKenzie O'Meara, Robyn Tammy Grogan, Hmm is it time, Joini, Demonhunter44, Optimum Prime, Jeremy Carrico, Assassin22, Fabian J. Wilkinson, and MrKristoffer1994.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters a month earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 12 – Reactions to Black, Dealing with Dementors**

To say the next few hours before bed were hectic wouldn’t do the situation justice. The Aurors that had been sent to patrol Hogsmeade had been rushed up to the castle and the Dementors had become restless from the outpouring of emotions from the frightened students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Common Room for the time between the discovery of the Fat Lady’s Portrait and lights out. During this time the Aurors had begun searching the castle top to bottom for Black. More Aurors had been called in and Dumbledore, along with the rest of the staff, were being questioned about the most likely ways the escapee could have entered the castle undetected. Needless to say but none of the Gryffindors slept well that night if they slept at all.

“How do you figure he got in?” Ron asked the next morning at breakfast. The news had spread rapidly through Hogwarts and now every student knew about Sirius Black being in the castle.

“Maybe one of the rumored secret passages?” Hermione offered as she shook herself a little trying to stay awake until the coffee kicked in.

“No idea, but I’m not going to cower and wait to be saved. If Black finds me I’m going to fight.” Harry muttered as he ate, to think that the betrayer of his parents had been able to get that close. The thought was unsettling to the Leonthrope.

Classes had continued as normal for the day, or as normal as could be with dozens of Aurors present either searching the castle or keeping watch over the students. But continue they did and other than a few mishaps with keeping the Dementors at their posts nothing came of the search for the escaped prisoner. Tonks had managed a quick chat when she’d started her shift around lunch time but wasn’t able to pass on any real information. But Harry, after having to pass the riled up Dementors and seeing his friend’s reactions to the creatures, mentally vowed to find a way to deal with the horrors. It was after their DADA class that Harry stayed behind to ask Professor Lupin about the creatures.

“Professor?” Harry asked as he stood in front of Lupin’s desk after having waved Hermione and Ron to go ahead.

“Yes, Harry, what can I do for you?” Lupin questioned the son of his friends as he looked up at the young teen.

“I’ve been wondering, about the Dementors, is there any way of dealing with them? Every time we have to pass them to go down to Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione, Ron, and everyone always shiver and try and move away from them. They’re terrified of the things and I hate seeing them like that.” Harry admitted as he explained the situation.

“Dementors are strange and dangerous creatures, Harry.” Lupin began as he stood up and walked around his desk to stand next to Harry. “They seem to exist somewhere between the corporeal and non-corporeal and are near impossible to harm because of it. There is only one known spell that affects Dementors; it’s called the Patronus Charm.”

“Patronus Charm?” Harry repeated never having heard of the spell.

“Yes, a spiritual protector powered by a potent happy memory. Dementors drain their victims by drudging up their most horrible memories and extinguishing all happiness, joy, and positivity. Once these positive feelings are gone the Dementor performs what is called the Dementor’s Kiss and sucks out the soul of their victim.” Lupin explained as he slightly paced the class room floor.

“They eat souls!” Harry exclaimed in shock, horrified at the very concept.

“Indeed they do, they’re some of the foulest of creatures known to exist because of it.” Lupin replied with a grim faced nod.

“So how does the Patronus Charm stop them?” Harry questioned as he felt the overwhelming urge to protect his friends from the cloaked monsters flare even stronger.

“As I said, Dementors need their victims to have no positive emotion left before they administer the kiss. The Patronus is happiness given form, an overflowing fount of positive emotion that sends the Dementor fleeing. When mastered the Patronus takes on a corporeal form of its own, usually an animal that has some significance to the caster that will chase off any Dementor nearby until it runs out of power.” Lupin nodded as he pulled a book from the shelf nearest his desk.

“Can you teach me, Professor?” Harry asked desperately wanting to protect those who meant so much to him.

“It will be incredibly challenging Harry. Many grown witches and wizards are incapable of casting a Patronus Charm.” Lupin responded as he walked back over to Harry.

“I’ll practice every day if I have to Professor, please!” Harry promised as he looked at his slightly haggard Defense Professor.

“Very well Harry, meet me here on Saturday afternoons and I’ll teach you the spell. In the meantime read up on the Patronus Charm and try to come up with the happiest memory you can.” Lupin agreed as he handed the opened book to Harry. A quick look over form the teen wizard showed the Patronus Charm explained on the pages.

“Thank you Professor, I’ll be here on Saturday!” Harry thanked as he quickly put the book into his bag and headed out of the room to catch up with Hermione and Ron.

During this time Albus Dumbledore was having a meeting with Amelia Bones about Sirius Black’s ability to get into Hogwarts unnoticed. Needless to say the meeting wasn’t going well for the old Headmaster. Amelia Bones was a no nonsense woman to begin with and doubly so when on the job.

“So you’re telling me that you, the Headmaster, can’t confirm exactly how Sirius Black managed to not only get into Hogwarts but managed to get all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room? Are you expecting me to believe that? As Headmaster you are in control of the wards, are you not? Then how can you not know when someone enters the grounds?” Amelia demanded as she stared down the old wizard.

“You give me too much credit Amelia. The Hogwarts wards are powerful but they do not make me omniscient to the goings on of everything on the school’s grounds.” Dumbledore explained as he looked over the former Hufflepuff witch.

“So they don’t let you know when someone that shouldn’t be on the grounds passes them? That seems hard to believe.” Amelia replied as she knew alert charms were practically standard in even basic perimeter wards.

“With all the people that come and go it would be more of a distraction to have an alert charm going off dozens of times a day. The wards at Hogwarts are far more geared to the defense of the castle rather than individual people.” Dumbledore replied.

“All the more reason to maintain an Auror presence inside the castle then, wouldn’t you agree?” Amelia questioned with a stern gaze.

“I’m not sure that much is necessary, Amelia. Having them patrolling the grounds and in Hogsmeade seems more than sufficient. With Aurors in the halls I’m afraid the student’s studies will be disturbed.” Dumbledore responded with a shake of his head.

“If Sirius Black can get so far into Hogwarts without being noticed then he can do serious, potentially even fatal, harm to students before the Aurors could get back into the castle.” Amelia stated sharply, she would not be moved from her chosen course of action. “Or would you prefer to have the Dementors roaming the corridors? Because you know that Fudge will suggest it as soon as he hears of this incident.”

“Very well, Amelia, have your Aurors stationed in the castle.” Dumbledore grimaced. While he didn’t like the idea of Aurors being stationed in the castle with children; it was much preferable to have humans watching over them instead of the Dementors.

“I plan to have them stationed at key points within the castle. They’ll do their utmost to not disrupt day-to-day operations.” Amelia nodded as she pulled out a small stack of parchment from her robes and laid it on the desk. “While I have you here I’d also like to ask you a few questions regarding Sirius Black’s case from Eighty One. Since you were the Chief Warlock even back then there seems to be some discrepancies I’d like you to address.” Dumbledore’s eyes widened slightly as he looked at the top parchment of the stack. Written on the parchment was a list of missing procedures and documents for the case of Sirius Black.

“Are you saying that all of this is missing from Sirius’ case file, Amelia?” Dumbledore asked as he looked over the list. The list was practically the entire arrest, trial, and sentencing procedures. If all of these were missing from the file it could only mean someone had stolen them. This many case documents weren’t simply ‘lost’ by accident.

“That’s my first question for you, Chief Warlock Dumbledore, why wasn’t there a case file for Sirius Orion Black the Third created in November of Nineteen Eighty One?” Amelia questioned as she stared the old wizard down. Dumbledore’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard the question. No case file? That was impossible! They were generated automatically when a wizard or witch was arrested and brought to the Ministry. They would have to be stolen or destroyed to not exist! The old wizard knew then and there that the rest of his conversation with Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was only going to get worse.

Later that evening as Harry was sitting in the common room with Ron, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati doing homework the group was approached by Fred and George.

“Harrikins, might we borrow you for a moment?” One of the twins asked.

“Uh, sure, what for?” Harry asked as he looked up at the twins faces.

“Nothing major just wanted to chat for a minute.” The other twin replied.

“What are you two planning?” Ron questioned as he looked between his brothers suspiciously.

“Ronnikins! We’re hurt! How could you…” Started one twin.

“Possibly think that…” Continued the other.

“Two fine and upstanding gentlemen…” The first twin picked up.

“Like ourselves would ever…” The other twin took over.

“Do something like that?” the first twin finished.

“Probably because everyone knows your reputations?” Lavender mock guessed as she flipped a page in her Transfiguration book. Parvati giggled from beside her while Hermione huffed playfully.

“She’s got us there, brother of mine!” Stated one twin.

“Right you are, Gred!” Replied the other twin.

“Gred? Aren’t I Forge?” ‘Gred’ questioned as he looked back at his twin.

“No, no of course you’re not. Forge is the handsome one. So I’m obviously Forge.” ‘Forge’ replied with a grin.

“I must disagree then, brother. Since I’m obviously looking at Gred if that’s the case.” ‘Gred’ commented with his own grin.

“Oh would you two just tell Harry what you want?!” Ron demanded already annoyed by his older brothers’ antics.

“Right then! Harrikins this way if you’d be so kind!” “Forge’ requested as he and ‘Gred’ led the way towards the Gryffindor Boy’s Dorms. Once the trio was far enough up the stairs the twins turned to Harry and pulled out an old piece of parchment.

“This is for you, Harry.” ‘Gred’ told him as he held the parchment out to him.

“Alright, is it a prank item or something? What does it do?” Harry asked warily as he took the parchment from ‘Gred’.

“Nothing of the sort, Harry, it’s the secret to our success.” ‘Forge’ answered as he took out his wand. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” He spoke as he tapped his wand on the parchment. Before Harry’s eyes the parchment began to fill with lines of ink until an image appeared.

“‘Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present ‘The Marauder’s Map’.” Harry read off the now expanded parchment.

“It’s a map of the whole of Hogwarts. It shows all the secret passages and even everyone in the school by name and location.” ‘Gred’ explained as Harry opened the map and noticed dozens of sets of footprints moving around the castle. Each set also had a name tag floating above them on the parchment.

“This is brilliant!” Harry exclaimed as he looked over the map.

“Keep it with you Harry.” ‘Forge’ stated seriously getting Harry to look up at hearing such a tone from the notorious jokester. “We didn’t see Sirius Black on the map at all so far this year. But then he gets all the way to the portrait guarding the common room without anyone noticing. That’s not good, especially for you, Harry.”

“We want you to have this map out and activated anytime you have to go anywhere alone. Just so you can see if Black is around, can you do that for us and all of your friends Harry? We want you to be safe.” ‘Gred’ explained getting an instant nod from Harry.

“I’ll do it, I’m not usually alone anyway, but if I am I’ll have the map open.” Harry agreed getting relieved smiles from the twins. “But why haven’t you shown this to the Professors? Or even the Aurors?”

“Because we didn’t notice Black on the map at all, Harry. Not on the grounds, not in the corridors, nowhere and we looked at the map several times on Halloween. Either he’s got something that shields him from the map or he can move through the school faster than most people.” ‘Forge’ shook his head in confusion.

“That hints at more than a passing familiarity with the secret passages of Hogwarts, Harry. If you, the one he’s targeting, have the map you should at least have some amount of warning before he comes across you.” ‘Gred’ nodded with worry across his features.

“Thanks you two, I really appreciate this. But if I spot Black on the map I’m showing it to the nearest Professor or Auror.” Harry informed them getting positive grins from both twins.

“We want you to, Harry! We’re giving the map to you to keep you safe, not so you can go chasing after someone that’s out to kill you!” Both twins replied in unison.

“Not using this to cause trouble seems very unlike you two.” Harry chuckled getting both twins to grin.

“Well if you want to use it for that as well, we’d be very proud of you Harrikins.” ‘Gred’ chuckled along with his twin.

“Yep, as soon as this Sirius Black business is taken care of we expect you to be using the map to get into all sorts of trouble!” ‘Forge’ laughed as he slapped Harry on the back.

“Don’t you two want this back though?” Harry asked since the twins probably had it for who knew how long.

“Naw it’s fine, Harrikins.” ‘Gred’ waved him off.

“Yeah, we know all of the secret passages by heart now days.” ‘Forge’ nodded.

“Thanks you two, this means a lot.” Harry sincerely thanked the twins who both waved him off.

“No need for thanks, Harrikins, you’re practically family!” ‘Forge’ stated with a nod of agreement form ‘Gred’. With a last round of chuckles shared between the three teens they descended the stairs back into the common room and Harry quickly rejoined his previous table and got back to work on his homework.

“So what did the twins want?” Parvati asked once Harry had sat back down. Harry grinned before whispering to the table about the Marauder’s Map.

“Why didn’t they ever tell me about that? I’m their brother!” Ron fumed as he looked around the common room trying to spot his brothers. Both of the twins had disappeared however so Ron was left to stew in his aggravation.

“You should probably check the map at least a few times a day, Harry. Just to be on the safe side.” Lavender smiled getting nods from everyone at the table.

“I still think you should tell the Professors about it.” Hermione stated as she wrote on the parchment in front of her. After the entire group began on reasons for not telling all and sundry about the map Harry cut them off by replying to Hermione.

“Hermione, if I spot Black on the map I’m showing it to the nearest Professor or Auror. You have my word on that.” Harry reassured his bushy-haired friend. Hermione nodded back with a smile happy that Harry wasn’t going to run off and try to confront a dangerous criminal. The group continued to work on homework until lights out and they all retreated to their beds.

“Hey Harry, you haven’t seen any sign of Scabbers today have you?” Ron asked from his bed. Scabbers had been disappearing on and off since the beginning of October. The old rat would stick around for a few days before disappearing for a couple days and reappearing later, usually in Ron’s bed.

“Not today, Ron. Maybe he’s looking for a cozy place to pass on?” Harry solemnly questioned his friend, knowing that the potential death of his pet had been a sore spot for the boy since their time in Diagon Alley.

“Maybe, but I just know it’s that monster of Hermione’s that’s got him so spooked!” Ron claimed assuredly.

“I know Crookshanks doesn’t seem to like Scabbers, Ron, but you can’t blame a cat for trying to pounce on a rat.” Harry sighed already having this conversation with Ron a few times before. He’d had to listen to the arguments between Hermione and Ron enough times already.

“I can blame that menace for trying to eat Scabbers though!” Ron exclaimed as he got under his blankets and pulled the curtains around his bed closed.

“Good night, Ron.” Harry sighed not having the patience to try and talk Ron down again. Ron would always go on about Crookshanks attacking his pet whenever Scabbers disappeared. Hermione would always insist that Crookshanks would never do that and the argument just went in circles from there until Harry interrupted. With a shake of his head Harry pulled the curtains around his own bed closed and got under his covers.

“Hmm, I guess I could check the map for Black before I go to sleep.” Harry quietly mused as he took out the Marauder’s Map and touched it with his wand. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” With the phrase spoken Harry watched the map come alive with the layout of the castle and grounds along with the footprints and nametags moving about the castle. He checked over various names seeing several he didn’t recognize, but considering they were moving in patterns throughout the floors he guessed they were Aurors on patrols. Moving out to the grounds Harry only saw Hagrid’s name in his hut before moving back into the castle.

After perusing the map and looking around at the multiple names for a few more minutes Harry was about to deactivate the map when a name caught his eye. Harry felt his blood run cold and a horrible shiver pass through his body upon reading this particular name. For there, just above a set of footprints on the first floor, hung a name that shouldn’t be possible.

_Peter Pettigrew_

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So how was this chapter? Good or bad? Let me know with reviews! I know it’s a little shorter than normal but it’s meant to be a connection chapter between Halloween and the next event in the story. Plus I’ve been sick for the last week. I’m talking having to miss work sick. Headaches, coughing, congestion, and all the lovely stuff a sickness likes to bring. So I hope you’ll all forgive me. Next chapter we get more Tonks! Look forward to that! Also the case of Peter and Sirius is going to get wrapped up a bit earlier in my story! Mostly because the adults in my version aren’t almost entirely incompetent like in canon!**


	13. Catching a Rat

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope! What will Harry do now that he’s seen Peter’s name on the Marauder’s Map?**

**As always Patrons get all chapters a month early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’re not a Patron please thank the ones who helped make this possible.**

**Thank you; Lu Bane Na, Frimorigo, Thomas E Nellis, Patrick Ayres, Rinnosuke, Kaymann, Jacob Ward, Evgeniy Kazanin, Daniel Williams, CC100, Victor Garrett, Brody Meech, Benjamin, Paul Nichols, Alastor God of Vengeance, Mauday, Thomas B. Wilkes, Vito Saraceno, Ct126371, Benjamin Shklyar, AC DC 1C 2C, Joseph, Callum Nowlan, Brad Goldin, Cody Lyle, Mark Edward Wyndham Tiller, Joseph Morrison, Tristan McKenzie O'Meara, Robyn Tammy Grogan, Joini, Demonhunter44, Optimum Prime, Assassin22, Fabian J. Wilkinson, MrKristoffer1994, Kenni Nielsen, Tyler Spell, Uber Ghidorah, Desert Wight, David Zimmerle, John Lashbrook, Dylan Cools, Dpc78, YouAreAPotato, Jeff Broderick, Thunderwalker123, Nathan Briggs, James Rayner, Gregory Petryka, Hoobs2, MarchVual, ChaosKnight, and Kenneth Wallace.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters a month earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 13 – Catching a Rat**

Harry stared at the name of Peter Pettigrew on the map slowly making its way down a corridor on the first floor. After the initial shock of the discovery Harry quickly looked for the nearest Professor or Auror name on the map. Thanks to Amelia Bones’ competency at her job there were two Aurors stationed outside of the Gryffindor Common Room guarding the portrait that acted as the door. Harry quickly got out of bed and dashed down the stairs to the Common Room. Opening the portrait Harry immediately called out to the familiar name he’d seen on the map.

“Tonks! You have to see this!” Harry called out. A shimmering next to the now open portrait revealed the, currently pink-haired, Auror.

“Harry? What are you doing out here?” Tonks asked as she saw Harry holding out a large piece of parchment.

“You need to see this! It’s a map of the entire castle and grounds that shows everybody’s name and location!” Harry explained as he pulled open the map and found Pettigrew’s name again.

“What! Where did you get this?” Tonks asked as her partner shimmered into view as well.

“I’ll tell you later, look at this name!” Harry stated as he pointed to the supposedly dead man’s name. Both Tonks and her partner looked at the map and saw the name Harry was pointing to.

“No bloody way!” Tonks’ partner exclaimed as he looked at the name on the parchment.

“How the hell?” Tonks demanded as she stared at the moving name of Peter Pettigrew.

“I don’t know, but this map shows everyone and where they are. Even us, see?” Harry explained as he pointed out where the three of them were standing. He also discovered the name of Tonks’ partner, Patrick Proudfoot.

“Tonks, I’m calling in a lockdown! Potter, hand Tonks the map and get back in the Common Room we’ll handle this!” Proudfoot ordered. Harry nodded and instantly handed the map over to Tonks. With a quick ‘Good luck’ Harry retreated back into the Common Room and heard Tonks call out ‘Colloportus’ before he heard nothing else. Without the ability to go back to sleep Harry sat in one of the cushy armchairs in the Common Room next to the fireplace.

Tonks and Proudfoot quickly made their way down the stairs towards the first floor. Proudfoot was using his Auror badge to contact all Aurors in the castle and on the grounds to go into full lockdown. A quick confirmation from the four Aurors at the main entrance of the castle let them know that the doors had been sealed and all four were on full alert for anyone trying to leave. Amelia wanted to know what was going on and Proudfoot had to explain that a supposed dead man was somehow in the castle. Four more Aurors met the pair as they made it to the first floor and asked for an update on the situation.

“Follow us, this map shows the name and location of every person in the castle or on the grounds. We’ve got someone named Peter Pettigrew walking around the right hand first floor corridor.” Tonks explained as she showed the four new Aurors the map. A chorus of ‘Impossible’, ‘Bloody hell’, ‘How’, followed the reveal only for Proudfoot to shush them all.

“We don’t have time for a game of twenty questions! We’ll ask the man when we have him in custody!” Proudfoot growled at the Aurors getting the group to calm down and nod seriously. “Follow us, wands out! If this is really Peter Pettigrew then I highly doubt he’s been faking his death for over a decade for anything good.”

The now six Aurors quickly made their way through the corridors until they neared the one that Pettigrew’s name was in. A few silent signals were given designating each Auror to cast a wide area spell each. With nods all around all five Aurors waited for Tonks to give the signal that Pettigrew was close enough to their location for them to ambush him. Tonks held up her hand with three fingers up and all the Aurors pointed their wands forward in preparation. When Tonks dropped her hand five Aurors dashed into the corridor and launched their spells.

“Impedimenta Totalum!” Proudfoot cast sending a wave of magic down the corridor. This was followed by four more spells; ‘Immobulus Totalus!’, ‘Levicorpus Maxima!’, ‘Petrificus Totalus!’, ‘Cincinno Locus Maxima!’ the corridor glowed blue from the final spell with a visible wall of magic blocking the other end of the corridor. Seeing nobody in the corridor all five Aurors looked around in confusion.

“Where is he?” Proudfoot asked as he looked around with the other four Aurors.

“He’s a few meters in front of you.” Tonks stated as she came around the corridor.

“There’s no one here.” Another Auror spoke up gesturing to the empty corridor.

“Are you a wizard or not?” A female Auror next to him questioned as she raised her wand. “Homenum Revelio.” A barely perceptible wave of magic spread out in a circle from the witch’s wand only for a small floating object to glow near the wall. The six Aurors all trained their wands on the object and discovered a floating rat under the effects of the various spells cast by the Aurors.

“Was Pettigrew registered as an Animagus?” One of the Aurors questioned getting shrugs from the others.

“Well if he wasn’t he’ll be charged for that at least.” Proudfoot nodded as he cast the reversion spell and a short man with a pointed face transformed from the rat. The man’s eyes darted around in panic as he floated, immobile, before six Aurors.

“Hello, Peter, I must say you’re looking very lively for a dead man.” Dumbledore spoke up from the other end of the corridor with Amelia at his side. All six Aurors saluted their boss as she approached with the Headmaster.

“Report.” Amelia ordered as Proudfoot stepped forward and began to explain the situation.

“Ms. Tonks, may I see that map?” Dumbledore asked after the explanation. After getting a nod from Amelia, Tonks handed the map to Dumbledore. “Yes, I see now, this map has been tied to the wards of Hogwarts. A rather clever bit of magic, it explains how those pranksters always made their escapes back in their time.”

“You know who made this?” Amelia questioned as she looked over the map seeing her Aurors blocking off every known way into and out of Hogwarts.

“Yes, a group of pranksters from your time here Amelia, the Marauders if you recall.” Dumbledore informed getting a grimace from Amelia at the memories of those four. To think that Pettigrew had been a part of them back in the day.

“We’ll be taking Pettigrew with us, Albus, I won’t hear any objection.” Amelia informed getting a nod from Dumbledore.

“Far be it from me to interfere in an Auror investigation. I expect an emergency trial will be called soon enough. I do hope you cooperate for your own sake, Peter.” Dumbledore stated looking down on what had become of one of his former students, a sad and pitiful man that had been too much of a coward to even stand with his oldest friends.

“We’re taking the suspect back to the Ministry for questioning immediately.” Amelia ordered getting salutes from the six Aurors. “Dumbledore, you’ll be receiving a missive from me as soon as Pettigrew’s questioning is over with to set a date for his trial.”

“Of course, Amelia, I’ll escort you to the nearest Floo so there is no chance of your suspect escaping.” Dumbledore offered and the group quickly followed the Headmaster.

-Auror Department ~ Several minutes later-

"Who’s that?" a curious intern inquired as the group of Aurors passed.

“It's a suspect, who else gets escorted into the Auror Office with six Aurors and the Head of the DMLE.” Moody answered in his typical, gruff manner. The group kept walking before rounding a corner and entering Interrogation Room Three.

“I want everything out of him. Where he’s been these last twelve years, why he’s been hiding, what he’s been doing, everything.” Amelia demanded. “One of you go get Alastor, he’s got a lot of experience making uncooperative suspects talk.”

Tonks had a strong suspicion that they would need Veritaserum to get a single truthful word out of Pettigrew, but once they did, no one would care whether the restricted truth potion had been used. This was a chance to finally learn the truth of that Halloween night in Eighty One. Tonks placed pieces of parchment on the table and activated a dictation quill which hovered expectantly above the parchment, waiting for words to be spoken while Moody stomped his way into the room. The grizzled old Auror looked at Peter Pettigrew in disbelief for a moment before scowling. Alastor already had a good idea where this questioning was going to lead.

The Aurors chained Peter’s wrists and his ankles to the chair with cuffs that prevented the use of magic enforced so that his Animagus transformation would not be able to help him escape. There was also a protective enchantment on the room to keep him from transforming as an extra layer of insurance. Moody sent a questioning glance in Tonks' direction, the pink-haired Auror nodded to confirm that she was ready. Looking over to Amelia and getting a motion to begin Moody pointed his wand at Peter and cast a powerful ‘Finite Incantatem’ to release him from the spells he was under. Peter’s eyes were wide in panic as they darted around the room taking in all the people there. He looked at the seven Aurors before his gaze darted to the door, his only means of escape. He scrunched up his face in concentration to try and transform, only to realize that he couldn’t a few seconds later.

“That won't work in here.” Moody growled, Peter’s eyes growing wide in horror when he realized that for the first time in years he was utterly trapped.

“Mr. Pettigrew, do you know why you’re here?” Amelia asked the first question before looking at Tonks to make sure the dictation quill was working properly. Getting the affirmative signal from Tonks, Amelia directed her gaze back on Pettigrew who shook his head ever so slightly. “Let the record show that the suspect indicated a negative response.” She said for the quill. “You're in the office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and this is Senior Auror Alastor Moody, we have a list of questions for you.” The color completely drained from Peter’s face. “Do you wish to cooperate with our investigation?” Peter shook his head already trying to babble excuses, but Moody silenced him before the coward could get started. “Let the record show that the suspect indicated a negative response.” Amelia repeated.

“You’ll speak only to answer questions.” Moody growled. Pettigrew’s face contorted with fear as he stared at the wand in Alastor’s hand.

“State your name for the record, please.” Amelia asked as Moody lifted the Silencing spell from Pettigrew. The man started to protest but Moody pointing his wand directly into the coward’s face didn't allow the rat-like man to get a word out. “I’ll ask again, please state your name for the record.” Amelia demanded as Peter stared at her with fear in his eyes. “I won’t ask again, what is your name?” She looked at him expectantly her gaze demanded an answer and Peter finally caved.

“Peter Pettigrew.” Peter answered with a shaky breath.

“Thank you, now as I said before we have a list of questions for you. Are you willing to cooperate?” Amelia asked but Peter remained silent this time.

“Perhaps he needs a drink to calm down? Proudfoot, go get him something to drink.” Moody said getting a nod from Patrick once the other Auror realized Moody was speaking in code. Pettigrew was not cooperating so he was to place Veritaserum into the drink he’d bring to the man.

“Of course.” He nodded dutifully before exiting the interrogation room and walked quickly down the hall to the Potions Lock Up where the Department stored potions for use in healing and interrogation. Patrick quickly made a cup of tea and added three drops of Veritaserum to it before carefully walking back to Interrogation Room Three. Pettigrew looked even more frightened than he had when Proudfoot left to make the tea, sweat trickled down the man’s brow. “Did something happen?”

“The suspect is being less than cooperative.” Moody growled.

“Well, I made some tea. Should I withhold it until he cooperates?” Proudfoot asked but Moody just made an indifferent grunt, the question was all for show after all. He placed the cup in front of Pettigrew who, after hearing it might be taken away, took it into his hands and began sipping at the warm beverage. Within three minutes, he had drained his cup and set it back down on the table.

“So, are you ready to answer some questions now?” Amelia asked after she was certain the Veritaserum had started working. “Why have you been pretending to be dead for the last twelve years?"

“So no one would look for me.” Pettigrew responded instantly his eyes dull from the effects of the potion.

“Why wouldn’t you want anyone to look for you?” Amelia questioned.

“Because I betrayed James and Lily to the Dark Lord.” Peter answered his eyes still dull. The Veritaserum had stopped his stuttering and forced him to speak the truth.

“If you are Peter Pettigrew, how did you survive Sirius Black's attempt on your life in November of Nineteen Eighty One?” Amelia inquired.

“I blew up the street with a Blasting Curse then cut off my finger to make it look like I had died and used my Animagus form, a rat, to escape into the sewers.” Pettigrew responded with the same dull tone.

“Reports say that Sirius Black blew up the street. That he was a Death Eater and he betrayed James and Lily Potter to Voldemort; are you admitting that you did all of that yourself?” Amelia pressed on.

“Yes,” the word rang through the quiet room. “I was their Secret Keeper. They thought I would be the least obvious choice, they always underestimated me, but I betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort.” Peter explained in a dull tone.

“So you conspired with Black then left him to take the fall?" Amelia inquired just to make sure she covered all possible angles of that night.

“No. Sirius would have never betrayed them.” Pettigrew replied.

“So you can confirm that Sirius Orion Black was not a Death Eater?” Amelia wanted these words recorded to help her case against Bartemius Crouch.

“Sirius was never a Death Eater. He doesn't have the Dark Lord’s Mark.” Peter confirmed.

“What happened that night on the street when Black found you?” Amelia asked finally getting to unravel this mystery.

“Sirius, he came after me, he knew I had betrayed James and Lily, he was the one who came up with the idea of switching us in the first place. ‘They'll never suspect Peter’, is what he said. So he knew that only I could have betrayed them to the Dark Lord. He threatened to kill me for betraying James and Lily. That’s when I cut off my finger, blew up the street, and escaped into the sewers in my rat form.” Pettigrew explained dully.

“So you’re telling us, under Veritaserum, that you’re a Death Eater. That you betrayed the Potters and led the Dark Lord to them knowing they’d be murdered. Then you framed an innocent man for your crimes by faking your own death. Have I misunderstood any of this?” Amelia asked for clarification.

“No, that’s all correct.” Peter once again replied in the dull voice of someone under the effects of Veritaserum.

“I want him in an isolated cell. Ward it to hell and back for every single eventuality. Only I will be keyed into the wards and able to open the cell. Do I make myself clear?” Amelia ordered the Aurors in the room.

“Yes, ma’am!” The Aurors saluted as they started the process of moving Pettigrew to his isolated cell.

“Alastor, follow me to my office.” Amelia ordered as she left the Interrogation Room.

“Right behind you.” Moody gruffly replied as he followed Amelia. Once the two were back in her office Amelia slumped into the chair behind her desk.

“What a mess, a supposed dead man reappears and we find out we’ve kept an innocent man in Azkaban for twelve years. Worse yet we have no evidence of a proper arrest, questioning, trial, or sentencing. Everyone was so ready to believe that because Sirius was a Black he was just as Dark as the rest of his family.” Amelia slumped even deeper into her chair. As head of the DMLE it was her job to make sure that procedures were followed and done correctly. While she had not been the one to unjustly toss Sirius into Azkaban, she felt the sting of failure because of his imprisonment. She respected the laws but the legal system had failed Sirius and now she had to fix the mistakes of her predecessor, Bartemius Crouch.

If the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was someone else, they might have tried to cover this up. Something like this was an unprecedented scandal that would bring a storm to the Ministry and inquiries into the guilt of other prisoners in Azkaban would start being made. Amelia Bones however, was a woman that upheld the law, now that she knew for certain that such a miscarriage of Justice had occurred she would do everything in her power to fix it. May the Gods have mercy on any fool dumb enough to get in her way.

“So what do you plan to do about Black’s case?” Moody asked suddenly as he stood in front of her desk.

“We’re calling off the manhunt and scheduling an emergency trial for tomorrow morning. Full Wizengamot and no one is to know who it’s for until we bring Pettigrew into the room. I don’t want Fudge or any of the ‘Imperius Victims’ to have any chance of doing something foolish.” Amelia ordered getting a nod from Moody.

“How are we going to use this in the case we’re building against Barty?” Alastor questioned only to have Amelia sigh in response.

“Obviously with Pettigrew’s testimony tomorrow we’ll have undeniable proof that Crouch circumvented all due process and simply tossed an innocent wizard to the Dementors. We’ll arrest Crouch tomorrow at the conclusion of the trial and inform him of what he’s being charged with.” Amelia stated firmly.

“I’ll have the others you’ve brought into the case covering all the exits. Once Pettigrew’s testimony comes out Barty may try to make a break for it during the time the Wizengamot is deliberating.” Moody informed his boss.

“We have to do this completely by the book, Alastor, we can’t make any mistakes or Crouch will have grounds to leave custody. We may not be able to get him for everything he’s done considering how many favors he’s accumulated over the years, but I’ll be damned if he gets out of spending time in a cell until his own trial.” Amelia declared getting a nod of approval from Moody.

During this time Harry Potter had left the Common Room for his bed up in the dormitory. Too many thoughts were whirling around his head for him to sleep just yet but he had to try. But to find out that a supposed dead man had been hiding for twelve years for some reason was unnerving. What reason did Pettigrew have to hide? If he’d survived in Eighty One why didn’t he come forward after Sirius Black was arrested? There were far too many questions with no answers forthcoming. Harry hoped he might be able to get the map back from Tonks at some point. He’d done what he’d promised his friends he would do and let the Aurors handle whatever he discovered on the map. That didn’t mean he wanted it taken away permanently though. Fred and George had just given it to him today after all.

With nothing else to do Harry sighed and took off his glasses. Placing them on his night stand and pulling his blankets over his body he tried to get comfortable. His mind was still abuzz with thoughts and questions but he hoped to get at least some sleep tonight. Maybe Tonks would be around in the next few days and she could tell him at least something about what was going on. Until then the only thing Harry could do was wait. To be honest though, he was starting to get a little tired of always waiting for someone to tell him something that pertained to his life. He’d had to find out about his own family through Gringotts because no one told him anything. He was still trying to play catch up with all the things an Heir was supposed to know because no one told him anything. In fact it sometimes seemed like people were purposely withholding information from him. That thought made him angry, who were they to withhold information about his own life?

“I know one thing though, if Dumbledore thinks I’m returning to the Dursleys this upcoming summer he’s in for a rude awakening.” Harry growled to himself in the dark of his dormitory. He was going to start taking some control over his life. No more people telling him everything he could or couldn’t do. He had limited adult status in the Wizarding World, so maybe it was time to start using it!

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So Pettigrew is captured and interrogated, the truth is out! Crouch is being closed in on by Amelia and her Aurors. Harry is tired of people controlling his life! Where will this lead? The trial of the rat and the arrest of Crouch will have quite the effect on the future. What changes will result? Found out in the next chapters of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope!**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	14. Trial and Consequences

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope! A quick trial but with widespread consequences! A storm will shake Wizarding Britain!**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’re not a Patron please thank the ones who helped make this possible.**

**Thank you; Lu Bane Na, Frimorigo, Thomas E Nellis, Patrick Ayres, Rinnosuke, Kaymann, Jacob Ward, Evgeniy Kazanin, Daniel Williams, Victor Garrett, Brody Meech, Benjamin, Paul Nichols, Alastor God of Vengeance, Mauday, Thomas B. Wilkes, Vito Saraceno, Ct126371, Benjamin Shklyar, AC DC 1C 2C, Joseph, Callum Nowlan, Brad Goldin, Cody Lyle, Mark Edward Wyndham Tiller, Joseph Morrison, Tristan McKenzie O'Meara, Robyn Tammy Grogan, Demonhunter44, Optimum Prime, Assassin22, Fabian J. Wilkinson, MrKristoffer1994, Kenni Nielsen, Tyler Spell, Uber Ghidorah, Desert Wight, David Zimmerle, John Lashbrook, Dylan Cools, Dpc78, YouAreAPotato, Jeff Broderick, Thunderwalker123, Nathan Briggs, James Rayner, Gregory Petryka, Hoobs2, MarchVual, ChaosKnight, Kenneth Wallace, Alex Alles, AcyFus, William Potts, SloppyBludger1510, Dan, Michael I Coyle, Pe’ Eng’, Michael Anthony, John McCormick, Kari Kivimäki, Peter Rubinstein, Sean Wrona, Itsyaboytrav, SNagy, Terrence Henderson, Woolley Mammoth, Iachlan Ecclestone, Ausie Brooks, Takeshi, Rodrigo, Nicholas Denman, Adrian, Travis Raines, Jetrois Mathurin, Jacob Case, Nicolas Cote-Roy, Robert Beine, Skryba Spike, Robert, Lance Lumpkins, Shawn Nico, and Mario Matias.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 14 – Trial and Consequences**

Muted muttering could be heard from the stands of Court Room Ten in the depths of the Ministry of Magic. The full Wizengamot was present, along with the Minister and none of them even knew who this emergency trial was called for. Amelia Bones had stated the suspect in question would be revealed upon the commencement of their trial. The former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartemius Crouch Sr. was also present and many suspected that this trial was for someone that had slipped through Crouch’s fingers back when he ran the Department.

“A good morning to everyone.” Dumbledore greeted as he entered the courtroom and made his way to his seat as the Chief Warlock. A few members greeted him in return before returning to their speculations. When the clock struck eight in the morning the various members took their seats and waited for the suspect to be led in by the Aurors. The doors of the courtroom opened and a squad of no less than eight Aurors walked through the door led by Amelia Bones herself. The short, balding man was a mystery to every member but a few thought he looked vaguely familiar. Once the suspect was retrained in the suspect’s chair by the magical chains the Aurors moved to cover both exits to prevent escape. Amelia moved to her seat as Head of the DMLE and the one that would preside over this trial.

“I’d like to thank all of you for coming to this emergency trial this morning. It has come to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement’s attention that a grave miscarriage of Justice has occurred.” Amelia began starting a wave of hushed mutters before the Wizengamot quieted down again. “This man has already been questioned under Veritaserum but the law states that he MUST receive a trial. Therefore this emergency trial has been called for Peter Pettigrew.” The room almost exploded in noise as the various Wizengamot members roared out questions or flung accusations about. A sharp whistling from Dumbledore’s raised wand slowly brought order back to the courtroom.

“What are the charges, Amelia?” Dumbledore questioned in his role as Chief Warlock.

“The charges against Peter Pettigrew are thus; that he knowingly and deliberately joined the Dark Lord Voldemort in said wizard’s attempt to overthrow the Ministry of Magic. That he deliberately and of his own volition betrayed the location of James Potter, his wife Lily Potter, and their infant son Harry Potter to the Dark Lord. That he killed twelve Muggles with a Blasting Curse in November of Nineteen Eighty One. That he intentionally framed Sirius Black for the previous three crimes. That he falsified his death and lived illegally in the home of a Wizarding Family. And that he is also an Unregistered Animagus.” Amelia read off from her list of charges getting more mutters from the Wizengamot members. Barty Crouch looked to have gone pale from the quick glance Amelia took while the Wizengamot got themselves back under control.

“How does the defendant plead?” Dumbledore asked before anyone else could speak up. There was no point letting this trial get sidelined by the Minister or one of the ‘Dark’ seats on the Wizengamot.

“Not guilty.” Peter spoke up as his eyes darted about the room.

“The defendant has pleaded not guilty.” Dumbledore spoke as the Chief Warlock. “Madam Bones do you any evidence to present?”

“I do, Chief Warlock, what is before you all is the transcript of Peter Pettigrew’s interrogation. It was done while the defendant was under the effects of Veritaserum.” Amelia stated as she waved her wand and a copy of the transcript appeared before each member. Some shuffling of paper occurred as the members went through the document before more muttering began. Fudge was already dabbing his forehead with his hanker chief as he read the transcript; his eyes were wide and his gaze often moved towards Crouch.

“After seeing the evidence the court asks Mr. Pettigrew to give his reasons for committing said crimes.” Dumbledore intoned neutrally.

“I had to!” Peter shouted frantically. “You all know how powerful the Dark Lord was! I had no choice! He would have killed us all!” A quick Silencing Spell from the Auror stationed directly behind Peter cut off the man’s rant. Many in the Wizengamot were mumbling amongst themselves as Peter closed his mouth and sat back in the chair.

“If it pleases the court we can use Veritaserum again and ask Mr. Pettigrew about his involvement with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.” Amelia offered getting a nod from both Dumbledore and Fudge; the Minister looked as though he wanted this whole trial to just be over. With a motion of her head one of the Aurors stepped forward and, after a quick check from Dumbledore verifying the contents of the vial produced were indeed Veritaserum, administered three drops to Peter. This was after immobilizing the man with a spell and only releasing him after his eyes had gone dull from the effects of the Truth Potion. Amelia took a small drink from the glass at her seat before she stood and walked down to stand in front of Pettigrew.

“State your name for the record, please.” Amelia requested just as she had done in the interrogation room. She’d go through every question again just to solidify her transcript as legitimate evidence.

“Peter Pettigrew.” Peter answered without resistance.

“Mr. Pettigrew, I’m going to ask you a series of questions, you will answer them truthfully. Do you understand?” Amelia questioned the bound man.

“Yes.” Peter responded dully.

“Very well, the first question. Why have you been pretending to be dead for the last twelve years?" Amelia started the questioning again, this time with the full Wizengamot as witnesses.

After the re-questioning, and getting the same responses as she did during the interrogation; Amelia yielded the floor to Dumbledore as Chief Warlock. The Wizengamot was abuzz with angry murmurs and many had already made up their minds about Peter’s fate. The man himself was still under the effects of Veritaserum when Dumbledore began his own questioning as was his right as Chief Warlock. He was acutely aware of the pandemonium his first question would bring about but it needed to be done.

“Mr. Pettigrew, I have only one question before we give you the antidote.” Dumbledore started while Peter only nodded slowly. “You were marked by the Dark Lord Voldemort as one of his followers, a Death Eater, how does this Marking take place and can a person be Marked unwillingly?” The Wizengamot explode into furious roars of accusation before Peter could even say a word.

-At Hogwarts-

Harry paced maddeningly as he stewed in the Common Room. No one was telling anyone anything and Harry was sick of not knowing what was going on. Most everyone was avoiding the Leonthrope Wizard as he stalked around the room with a look of annoyance on his face. Both Hermione and Ron had tried to calm him down when they’d gotten up for breakfast but Harry wouldn’t calm down until he knew at least something about what was happening.

“Harrikins!” Fred and George called as they came down the stairs from the Boy’s Dormitories.

“What is it?” Harry questioned, a bit more harshly than he intended to be honest.

“Easy there…” The one he thought was Fred started.

“We just noticed…” George continued.

“That you’ve been in…” Fred picked up.

“A sour mood…” George rolled along.

“All morning.” Fred finished.

“I’m just tired of not knowing anything.” Harry grumbled. “I gave the Aurors the map to track down the suspicious person on it and I haven’t heard anything since!”

“We understand…” Fred stated.

“Which is why we’re here.” George grinned as he and Fred held up a small piece of candy in each of their palms.

“What’re those?” Harry asked as he eyed the candies.

“Relaxation Chews!” George announced while Fred smiled.

“They’re our new product. Just chew one and swallow and you’ll be able to relax for an hour!” Fred explained while placing the chew into Harry’s hand.

“No matter how stressed you are or what’s on your mind our Relaxation Chews will make you able to relax with no side effects!” George continued the sales pitch making Harry sigh.

“How much do you want for it?” Harry drawled as Fred and George shook their heads.

“This one’s on us Harry.” Fred nodded.

“You look like you could use it!” George declared getting Harry to smile lightly.

“Thanks you two, but you realize if this does anything else to me I’m going to come after you, right?” Harry warned as he eyed the two pranksters.

“This one does just what we stated.” George remarked with Fred nodding in support of his twin’s statement.

“Alright then.” Harry gave in as he popped the candy into his mouth and chewed. A moment later he swallowed the candy a light raspberry flavor left in his mouth. It was then he noticed that Fred was writing something in a small notebook slightly hidden behind George. “What’s that for?” He demanded getting both twins to start.

“Just making note if there are any side effects we didn’t count on. We’re pretty sure we worked them all out this time, but the Relaxation Chews are still in their final stage of testing.” George explained as Fred stashed the notebook in his pocket.

“What kind of side effects?” Harry glared at the twins when he noticed they wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Harry? Why is your hair bright blue?” Lavender asked as she looked up from the Magical Fashion magazine she and Parvati were browsing through.

“What?” Harry questioned as he reached up and pulled one of his bangs down enough that he could see it. His hair was indeed a bright blue color and his eye twitched in annoyance. Fred and George quickly made a break for it and dashed out of the Portrait Hole and into the castle. “Those little!” Harry growled as he transformed without considering the consequences. His clothes were shredded as a Nemean Lion took his place and bounded after the fleeing pranksters.

“Get out of the way!” McGonagall heard from her classroom where she was grading papers. She knew that voice only too well. Apparently the Weasley Twins had pranked someone and were being chased for revenge. Again. With a huff she stood and left her classroom at the end of the corridor she watched as the twins dashed across the landing and down the stairs that would lead to the ground floor. Before she could speak up to reprimand them a large lion with a bright blue mane and fur bounded down the stairs and landed on the landing with a roar.

“Mr. Potter?” McGonagall tried to question only for the blue lion to leap down the stairs and the shrieks of the Weasley Twins to be heard as they continued running. Minerva had to admit that this was most definitely one of the more odd situations she’d seen in her time at Hogwarts, but nevertheless she would have to put a stop to it. With an irritated sigh she closed her classroom door and followed her trio of cubs before they destroyed anything.

-The Next Morning-

It was a fairly normal breakfast all things considered. Even with the story of the Weasley Twins being chased through Hogwarts by a fully transformed Harry, most people could only agree that the Twins probably deserved whatever they got. What they’d gotten was a detention with McGonagall while Harry had lost ten House Points for ‘Not thinking his actions through.’ in McGonagall’s words. This all changed when the Daily Prophet was delivered.

-Breaking News: Emergency Wizengamot Trial Leads to Arrest and Questioning of Multiple Lords! Sirius Black Exonerated!-

In all my years as a newsman I can safely say that this story is the most unbelievable that I’ve ever been absolutely sure was factual. Yesterday morning an emergency trial was conducted by the full Wizengamot. Who was this trial for? You may ask. Peter Pettigrew, a wizard thought long dead at the hands of Sirius Black! Many will know that Sirius Black was incarcerated in Azkaban for betraying the Potters to the Dark Lord in October of Eighty One, along with the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles.

This however has turned out to be false!

Peter Pettigrew was, in fact, the man that betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who!

When furthered questioned about his crimes Pettigrew admitted to being a Death Eater of his own volition and to his framing of Sirius Black. Further questioning by Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, led to a near riot as Pettigrew explained that those Marked by the Dark Lord had to willingly accept the Mark!

Many citizens were Marked in the war and pleaded innocence by way of the Imperius Curse. But with Pettigrew’s testimony, while under Veritaserum, this defense no longer holds up! Many Lords were arrested in their very Wizengamot Seats for questioning leading to an almost full scale riot!

With Pettigrew’s testimony Sirius Black was exonerated of all crimes and is being asked to come to the Ministry or check himself into St. Mungos for treatment.

“The Lord Black will see himself receiving just compensation for his illegal incarceration by the former administration.” Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge has promised seeking to rectify the miscarriage of Justice performed by former Minister Bagnold and former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Bartemius Crouch Sr., said former Head of the DMLE was also arrested for incarcerating Sirius Black without due process.

What will happen in the future with so much turmoil stirred up from the war is anybody’s guess. This newsman hopes that the guilty will be punished and the innocent citizens of Magical Britain can return to our regular lives without the fear that Dark Wizards may be walking freely among us.

Barnabas Cuffe, Editor, Daily Prophet

-Article End-

“What the hell?” Harry breathed out. He’d never imagined that pointing out Pettigrew to Tonks and the other Aurors would lead to such upheaval in the Wizengamot. Did so many Death Eaters really escape Justice just by claiming they’d been controlled to do so? Why weren’t they questioned with this Veritaserum back then? It seemed to be trusted to get the truth, so it appeared the Ministry could have gotten to the truth back in Eighty One if they’d just used it. “What the hell is going on in the Ministry? Surely they can’t be this corrupt?” He muttered to himself while looking up from the paper and seeing various reactions to the morning news. Most were shocked but some looked angry, especially a few at the Slytherin Table.

-In Sirius’ Hiding Cave-

Sirius stared in shock at the paper he’d manage to steal from a bin in Hogsmeade, struck dumb by the headline that announced his exoneration. He was a free man. For the first time since he’d escaped from Azkaban he actually smiled. With a chuckle that caused him to break into a coughing fit Sirius read the rest of the article. With a grunt he stood on shaky legs before steadying himself, it was time to get himself some treatment. Then he’d send a letter to Harry and finally get to see his godson for the first time in twelve years.

“Wait for me, Harry! Your Dogfather is back!” Sirius chuckled to himself before turning sharply and Disapparating with a crack.

-St. Mungos ~ Front Entrance-

When he reappeared he stumbled into the front doors of St. Mungos face first. “Not my best landing…” He grunted as he opened the door and made his way inside. The nurse at the reception desk nearly had a fit at seeing the haggard and dirty form of Sirius Black stumbling towards her. But within the next few minutes Sirius was being taken back to a room to get clean and begin his treatment.

“Can I get some parchment? I want to write a letter to my godson.” Sirius inquired of the, rather pretty, Healer that was beginning his treatment. The ravenette woman smiled gently at him before speaking.

“After you wake up from the first round of potions, I’ll get you some parchment.” The pretty Healer nodded, her grey eyes projecting inner warmth. Sirius couldn’t help but smile back as she helped him swallow down a few foul tasting potions. He started feeling drowsy immediately and was asleep in a few moments. With a grin the Healer moved out of Sirius’ room and dimmed the lights with a wave of her wand.

“Ah, Healer Reed how is Mr. Black?” A Senior Healer asked the young woman as he walked down the hall.

“Healer Corbin you know you can just call me Marlie, you were my Healing Instructor when I was an intern here.” Marlie Reed smiled at the older man who chuckled at her.

“Now, now, you earned that Healer Title, so you might as well use it.” Healer Corbin laughed before returning to his question. “So how is he?”

“He’s responding well to the potion regime already. Honestly I think the shower helped him feel more human than he has since he was locked up.” Marlie explained as she walked side by side with her former Instructor.

“How are his vitals and mental faculties?” Healer Corbin inquired. “I doubt that such prolonged exposure to Dementors didn’t take its toll on the poor man.”

“His vitals are stable enough, but it’s very clear that the years of exposure to Dementors have had a negative effect on his mental state. He’s clearly showing symptoms of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, but he seems remarkably sane for a man that spent more than a decade near Dementors.” Marlie informed the Senior Healer.

“Horrible creatures, I don’t know why the Ministry insists on using them. They would happily kiss anyone they could get their hands on if they weren’t constrained to Azkaban.” Healer Corbin grumbled as he shook his head. He’d seen enough Aurors come in after working a turn at Azkaban with similar symptoms to what his former Intern had described. When he’d heard that they’d been stationed around Hogwarts he’d almost had a fit. His own granddaughter had graduated from Hogwarts just a few years ago, to think the grounds had played host to those abominations was horrifying.

“Well I’ll check back in on him every hour or so. The Dreamless Sleep Potion should do him some good though. He’s already asking for parchment to write to his godson. I’m hopeful that it’s a sign he won’t slip into depression like some do when around Dementors for too long.” Marlie sighed getting a reassuring nod from Healer Corbin.

“We’ll do what we can, re-connecting with friends and loved ones will do Mr. Black a world of good, I’m sure.” Healer Corbin smiled getting one in return.

“I’ll see who his next of kin are. Maybe a visit tomorrow will help him out?” Marlie suggested as she split off from her former Instructor and made her way down to the reception desk. It would take some time for her to find out who Sirius’ next of kin were, but having friends and loved ones around always seemed to help those that had to be near a Dementor for any length of time.

-The Next Morning-

It was just after breakfast and Sirius was finishing up his letter to Harry. A soft knock on the door got his attention. Looking up Sirius was surprised to see his cousin Andromeda, Ted, her husband, and their daughter Nymphadora.

“Siri…” Andromeda murmured before quickly closing the distance and pulling her favorite cousin into a gentle hug.

“Hey Andy.” Sirius smiled as he returned the gentle embrace.

“I knew you didn’t do it, Siri. No one would listen to me though; I was stonewalled at every attempt.” Andromeda explained as she pulled back from the hug. “You’re looking better than I expected, honestly.”

“I know I must look a sight, Andy. I didn’t have very nice roommates these past few years.” Sirius chuckled getting a watery smile from Andromeda. Ted stepped forward next.

“Good to see you again, Sirius, hope they’re treating you well.” Ted grinned at the other man getting a grin from Sirius.

“Are you kidding? I’ve got the prettiest Healer in the whole hospital taking care of me. I’m great!” Sirius laughed getting an eye roll from Andromeda who had dried her eyes.

“Wow, mum wasn’t kidding, you are a horn dog.” Tonks laughed getting Sirius to smile widely.

“I’ve got over a decade of wooing to make up for, Nymphadora, so the ladies better get ready for Sirius to be back on the scene!” Sirius flashed a smile that had Andromeda scoffing while Tonks turned red in anger.

“Don’t call me that!” Tonks roared at Sirius who stopped smiling for a moment before turning to look at Ted and Andromeda.

“I see she still doesn’t care for her name?” Sirius questioned getting a shake of the head from Ted while Andromeda huffed.

“It’s a perfectly fine name.” Andromeda stated for what had to be the millionth time.

“You’re not the one that has to live with it, mum!” Tonks groused recalling every joke and taunt she’d ever heard about her first name.

“Well I think it’s great!” Sirius exclaimed with a grin getting a smile from Andromeda while Tonks grumbled.

“Who’re you writing to, Sirius?” Ted asked noticing the almost finished letter.

“To Harry, I felt like I should explain myself a bit, you know?” Sirius sighed as he looked down at the letter.

“You’re writing to Whiskers?” Tonks questioned making Sirius start at the nickname before turning to Tonks with a bewildered look on his face.

“Whiskers?” Sirius asked confused.

“That’s what I call him! He may want to be a big tough Lion but he’s really just a big ol’ kitty cat!” Tonks giggled to herself. She’d have to make another stop by Hogwarts or Hogsmeade when time allowed so she could tease him some more.

“Lion? Is Harry an Animagus already?” Sirius asked confused, but still feeling a healthy dose of Marauder pride, especially if his godson had managed to learn the Animagus Transformation even earlier than he did.

“Right, you wouldn’t know about that.” Ted muttered as he tapped his chin.

“We have a lot to help you catch up on, Siri.” Andromeda nodded as she and Ted took the available chairs beside his bed. Tonks leaned against the wall and prepared to throw her two Knuts in whenever she felt like they were necessary. Or if it would be something that would get Sirius to laugh about her teasing of Harry. She was sure the old prankster would love some of her antics with his godson.

Sirius spent the entire morning in the company of the only living relatives he actually liked. Hearing about how Harry had changed into a therianthrope had come as a huge shock. But he’d love his godson no matter what he was. Tonks’ stories of how she’d met Harry and given him his nickname had Sirius laughing, especially the story about her visiting him on his Hogsmeade Trip. He’d have to remind Harry about that when the two finally met face to face.

“Time for your potions, Mr. Black.” Marlie stated as she entered the room with a tray of potions.

“There she is! The pretty Healer they have looking after me!” Sirius announced getting Marlie to smile good-naturedly as she set the tray down on the table next to Sirius’ bed.

“Sirius, don’t you harass the poor woman!” Andromeda chided her cousin. “Just swat him with a rolled up newspaper if he gets out of hand. I’ll sign off on any form you need me to so that you can do that.”

“Oi!” Sirius called out in mock offense while Ted and Tonks laughed. It was good to have family that cared about you, Sirius thought to himself as he started chuckling along with Ted and Tonks. For the first time in over a decade Sirius Black felt like there was some warmth where his heart should be. He’d very much missed that feeling.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sirius is on the road to recovery! With a pretty Healer to help him along! We’ll see Harry getting Sirius’ letter later and the results of Peter’s trial. The first consequences are only the beginning after all.**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	15. A Letter from Sirius, Trial Results

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope! Harry gets Sirius’ letter and we see more results from the Trial.**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’re not a Patron please thank the ones who helped make this possible.**

**Thank you; Lu Bane Na, Frimorigo, Thomas E Nellis, Patrick Ayres, Rinnosuke, Kaymann, Jacob Ward, Evgeniy Kazanin, Daniel Williams, Victor Garrett, Brody Meech, Benjamin, Paul Nichols, Alastor God of Vengeance, Mauday, Thomas B. Wilkes, Vito Saraceno, Ct126371, Benjamin Shklyar, AC DC 1C 2C, Joseph, Callum Nowlan, Brad Goldin, Cody Lyle, Mark Edward Wyndham Tiller, Joseph Morrison, Tristan McKenzie O'Meara, Robyn Tammy Grogan, Demonhunter44, Optimum Prime, Assassin22, Fabian J. Wilkinson, MrKristoffer1994, Kenni Nielsen, Tyler Spell, Uber Ghidorah, Desert Wight, David Zimmerle, John Lashbrook, Dylan Cools, Dpc78, YouAreAPotato, Jeff Broderick, Thunderwalker123, Nathan Briggs, James Rayner, Gregory Petryka, Hoobs2, MarchVual, ChaosKnight, Kenneth Wallace, Alex Alles, AcyFus, William Potts, SloppyBludger1510, Dan, Michael I Coyle, Pe’ Eng’, Michael Anthony, John McCormick, Kari Kivimäki, Peter Rubinstein, Sean Wrona, Itsyaboytrav, SNagy, Terrence Henderson, Woolley Mammoth, Iachlan Ecclestone, Ausie Brooks, Takeshi, Rodrigo, Nicholas Denman, Adrian, Travis Raines, Jetrois Mathurin, Jacob Case, Nicolas Cote-Roy, Robert Beine, Skryba Spike, Robert, Lance Lumpkins, Shawn Nico, Mario Matias, Darrell Jay Cook, John W, Gary Brown, Keith Miller, Walp010, Dragontation, Charlie Passingham, Connor Roeves, Lavick Vell, Andrew Chapman, Orthodox1057, Tiny Death, Crusher92, Robert Tetreault, Nichols Fields, Andrew Dion, Irish92, Zachary Appleby, John, Travis McRice, Vonhjin, Dale Gibson, Alex Williams, James Glasgow, Charles, Peeyush Tambe, DawnofAzazel, Kori K, Kraxis93, Caleb Suchecki, Sierra Chandler, Aeonstorm, Daniel Harris, Ernest M Diaz, and Jeffery Campbell.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**Chapter 16 is already available for patrons!**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 15 – A Letter from Sirius, Trial Results**

Harry stared at the letter in his hands. It was Saturday and he had gotten the letter from a St. Mungos’ Owl at breakfast. He’d begged off from his friends and was sitting on his bed with the curtains drawn. This was more personal than any letter he’d ever gotten and he wanted to read it alone; if he could only bring himself to actually open it. He’d spent the last few months, ever since he’d learned about Sirius Black, hating the man for betraying his parents. To find out it had all been a lie and that Sirius, an innocent man, had been betrayed, framed, and then unjustly imprisoned without a trial threw his entire perception of the man into the bin.

“Come on Harry, where’s your Gryffindor courage?” Harry muttered to himself as he sighed before opening the letter. Pulling the parchment out he unfolded it and began to read what Sirius Black felt he needed to say. The note was an explanation of Sirius’ actions back in Eighty One, how he’d given Hagrid his flying motorcycle to get Harry to safety. Then his chasing Peter down and trying to murder the traitor, only for the rat to frame him and escape, Harry could practically feel the regret and self-loathing in the words on the parchment. Sirius wasn’t expecting forgiveness or acceptance but was hopeful that Harry would want to meet during the Yule Break so that he could apologize in person. Harry finished the letter and simply sat on his bed with his mind buzzing with thoughts.

“Where do I go from here?” Harry mumbled to himself as he dropped backwards and lay back on the mattress. On the one hand it was a chance to connect with someone else that knew his parents. Sirius’ only mistake was letting Harry leave his care in his bid to hunt down Pettigrew. The man had already suffered far more than he ever should have for that and Harry wasn’t the type to just snub Sirius for trying to connect with him. Maybe he should agree to meet with the man? He’d already suffered horribly at the hands of the Ministry and to be completely rejected would probably harm him more than anything right now. “Haa~ I’m a total softy aren’t I?” Harry muttered as he mentally agreed to meet with Sirius. Maybe he should write to Tonks and ask her opinion on it as well? Also to ask where the Marauder’s Map had gone, he really wanted that back after all.

-In the Gryffindor Girl’s Dorm-

“You think Harry’s alright?” Parvati questioned Lavender and Hermione; all three girls had been worried about Harry ever since he’d left to read the letter alone. They knew it was private but they couldn’t help but be concerned at the look on the teens’ face as he made his way up to his dormitory.

“I hope so, Parv. I have no idea what to even try and say in a situation like this though.” Lavender replied with a sigh as she hugged her pillow while lying on her bed.

“Harry will talk about it with us when he’s ready. I know he will; he just needs some time.” Hermione spoke up as she tried to read from the book on her lap. But both Parvati and Lavender had noticed that she hadn’t turned the page once in the last several minutes.

“But twelve years of everyone believing something only for it to be completely wrong, that’s probably taking its toll on Harry. I couldn’t even begin to imagine how Black must feel being free in a world that believed him to be a traitor and murderer.” Lavender mused from her bed. She was definitely worried about Harry, how could she not be? Her friend, and crush, had just gotten a letter that could change his life; she couldn’t help but worry over how Harry was taking this.

“We’ll just have to be there for him Lav, let him know that we’re willing to listen whenever he’s ready to talk.” Parvati responded as she moved over to her blonde friend and pulled her into a hug.

“Maybe this will all work out?” Hermione mumbled unsure as she closed the book she hadn’t been able to read in her worry. Setting it aside and noticing that both Parvati and Lavender were each holding out an arm for her to join their hug. Hermione hadn’t expected this, sure she and the two girls had been dorm mates since first year but they hadn’t been overly close. To find them so willing to offer her comfort was a welcome feeling. With a grateful smile she joined the other two girls on Lavender’s bed and joined into a group hug. ‘Trust Harry to be, unknowingly, bringing people together even when he’s going through something difficult himself.’ Hermione thought to herself as she embraced her two dorm mates and they drew support and comfort from each other.

-Ministry Holding Cells-

“I demand my lawyer!” An arrested Lord demanded from inside his cell in the depths of the Ministry.

“Do you know who I am?!” Another Lord questioned furiously as he gripped the bars of his cell.

“I’ll have your badge for this Auror!” A Lord further down the line of cells threatened.

“Still squawkin’ are they?” Dawlish asked of Patrick Proudfoot when he entered the holding area to relieve the younger Auror.

“They haven’t stopped since we put them in there, Senior Auror.” Patrick replied as he stood up and passed the chair and desk of the Cell Watcher over to Dawlish.

“Brilliant, just what I want to hear for the last half of my shift, a bunch of grown men whining.” Dawlish grumbled before giving Patrick the go ahead to leave.

“I said, I demand my lawyer! Are you deaf?! Get me my lawyer!” The Lord in the closest cell yelled again. Dawlish decided he wasn’t going to deal with this for the next few hours and stood up from the desk. He walked over and stood in front of the first cell before speaking.

“Listen up! I’m only going to say this once! The next person that yells anything is getting Silenced until the end of my shift! So speak up if you want to be rendered mute!” Dawlish proclaimed loudly so that the entire holding area could hear him.

“You wouldn’t dare! I’m a Lord of a Noble House and I won’t be threatened by some Common Born bas-…” The Lord was abruptly cut off when Dawlish used the Silencing spell on him and the man’s voice could no longer be heard.

“Oh I’d dare alright, enjoy silently yelling for the next few hours, suspect.” Dawlish growled before turning to the rest of the cells. “Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody at all?” When no one spoke up or yelled any further demands Dawlish turned and walked back to the Cell Watcher’s desk. “That’s what I thought.”

-Gringotts Bank-

“What do you mean I can’t withdraw money?” Narcissa Malfoy demanded of the Goblin Teller she was standing in front of. The goblin sighed before explaining.

“Lady Malfoy, your husband set the stipulation that only in his presence could you withdraw money from the Malfoy Vault. If he is not with you no withdrawals can be made.” The goblin informed the Lady Malfoy.

“That’s preposterous! My husband was unjustly arrested and is being held in the Ministry as we speak! I need these Galleons to allow the Family Lawyer to get him out so that he may return home!” Narcissa stated with a glare at the goblin.

“Be that as it may, without the Lord Malfoy’s presence, no withdrawals can be made. Lord Malfoy is the only one that may change this stipulation and until such time as he does you aren’t permitted to withdraw funds without him present.” The goblin explained to the incensed witch across from him.

Across the multiple Teller stations in Gringotts similar conversations were being had by other Noble Ladies. Many of them hadn’t known of any such stipulations on their Family Vaults and were angered by their lack of ability to obtain funds. Some were more vocal than others about it as well.

“This is unacceptable! I demand to speak with my Account Manager! My husband would never do such a thing!” A witch several stations down from Narcissa screamed at the goblin across from her. Narcissa couldn’t hear what the goblin’s reply was but noticed the fully armored Security Goblins slowly moving closer to the irate witch.

“Client, you’ll either lower your voice and act in a civilized fashion or you will be removed from the bank.” One of the Security Goblins growled at the screaming witch.

“How dare you speak to me like that?!” The witch turned and yelled only to recoil when she saw the large goblins reaching for their weapons. Gringotts Bank was legally foreign soil of the Goblin Nation and their enforcement of rules and laws was under their purview. Being removed from the bank was far better than being killed for an attempted attack upon a Gringotts Goblin. “Very well, I’ll leave, but the Noble House of Fawley will not forget this treatment!” The witch proclaimed before storming out of the bank.

“Is there anything else Gringotts can do for you today, Lady Malfoy?” The goblin Teller asked politely, though he was showing far more teeth than before.

“Would it be possible to change the stipulation with a document signed by my husband?” Narcissa questioned hoping she’d be able to get the Galleons necessary to get Lucius out of custody.

“I’m afraid not, Lady Malfoy. Your husband was very much insistent that he must be present for any changes to the stipulations of the Malfoy Vault.” The goblin replied in an even tone.

“Would a signed withdrawal slip with my husband’s signature allow me to get the Galleons we need?” Narcissa asked; there had to be a way to access the Malfoy Vault and get the Galleons necessary to have Lucius’ Dark Mark overlooked or disregarded.

“It would, so long as it was a signature carrying his Magical Intent. So long as that is the case the slip can be fulfilled.” The goblin nodded and Narcissa now knew she just needed to see Lucius and have him sign the withdrawal slip.

“Thank you, I shall return with the signed slip.” Narcissa thanked with some strain in her voice. After all that she’d had to deal with on this visit the goblin across from her had most definitely earned her ire.

“Gringotts looks forward to your next visit, Lady Malfoy.” The teller nodded as the witch walked away and left the bank. Unknown to Narcissa she wasn’t the only Noble Lady to try this route of bribing a husband’s freedom.

-Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office-

“What do you mean I can’t see my husband? He’s only being held as a suspect, suspects are allowed visitors, or at the very least visits from their legal counsel.” Lady Travers demanded of the Auror stationed at the visitor’s desk.

“Lady Travers, your husband is currently being held as a Class Five suspect; that means he is not allowed any visitor and all relevant files of his case will be owled to his legal counsel before his trial.” The Auror explained calmly knowing that Lady Travers wouldn’t be the last person he’d be speaking with today.

“Class Five? What does that mean?” Lady Travers questioned not familiar with the legal term.

“Class Five suspects stand accused of High Criminal Offenses against the Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom. Treason, Murder, Terrorist Activities, Sexual Assault, Grand Larceny, and Endangerment of Subjects of the Realm all qualify and Death Eaters have engaged in all of these Offenses. As it stands everyone with a Dark Mark is a Class Five suspect until their trial.” The Auror informed the Noble Lady watching her face pale considerably during his short explanation. More than likely, Lady Travers now knew how much legal trouble her husband was truly in.

“If that is all, Lady Travers?” The Auror questioned only getting a small nod before the witch slowly made her way out of the Department. Giving a brief sigh the Auror quickly sat up at the desk when another witch of a Noble House came walking into the Department. This was going to be a long shift for the Auror.

-Crouch Manor-

“Finally…” Barty Crouch Jr. hissed out as his father’s Imperius faded from his mind and he was able to act under his own power again.

“Young Master?” Winky, the Crouch Family House Elf, inquired noticing him getting up from the chair he’d been sitting in.

“Silence Winky, I have things I need to do.” Barty muttered as Winky began wringing her hands on her tea towel.

“Master has said that you is not allowed to leave the house, Young Master.” Winky informed the now walking wizard.

“I will be leaving Winky, I must find him.” Barty snapped back as he started gathering things he would need to travel.

“But Master gave Winky orders to keep you in the house!” Winky cried as she followed the wizard about the manor.

“I’ll not listen to that man ever again!” Barty roared at the terrified elf as Winky huddled away from the deranged wizard.

“B-but…Young Master…” Winky stuttered out only to hear a triumphant cry from Barty. The wizard turned brandishing the wand he’d found after going through his father’s desk. “Young Master?” Winky asked in terror.

“Stupefy!” Barty cried sending a jet of red light at the elf. The spell struck true and Winky was now lying unconscious on the floor of her Master’s home office.

“Just wait a little longer, My Lord, your loyal follower is coming to your aid.” Barty mumbled to himself as he continued to gather things for his trip to find his master.

-Hogwarts Defense Professor’s Office-

“How could I have been so blind?” Remus questioned himself for what had to be the thousandth time that day as he stared at the Prophet article that revealed the truth about his old friend. He’d been in shock for almost a full day after reading the article, only to become ashamed of himself for ever having doubted Sirius in the first place. “I should have known.” He lamented as he held his head in his hands. Remus had spent his life in self-loathing and mild depression because of his condition, but this feeling in his heart was far worse, how could he have so easily tossed his friend aside and never asked questions?

“I should visit him in St. Mungos.” Remus muttered to himself before shaking his head. “No, no why would he want to see someone that didn’t even question his guilt? Some friend I am.” He groaned as he rubbed his haggard face with his hands. The werewolf could count the number of true friends he’d had in his life on his hands and still have fingers left over. He was disgusted with himself for believing something so horrible about Sirius while lauding Peter as a hero for the last twelve years. Just thinking about it rationally would have made it easy to realize that something about the old story was very off from what he knew of both Peter and Sirius.

“What would Sirius say to me when he finds out I didn’t even doubt that he’d betrayed James and Lily? I’ll be lucky to just lose a friend, but I wouldn’t fight if he decided to curse me. I deserve it for doubting him so horribly.” Remus groaned as he undid the Locking Charm he kept on the bottom drawer of his desk. Pulling out a bottle of Fire Whiskey and a glass Remus sighed as he poured himself a drink. Normally the werewolf didn’t drink, but with the full moon being almost three weeks away he felt he was safe in indulging in the pain numbing embrace of alcohol for the evening.

-Tonks Residence-

“We’ll just fix up the guest room a bit. I’m sure anything will be an improvement over Azkaban.” Ted Tonks commented to his wife and his daughter. The Tonks were sitting in the kitchen, having just finished dinner together. They were currently discussing their plans for Sirius’ stay with them during his recovery.

“Not exactly setting the bar very high there, dad.” Tonks replied with a raised eyebrow. “Though it’ll be nice to have someone fun around, I guess. It can get so... boring here sometimes.”

“Boring? But Nymphadora dear, I’ve offered to do fun things with you multiple times. You just never seemed interested.” Andromeda looked at her daughter with a grin.

“Reading about the latest gossip in Witch Weekly and discussing who’s doing what, or whom, isn’t my idea of fun, mum.” Tonks shot back while rolling her eyes dramatically. “I’m a woman of action! Give me a good duel or a suspect to chase and then I’m having fun! If I did anything less I’d be as boring as you two.” Tonks claimed before realizing what she’d just said to her parent’s faces. “No offense intended mum, dad.” She apologized with an embarrassed flush.

“That's all right dear; I'll be the first one to admit I enjoy a quiet life.” Ted chuckled. “So, you’re looking forward to Sirius staying with us then?”

“Maybe...” Tonks mused. “Mom says he’s a bit of a prankster. Downright insufferable when he gets going is what she said, right mum?”

“I speak from experience, Nymphadora.” Andromeda huffed before she sipped her tea. “I remember his antics from the time he was about five all the way through his Hogwarts years. He sometimes has the tendency to go a bit overboard.”

“Is that what he calls it?” Tonks questioned with a grin.

“Oh no dear, he always called his pranks ‘accidents’, anything to avoid getting into trouble. Though he was responsible enough to apologize if someone actually got hurt from a prank, unless your name happened to be Severus of course.” Andromeda shook her head at the memories.

“Are you saying the two might have had a problem with each other?” Ted asked in faux shock his eye comically wide and his mouth hanging open. Both Tonks women chuckled at Ted’s sarcastic question.

“Oh definitely, ever since their Second Year, two despised each other.” Andromeda replied equally sarcastically to her husband. “In fact, I think it might have had something to do with James’ infatuation with Lily, now that I think about it.”

“You might just be right, love.” Ted nodded to his wife.

Tonks sat there chuckling a bit, but then the topic shifted to something she hadn’t expected to come up this evening.

“Nymphadora, I noticed that you mentioned young Harry quite a bit during our visit with Sirius. Are you fond of the young man?” Andromeda questioned making Tonks’ eyes widen.

“Whiskers?” Tonks’ mouth dropped in surprise while her eyebrows rose as high as they could. “Why would you think that?”

“Yes your, ‘Whiskers’, as you call him.” Andromeda nodded. “With the way you’ve spoken about him and all I was left to wonder if you hadn’t grown rather fond of him.”

“I...well…he’s fun to tease and mess with, I guess?” Tonks carefully replied unsure where her mother was going with this.

“Well a younger man isn’t a bad thing. You’d have to wait a few more years of course, but Harry seems to be a nice boy.” Andromeda smiled at her daughter while Ted was trying to hide his chuckles behind his hand.

“Mum! I just like teasing him sometimes! It’s not like we have something else going on!” Tonks retorted her face red from her mother’s comments.

“Nymphadora Drusilla Tonks, don’t you lie to yourself! If you have feelings for someone you should do everything in your power to make it work!” Andromeda admonished her daughter. "That’s what I did with your father, even at the cost of being disowned by my family, and look how happy we are together. We even have a wonderful daughter like you. If you like Harry you should let him know you’d be interested in pursuing some kind of relationship once he’s of age.” Andromeda advised while Ted smiled and pulled his wife into his side.

Tonks just stared at her mother and father with wide eyes. Surely they weren’t approving of her dating someone six years her junior, were they? Tonks had only had a couple of boyfriends in the past and all of them had disappointed her when they asked for certain ‘things’ from her Metamorphmagus abilities. While Harry certainly didn’t seem the type to do such a thing, the age difference was still something she’d have to worry about. Especially with a person as famous as Harry Potter, she could already picture the scandalous headlines that the Daily Prophet would print.

“I don’t think it would work out; think about what the Prophet would print.” Tonks muttered as she shook her head.

“Since when has my daughter given a lick about what people think about her?” Ted questioned with a grin. “I still remember the Floo calls we got when people tried to bully you in your first couple of years at Hogwarts.” Tonks chuckled sheepishly, she’d had more than a handful of Floo calls home for hexing people that made fun of her name or called her names for her Metamorph abilities. Though at least a few of them hadn’t been hexes, she’d outright punched a few of the mouthy prats.

“You don’t have to pursue a relationship if you don’t want to dear, but if you deny yourself a chance to even try you’ll probably end up regretting it. I don’t want to see you go through that.” Andromeda smiled gently getting a small smile in return from her daughter.

“He’s not a bad catch, is he?” Tonks grinned with a giggle as she thought about Harry. More specifically she giggled at the reaction she’d almost assuredly get from him if she told him that she was interested in a relationship at some point.

“Nope, he seems a fine young man from how you’ve described him. Though I do insist on meeting him personally if you two decide to date. I have a fatherly ‘duty’ to perform after all.” Ted grinned as he playfully drew his wand and set it on the table.

“Oh dad, come on, that’s so cliché.” Tonks rolled her eyes at her father while Andromeda giggled.

“Now, now Nymphadora; let your father have his moment. Though if you do end up in a relationship with Harry you’ll have to apologize to all your old Hufflepuff House mates for being a lioness instead of a badger.” Andromeda teased making Tonks choke on air for a second before the young woman retaliated.

“Well if you want grandchildren I guess I’d have to.” Tonks huffed before bursting into laughter at the two very contrasting looks on her parent’s faces. Ted had shock practically carved onto his face, while on the opposite spectrum; Andromeda looked absolutely thrilled with the idea of having grandchildren to spoil.

“Oh don’t tempt me, Nymphadora! Oh to have a gaggle of adorable grandbabies to spoil absolutely rotten!” Andromeda smiled brightly.

“Would they be called kids or cubs?” Ted asked once he’d gotten over his shock. “And would they qualify as a litter?”

“Dad!” Tonks shrieked as she hid her red face behind her hands. Both parents only laughed harder at their daughter’s embarrassment. Teasing was generational and the Tonks parents had decades more experience than their daughter! She may like to think she was the Teasing Queen but both Ted and Andromeda could always make her blush. The night carried on with laughter between the family and all three went to bed with smiles that night.

No one would know for quite a while the dark machinations that had been started this day, even when so many of the ‘Dark’ wizards were soon to receive the Justice they’d escaped from years ago.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Oh boy! The ripples just keep spreading! Will Sirius and Harry reconnect? Will Tonks and Harry have a much needed talk soon? What will happen with Barty? How many of Voldemort’s supporters will be available by the time he returns to physical form? Keep reading to find out!**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	16. Act Your Age, Dating?

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope! With things in motion how will Harry’s life continue to change? What about the rest of Magical Britain? Maybe Harry should focus more on his own life and not worry so much about the legal issues of the land?**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’re not a Patron please thank the ones who helped make this possible.**

**Thank you; Lu Bane Na, Frimorigo, Thomas E Nellis, Patrick Ayres, Rinnosuke, Kaymann, Jacob Ward, Evgeniy Kazanin, Daniel Williams, Victor Garrett, Brody Meech, Benjamin, Paul Nichols, Alastor God of Vengeance, Mauday, Thomas B. Wilkes, Vito Saraceno, Ct126371, Benjamin Shklyar, AC DC 1C 2C, Joseph, Callum Nowlan, Brad Goldin, Cody Lyle, Mark Edward Wyndham Tiller, Joseph Morrison, Tristan McKenzie O'Meara, Robyn Tammy Grogan, Demonhunter44, Optimum Prime, Assassin22, Fabian J. Wilkinson, MrKristoffer1994, Kenni Nielsen, Tyler Spell, Uber Ghidorah, Desert Wight, David Zimmerle, John Lashbrook, Dylan Cools, Dpc78, YouAreAPotato, Jeff Broderick, Thunderwalker123, Nathan Briggs, James Rayner, Gregory Petryka, Hoobs2, MarchVual, ChaosKnight, Kenneth Wallace, Alex Alles, AcyFus, William Potts, SloppyBludger1510, Dan, Michael I Coyle, Pe’ Eng’, Michael Anthony, John McCormick, Kari Kivimäki, Peter Rubinstein, Sean Wrona, Itsyaboytrav, SNagy, Terrence Henderson, Woolley Mammoth, Iachlan Ecclestone, Ausie Brooks, Takeshi, Rodrigo, Nicholas Denman, Adrian, Travis Raines, Jetrois Mathurin, Jacob Case, Nicolas Cote-Roy, Robert Beine, Skryba Spike, Robert, Lance Lumpkins, Shawn Nico, Mario Matias, Darrell Jay Cook, John W, Gary Brown, Keith Miller, Walp010, Dragontation, Charlie Passingham, Connor Roeves, Lavick Vell, AndyPC99, Orthodox1057, Tiny Death, Crusher92, Robert Tetreault, Nichols Fields, Andrew Dion, Irish92, Zachary Appleby, John, Travis McRice, Vonhjin, Dale Gibson, Alex Williams, James Glasgow, Charles, Peeyush Tambe, DawnofAzazel, Kori K, Kraxis93, Caleb Suchecki, Sierra Chandler, Aeonstorm, Daniel Harris, Ernest M Diaz, Jeffery Campbell, Metal9858, Th31695, Zachary Doucette, Shadow_Wolf, Jimmy Dashner, DarkMoonUmbreon, Leonardo, James Drennen, Blair Shirley, Bjarki Ólafsson, Matthew Palmer, Gary Gonzales, Andrew, Liam Darrell, Cris, and Wandering Daemon.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 16 – Act Your Age, Dating?**

Harry stared at the letter he’d gotten from Tonks. He’d written to her about the Sirius situation and finally gotten a response. To summarize Tonks agreed that Harry meeting Sirius was a good idea. So Harry now needed to get permission to visit his godfather in St. Mungos over Yule Break. In response to his request to get the Marauder’s Map back, well it would be mailed back by Amelia Bones herself so he’d get it back soon enough. The DMLE had needed it to explain the discovery of Pettigrew but now that the man’s trial was over Harry should get it back. Her last advice, this time on the subject of what was going on with Pettigrew and the apparent Death Eaters, was to ‘not worry about it’. The Metamorph had laid it out simply by telling him that the Aurors were handling it and that a Third Year Hogwarts student didn’t need to be concerned beyond getting his property back.

“She has a point.” Harry sighed as he folded up the letter and set it aside. “What good is trying to stick my nose into a criminal investigation going to do?” With a shake of his head Harry thought about the ‘P.S.’ that Tonks had put at the bottom of her letter. “Act my age, huh? Try and get a date? Like I have any experience with that!” Harry groaned as he left his dorm and made his way down to the common room. Upon coming down the stairs Harry noticed Lavender and Parvati sitting together and thought to ask them about dating. They were his friends and wouldn’t laugh at him, right?

“Hi Harry.” Lavender and Parvati greeted in unison making Harry start for a second before grinning.

“Hey Lavender, hey Parvati, I had something I wanted to ask you about if possible.” Harry started as he sat next to the girls.

“What’s up?” Parvati questioned while Lavender focused her attention on him.

“Well, to be honest I’ve gotten some advice recently to ‘act my age’ and to ‘try and get a date’. But I haven’t the foggiest idea of how to go about the second part.” Harry started his cheeks slightly red. “I have zero experience with girls outside of friendship so I’m a bit lost.” Lavender and Parvati giggled making Harry flustered before Parvati stood up and sat on Harry’s left side and Lavender followed her and sat on his right side.

“Well, Harry, you’ve come to the right place.” Lavender grinned as she smiled.

“We’ll help you out and you’ll get some dating experience quickly.” Parvati grinned.

“That would be appreciated.” Harry smiled. “But how do I go about this? You don’t just walk up to some girl and ask her for a date, do you?”

“Well that’s the blunt way to go about it.” Parvati shrugged.

“But if you can find a girl that has an interest in you too then that’s the best way to go.” Lavender nodded and Harry frowned.

“How am I supposed to know if a girl is interested in ‘me’, Harry Potter, and not the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’?” Harry asked knowing that his fame attracted all sorts of people.

“That’s where we come in Harry.” Lavender smiled prettily. “We already know two girls that are interested, maybe three, right Parvati?”

“Definitely, they’d all be willing to try dating you Harry.” Parvati nodded her own pretty smile on her face.

“Really? Who?” Harry questioned before both girls wrapped their arms around his left and right respectively.

“Us of course, Harry.” Parvati winked at him.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, surprised that both of them had any kind of romantic interest in him.

“Oh absolutely, Harry, especially after getting to know you through our letters and during the school year so far.” Lavender nodded. “I could be persuaded to let you take me on a date.”

“Me too.” Parvati giggled as they both leaned against him a bit.

“Oh, well…um…that’d be brilliant.” Harry stuttered slightly making both girls giggle again. “But both of you? How does that work?”

“You let us worry about that Harry; you just need to learn some of the finer points of dating.” Lavender smiled. “We’ll be happy to teach you how to woo a girl.”

“Or at least how to woo us.” Parvati grinned as Harry’s cheeks went red.

So it went that Harry suddenly found himself with two pseudo-girlfriends in the form of Lavender and Parvati. The two were adamant that Harry leave the planning of their first dates to them and just be his polite self when they went out. Harry could only nod along still completely overwhelmed by this sudden change. Who would have thought his two friends had romantic interest in him? Well, he’d leave the planning to them for the first dates, not like he had anything to really go on for dating.

-After Classes-

While the Dementors had been recalled after the arrest of Pettigrew; Harry still went to Professor Lupin to learn the Patronus Charm. He still felt the powerful desire to learn the spell even if he never had to use it. Lupin had been looking even more morose lately than Harry was used to from class and the Patronus lessons; he wondered what had gotten his Defense Professor so down.

“That’s enough for today Harry. You’re getting there but you’ll need a stronger memory to power your Patronus.” Lupin commented and Harry could only nod. He was still only conjuring a silvery mist when he cast the charm and wanted to do better.

“Yes Professor.” Harry replied as he put his wand away. “Professor, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean, Harry?” Lupin questioned though he knew Harry had probably noticed his mood recently.

“You’ve seemed, sadder, recently. Like you’ve lost something or someone important. I don’t mean to pry but…” Harry trailed off as Lupin sighed.

“I was friends with your father Harry, along with Sirius and Peter. On that horrible night and the following days I, just like so many others, believed that Sirius had betrayed your family to the Dark Lord. I spent the last twelve years condemning my friend while lauding a traitor as a hero. I’ve come to realize that if I had simply thought about it the story didn’t make sense; at least not to anyone that really knew Peter and Sirius.” Lupin explained as he went and sat down heavily behind his desk. “Some friend I turned out to be.”

“You were friends with my father?” Harry asked curiously.

“Yes, called ourselves the Marauders and got up to all sorts of mischief.” Lupin chuckled dully.

“Could you tell me about him?” Harry asked softly. He’d only heard the bare minimum about his parents and to find someone that had not only known his father but been a close friend and actually knew him well. This was a real opportunity to learn about his dad and what he was like.

“About James?” Lupin asked to clarify, getting a nod from Harry. “Of course, Harry, I’d be glad to.” Harry eagerly pulled a chair over to sit across from Lupin and sat down. “Well, I guess the best place to start would be when we first met on the Hogwarts Express…” Lupin began a fond smile on his face as the memories came to him. Harry spent over an hour sitting in the Defense classroom listening to stories about his father. He even learned about his mother a little bit, since his father had apparently become smitten with her in his Second Year. Harry honestly couldn’t think of a better way to end his extracurricular lesson than this.

-The Next Morning-

Harry sat in the Great hall eating breakfast; Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of him, Hermione eating normally a book next to her plate that she was looking over before classes. Ron was seemingly going for seconds on everything this morning and Harry could only wonder where it all went. Two people suddenly sitting down on either side of him made him stop and looked both left and right. Seeing the grinning faces of Lavender and Parvati made Harry’s mind go back to their chat about dating and he felt his cheeks warm slightly.

“Morning Harry.” Parvati greeted as she filled her plate.

“Good morning, Parvati.” Harry replied.

“Sleep well Harry?” Lavender asked as she too filled her plate with breakfast.

“Well enough, you?” Harry asked and Lavender grinned.

“Very well, thank you for asking.” Lavender smiled.

The two girls started their breakfasts while Hermione looked up from her book and darted her gaze between her two dorm mates suspiciously. Something was going on here and she wasn’t sure exactly what it was yet. She’d definitely be talking to Parvati and Lavender after breakfast though.

“Parvati, Lavender can we talk privately for a minute?” Hermione asked as they walked out of the Great Hall.

“Sure Hermione.” Lavender nodded.

“Lead the way.” Parvati motioned letting Hermione take the lead. The bushy brunette led them to an out of the way alcove and turned to them with an inquisitive gaze.

“What’s going on?” Hermione questioned her dorm mates.

“What do you mean?” Lavender asked while Parvati looked confused.

“You two were a lot closer to Harry than normal this morning. Even more so than usual since you all started being friends at the end of last year. Did something happen?” Hermione asked hoping to get to the bottom of the two girls’ sudden closeness to their male friend.

“Oh, that.” Parvati giggled along with Lavender. Hermione merely cocked her eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

“Harry asked us for some dating advice and we told him we’d both be happy to help him out.” Lavender explained while Hermione’s eyes widened.

“We’re sort of his pseudo-girlfriends right now.” Parvati smiled with bubbly laughter escaping the girl.

“W-What?” Hermione stuttered out her face set in shock.

“We told him we’d handle the details of our first dates. He looked so adorably confused.” Lavender giggled.

“He did, didn’t he?” Parvati muffled her giggles with her hand.

“Ar-are you serious?!” Hermione hissed at the two. “Are you two just playing around with Harry?”

“Of course not!” Lavender and Parvati practically growled back in unison. Hermione jerked back slightly at the heat in their exclamations.

“We’re both interested in Harry. But we’re also not fighting each other over him. Harry wouldn’t want us to ruin our friendship like that.” Lavender huffed at her dorm mate.

“He’s too sweet to let that happen.” Parvati nodded while staring at Hermione.

“I’m sorry, I jumped to conclusions.” Hermione apologized. “But how did you two decide to…share him?”

“Easily.” Parvati giggled while Lavender shook her head with a grin.

“We told him we were interested in helping him learn how to date, especially if he was dating us, but we also mentioned a potential third girl too.” Lavender smiled making Hermione’s cheeks redden when she realized what Lavender was implying.

“You didn’t mention me by name did you?!” Hermione asked frantically only calming down when both her dorm mates shook their heads in the negative.

“We wouldn’t do that to you, Hermione.” Parvati stated as the other girl calmed herself. “We weren’t sure you’d be interested in this kind of sharing relationship.”

“Well, I’ve never thought about myself in a relationship like that.” Hermione admitted. “It’s different than the normal relationships I’m familiar with, like my parent’s marriage and stuff.”

“True, it would take a bit of discussion and some compromises here and there, but Harry is worth giving it a try.” Lavender smiled. “Don’t you think so?” Hermione looked conflicted but both of her dorm mates could practically hear the gears turning as she mulled their words over. The ringing of the warning bell startled all three girls and Hermione turned frantic.

“The bell! We’re going to be late!” Hermione panicked as she started rushing down the corridor. “I’ve never been late to a class!”

“We should follow her, don’t want to be late.” Parvati grinned at the retreating form of Hermione.

“True enough; can’t believe she’s already panicking though. We’ve still got ten minutes to get there.” Lavender giggled as she and Parvati followed along at a more sedate pace.

-Meanwhile in Europe-

“Albania you say?” Barty Crouch Jr. questioned the man in a dark, dimly lit bar.

“Aye, horrible stories of a dark specter prowling the woods down there.” The wizard confirmed as he took a long drink from his mug.

“Do you know when they started?” Barty asked.

“That’ll cost you another drink.” The wizard stared as he shook his empty beer mug. Barty growled but stopped anything else he had planned as the other wizard held his wand to the younger man’s chest. “It’s not such a bad price, boy.”

“Right.” Barty agreed as he motioned for the barkeep to refill the man’s mug. He had to remember he was talking to another ‘Dark’ wizard and the man before him would have no compunctions about killing him. Once the mug was refilled with more cold alcohol the man removed his wand from Barty’s chest.

“Those stories started up about a year ago, maybe a year and a few months.” The dark wizard informed as he drank. Barty’s eyes lit up since that lined up with the last time he’d felt his Master’s power from his Dark Mark.

“Then I need to head down to Albania.” Barty muttered to himself as he stood up to leave.

“You’re going to get yourself killed rushing into places like that.” The dark wizard chuckled as he watched the younger man don his cloak.

“My Master waits for me, I will return to his side.” Barty hissed and the dark wizard simply looked unimpressed.

“Have fun with that.” The dark wizard waved the young man off and Barty quickly left.

-Behind the Bar-

“Be patient just a little longer Master. Your loyal servant is coming.” Barty muttered to himself as he cast a Disillusionment Charm over himself and grabbed the broom he’d stolen to escape from Magical Britain and cross the English Channel. He had a solid lead now; his Master was in Albania waiting for him. Soon those that failed to heed the Dark Lord would pay for their transgressions. He hoped his Master would reward him by letting him kill his damned father. Oh what a pleasure it would be to watch the life fade from his father’s eyes. With a deranged laugh Barty mounted his stolen broom and flew southwest towards his new destination.

-Back inside the Bar-

“Dumb wizard, he’s going to end up in the ground before he hits forty.” The dark wizard scoffed as he went back to his drink.

“Not like there’s any shortage of entitled fools in the world.” The barkeep stated as he levitated Barty’s mug into a sink to be washed.

“Too true, too true.” The dark wizard laughed as he downed the last of the beer in his mug.

“Think he’ll bring that madman back to power?” The barkeep questioned as he refilled the dark wizard’s mug again.

“No idea, don’t care much either. I don’t throw my lot in with lunatics anymore. Learned my lesson after Grindelwald failed.” The dark wizard stated with a grimace.

“That’s the same reason most of us don’t listen to the Ministries.” The barkeep chuckled lowly.

“Hear, hear.” The dark wizard laughed as he raised his refilled mug and took a drink. He’d long learned the dangers of following those that were ‘too’ ambitious. He had the scars to prove it too. Let the fools of the world crowd around a ‘Dark Lord’ or whatever. While they were busy getting attention and into fights with law enforcement he’d be making a killing in the shadows. Fighting to change the Magical World for Blood Purity or because someone despised non-humans was a fool’s endeavor. Change was inevitable and if you lived outside the law you learned to adapt and take advantage of the new paradigm. Idealistic types tended to run afoul of these shifts and changes and led anyone that followed them to ruin. He’d not be falling for that again. He was old now and he’d gained his wisdom. Let the next ‘Dark Lord’ stir up trouble and fight with the so-called ‘Light’ wizards and witches. He’d sit back with his drinks and watch the fireworks as both sides tore each other apart. Well, him and any other ‘Dark’ wizards that had more sense to make their money in the shadows rather than throw curses about like fools. In the coming years this particular dark wizard would only laugh himself silly when he read of the happenings in Magical Britain.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Is that a Harem we see beginning? Is Harry actually going to be allowed to be a regular teenager? How long before Barty Crouch Jr. finds Voldemort’s wraith-like form? Keep reading to find out!**

**I know it’s a bit shorter than normal but this is a segue chapter between the big Pettigrew Incident and Harry meeting Sirius over Yule Break. Then we get into summer and potentially see the first new Nemea Leonthrope turn. Then onwards to Fourth Year and the Tournament!**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	17. Meeting Sirius, First Date, Leonthrope?

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the first Nemea Leonthrope!**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’re not a Patron please thank the ones who helped make this possible.**

**Thank you; Lu Bane Na, Frimorigo, Thomas E Nellis, Patrick Ayres, Rinnosuke, Kaymann, Evgeniy Kazanin, Daniel Williams, Victor Garrett, Brody Meech, Benjamin, Paul Nichols, Alastor God of Vengeance, Mauday, Thomas B. Wilkes, Vito Saraceno, Ct126371, Benjamin Shklyar, AC DC 1C 2C, Joseph, Callum Nowlan, Brad Goldin, Cody Lyle, Mark Edward Wyndham Tiller, Joseph Morrison, Tristan McKenzie O'Meara, Robyn Tammy Grogan, Demonhunter44, Optimum Prime, Assassin22, Fabian J. Wilkinson, MrKristoffer1994, Kenni Nielsen, Tyler Spell, Uber Ghidorah, Desert Wight, David Zimmerle, John Lashbrook, Dylan Cools, Dpc78, YouAreAPotato, Jeff Broderick, Thunderwalker123, Nathan Briggs, James Rayner, Gregory Petryka, Hoobs2, MarchVual, ChaosKnight, Kenneth Wallace, Alex Alles, AcyFus, William Potts, SloppyBludger1510, Dan, Michael I Coyle, Pe’ Eng’, Michael Anthony, John McCormick, Kari Kivimäki, Peter Rubinstein, Sean Wrona, SNagy, Terrence Henderson, Woolley Mammoth, Iachlan Ecclestone, Ausie Brooks, Takeshi, Rodrigo, Nicholas Denman, Adrian, Jetrois Mathurin, Jacob Case, Robert Beine, Skryba Spike, Robert, Lance Lumpkins, Shawn Nico, Mario Matias, Darrell Jay Cook, John W, Gary Brown, Keith Miller, Walp010, Dragontation, Charlie Passingham, Connor Roeves, Lavick Vell, AndyPC99, Orthodox1057, Tiny Death, Crusher92, Robert Tetreault, Nichols Fields, Andrew Dion, Irish92, John, Travis McRice, Vonhjin, Dale Gibson, Alex Williams, James Glasgow, Charles, Peeyush Tambe, DawnofAzazel, Kori K, Kraxis93, Caleb Suchecki, Sierra Chandler, Aeonstorm, Daniel Harris, Ernest M Diaz, Jeffery Campbell, Metal9858, Th31695, Shadow_Wolf, Jimmy Dashner, DarkMoonUmbreon, Leonardo, James Drennen, Bjarki Ólafsson, Matthew Palmer, Gary Gonzales, Andrew, Liam Darrell, Cris, Wandering Daemon, The End786, Mat Hemsley, Axel Andren, Logan Barrios, Apallo Berryman, Kil Zol, The Real Cacto, Jack Blackheart, Philipp Hartmann, John Mekjian, Paul Iyerak, Fannie F, Darth Sly, Levi Tibbals, Ruben Melchor, Thefrederik, Noname McGee, Kuman, Steven Warner, Patryk Krystoforski, Michael Williams, Mikael, James Woolbright, Brandon Bardouche, Shi no Kage, Mark, Matthew Anderson, Nathan Bowen, BubonicZarz, William Casey, SilverEagle21, Raphael Reyna, Alexander Davies, Brandon M Masteller, Montezuma Benally, J, Sebastian1717, Misguided Tree, Donald Smith, Rafael Ramos, and Daniel Doort.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 17 – Meeting Sirius, First Date, Leonthrope**

“You’ll be fine, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall reassured her student as they made their way through the halls of St. Mungos. As Harry’s Head of House she was chaperoning this visit with his Godfather. Harry was understandably nervous considering the last time he’d ‘met’ the man he’d been around one year old. It didn’t help that Sirius had spent the last twelve years in Azkaban. Harry hated being anywhere near Dementors for even a few seconds, he couldn’t imagine being surrounded by them for years. The effect they’d had on Sirius’ mind could be immense; the man may not be ‘all there’ after such prolonged exposure. At least that was the gist of what Hermione had explained after researching it when Harry had informed his friends of his plans to meet with Sirius over the Yule Break.

“Just a bit nervous, Professor.” Harry replied as he took a deep breath.

“That’s understandable, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall nodded softly as they neared the room that housed Sirius. When they stood in front of the door Harry took a deep breath to steady his nerves before knocking on the door.

“Come in.” A man’s voice called out. With another deep breath Harry opened the door and laid eyes on his Godfather for the first time since ‘that’ night. He was still a bit haggard from his twelve year stay in Azkaban, anyone could tell that just from looking at the man. But his hair was clean and cut, his facial hair trimmed and his skin tone was healthy. The light that lit up the man’s eyes upon seeing Harry was also easily spotted.

“Hello, Mr. Black.” Harry greeted his Godfather for the first time.

“Harry…” Sirius greeted though trailed off as a look of remorse appeared on his face.

“You look rather well for a man that spent years within Azkaban, Mr. Black.” Minerva greeted and Sirius’ eyes snapped to his old Transfiguration Professor.

“Professor, nice to see you again.” Sirius smiled slightly before his gaze was focused back on Harry. “I’m so glad you’re safe Harry.”

“It was thanks to the Marauder’s Map.” Harry responded and Sirius’ eyes widened before he erupted into laughter.

“The Map!” Sirius chortled loudly. “We worked on that for almost a full year! To think he wouldn’t even consider it!”

“I got it back a couple weeks ago.” Harry smiled seeing the good humor Sirius was in from his explanation.

“Ah, Harry…I really feel I should explain myself…about that night.” Sirius stated after his laughter died down. The look on the man’s face was a stark contrast to the laughter he’d just displayed.

“I’d like that, Sirius; I wanted to hear your side too.” Harry nodded and sat beside Sirius’ bed. Sirius beckoned McGonagall over to take a seat as well before starting his tale. What followed was the story of Halloween of Eighty One, told from the viewpoint of a panicked and fear-filled Sirius Black. The man went on about not being able to contact Harry’s parents, heading over to the cottage in Godric’s Hollow on his flying motorcycle only to find it in ruin. Seeing Hagrid with baby Harry in his large arms and lending his flying motorcycle to the gentle giant to get Harry to safety. Then his rush to try and find Peter, looking place to place expecting to find the tortured form of his friend; only to see no sign of any struggles in any of the safe houses. Then coming to the dark realization of what Peter had done. His recollection was sharp of the following days, even though he’d been seeing red the whole time, he’d tracked Peter down cornered him in a Muggle street and been fully prepared to murder the traitor. Then Peter, soft-spoken, cowardly little Pettigrew, had screamed that Sirius had betrayed James and Lily. Before Sirius could retort the man he’d once called friend severed his pinky and then blasted the street. The explosion had rocked the area and Sirius had still felt his ears ringing when Aurors had started Apparating in. Not seeing any trace of Peter all Sirius could do was blame himself for his idea of switching Secret Keepers. He’d broken down right there on that destroyed street crying out his agony of getting James and Lily killed. The Aurors had taken that as enough evidence, apparently, and Stunned him. When Sirius next woke up he was in his cell at Azkaban.

“You panicked and then got angry.” Minerva sighed before looking at her former student. “You and James both had the bad habit of getting angry and not thinking.”

“I know, Professor, but I couldn’t think once I realized what he’d done.” Sirius muttered and only looked up when he felt a hand on his. Looking up he was met with Harry’s gaze as his Godson looked back at him understandingly.

“I probably would have done the same to be honest.” Harry stated and Sirius smiled slightly at him. “Could you tell me about my parents a bit? Professor Lupin has told me somethings about your times together. But, I’d love to hear more about them if possible.”

“Moony is a Professor now?” Sirius asked surprised only for McGonagall to confirm it. “Huh, good on him, he was always the nerd of our group.” He chuckled and Harry couldn’t help the small grin that formed on his face. Sirius cracked up into chuckles at Minerva’s exasperated sigh.

“Unlike some people, he matured as he grew up.” Minerva stated Sirius grinning and Harry looking back and forth with amusement.

“So…where should I start?” Sirius asked Harry and the Third Year told him what he’d heard from Lupin. The three spent the next hour or so in fond remembrance of Harry’s parents, recounting tales of pranks, and punishments in McGonagall’s case, and the courtship of James and Lily from Sixth Year onward. A knock on the door interrupted the stories and a Healer poked her head into the room.

“Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Black, but it’s time for your potions.” Marlie Reed, the Healer still in charge of Sirius’ recovery and treatment, informed and Sirius sighed.

“Harry meet Healer Reed, she’s been taking care of me since I got here. She’s a bright ray of sunshine in this place, even if she’s usually bringing me foul potions to choke down when I see her.” Sirius introduced with a grin as Marlie walked in with a few potions on a tray. Harry and Minerva both greeted the ravenette Healer as she set the tray down next to Sirius’ bed.

“You know these potions are helping you recover, Mr. Black, don’t be difficult.” Marlie smiled and Sirius couldn’t help but smile back.

“Marlie, I’m shocked, we’re close enough that you can just call me Sirius, you know that.” Sirius grinned and Minerva sighed heavily already recognizing the tone the man was using.

“Honestly, you never change, don’t try and woo your own Healer you hooligan.” Minerva huffed at her former student.

“But she’s an absolute joy.” Sirius smiled back unrepentantly. Marlie just looked on amused at her patient’s antics and the vastly improved mood he seemed to be in from this visit.

“Be that as it may you still have to take your potions.” Marlie smiled as Sirius grumbled but took the vial she offered him. Harry agreed with the grimace Sirius gave as he downed the potion. From his own experience with potions he’d never found them pleasant, though he supposed medicine wasn’t supposed to be after all. The visit wrapped up not long after since the potions regiment Sirius was on made him very drowsy. Both Godfather and Godson agreed to start writing each other and before he drifted off Sirius asked both Minerva and Harry to get Lupin to visit him.

“Tell Moony to get his mopey arse in here.” Sirius had requested as he lay back on his bed and Harry nodded while Minerva scolded the man for his language. The Transfiguration Professor had agreed to pass along the message to the Defense Professor though.

-Spring Term ~ Hogsmeade Visit-

Harry shuffled nervously as he waited for Lavender to meet him in the Common Room. This was to be their first date and he was having a hard time controlling his nerves. This problem was only compounded further by knowing that he’d be taking Parvati on a date during the next Hogsmeade visit. On top of the nerves from his first date, and the guaranteed second date that was already lined up, came another new situation to be nervous about. Padma had expressed her interest in helping Harry get some dating experience. Lavender and Parvati had been thrilled by the idea for some reason Harry didn’t understand. But he now had three pseudo-girlfriends and Padma said she’d like to decide on their first date together after he took Lavender out. This was most assuredly not how Harry thought his first foray into dating would go. But he’d felt like his instincts had been practically ‘purring’ ever since Lavender and Parvati had expressed their interest and made the offer.

**_‘The Pride grows, as it should.’_ **

‘Is that even allowed?’ Harry thought to himself as he tried to settle his instincts. He knew that it was his own sub-conscious putting words to his base animal instincts that flared up because of his Therianthrope physiology. There was a word he’d learned thanks to Hermione. But he wasn’t so sure multiple partners were a thing even in Magical Society.

“Hi Harry!” Lavender smiled prettily as she made her way down the stairs from the Girl’s Dorms. She’d dressed up a bit, not too much, and looked pretty in Harry’s eyes.

“Hey Lavender, you look great.” Harry greeted and Lavender beamed at him for the compliment.

“You look nice too, Harry.” Lavender nodded as she looked at his outfit. It was actually something she’d thought would look good on him and showed to him in a catalogue she and Parvati had been looking through. It seemed Harry had taken her suggestion and ordered it. It gave her a warm feeling to know that Harry took her words and suggestions seriously. “Shall we?” She asked with a small giggle as Harry started for a second before offering her his arm.

“Of course, Lavender, let’s go.” Harry replied as Lavender took his arm and they walked through the castle to get to the Great Hall and to the main gates. The couple drew the eyes of many as they made their way through the castle. The gazes of their fellow students followed them all the way down the road that led to the village. They turned even more heads as they walked through the village together arm in arm. Lavender smiled happily while watching Harry roll his eyes at all the staring people.

“They’re just surprised Harry, don’t let it get to you.” Lavender grinned and Harry huffed playfully.

“What’s so weird about me taking a pretty girl on a date?” Harry questioned rhetorically. In his own mind however he was panicking at his sudden bout of confidence. ‘Why did I say that?! I blame you Sirius! You and your advice!’ Harry fretted as he’d been exchanging letters with Sirius since their visit. His Godfather had made it his personal quest to help Harry ‘woo the ladies’ as Sirius put it. When Harry had admitted that he was going to be getting some dating experience thanks to Lavender and Parvati, well, Sirius’ advice had only increased in their letters. Now he was almost kicking himself for following some of it!

“Oh my, aren’t you a charmer!” Lavender giggled as she tightened her arm around his.

‘Did that actually work?!’ Harry wondered amazed.

“So let’s check out some shops together!” Lavender smiled as she led Harry towards Gladrags the clothing shop in Hogsmeade.

“We’re not going to end up in Madam Puddifoot’s, are we?” Harry questioned as his eyes caught the tea shop a bit further down the street.

“Not on a first date, Harry.” Lavender shook her head. “Probably not on any date actually. The place is rather…over the top.”

“Thank Merlin.” Harry breathed out happily making Lavender giggle again. The couple entered Gladrags and greeted the witch behind the counter as they began browsing. Lavender looked over shirts, pants, robes and accessories for both herself and Harry. The fashion loving girl also commented on the quality and styles of the clothing and Harry could really appreciate how much knowledge Lavender had on the subjects that made up fashion as a whole.

“This color would look good on you, Harry.” Lavender smiled as she held up a navy blue shirt and showed it to him. Harry had to agree it was a nice color; it would go well with the mostly dark-colored pants he often wore.

“I think so too.” Harry replied as he took it from her and held it up against his body. “You think it’s my size?”

“You think I’d misjudge an article of clothing?” Lavender asked teasingly one eyebrow raised as she looked at her smiling date.

“I’m no designer, far be it from me to even guess.” Harry chuckled and Lavender smiled as Harry kept the shirt she’d picked out.

“Now let’s find something eye-catching for me to show off to you.” Lavender grinned, only to burst into giggles at Harry’s embarrassed face when she pulled out a thin, lacy top that would be almost see-through if it wasn’t for the dark purple coloring. Lavender was comfortable with herself and rather confident about her looks. She knew she was ‘developing’ a bit more than most of her other year mates, but she’d also been an early bloomer. She’d be fourteen this coming May and if her mother was any indication she’d end up rather buxom when she finished growing.

“That’s…that’s a…good color…Lavender.” Harry stuttered as he looked over the thin shirt. Lavender giggled at his stuttering before putting the top back.

“Relax, Harry, I’m not buying it. It’s a tad too thin for the current weather.” Lavender smiled before leaning in close and whispering. “We’ll wait until summer for thin, skimpy, clothes that give a look.”

“Y-you…d-don’t say…” Harry’s face was practically steaming as he fidgeted at Lavender’s teasing trying not to imagine her in such clothing. He quickly lost that battle and he had to look away and focus on something else to clear his head.

“I do say.” Lavender laughed as she led him to another part of the store to look at sweaters and warm leggings. Harry was pleased to tell Lavender which of the ‘cute’ clothes she picked out looked good on her. Lavender was pleasantly surprised, and very happy, when Harry didn’t just say ‘everything looked good’ when she asked for his opinion. He was actively engaged in their shared shopping date and gave his honest opinion about the clothes. When she held up a ‘seasonal’ sweater that she normally wouldn’t have touched and asked his opinion, with a straight face no less, Harry had instantly said it didn’t suit her and that he thought she’d look better in a dark blue or possibly a dark green.

“That’s just my opinion though.” Harry finished giving his opinion as Lavender put the ‘seasonal’ sweater back on the rack. He wasn’t expecting the beaming smile he got as Lavender pulled out a pair of sweaters in the colors he’d suggested.

“You’re exceeding expectations Harry; I really like how involved you are with our date.” Lavender smiled warmly at him. Harry found himself smiling back before deciding to try out another of Sirius’ ‘tips’.

“Only an Exceeds Expectations? What do I need to do to get an Outstanding?” Harry asked with a grin and was surprised when Lavender was the one who blushed hotly.

“Hmm, aren’t you confident?!” Lavender teased as her cheeks lessened from a dark red to a fair pink. “I do like a confident man.”

“Doing my best!” Harry smiled and Lavender tossed the dark green sweater she was holding into his face.

“Keep it up then and tell me what you think of this dark blue on me?” Lavender laughed as Harry pulled the dark green sweater away from his eyes to look at her. She was holding the sweater up against her torso and Harry thought the darker color really accentuated her figure. ‘Huh, turns out spending time hanging out with Lavender and Parvati has given me some actual insight into clothing.’ He thought to himself.

“It accentuates your figure and the dark color really brings out your blonde hair.” Harry gave his opinion making Lavender’s beaming smile return, he liked that smile.

“Oh you’re just asking to get the pseudo- taken off your pseudo-boyfriend title aren’t you?” Lavender giggled making Harry rub the back of his head sheepishly. He honestly wouldn’t mind, Lavender was a warm and exuberant person and her personality made her easy to get along with. She was considered one of the most popular girls in the school for a reason after all. “Now how about the green?” Lavender asked as she switched the sweaters he was holding and held the dark green sweater against her body. Harry smiled fondly at her before giving his opinion on the sweater.

-End of Hogsmeade Trip-

“That was great Harry; you’re a natural at this.” Lavender praised as she and Harry walked arm in arm together back to the school. Both had a Gladrags’ bag in their free hand filled with their purchases. Lavender had helped him pick out a couple more shirts; even trying to get him to buy a form-fitting black workout shirt that Harry thought would be like a second skin on him. Mentioning this to Lavender had only gotten her to giggle out that, ‘That’s the point, Harry!’, before he’d quickly added it to his armload making Lavender wink at him with pink cheeks.

“I’m glad we both enjoyed our date together, Lavender.” Harry smiled at her happily getting a bright smile in return. They’d finished their shopping trip to Gladrags and had stopped by the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Harry, taking Sirius’ advice once more, had paid for the meals and he and Lavender had chatted about various things as they ate. Finishing off their date had been a trip to Honeydukes for some sweets and Harry had gone the extra bit further to buy Lavender a very fancy set of ‘Honeydukes’ Finest’. These special chocolates were made with the traditional Honeydukes recipes but for three different types of chocolate. Dark, Milk, and White chocolate squares each with a drizzle of another Honeydukes confection such as caramel, or a fruit drizzle preserved with Magic. Each type of chocolate was, supposedly, expertly paired and there were ten varieties of each chocolate per box. So Lavender now had one of the most expensive items from Honeydukes, a full thirty piece box of ‘Honeydukes Finest’ from a boy that wasn’t even officially her boyfriend.

‘Yet.’ Lavender thought to herself with a happy smile as she leaned her head onto Harry’s shoulder while they rode the carriages back up to the castle.

‘This is nice.’ Harry thought as he held Lavender during the carriage ride back to the castle. He’d had fun, Lavender had enjoyed herself and that honestly made this date worth more than anything to him. He could only hope his dates with Parvati and then Padma went as well.

What Harry didn’t know was that Lavender would be telling both Patil Sisters; and Hermione whom they dragged into their ‘girl talk’, about how great Harry had been on their date. All three girls had been left smiling and Hermione was contemplating giving dating a try for the first time in her life.

“I’m dating him.” Lavender declared during the impromptu ‘girl talk’ session the four had started after the Hogsmeade trip. “I’ll share him with you girls too, it doesn’t matter, he’s too good of a guy to let slip away.”

“Lav you’re making me not want to wait until the next Hogsmeade weekend!” Parvati ‘complained’ with a bright grin as she hugged herself in excitement.

“I really want to talk to him about our date now.” Padma smiled with a dreamy expression on her face. “If we wait a bit until the weather warms up we could even have a picnic.”

“I…I’d like to try too.” Hermione stated before becoming a bit shy at what she’d admitted. “Though I don’t have any experience with dating or liking anybody…like ‘that’.” Lavender, Padma, and Parvati all turned to face Hermione their eyes practically gleaming at the thought of getting to give the bookworm a proper ‘make-over’ and really bringing out the pretty girl hiding behind her books.

“Well you’ve come to the right place, Hermione! We’ll help you out with getting a date with Harry, but you’ll have to wait until after both Parvati’s date as well as Padma’s. They offered to help Harry first so we’re going in order.” Lavender explained getting Hermione to blush at what she was potentially getting herself into.

‘My parents are never going to understand this potential relationship if I tell them!’ Hermione worried as she thought of how to introduce Harry to her parents if they started a relationship together. She’d never lie to them about it, but she wasn’t so sure her parents would approve of such a thing. Even she still wasn’t sure if she could be in a relationship like the one Lavender and Parvati had mentioned. Padma too if the way the Ravenclaw Patil was happily planning out potential dates was any indication.

-Sunday-

“You what?!” Harry exclaimed his face felt like it was on fire from how much blood had rushed to it. He was beyond shocked at what he’d just been told and the fact that the other person was laughing at his reaction wasn’t helping!

“I just said I’m open to the idea of dating in a year or two. What’s the problem?” Tonks questioned while trying to stifle her laughter. She’d come to hand deliver a ‘secret’ missive between Director of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, and Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore. The two had been conversing about the various Death Eater trials since the Yule Break and Tonks was almost certain it was about shoring up the cases against said Death Eaters. Loop holes in some laws had ‘suddenly’ come to light and been closed by either Madam Bones or Dumbledore in the last month before even the first trial had taken place. Evidence that would have remained hidden was coming out as certain parties ‘bravely’ came forward with verified memories of being threatened or harassed by some of the Lords down in the holding cells. All in all Tonks couldn’t say she was displeased with what was happening. If Madam Bones and Dumbledore had to communicate in secret to get these kinds of results then Tonks was happy to play messenger girl.

“But you…I’m…we’re…” Harry tried to formulate a proper response to Tonks’ statement but was too worked up to speak properly.

“Breathe Harry! Nice deep breaths. Calm down.” Tonks soothed as Harry tried to control his breathing.

“Why would you be interested in me? I’m like six years younger.” Harry asked and Tonks grinned back.

“So what? You’re a great guy from everything I know about you. You’re intelligent, funny when you want to be, kind to those that deserve it, and rather handsome to boot.” Tonks laid out and Harry shyly looked at the floor. “You’re also fun to tease, so entertainment on my part is a given too.” Harry sputtered at this making Tonks crack up again. “You’re a lot more desirable than you give yourself credit for Harry. I’m just letting you know I’m interested when you’re old enough that no one will give us trouble. I like you a lot, Harry, so I’d like to try and give this a real shot.”

“Oh, well…thank you, Tonks. I don’t know what to say.” Harry thanked the Metamorph while other thoughts were running through his head. ‘She’s interested in dating me?! But she’s amazing! She could probably have any guy she wanted! But she’s interested in me?! To be fair she was probably my first real crush though. Holy shit! My first crush is interested in dating me!’ Harry’s thoughts continued to run in circles like this until Tonks spoke again.

“Just say you’ll give it some thought, ok?” Tonks smiled at him and Harry found himself nodding without hesitation. “I’m glad, Harry.” She walked close and pulled him into a hug, one which Harry instantly returned. “If this works between us I wouldn’t mind joining you in another way too.” Tonks whispered and Harry tilted his head to look at her as they pulled back and her hands remained on his shoulders.

“Tonks…what’re you saying?” Harry whispered not comprehending what the beautiful young woman was telling him.

“I haven’t forgotten that day at the ICW, Harry.” Tonks smiled. “You’ll need a Leonthrope woman if you want children. I’m just telling you now that I’d be willing to make the change and join you.” She breathed into his ear softly before kissing his cheek. Harry’s stunned face almost made Tonks break out laughing again but she gave him a sexy grin and a wink before sauntering off down the corridor with a sway in her hips. As soon as she was around the corner and out of his sight Harry was snapped out of his statue-like trance by his Therian instincts roaring out louder than they ever had before.

**_‘CLAIM HER! She is the QUEEN! The mother of the PRIDE!’_ **

For once Harry found himself unable to argue against his most basic, primal instincts. So he just stood there in the middle of the empty corridor until he was able to sort out his racing thoughts and raging emotions.

And his hormones.

Definitely his hormones.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Oh ho ho ho! What’s this now? Has Harry attracted a spunky, older girl to himself? I do believe so! Plus he’s met his Godfather! How will that effect his summers and holidays from now on? He had his first date too! Lavender is VERY interested in staking a claim on our favorite Leonthrope as well! Will we see a new Nemea Leonthrope soon? Keep reading to find out!**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	18. End Year, Summer of Pride

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope!**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**Make sure to thank the patrons that make these stories possible by checking out the Patron Plaque on my profile!**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 18 – End Year, Summer of Pride**

Harry smiled happily as he helped load his girlfriend’s trunks into their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. That’s right, trunks, as in plural! Harry Potter, also known as the ‘Bloody Luckiest Bloke in Hogwarts’ officially had four girlfriends! Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Hermione had all started dating him in the last few months of their Third Year. Thinking back on it Harry was still amazed that his first attempts at dating had gone so well. His Hogsmeade date with Parvati had gone similarly to his date with Lavender, though Parvati had different taste in colors compared to her blonde friend. That particular date had ended with Harry and Parvati both having their first kiss. It was pretty chaste, of course, but Harry hadn’t stopped grinning about it for hours afterwards. Padma had decided to wait until the first warm day of spring and the two had gone on a picnic by the lake. It had been enjoyable and the pretty Ravenclaw had brought a set of Muggle playing cards to play games with after they’d eaten. Turns out Padma had a bit of a competitive streak in her. Harry had discovered this by losing to her in almost every single game they played. That date had ended with a grinning Padma giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, which had done wonders for alleviating his damaged pride of losing so many times in a row. Hermione had been so nervous that she couldn’t think of anything ‘date-like’ to do together. Harry had smiled fondly at her and suggested a walk around the lake and grounds together. Hermione had agreed and the two had slowly walked and chatted for a while. Hermione’s cute blushing face when he’d taken her hand in his shortly after their walk began was a fond memory for Harry now. That date had ended with the two of them cuddled up on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room with a grinning Lavender shooting knowing glances Hermione’s way.

Sirius had praised Harry’s ‘romantic exploits’ in their letters back and forth. The old Marauder happily taking a little credit for Harry’s success by stating that his advice ‘did the trick’. Harry could practically hear his Godfather’s laughter through the writing on the letter when he’d read it. Speaking of the old dog, Sirius was staying with the Tonks Family for the moment as he recovered from his years in Azkaban. That meant that Harry would be going there for the summer too. This meant being around Nym, a nickname the Metamorph was only grudgingly allowing Harry to use, quite a lot during this summer. Not that Harry had ANY problem with that. Unfortunately that had caused a bit of contention between Harry and a certain Headmaster during the last week of term.

-Flashback ~ Harry Meeting with Dumbledore-

“Harry, my boy, come in.” Dumbledore smiled as he gestured toward the chairs in front of his large desk. Harry walked over and sat in one of them confused as to why Dumbledore had called him to his office in the first place. He hadn’t done anything wrong to his knowledge.

“Thank you, sir.” Harry thanked before asking why he was called for.

“You see Harry; I’ve been concerned with the state of Magical Britain with all these trials going on.” Dumbledore began. “So many Death Eaters and even more sympathizers that we never knew about have come to light. Many a Noble House is now being handled entirely by the Lady of the House, including the large fortunes being signed over so that the Family is taken care of while the Lords are sent to Azkaban.” Here the old man sighed, obviously saddened by how deeply the ‘Dark’ had taken root in their country.

“What does that have to do with me, specifically?” Harry asked not sure what Death Eaters being sent to Azkaban had to do with him. If they were locked up they weren’t able to hurt anyone anymore, including him.

“As I said there are far more sympathizers than I ever wanted to believe; it would be for the best if you left the Magical World during the summer. For your own safety as these trials have shaken the Magical Community and I honestly don’t know what reactions might happen. I don’t want to see you found or threatened by a follower or sympathizer of Voldemort’s while you are outside of the safety of Hogwarts.” Dumbledore explained and Harry felt his hackles rise as he quickly put the pieces together.

“You want me to go back to the Dursleys?!” Harry practically growled and Dumbledore’s eyes widened at the teen’s tone.

“Just for the summer, Harry, for your safety.” Dumbledore replied and Harry did indeed rumble angrily.

“With all due respect, Headmaster, I refuse.” Harry grumbled. “I will never set foot in that place again.”

“It is only out of consideration for your safety that I’m recommending this, Harry.” Dumbledore tried to placate, but Harry was having none of it.

“I refuse!” Harry quite literally roared as he stood up from the chair and slammed his hands on the large desk between them. “Those ‘people’ are not my family! I have a real family now! I have Sirius and he is my Godfather, my legal guardian! He wants me to stay with him at the Tonks’, so that is where I’ll be going! Do not presume to order me around outside of this school, Headmaster!” Harry’s loud voice practically echoed in the office as Dumbledore sat back, wide eyed at the outburst.

“But…Harry…” Dumbledore tried to speak.

“But nothing!” Harry growled as he made his way to the door. “Good day, Headmaster.” With that Harry left the office and didn’t look back. His Therian instincts had bubbled just beneath the surface in anger for the entire walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione had seen his mood upon his return and quickly moved to surround him. The three of them had dragged him to a couch and sat beside him, or on his lap in a giggling Parvati’s case, and soothed his anger quickly. After finding out what had made him so upset the three were instantly on his side, Harry had shared only a bit of his life growing up with the Dursleys, but just from the little he’d shared all four of his girlfriends wanted nothing more than to hex his relatives as horribly as they possibly could.

-Flashback End-

“Harry, are you alright?” Hermione asked him and Harry nodded before a smile spread across his face as he looked at his girlfriends. Lavender, Padma, Parvati, and Hermione were all sitting in the compartment with him. Oddly, Ron had decided to sit with Dean and Seamus in a different compartment. Thinking back on it Ron had been a bit distant ever since his date with Lavender. The red-head had started spending even less time with him and Hermione, especially after their first date that led to them cuddling up together on the Common Room couch. Harry was starting to think Ron might be disapproving of his relationships, that or the red-head might be jealous. That had been something Harry had noticed a little more recently about his first friend, he tended to get jealous rather easily when he saw someone with something he didn’t have.

“I’m fine as long as you girls are around.” Harry smiled and all four girls giggled happily, their cheeks all pink as he was pulled into a seat and cuddled. ‘Score another point for Sirius’ advice, I guess.’ He grinned as he pulled the girls close into a big group hug. The entire train ride back was spent talking about summer plans and meeting up whenever they could. Harry couldn’t wait to actually spend time with friends this summer instead of being worked to death by the Dursleys. Shortly after the trolley lady left, Harry bought all of the girls whatever they wanted from the cart, Lavender and Parvati had gotten a bit ‘amorous’ and started kissing and snuggling Harry. Hermione had looked a bit scandalized before Padma had stood up and went to pull the blinds on the corridor windows, while also locking the door. Without having to worry about anyone seeing them Padma and Hermione were quickly, and completely willingly, dragged into the kissing. Needless to say Harry and the girls were all wearing big smiles as they left the train.

“Harry! Harry! Over here! I’ve come to welcome you back home!” Sirius’ yelled from the platform. Harry’s smile dimmed slightly while he stood in shock at what he was seeing.

“That’s a very…loud…outfit.” Parvati commented and Lavender could only nod.

“I feel like I should have seen this coming…” Harry trailed off his embarrassment rising as everyone on the platform looked at his Godfather. Sirius was wearing robes in Gryffindor colors, red and gold, a large hat with an animated lion that stalked around the fabric, and was holding up a sign that read, ‘Welcome back Harry!’, in bright, ever-changing colors. “Really Sirius…?” The teen sighed as he and the girls made their way over to the loud, brightly dressed man.

“Hi Harry! Welcome back!” Sirius laughed loudly and Harry just huffed before letting his Godfather pull him into a hug.

“Yeah, yeah, I missed you too Sirius.” Harry playfully grumbled with an overly dramatic eye roll for effect. Sirius only laughed more before releasing his Godson.

“So…are these your lovely ladies?” Sirius teased looking at the four girls standing with his Godson. The girls fidgeted a bit under the man’s gaze before he smiled. “You’re all quite lovely, please take good care of my Godson, even though you’re all clearly far out of his league.”

“Oi!” Harry exclaimed as he swatted his Godfather on the arm. Sirius just burst out laughing while the girls burst into giggles as Godfather and Godson playfully swatted at each other. Their group attracted quite a bit of attention and they were soon found by the Brown Family and the Patil Family. Harry suddenly felt very nervous about meeting his girlfriends’ fathers for the first time. He quickly tried to make himself a little more presentable before he met Mr. Brown and Mr. Patil.

“So you’re Harry Potter, the only boy my little girl talks about?” Mr. Brown asked and Harry stood a little straighter.

“Yes sir, uh, at least I think so?” Harry stumbled slightly and Mr. Brown huffed slightly before sticking out his hand. “Richard Brown, this is my wife Ashley and our youngest, Daniel.” Richard introduced Lavender’s mother and little brother to Harry while the two shook hands. Lavender’s mother looked a lot like her daughter and Harry made sure not to let his gaze drop below the woman’s neck. It was now VERY obvious where exactly Lavender’s, ahem, ‘figure’ had come from. Little Daniel, only six years old according to Lavender was looking around the platform as if he was trying to see everything.

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.” Harry nodded and Richard gave him a firm handshake. Harry wondered for an instant if it was his fame keeping Mr. Brown from just outright threatening him to keep away from Lavender. The man seemed to greatly care for his family and Lavender would definitely be drawing more and more interest as she grew up. A few short pleasantries and the Brown Family left after Lavender gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek once her father wasn’t looking.

“Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you, I am Prasham Patil.” Mr. Patil introduced himself and shook Harry’s hand. “This is my wife, Amisha, our eldest Pranjal, Padma’s and Parvati’s older brother; is at work right now.”

“Very nice to meet you, sir.” Harry greeted. His wife also shared quite the similarity to her daughters. Parvati and Padma were already cute, but if they followed in their mother’s footsteps they’d be gorgeous by the time they finished growing. A few minutes of polite conversation followed before both of the twins smiled and kissed his cheeks. Harry smiled while Amisha beamed at her daughters and the three girls quickly started up a conversation in Hindi before they were even a couple meters away.

“I’ll let you meet my parents when you come over later, Harry.” Hermione teased him as she almost crushed him in a hug. They’d already planned for Harry to visit her home sometime before the Grangers left for their summer vacation in southern France. Hermione was somewhat dreading having to explain her relationship to her parents. But she liked Harry and he made her feel so wonderful that she would do anything to convince her parents to accept him and their relationship. A peck on the cheek and Hermione was saying her goodbyes as she headed towards the barrier that separated Platform Nine and Three Quarters from the rest of King’s Cross Station.

“So, young Casanova, you ready to head to the Tonks’? We have a welcome home dinner to get to!” Sirius grinned and Harry swatted him for the nickname. The two laughed as they stepped through the Floo. Upon arriving at the Tonks’ home Harry was reminded of why he hated Floo travel as he ended up sprawled across the floor of the Tonks’ Family sitting room.

“I hate…the Floo.” Harry grumbled as he picked himself up.

“If it’s any consolation, it doesn’t seem to like you much either, Whiskers.” Tonks chuckled as Harry was cleaned of soot by Sirius’ wand.

“Hey Tonks, good to see you again.” Harry smiled his posture slightly nervous as he knew the older girl was interested in him.

“I am a sight for the eyes.” Tonks playfully nodded with a smirk and gave Harry a wink that made his stomach feel fluttery. The, currently pink-haired, woman smiled wider at Harry’s reaction before leading both of them to the dinner table. Meeting Andromeda and Ted was…an experience, to say the least. Andromeda was already acting like Harry was her son-in-law, while Ted slowly withdrew his wand and placed it on the table in front of himself.

“I have a few questions for you, Mr. Potter.” Ted started only to be interrupted by Tonks.

“Dad, no! You’re not doing that!” Tonks huffed as she placed her hand on her father’s shoulder.

“But it’s my right as a dad!” Ted argued back, a large grin on his face.

“It’s a tired, old cliché and you’re not doing it to Harry!” Tonks retorted her hands on her hips.

“Andy, tell Nymphadora to let me have my big dad moment!” Ted dramatically whined making Tonks sigh at her parent’s sense of humor.

“Nymphadora let your father have his fun.” Andromeda called out as she began bringing in the food.

“Harry doesn’t need to go through that dumb routine!” Tonks shook her head. “It’s not like you both don’t already approve of him.” Harry perked up at hearing this, his once panicked heart rate slowing down.

“Aww, Nymphadora! You ruined it!” Ted playfully pouted as he put his wand away and acted like a put out child.

“There, there dear.” Andromeda smiled as she kissed her husband’s cheek.

“You two are impossible.” Tonks gave a large sigh at her parent’s antics. Through all of this Sirius was off to the side, red-faced from holding in his laughter. Once the act was done he burst into full-belly laughter and Ted was quick to join him. Harry and Tonks both rolled their eyes while Andromeda watched on with a bright smile on her face. It was nice to have the family together, and in a few more years there would be grandbabies to spoil! With a happy hum the, newly reinstated by Sirius, daughter of Black finished setting out dinner.

-A Week Later ~ Granger’s Home-

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, I’m Harry Potter.” Harry introduced himself to Hermione’s parents. He shook hands with both of them and they sat down to talk over tea.

“I understand that you and Hermione have decided to start a…relationship.” Mr. Granger, or Wendell as he’d introduced himself, stated looking at Harry.

“Yes sir, Hermione has been my friend since first year and she’s very special to me.” Harry replied and Hermione smiled softly at him from her seat beside him. Mrs. Granger, or Monica, as he’d found out; smiled at him gently.

“What are your intentions towards my daughter, Mr. Potter?” Wendell asked straight forwardly, not harshly, but in a manner that let Harry know he wanted the truth.

“I’d like to date Hermione and see where our relationship takes us.” Harry replied honestly. “Hermione is an amazing girl and I enjoy spending time with her. We’d both like your permission and blessing to continue dating.”

“Hermione has told us that you have other young ladies as well, other girlfriends at that. Why are you trying to date multiple girls?” Monica asked as she set down her teacup. Harry took a deep breath before he replied.

“I actually wasn’t aware that such a relationship would occur.” Harry began. “I was only trying to ‘act my age’ as an older friend told me to. A few of my female friends offered to help me try dating for the first time and I was touched that they wanted to help me; so I accepted. After a first date with each of them, Hermione included, they all seemed to want to progress into an official relationship.” He explained to the two parents.

“I’m not keen on my daughter being part of some young man’s ‘harem’, Mr. Potter.” Wendell informed looking at Harry sternly.

“I didn’t have any intention of forming one, Mr. Granger, but I also didn’t want to hurt any of the girls’ feelings. All of the Wizards and Witches that I’ve met have a marriage like yours, a husband and wife. I was very surprised when Hermione looked into it and showed me that polygyny was still a legal practice in the Magical World.” Harry responded to the unhappy father.

“It’s about Bloodlines, daddy.” Hermione spoke up and carefully explained Magical Britain’s older ways of thinking. She heavily focused on the importance placed on one’s Family Line, while toning down the Blood Purism that still affected the Magical World. Wendell and Monica listened to their daughter’s explanation before turning back to Harry.

“You come from one of these older Lines then, Mr. Potter?” Wendell asked while Monica looked on at the young man.

“Yes sir, the Potter Family has recorded history dating back all the way to the Roman occupation of the Isles.” Harry nodded and went in depth of what he could share of his family history when Monica asked about it. The next hours of conversation were stilted to say the least but the two dentists were slowly being worn down by their daughter’s pleading eyes.

“Please daddy, please give me and Harry a chance?” Hermione pleaded with her father and Wendell sighed after looking over and seeing his wife already agreeing.

“Alright, sweetheart, but…should I find anything ‘untoward’ happening I will be very displeased.” Wendell stated throwing a severe look at Harry.

“Yes sir, I understand.” Harry nodded and Monica smiled as Hermione threw her arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry smiled brightly as he hugged Hermione back, the bushy haired girl then kissed his cheek.

“What did I just say?!” Wendell demanded.

“Daddy!” Hermione pouted and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle, he’d never heard Hermione practically whine like that before. Monica held her husband’s hand while giving him a ‘look’ making the father settle down, though he still frowned seeing his little girl wrapped up in the arms of a boy.

-Further Into the Summer-

“Hey Whiskers…Harry, can we talk a bit?” Tonks asked after dinner. Harry, not seeing any problem with it, agreed and the two went to her room to chat. After getting themselves settled, Harry in the chair by the desk and Tonks on her bed, he then asked the Metamorph what she wanted to talk about.

“So, what’s up Tonks?” Harry asked and Tonks smiled at him.

“I’ve been doing some thinking and I wanted to ask you something.” Tonks began and Harry cocked his head to the side slightly.

“What about?” Harry questioned.

“You know that I’m an Auror, of course,” Tonks began and Harry nodded. It was how they met after all. “Well, like I told you before, back during the school year, I’m interested in trying to date you in a year or two; once people won’t give us any trouble about the age difference thing. But while I was thinking about the second part of my offer,” Here Harry felt his cheeks warm slightly. “I realized how alone you probably feel right now and how much you could use someone else like yourself.”

“Tonks…what’re you saying, exactly?” Harry questioned, though he felt like he had a good idea already.

“Harry, I want you to make me a Nemea Leonthrope.” Tonks requested and Harry still felt his eyes widen in shock.

“Are you serious?” Harry demanded. “This isn’t something that can be undone, Tonks. Once you change there is no going back. You won’t be human anymore, at least not completely!” The teen was practically short of breath as he tried to explain how much of a change this would be for her.

“I know all of that, Harry, and its fine.” Tonks stated firmly. “I’m serious about the future and…to be perfectly honest…this benefits me just as well.”

“How?” Harry asked quietly looking at the beautiful woman. Her becoming like him would make her a pariah in the eyes of several of the top people that still ran Magical Britain. How could the change possibly benefit her?

“Aurors investigate and catch Dark Wizards and Witches, Harry. It’s a dangerous line of work, but we make a difference in society for the better. I’ve seen the protection your transformation affords you and you’re basically walking armor against both spells and blades. If you’ll let me become a Nemea Leonthrope I’ll be much safer on patrol and during raids. I’d pretty much be guaranteed to be around to give ‘us’ a try in a year or so. That’s not even considering the benefits of being able to understand you better, Harry. You won’t be alone anymore. You don’t have to go through this by yourself. Let me help you and in turn you’ll help me too.” Tonks explained and Harry sat there a bit stunned. She was serious. She wanted to be like him. She got direct benefits from the transformation, but then again so did he. It was the nature of his new species, skin that was impenetrable by spell or spear. He’d have someone else to talk to about this as well. Someone that understood the differences this transformation had made on him both physically and mentally.

“Have you talked to your parents about this?” Harry asked as he felt a small tug on the corner of his lips. He couldn’t help but almost smile; the feeling of ‘aloneness’ that had been in the back of his mind since last summer didn’t feel like a weight in his head anymore.

“Who do you think is going to be doing the transfusion?” Tonks asked. “My mother is a Healer too, though she specializes in Pediatrics.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Harry asked again, he didn’t want there to be any doubt in her mind. Tonks rolled her eyes before standing up and crossing the distance between them. Leaning down she caught Harry’s lips in a quick kiss before standing back to her full height.

“Does that answer your question?” Tonks raised an eyebrow at him.

“I mean, we should be absolutely sure…” Harry trailed off a dopey smile on his face. Tonks flicked him in the forehead for his comment.

“You’re spending way too much time around Sirius.” Tonks sighed as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of her room and down into the kitchen.

“So, how did your talk go?” Andromeda asked, though it seemed she believed it would go well considering she was already prepping some needles and sterilizing a thin plastic tube.

“Harry agreed, so we can start soon.” Tonks answered. “Right, Harry?” Harry nodded as Ted and Sirius entered the kitchen to see the process.

“Sure thing.” Harry nodded and Andromeda quickly had the two seated. It was an odd sight, to say the least. Harry had to cut himself with a partially transformed claw on one hand so that Andromeda could insert the needle. Tonks apparently wasn’t a fan of needles as she looked away the whole time her mother was prepping the spot and inserting the other needle. After about ten minutes Andromeda removed both needles and bandaged Harry’s arm since she couldn’t heal it with Magic.

“So…did it work?” Sirius asked and Tonks and Harry both shrugged. “Try turning into a lion, Dora!”

“It doesn’t work that way, you bell end.” Andromeda chastised her cousin. “We transferred the pint that was mentioned to Harry by the Magizoologist and the other Therianthrope he met. But it still takes a bit over a month or so to take effect. Honestly, you never looked into anything that didn’t have to do with pranks or girls.” Sirius held up his hands trying to placate his annoyed cousin.

“So we’ll know when she starts eating more?” Ted guessed and Andromeda nodded.

“That is the best indicator of a successful transfusion, at least according to what I looked up.” Andromeda replied. “At the end of the process Nymphadora will transform instinctively, right Harry?”

“Yes, that’s what happened to me at least.” Harry confirmed and the family started conversing further for the next few hours until bed. As Harry was in bed that night he couldn’t help but feel like his very soul was ‘purring’ in contentment and joy.

**_‘The Queen comes soon. The Pride grows. All is as it should be.’_ **

Harry cracked a grin as he imagined how inordinately pleased with herself Tonks would be if he started calling her the ‘Leonthrope Queen’. He may even get another kiss out of it!

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Woo! Eighteen chapters in and we finally have our first new Leonthrope! Or we will, in a month or so. Should Harry call Tonks the ‘Leonthrope Queen’? He might just get himself another kiss for it! Plus who doesn’t want to see a happily grinning Tonks that’s just so pleased with herself? It’s an adorable image in my head at least!**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	19. Summer Meet Ups, Tonks Transforms

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope!**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**Make sure to thank the patrons that make these stories possible by checking out the Patron Plaque on my profile!**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 19 –Summer Meet Ups, Tonks Transforms!**

Harry smiled happily as he walked with Padma around the Patil Family property. His Ravenclaw girlfriend was eager to show him around and Harry found it much different to the Tonks’ place. This was something Harry had been enjoying for a bit with his girlfriends over the summer. He’d meet up with them and they’d hang out at one of the girl’s homes or they’d go out for a date. Mr. Brown had been insistent on keeping him and Lavender in his sight at all times, but Mrs. Brown had been nice enough to let them go on a date to Diagon Alley a couple days ago. Padma was smiling brightly as she walked arm in arm with Harry and she showed him the gardens and grounds of her Family Home.

“What’s this?” Harry asked pointing at a greenhouse off to the side of one of the gardens.

“Do you want to see?” Padma asked and led him over to it. Opening the door she walked in with him and Harry instantly felt the temperature change. It was warm, to say the least, inside the greenhouse.

“It’s hot.” Harry commented as he looked around at rows of raised beds and all the green plants that were growing in them.

“Of course silly, this greenhouse uses spells to re-create the conditions of India so that we can grow rare Potion ingredients and also spices native to our ancestral homeland.” Padma explained with a grin. The couple walked deeper into the greenhouse and Harry looked over the, obviously, Non-Magical plants.

“What’s this one?” Harry asked as he looked at what was obviously a young tree. His nose was hit with a fragrant scent and he blinked at how aromatic the green leaves were.

“Murraya Koenigii; or more commonly called the ‘Curry Leaf Tree’ though that one isn’t fully grown yet. The leaves are used in many dishes of Indian cuisine, curry of course being the most common.” Padma informed as she watched Harry sniff at the leaves again.

“It’s got a strong smell.” Harry mentioned and Padma nodded.

“It does, but it’s fairly pleasant compared to some of them.” Padma informed. “We also grow Ferula further back. We process the rhizome to make asafetida and it smells, less than pleasant, until you boil it. But the asafetida itself is good with a strong flavor profile.” Padma explained and Harry nodded thoughtfully.

“It’s interesting to learn about this honestly. I’ve never gotten to try much foreign food. That’s something I want to try a bit this summer.” Harry smiled at her and Padma beamed back at him.

“Well you’re in luck, boyfriend of mine. Mom and Grandmother are making curry for lunch using the Patil Family’s secret Garam Masala recipe. So you’ll be trying some authentic Indian curry today.” Padma told him.

“Sounds great!” Harry smiled as Padma took his hand and led him through the greenhouse some more. Getting to the Magical Plants, Harry saw a plethora of species he’d never heard of.

“Wait so this Rak...Taci…um” Harry tried to say the name Padma had just told him but was stumbling on the pronunciation.

“Raktācī phulē.” Padma offered with a grin.

“Yeah that.” Harry nodded. “This is a Potion ingredient? But it’s really pretty.” He was talking about the flowers the plant had, all a lovely shade of pink and red.

“To translate into English its name would be ‘Blood Flowers’. The plant itself is poisonous, including the thorns, but if you take just the flowers and mix them properly you can make a Potion that improves blood flow, cleans the blood, and helps break down clots. It’s a very difficult Potion to brew, which makes it expensive, but a lot of centenarian Wizards and Witches buy it to keep their health up.” Padma told him and Harry looked at her amazed.

“Do you want to be a Herbologist or something?” Harry asked making Padma giggle.

“I dabble in a few different things.” Padma replied airily. “You already know I’m interested in Enchanting, but Herbology is fun and when you don’t have Snape breathing down your neck Potion Making can be enjoyable.”

“I’ll have to try it without the dungeon bat sometime.” Harry grinned and Padma giggled. The two spent a little more time in the greenhouse, with Padma showing Harry some of the processed spices. Harry was familiar with some of the names; like Coriander, Bay Leaf, Nutmeg, Saffron, Cumin and Garlic. But others like Kalpasi, Tamarind, and Fenugreek were completely new to him.

“Ready for lunch, Harry?” Padma asked as they made their way back to the house.

“Very much, I’m looking forward to it.” Harry replied and the two entered the house to smell a strong and spicy aroma in the air.

“Mmm, smells likes the curry is just about ready.” Padma smiled as she led Harry to the dining room table. They were met by Parvati and the eldest Patil ‘child’ Pranjal. Harry had only met him once the first time he came to the Patil Home with Parvati near the beginning of summer. The older brother was very pleasant though and took to Harry well enough. He worked for the Ministry as a liaison to the Indian Ministry of Magic from what Harry had learned.

“Pranjal? Why’re you here? Shouldn’t you be at work?” Padma asked and Pranjal smiled at his little sister and her boyfriend.

“Just Apparated home for lunch, nothing sounded good at the Ministry today.” Pranjal explained. “Then Mother told me she and Grandmother were making the Family Recipe Curry since Harry was coming over and I didn’t want to miss out.”

“Oh, I see, glad you can eat with us.” Padma smiled back at her older brother. She and Harry sat down next to Pranjal and Parvati and within a minute Amisha and the Patil’s Grandmother, Pammi, brought out the food. When Harry tried his first bite he felt the sting of spiciness on his tongue and a new flavor he’d never had before spread through his mouth.

“Ha~, not bad at all.” Harry exhaled, his tongue still tingling a bit. “A bit spicier than I’m used to, but it tastes great.” That got smiles from all four Patil women and Pranjal chuckled as he ate.

“Would you like to try a bit of mine, Harry?” Pranjal offered and Harry nodded. Pranjal had added some kind of seasoning to his curry and Harry was curious. The only thing that looked different was that Pranjal’s curry was a bit more ‘red’ than the one in front of Harry. A spoonful of the curry and Harry popped it into his mouth. A second later and the boy’s eyes widened and he felt himself start to sweat a bit.

“Pranjal! You prat!” Padma and Parvati both yelled at their brother who was laughing at his prank.

“It’s just a little spicy.” Pranjal raised his hands in front of himself to ward off his little sisters’ glares.

“A ‘little spicy’ to you is like torture for most people!” Parvati scolded her brother while Padma got Harry some milk to ease the burning sensation on his tongue. Amisha and Pammi were both raising eyebrows at Pranjal and the young man eventually caved to the looks.

“Sorry about that, Harry. Just a prank, won’t happen again.” Pranjal apologized and, after swallowing an entire glass of milk in one shot, Harry was quick to forgive the older male.

“Apane bhaavee bahanoee ke prati achchha vyavahaar karen.” Amisha spoke up in Hindi. Harry had no idea what she’d said, but it put a smile on Pammi’s face and made both Parvati and Padma blush prettily.

“What was that?” Harry whispered to his girlfriends only for both of them to look away.

“Aww, look how embarrassed my little sisters are.” Pranjal teased before turning to Harry. “Mother asked me to ‘Be nice to my future brother-in-law.’” Harry felt his own cheeks redden, adding on to the heat already there from the spiciness of Pranjal’s curry prank.

“Oh…thank you ma’am.” Harry managed to get out while Pammi, Amisha and Pranjal smiled at the boy. Padma and Parvati both took one of Harry’s hands in theirs before looking at him with a smile. Harry smiled back at them and shortly after lunch was dragged up to Parvati’s room by the twins. None of the adults made to stop the teens and Pranjal only chuckled before returning to work.

-Parvati’s Room-

Harry was sat down on the bed and quickly had a sister on either side of him. Padma and Parvati each held onto an arm and snuggled close to him. Harry smiled before pulling them close and kissing the top of each of their heads. Padma hid her blushing face against his chest while Parvati giggled and laid her head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why did you two drag me up here?” Harry asked and both girls held onto him tighter for a moment.

“Well, we were thinking we could…kiss a little.” Padma mumbled from his chest.

“Maybe go a little further…if you’re okay with it, Harry.” Parvati looked him in the eyes. Harry’s eyes widened but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested. He was a teenage boy after all, it was perfectly normal for him to be interested in doing things like this.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind…if you two are both okay with it.” Harry replied tightening his arms around them.

“Let’s start with kissing and then we’ll see where it leads.” Parvati suggested, getting nods from both Padma and Harry. The sisters gave each other a look before Parvati smiled and Padma moved to claim Harry’s lips in a kiss. It wasn’t sexy or deep but it was more than a simple kiss. Padma and Harry’s lips melded against each other as they held onto one another. Pulling back Padma smiled at Harry before Parvati took over and pulled their boyfriend’s lips to her own. Parvati was a slightly more aggressive kisser than her sister, but still didn’t push their kissing any further than Padma had. Harry held her against him as their lips moved with each other and they enjoyed the sensations.

“That was amazing.” Harry grinned and both Padma and Parvati smiled at him. The two pressed themselves against him as they continued to swap kisses and eventually both sisters began running their hands over Harry’s chest.

“You can touch us Harry.” Parvati breathily whispered a minute or so later. Harry nodded and his hands gently moved up the sisters’ stomachs and gently settled on a breast each. Padma sighed and leaned into the touch while Parvati grinned and put her hand over Harry’s to encourage him further. For almost fourteen Harry this was the greatest thing he’d ever done. Forget the Basilisk, or Voldemort, or anything else! This was far and away the most impressive thing he’d ever done! At least to his hormonal teenage mind anyway. Gently cupping the girls’ breast in his hands, over their clothing of course, neither of them was ready for Harry to see them topless. Harry squeezed the soft mounds and quickly found out that neither sister had bothered with a bra. Parvati and Padma weren’t as ‘stacked’ as Lavender but both were well into the stage of their lives were bras were necessary. So to feel them not wearing them was a treat for the happily stunned Harry.

“I feel like you two might have been planning this.” Harry mumbled between kisses. Both sisters blushed cutely before pressing against him more.

“Maybe…” Padma smiled before kissing his cheek.

“I get the feeling you don’t mind, Harry.” Parvati teased as she planted her own kiss on his opposite cheek.

“Not in the least.” Harry smiled as he sought to make his girlfriends’ feel good. From the sighs and breathy gasps he got for his efforts he was fairly certain he was doing something right. Almost half an hour past before a sudden knock on the door came and Amisha’s voice spoke clearly through the door.

“Kya aap mujhe pota bana rahe hain?” Amisha questioned in Hindi. Harry had no idea what she just said but both Parvati and Padma pulled away from him with bright blushes and yelled back at their mother.

“MUM!” The Patil Twins cried out and the beautiful sound of Amisha’s laughter rang through the hallway.

“What did she say?” Harry asked but noticed neither girl would look at him when they replied.

“Nothing!” Padma yelped hiding her face.

“Don’t worry about it, Harry!” Parvati said with her hands covering her face.

“Ok…” Harry replied feeling like he was definitely missing something. He left via the Floo several minutes later. Padma and Parvati had kissed his cheeks before he left while Amisha and Pammi just smiled and told him to ‘come back soon’.

-The Next Day ~ Lavender’s Family Home-

“Ready to swim Harry?” Lavender questioned her boyfriend almost as soon as he picked himself up from the floor, having been tossed out of the Floo again.

“Sure am, Lavender.” Harry smiled showing her the bag he was carrying with a change of clothes in it. He was already wearing his swim trunks and a tank top. Lavender showed him to the pool and told him she’d be back as soon as she changed. Mr. Brown was at work while Mrs. Brown and her little brother Daniel were home. It was time for Daniel’s lessons however, so the two teens had the backyard and the pool to themselves. Harry slid into the pool, finding it pleasantly cool and started slowly swimming the length of it. His swimming form may not be all that great but he’d actually only learned to swim this summer so he thought he’d learned pretty well in such a short time.

“How’s the water, Harry?” Lavender asked as she walked up to the pool. Harry was about to answer when he found himself speechless. Lavender was wearing a light blue bikini, modest of course, that showed off more of her skin than Harry had ever seen. It wasn’t ‘skimpy’ per se, covering everything that should be covered on a teen Lavender’s age, but the view of her legs, stomach, and the cleavage the bikini produced made Harry’s face heat up.

“It’s…good…” Harry slowly replied and Lavender grinned at him before giving him a flirty wink.

“That’s good then.” Lavender smiled as she slipped into the water and submerged herself. Coming back up the blonde smiled at her boyfriend before swimming over to him. The two swam for a bit together before Lavender looked around at the windows facing the pool. Apparently seeing, or not seeing, what she wanted she pulled him into a kiss. Harry returned the kiss while Lavender led them closer to the edge of the pool.

“That was nice.” Harry grinned at her and Lavender giggled before taking his hands and gently resting them on her breasts.

“These might be nicer.” Lavender teased. “Parvati and Padma told me about yesterday, I thought I’d be the first one to let you get a feel.”

“You’re all too good to me.” Harry replied with a dopey grin as he massaged Lavender’s breasts. The blonde gave coos and sighs of pleasure while she felt up Harry’s chest.

“It’s true, we are.” Lavender playfully nodded before their lips met for another kiss. The playful blonde then took one of Harry’s hands and moved it down to touch her bottom. Harry was more than happy to explore this new aspect of his girlfriend’s body and the two spent several minutes exploring each other.

“Whoa.” Harry gaped as one of Lavender’s hands cupped his package and fondled him for a moment.

“Something wrong, Harry?” Lavender teased as she ‘explored’ her boyfriend.

“Nope!” Harry replied back without thinking making Lavender giggle before she let him go and swam backwards.

“Splash fight!” Lavender laughed as she splashed Harry making the teen sputter at the sudden soaking. “Let’s get you cooled off, mister!” Her bubbly voice giggled while splashing him again.

“Minx!” Harry chuckled as he splashed the blonde back. Unnoticed to either of the teens, Ashley was looking down on them from a second floor window.

“Your father would have blown a gasket if he’d seen that, young lady.” Ashley grinned to herself. “Though he has no room to judge Harry with how eager he was to get his hands on me when I finally let him.” The wife and mother giggled to herself at the fond memories of her husband’s wooing and courting of her when they were teens themselves. Oh how her father had glared at Richard when they’d been dating. Smiling from the happy memories Ashley returned to her son’s lessons so he’d be ready for Hogwarts when the time came.

-That Weekend ~ British Museum – London-

“Wow…” Harry trailed off as he stood in the entryway of the British Museum.

“Told you it was impressive.” Hermione grinned at Harry as they stood next to each other and held hands. Her parents were with them, of course, but she was just so happy to be on a date with her boyfriend!

“How big is this place?” Harry questioned and was surprised when Wendell spoke up.

“Around seventy five thousand square meters with about ninety four galleries.” Wendell answered his daughter’s…boyfriend. At the very least Harry was a respectful young man. He hadn’t even put up a fuss about going to the museum as a ‘date’ or at the fact that Wendell and Monica would be coming along.

“Do we have time to see all of it?” Harry asked as he turned to face Hermione’s parents.

“We do have all day.” Monica smiled back at the teen. Hermione was already eager to start and practically pulled Harry along. Wendell sighed while Monica giggled at their daughter’s antics. The two parents followed at a sedate pace always keeping the teens in their sight. Harry smiled at how happy Hermione looked and brushed a kiss across her cheek when a group of people blocked their view of her parents.

“Harry!” Hermione smiled while blushing and squeezing his hand happily.

“What?” Harry asked as he smiled fondly at her. Hermione grinned and bumped him lightly with her hip before they moved on to the next item they would be looking at. Harry was perfectly happy walking hand-in-hand with Hermione through the large museum. Seeing relics from ages past, even some that pre-dated Hogwarts by a thousand years or more; was interesting. The Dursleys had certainly never taken him to any museum. Seeing some of the medieval weapons and armors on display made Harry question the medical abilities of the time, none of these weapons looked like something you just ‘walked off’ if you got hit by them.

“Well standard practice in antiquity for severely injured limbs was amputation.” Wendell informed the teen. Seeing the boy’s wide-eyed look the man continued. “They didn’t understand the concept of bacteria or sanitation of a wound. So the people of the time couldn’t stop things like Gangrene from setting in and risking a person’s life. If they couldn’t patch you up, you’d more than likely be losing a limb.”

“I’m rather glad I live now, rather than then.” Harry replied looking at a worn longsword. Wendell chuckled and agreed with the teen. Monica and Hermione shared a smile as they saw the two getting along. The Grangers and Harry spent the rest of the day at the museum seeing the exhibits. Harry marveled at the large collection and Hermione was overjoyed to see him enjoying the museum as much as she did. By the time they returned home, after having a nice dinner out, both parents and even the teens were rather tired. While Wendell and Monica walked into the house Hermione stood with Harry on the porch.

“I’m glad we got to do this together, Harry.” Hermione smiled as she hugged her boyfriend.

“It was fun, I’m up for another trip whenever.” Harry smiled as he pulled Hermione tight against him.

“It’ll have to be after we get back from France. But I’ll talk to Mum and Dad about it.” Hermione replied happily as she enjoyed being held by Harry. Feeling Harry’s fingers under her chin Hermione looked up only to be met with a kiss. Slowly closing her eyes Hermione leaned into the kiss and tightened her arms around Harry’s shoulders. Harry’s arms tightened around her waist in response as they kissed on the porch.

“This was a wonderful day, ‘Mione.” Harry smiled at her after they broke their kiss.

“It was Harry, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Hermione grinned as she snuggled into his chest. “Lavender and the Patils sent me an owl, you know.” Harry straightened up slightly at those words and looked down at Hermione. “I’m not quite ready to go that far though.”

“You don’t have to do anything like that Hermione.” Harry reassured her as he held her close. “We’ll only do that kind of stuff when you’re ready.”

“I knew you’d say that.” Hermione smiled beautifully at her boyfriend. “You’re always putting us first, and I love that you do it.” She locked lips with him again and the two fell silent as they enjoyed their kiss. “When I’m ready, well, you’ll know.” She grinned up at him before kissing his neck gently, letting her lips linger for a bit and making Harry pull her closer again.

“Hermione, if you’re willing I’m here to take Harry off your hands!” Sirius called out from the end of the Granger’s driveway. Harry and Hermione practically leapt apart before looking at the grinning man.

“I’ll see you later Harry.” Hermione said before quickly kissing his cheek and entering her house, closing the door behind her.

“Real funny, Sirius, real funny.” Harry muttered at his Godfather while the man tried, and failed, to look innocent. The two Apparated back to the Tonks’ Home as soon as they found a darkened area where no one could see them.

-Tonks’ Home-

“Is it tonight?” Ted asked and Andromeda shrugged.

“It could be tonight, could be tomorrow, maybe even the day after.” Andromeda replied as she looked over at her daughter sitting in the backyard reading ‘Witch Weekly’.

“It’ll be tonight.” Harry spoke up as he looked at Nym.

“How can you tell?” Sirius asked as he tried to spot something different about his surrogate niece.

“I don’t know…I just know it’ll be tonight.” Harry replied as he walked out of the back door and went to sit beside Tonks.

“Hey Whiskers!” Tonks smiled at him when he got close and sat down.

“Hey Nym, feeling anything yet?” Harry asked the older girl.

“Nothing yet. I hope it’s soon though. The waiting is going to drive me spare.” Tonks grimaced and Harry chuckled.

“It’ll be tonight, Nym. Don’t ask me how I know, I just feel it.” Harry informed her and Tonks looked him over with a raised eyebrow.

“If you say so. Guess I just got to wait a while longer.” Tonks shrugged picking up her magazine again.

“I’ll be right here with you, Nym.” Harry assured her and got a warm smile from the older girl. Harry liked that smile. It was approaching midnight when Tonks suddenly put down her magazine and stood up, almost like she was in a trance. Andromeda had at least had the foresight to give her daughter some old, loose pajamas to wear for the occasion. It was no real loss if they were destroyed. With the same blurring motion and the sound of something stretching Tonks made her first transformation.

“Oh my.” Ted breathed seeing his transformed daughter in her Half-Beast Form. She now stood at just over two meters in height and was quite a bit bulkier in the muscle department. The blurring occurred again, along with the odd sound, before a fully grown Nemean Lion stood in the Tonks’ backyard. Almost the same size as an African Elephant, but with a longer body befitting of a predatory cat, Nymphadora Tonks was truly a sight to behold in her Full-Lion Form.

“How’re you feeling Tonks?” Harry asked as Andromeda, Ted and Sirius approached the pair of Leonthropes. Tonks tilted her head, as if she was thinking, before her golden tan fur began to rapidly shift through colors. Looking at the shifting fur colors on her own paw the large female lion looked pleased before she began to blur and shrink entering her Half-Beast Form.

“I can still change a bit, only fur color, but I can still do it.” Tonks spoke in the growling tone of the Half-Beast Form. “So that’s a fun plus.” With a slight bit of stumble, to get used to her new center of balance and her tail, Tonks started making her way around the backyard.

“You’re doing great, Nym.” Harry encouraged as he walked along with her.

“Just have to get used to it.” Tonks replied as they walked together. The two walked around for a bit until Tonks had gotten used to her new form.

“It’s getting late.” Andromeda called to the two of them when the clock chimed one in the morning. “Come in and sleep you two, you can pick it up in the morning.”

“She’s right let’s get some sleep Nym.” Harry spoke and Tonks shrugged before heading to the patio where Andromeda had left a bathrobe for Tonks. Without any warning the blurring and sound of the transformation took place and Harry was met with the naked form of Nymphadora Tonks. The almost fourteen year old’s eyes widened as his cheeks turned red. Though that didn’t stop his eyes from trying to memorize everything he could see before Tonks picked up the bathrobe and pulled it on.

“Thanks again, Harry.” Tonks smiled saucily. “I do appreciate this. You’ll be helping me get the hang of being a Therianthrope, right?” Harry could only nod, still not having blinked since seeing Tonks in the buff. “Maybe you’ll get to see more during practice.” She teased as she gave him a flirty wink before heading inside.

“Best. Summer. Ever.” Harry mumbled to himself a minute later as he shook his head and made his way inside. Hopefully Sirius never found out about what happened otherwise his Godfather wouldn’t let it go for the rest for the summer.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Best summer ever, indeed! Well now we welcome the Leonthrope Queen! All hail Queen Tonks! Long may she tease Harry! We’ll see how much things start to change as we head for the Quidditch World Cup! Will Harry meet new people? Will he still go with the Weasleys or will Sirius take him? Keep reading to find out!**

**P.S. If you’re wondering what Amisha asked when she interrupted her daughters and Harry it was, according to Google Translate, “Are you making me a grandchild?” I thought that would be a fun ‘parent prank’ to have for a family that supports the idea of their daughters marrying Harry.**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	20. Quidditch World Cup, Lions vs Death Eaters

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope!**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**Make sure to thank the patrons that make these stories possible by checking out the Patron Plaque on my profile!**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 20 – Quidditch World Cup, Lions vs Death Eaters**

“You’re joking!” Harry exclaimed to a grinning Sirius who only laughed at his Godson’s shocked expression.

“Not this time Harry!” Sirius chortled as he pulled out a set of tickets. “I’ve got six tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! Top Box and everything!”

“That’s brilliant, Sirius!” Harry cheered as he was handed a ticket. He looked it over seeing the date and time of the Match. Ireland vs Bulgaria for the top spot of the Professional Quidditch League!

“I thought you’d like it, Harry!” Sirius was ecstatic to share a love of Quidditch with his Godson, it was one more thing they had in common! “Moony and the Tonks’ are coming with us too, of course. Nym would have used her new Leonthrope abilities to maul me if I’d left her out. Thanks for that by the way!” He teased the last bit and Harry, maturely, blew a raspberry at his Godfather.

Harry had very much enjoyed helping Nym become comfortable with her new Forms. The bubbly Metamorph had been all too keen on teasing Harry during their practice, but Harry had learned to roll with it. Even enjoy it on some occasions as the older girl had made good on her words and he’d been flashed a few more times. Harry was fairly certain that throwing in the Quidditch World Cup, on top of the rest of this past summer, truly made this the best summer of his life!

“Speaking of…” Tonks’ grinned as she stood in the doorway of the sitting room. “It’s time for practice, Harry!” Harry stood and followed Tonks out back into the dark of the evening after a quick ‘See ya!’ to Sirius. Practice had become an evening thing between him and Tonks since she was an Auror and often didn’t get home until early evening anyway. The two made their way to the rear of the backyard before they began.

“I think you’ve mastered it already, Nym.” Harry stated, slightly confused by the older girl’s insistence on continued practice.

“Never hurts to be sure, Whiskers.” Tonks grinned as she made the first transformation to the Half-Beast Form. The familiar blurring and stretching sound occurred and Harry once more gazed on Tonks’ transformed state. Standing at right about two meters in height and covered in golden tan fur, Tonks was a sight to see. She had a Lion’s head on her larger humanoid body, said body very muscular by comparison to her human body. The Lion head was perfectly oriented to match the humanoid body as it faced forward just like a human head. Her fingers had become clawed and so had her toes, Harry knew this from experience. She had slightly darker tufts of brown-tan fur on her forearms, shins, and the outside of her thighs. Thankfully she’d gotten a good deal of clothing capable of handling this form made by Madam Malkin not too long ago. Even her tail was accounted for by the specially made clothes as it swayed behind her a tuft of the darker brown-tan fur at the tip. The only difference between their Half-Beast Forms was that Harry’s had the typical male Lion Mane, which had been growing larger and thicker as he aged.

“Still a sight to see, Nym.” Harry smiled up at her and she made the equivalent of a grin.

“Glad you still find me attractive when I’m all hairy like this.” Tonks rumbled out, her voice rougher and deeper in this Form. Harry still found it pleasant though; then again he was probably biased. “You’re turn.” Tonks encouraged and Harry nodded.

“Sure thing, Nym.” Harry replied and the transformation took place in a couple of seconds. Now two Half-Beast Leonthropes stood in the Tonks’ backyard. “Being able to see so well in the dark is cool.” He mentioned looking around the dark backyard easily with his transformed eyes.

“It is.” Tonks agreed as she also looked around. The two Leonthropes walked around together both used to the Form and comfortable with it. During their walk Tonks sidled up to Harry and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders. Harry was confused by the closeness but wasn’t about to ask Tonks to stop. His Therian Instincts were purring happily at Tonks’ actions.

“What’s up?” Harry finally spoke up when Tonks started to gently nuzzle him and press her body against his.

“My Therian Instincts are being very ‘loud’ for lack of a better term.” Tonks replied still pressed close to him as they walked. “They’re practically demanding that I get my scent on you and yours on me.”

“Mine seem rather happy with your actions, so it’s probably not a bad thing.” Harry grinned dopily, even with his transformed lion head. The two continued to walk around together for a bit longer before reverting to human state and heading for the house. Harry walked next to Tonks and she stopped and entered her room. Before he could walk down the hall towards his room Tonks called out to him.

“Hey Whiskers?” Tonks called leadingly and Harry turned back to look into her room. “Surprise.” The Metamorph Leonthrope grinned as she had her shirt pulled up and her bare breasts out. Her breasts that she had increased the cup size of with her ability; they were larger than he’d ever seen them before. Easily beating out any woman he’d ever seen, except for Mrs. Brown, maybe, though his mind wasn’t really concerned with anything else right now. Tonks chuckled as she covered her breasts and morphed them back to their ‘normal’ size, still very nice and perky, before speaking again. “Therian Instincts, Harry, got to listen to them, right?”

“Yes.” Harry replied instantly and Tonks laughed at him for the automatic response.

“Good night, Harry.” Tonks smiled as she closed her door.

“Night, Tonks.” Harry replied as he walked down the hall to his room. He’d need a cold shower before bed now. The large smile on his face wouldn’t be going anywhere though.

-Quidditch World Cup-

“Portkeys…suck.” Harry breathed out as he tried to keep his breakfast down.

“Sorry about that Harry, but all travel to the Cup has to be done by Portkey. It gets very hard to keep this many Wizards and Witches hidden during a big event like the Quidditch World Cup.” Sirius explained as their group of Sirius, Ted, Andromeda, Nym, Moony and Harry made their way towards the tired looking Wizard stationed next to the Portkey arrival area.

“Name?” The Wizard asked.

“Black, reserved about a week ago.” Sirius responded and the Wizard looked up and took in their group.

“Right, let me see…there it is…Black you’re seven hundred meters that way.” The Wizard pointed down a long path. “You’ll need to speak to Leonard Wright; he’s been put in charge of that area.”

“Will do.” Sirius nodded and their group began walking down the path.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t this a Muggle campsite? How are they hiding this from the attendants and workers?” Harry questioned noticing the bits of Magic being done here and there.

“The new Head of the Department for International Cooperation got his position through competence rather than his Family.” Tonks spoke up and everyone turned to listen to her. “With all the chaos stirred up and so many Death Eaters and Sympathizers rounded up, several dozen positions in the Ministry lost personnel. So the Ministry has had to undergo a, rather large, shift recently. The new Head of International Cooperation, Reginald Crestwood, is a Halfblood and he decided the best way to hide the Magic was to hire Muggleborns to interact with the Muggles. The workers here have been mildly memory charmed to believe that the campgrounds have hired extra attendants for a big event of some kind from what I’ve heard. The Muggleborn Ministry workers handle all transactions necessary and the Wizards and Witches don’t have to try and pretend to understand Muggle currency and the like.” She finished with a small smile. It wasn’t all that much yet, but this was still a step forward, progress-wise, for Magical Britain.

“I’m sure that still ruffled a good number of feathers at the Ministry.” Ted remarked and Tonks chuckled.

“Fudge’s Under Secretary, that vile pink toad, absolutely hates it.” Tonks snorted. “She’s still complaining that Halfbloods and even some Muggleborns now have fairly high positions in the Ministry.”

“Maybe someone should do an investigation into her.” Sirius commented with a dark grin. He could afford a private investigator if he wanted too.

“That’ll be the day.” Tonks laughed as they approached the area they were pointed to.

“How can I help you?” A Wizard, if the badge bearing the Ministry Insignia was any indication, asked them as they walked towards the stone cottage that housed the campground office.

“Mr. Wright?” Sirius asked.

“That’s me.” Leonard smiled.

“Black, booked about a week ago.” Sirius informed the Muggleborn Ministry official.

“Black…Black…there we are.” Leonard nodded and held out his hand for the Pounds Sterling. Sirius handed the man a couple large bills and Leonard quickly and efficiently made change and handed Sirius a campground map with their spot marked on it. “Enjoy the Match, I hear a lot of rumbling going on in the betting pools about some very…specific…outcomes for this match. I think there’s already one for length of the game lasting more than six hours, with Ireland winning by fifty points, but with the Bulgarian Seeker catching the Snitch.” Leonard chuckled and Sirius and Ted both laughed as well. This was a Match that even some of the most avid Quidditch fans weren’t able to predict the outcome of.

“Let’s be off!” Sirius proclaimed as their group marched into the campsites already filled with a hoard of tents. With the map it wasn’t hard to find their spot and with only a few wand waves Ted and Sirius had the tent set up. Entering the large tent Harry found it to resemble a comfortable house. It had five bedrooms and a bathroom with a good-sized common area/sitting room.

“I love Magic.” Harry grinned as he took a look around the Magic Tent. The group spent time getting settled before everyone headed out to look around the area; except for Moony who volunteered to ‘house sit’, even when Sirius called him boring for it. Andromeda deftly swatted her cousin upside the head before she and Ted left the tent to take in the sights of such a large congregation of Wizards and Witches. Tonks and Harry went together while Sirius spotted a group of Foreign Witches and brushed down his hair a bit before heading their way.

“Horn dog.” Tonks shook her head at her surrogate uncle’s antics. Harry had to agree though he was chuckling about it. Sirius would always be Sirius.

“I should tell Ms. Reed.” Harry grinned as he and Tonks walked along. “He’s been trying to woo her since he was in St. Mungos.”

“I’ve only met her once, she seems nice enough though.” Tonks smiled. “Far too good for Sirius.” Harry outright laughed at that and shook his head.

“I’m sure if she said yes to a date Sirius would be her ‘puppy’ in short order.” Harry replied amused. Tonks snickered at the mental imagine before nodding in agreement.

“I could see it.” The Metamorph Leonthrope nodded with a grin. Harry had to admit, it was fascinating to see so many different Wizards and Witches from all over the world. Thankfully with Department Head Crestwood’s idea the Magic being used was already completely isolated from the Muggles. He saw a tent with a spangled banner and the words ‘The Salem Witches Institute’ he saw several Wizards and Witches cooking over campfires as well. Including a trio of African Wizards, if the Egyptian Flag hanging on their tent was any indication, that were sitting around a purple campfire cooking what might have been a rabbit.

“This is amazing!” Harry exclaimed seeing so much Magic and so many different people.

“This is one of the largest gatherings of Wizards and Witches in the Magical World, Harry. Enjoy it while we’re here since it doesn’t happen often!” Tonks laughed as they walked around.

“Harrikins? Is that you?” A familiar voice called out and Harry playfully rolled his eyes at Tonks before turning to greet the Weasleys. It seemed the entire Family, minus Mrs. Weasley, was here.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed happily as she practically tackled her boyfriend to the ground with her hug. Harry wrapped his arms around his girlfriend with a bright smile before picking her up slightly and spinning them around.

“Hey Mione, I missed you!” Harry greeted as he set a beaming Hermione back on her feet. “How was France?”

“Wonderful!” Hermione smiled as she held his hand. “I got a bit of a tan while on the beach.”

“I noticed, it looks good.” Harry complimented and Hermione grinned at him.

“Hello, Ms. Tonks, nice to see you again.” Hermione smiled to the older girl as she held out her hand for a handshake.

“Just Tonks, Hermione, come here.” Tonks replied before pulling the brunette into a hug. “We might very well end up Family so no need for formalities!” The new Leonthrope teased the younger girl before letting her go. Hermione’s cheeks had gone noticeably red at the remark.

“I suspected, but this definitely confirms it.” Hermione replied after a few seconds before turning a ‘look’ onto Harry, cocked eyebrow and all.

“What? You know about Tonks, I told all four of you together the very day she told me!” Harry raised his hands and defended himself. Hermione and Tonks both burst into giggles and Harry sighed dramatically in response. Apparently Tonks’ teasing was going to end up being taught to all of his girlfriends. Hermione had certainly picked it up rather quickly.

“So, you all got tickets too?” Harry smiled at the Weasleys as he and Tonks walked with them to their campsite. The Family of redheads regaled Harry and Tonks with the story of how Arthur had gotten them Top Box tickets. Harry was happy to meet both Bill and Charlie Weasley, the oldest of the Weasley ‘children’. Charlie and Tonks had apparently dated for a while at Hogwarts which was news to Harry. He felt a small feeling of protectiveness rise up in his chest before a glance from Tonks settled him down. That one look had told him all he needed to know. Charlie and Tonks had dated, but both had amicably called it off years ago. Tonks had no interest in getting back together with Charlie; likewise Charlie seemed to be in love with Dragons these days. Harry did find both of the oldest Weasley’s careers interesting. Bill was a Curse Breaker for Gringotts and Charlie worked at a Dragon Reserve in Romania.

After helping the Weasleys set up their own tent Harry smiled at the happy Family before a stand selling ‘Omnioculars’ caught his attention. Listening to the merchant’s sales pitch that he was repeating to attract customers gave Harry an idea. Making his way over to the stall while most of the Weasleys were inside the tent Harry purchased eleven of the Magical Binoculars. Returning shortly afterwards Harry surprised the Weasleys with his gifts. After the redheads tried to refuse Harry made it impossible to do so.

“Consider these your Christmas presents!” Harry informed the ones he was trying to give Omnioculars to.

“Oh…well when you put it like that.” George grinned as he took a pair.

“Excellent idea Harry old chap!” Fred chuckled as he also took his pair.

“Thanks mate!” Ron smiled as he took a pair.

“Thank you, Harry.” Ginny blushed as she took a pair.

“Here you are Hermione, Tonks.” Harry smiled at the two handing them each a set of Omnioculars.

“You spoil me.” Tonks teased her hand on her cheek while fluttering her eyelashes.

“Thank you, Harry, I appreciate it.” Hermione smiled before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Harry grinned and pulled her into a hug, brushing his lips across her cheek in return. Hermione elected to follow Harry and Tonks around for a bit and Arthur was fine with it since both their group and Harry’s would meet in the Top Box.

As the trio of Harry, Tonks and Hermione walked around the multitudes of tents, they saw some familiar faces; mostly other Hogwarts students with their families. Oliver Wood, Harry’s old Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain dragged Harry over to his parents' tent to introduce him, and told him excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team. Harry had congratulated Oliver happily and the young man couldn’t help but beam proudly. He also happened to mention that if Harry went Pro himself he should aim to get on the Puddlemere Team so they could be teammates again. Harry had jokingly agreed as long as Oliver wasn’t the one in charge of the training schedule. That had gotten him a friendly punch to the shoulder as Oliver laughed.

Shortly afterwards they were hailed by Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff in their year and they spent a few minutes chatting. Ernie was just as amazed as Harry and Hermione at the size of the crowd and all the Magic being done. Though most of it was subtle to help the Ministry workers keep the Magic hidden. Apparently Ernie had seen two Wizards trying to impress a group of foreign Witches with some spells that had ended up becoming almost a Duel before Aurors had moved in on them. After parting ways with Ernie the group continued to walk around while taking in the sights.

A bit farther into their walk and they saw Cho Chang, a rather pretty girl who played Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She waved and smiled at Harry, who waved back with a smile as the trio kept walking. Hermione payed the interaction little mind but Tonks, apparently, couldn’t help herself.

“Oh? Picking out another member for your ‘Pride’, Harry?” Tonks teased and Harry started for a second while Hermione blushed.

“Tonks!” Harry exclaimed as the older girl laughed at their reactions.

“Your face, Harry!” Tonks laughed as she held her sides.

“What am I going to do with you?” Harry huffed while Hermione looked at him curiously. “What?” He asked as she looked at him.

“Are you going to try and woo Cho?” Hermione asked. “She does love Quidditch just as much as you do. She’s very pretty too. I can see why you’d like her.”

“Hermione…” Harry playfully pouted and the brunette couldn’t keep her face straight and burst into giggles.

“Sorry Harry; was just too much to resist.” Hermione apologized, but still accepted a high five from Tonks.

“To answer your teasing…” Harry huffed playfully getting snickers from both girls. “No, I don’t intend to ask Cho out or anything. I’m content with my relationships, if others are interested they can approach all of us together and we’ll work it out from there.” He was suddenly the middle of a Tonks and Hermione sandwich as they both hugged him.

“You’re so sweet, Harry.” Tonks grinned as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s true, Harry. That was very sweet, you’re always thinking about us and our feelings.” Hermione smiled as she pecked him on the lips.

“I was just saying what I felt was right.” Harry replied as he was released.

“I think we’ll keep you Harry. What do you think Hermione?” Tonks chuckled looking at the brunette.

“I’m certainly not letting him go.” Hermione nodded with finality before she giggled and took Harry’s hand in hers and the trio started heading back to Sirius’ tent.

-World Cup Match-

Bulgaria’s Mascots were a group of beautiful women that began to dance and quickly whipped the crowd into a frenzy.

“Ah, Veela.” Arthur acknowledged as a lot of the men in the crowd started acting like fools. Even Ron was standing up like he was going to leave the Top Box to try and get closer to the women. Arthur’s hand on his son’s wrist prevented him from getting far. Charlie and Bill each had a hand on the shoulder of one of the Twins too. Both elder brothers were chuckling at their younger siblings.

“Why aren’t you affected, Harry?” Hermione wondered and Harry shrugged.

“Probably a type of Magic, like a Charm or something, my skin is probably protecting me.” Harry theorized and Hermione’s eyes lit up in understanding.

“Leprechauns!” Tonks cheered as the Irish Team’s Mascots flew around the stadium dropping their fake gold on everyone. Shortly after the Match started and everyone was amazed at the skill and speed displayed by the Irish and Bulgarian Teams.

“Fred, George, I do believe the Gryffindor Quidditch Team has a ways to go before we’re even close to what we’re watching.” Harry mentioned as he used the Omnioculars to keep up with the match.

“No kidding.” Both Twins replied in unison.

“The Irish Beaters have been monopolizing one of the Bludgers since the beginning; they’re practically juggling it between them.” George commented as he and Fred watched the Pro Beaters in action. Needless to say the rest of the match was amazing and when Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, caught the Snitch it was to a raucous cheer and applause. That was the single greatest match he’d probably ever see, in Harry’s opinion.

The groups left the Top Box in great spirits and with laughter and cheers. Even Remus couldn’t be down with such cheer and excitement in the air and the werewolf had joined Sirius in singing the Irish Team’s Official Cheer. Though both men were singing terribly off key. When the excitement of the match had started to wind down the two groups separated to their respective tents and went to bed. It was only a few hours later that loud screams and explosions would awaken everyone.

-Campgrounds ~ Just after One in the Morning-

“What was that?” Harry questioned dazedly as he sat up after hearing a loud blast.

“Harry! We need to go!” Sirius called out as he opened the door to Harry’s tent room.

“What’s going on?!” Harry yelled as he heard more explosions and screams.

“A group of Wizards are attacking the campground from what I’ve heard! They’re almost to our tent so we need to get out of here!” Sirius urged his Godson as Harry grabbed his trainers and shoved his feet into them. The six people in Harry’s group emerged from the tent only to find around fifteen Wizards in Death Eater robes already coming towards them. The group continued to set tents a blaze with spells and as soon as one of them caught sight of their group he alerted the others.

Harry didn’t know when it happened but as soon as he saw all fifteen wands directed at them, directed at his Family, he stopped thinking entirely. The familiar sound of stretching, along with the blurring motion that accompanied the Therianthrope Transformation, happened in a scant few seconds. By the time the wave of spells was flying at them a Half-Beast Form Harry and Tonks stood between their Family and the incoming spells.

“What the hell?!” One of the Death Eaters yelled as he watched two people turn into large humanoid Lions and take all of their spells like they were nothing. His companions didn’t get much time to try and respond as Harry and Tonks were already charging towards the group. With a ferocious roar Harry grabbed the closest Wizard and bodily threw the man into his companions. Tonks wasn’t far behind as she used her claws to slash a Wizard that turned his wand towards Harry. The man went down screaming, his robes torn open and blood falling from his chest.

“Filthy Animals!” One of the Death Eaters yelled as he launched a strange purple colored Curse at Tonks. The spell splashed across her fur without effect and the Wizard saw only blackness as Harry’s large hand smashed him aside, leaving the Death Eater unconscious on the ground. Tonks snapped one of the Death Eaters wands with a swipe before the man could fire off a spell. He was slashed just like his companion and left on the ground. The Death Eaters tried to flee, seeing that their spells weren’t working but that just made them targets to the two frenzied Apex Predators. Harry charged forward and pounced on two Death Eaters clawing their backs horribly and sending them to join their friends in unconsciousness. Tonks had done much the same leaving another two Death Eaters in the dirt unable to be a threat any longer. The remaining six Death Eaters disappeared in the swirl of Portkeys and the panic slowly began to die down when Aurors showed up and started putting out the fires.

Tonks and Harry slowly reverted back to their human state as the danger was clearly passed. The two checked each other over and then embraced. They were quickly joined by the rest of their Family and it became a large group hug. Naturally after the beaten and injured Death Eaters were shackled and taken away by the Aurors for questioning everyone in the vicinity of the attack, Harry’s Family especially, were required to give accounts of the incident. Tonks, as an Auror, was able to give a professional recounting of the event as well as accurate numbers of suspects to her colleagues. Though the shocked look on the Auror’s, Proudfoot if the Badge was correct, face made Tonks sigh and roll her eyes.

“Can’t take you anywhere, huh Harry?” Sirius joked as the Family returned home to the Tonks’ residence.

“Ha ha, I’m going to bed…” Harry grumbled as the adrenaline had long worn off and he just wanted to curl up and sleep.

“Sleep sounds good.” Tonks nodded and followed Harry up the stairs. Harry was surprised when Tonks pulled him into her room. Seeing her close the door and then gently push him into her bed made his face very red.

“Tonks?” Harry questioned the older girl only for her to smile tiredly at him.

“You’re not getting lucky tonight, Whiskers.” Tonks informed him with a grin. “That said; you’re also not leaving my side either.” With that Harry was lying next to Tonks and the, currently brown-haired, woman pulled him close while nuzzling his hair. Harry felt the drowsiness return full force and simply wrapped his own arms around Tonks and snuggled close as well. He’d worry about everything in the morning; right now he was warm, comfortable, and very tired. Both Leonthropes fell asleep quickly with gentle smiles on their faces.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**That was different. Changes are piling up and events are happening differently! The Ministry has been shaken up and now competent people are starting to take over! There are still Death Eaters in hiding and Sympathizers to be found, but now we’ve seen what a Nemea Leonthrope can do to a group of hostile Wizards! So that’s something. Plus Tonks won’t let Harry out of her reach after an event like that! She cares far too much! Where will these changes lead? Keep reading to find out!**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	21. Back to Hogwarts, Triwizard Tournament

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope!**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**Make sure to thank the patrons that make these stories possible by checking out the Patron Plaque on my profile!**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 21 – Back to Hogwarts, Triwizard Tournament**

Harry snuggled deeper into the warmth of the bed as the morning light came through the curtains. He was comfortable, warm, and perfectly content to remain where he was. The sudden shifting of his bed partner shook some of the sleep from his mind. With a grumble he opened his eyes and looked over at Tonks. He did remember her pulling him into bed last night, though he was surprised with how comfortable he was considering he still had his clothes from last night on.

“Morning Whiskers.” Tonks grinned at him as their eyes met. He wasn’t expecting the kiss but returned it instinctually. Once they parted Harry was able to return the greeting.

“Good morning, Nym, sleep well?” Harry asked and Tonks smiled softly at him.

“Very well, you make a good hug pillow; nice and warm.” Tonks mused as she pulled him against her and nuzzled his hair. Harry couldn’t stop the purr that rumbled in his chest as his own arms encircled Tonks’ waist and pulled her close in return. He felt her own purring start up at his action and the two simply held each other as they snuggled. A knock on Tonks’ bedroom door a few minutes later made both of them let out an annoyed huff.

“Harry, Nymphadora, breakfast is ready.” Andromeda called out to her daughter and future son-in-law. “But if you’re going to make me a grandchild right now feel free to continue with that.”

“Mum!” Tonks yelled through the door, Andromeda’s laughter being heard as she walked away from the door. “That mother of mine.” Tonks’ sighed with a shake of the head. She turned to face Harry only to see him with a warm smile on his face as he looked at her. “What’s that look for, Whiskers?”

“You’ll be a wonderful mother.” Harry smiled at her and Tonks smiled back as she felt her heart thump in her chest.

“Oh? Should I take that as permission then?” Tonks grinned as she moved over and straddled Harry, then leaned down until their faces were very close to each other’s. “Are you ready for that kind of responsibility, Mister?”

“Probably not yet.” Harry admitted though his hands went to Tonks’ hips and held her there. Tonks chuckled at his honest admission before rolling her hips making Harry take on a surprised look at her movement.

“I guess it’s a good thing a Contraceptive Potion exists then.” Tonks breathily whispered as she leaned down and captured his lips. Harry immediately returned the kiss and tightened his hold on her hips. Tonks pulled back and seeing the dazed look on Harry’s face made her smile. Then she flicked his nose and snapped him out of it as she rolled off of him and left the bed. “But you’re still not getting lucky just yet Whiskers!” The Metamorph Leonthrope laughed as she made her way to her dresser to pick out some clothes for the day.

“Teasing minx.” Harry huffed as he got up and stretched before heading for the door. He needed to get ready for the day too.

“Oh my, is that for me?” Tonks teased as she looked down at Harry. Seeing her line of sight Harry knew exactly what she was looking at. He couldn’t do anything about it though; it was a normal biological function, though the young woman’s teasing had certainly compounded the problem.

“You said you didn’t want it.” Harry remarked as he put his hand on the doorknob.

“I said not yet.” Tonks reminded with a gleam in her eyes. “But I like what I’m seeing so far.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Harry grinned and Tonks laughed at their back and forth banter.

“You know you love me, Harry.” Tonks stuck her tongue out.

“Very much so, Nym.” Harry replied seriously making Tonks’ eyes widen at his response. “Merlin knows why though.” He finished with a teasing voice as he opened the door and headed into the hallway.

“Love you too, even if you are a prat.” Tonks confirmed her own feelings for him and Harry looked back with a beaming smile.

“I’m glad, Nym.” Harry smiled before he chuckled. “Now I have to go get a shower and a change of clothes before breakfast.”

“A cold shower?” Tonks teased just as he was about to shut the door behind him.

“What do you think?” Harry asked rhetorically as he closed the door. He could still hear Tonks’ laughter through it as he made his way towards his room.

-After Breakfast-

Tonks rolled her eyes as her mother happily bustled about the kitchen humming a tune. The glances she gave to her and Harry were obvious and the woman’s intentions and assumptions couldn’t be clearer if they were spelled out. Her mother really did want grandchildren. With a shake of her head she glanced over at the copy of the Daily Prophet her father was reading. The headline was the Quidditch World Cup, of course, but the bottom half of the front page also covered the Death Eater attack as well as the subsequent capture and arrest of the ones that she and Harry had taken down.

To be honest Tonks was a bit surprised she hadn’t already been called in for more questioning in hopes to clear up the incident a bit more. Though with the Death Eaters that she and Harry had brought down it was probably likely that Amelia had enough information to go after the ones that escaped. Madam Bones was thorough like that, especially when she wasn’t being stonewalled by the Minister. Another mystery was how much longer Fudge was going to be able to keep the Minister’s Office. The man was known to be close to several of the Death Eaters already put away. Even she had heard the murmurs around the Ministry of a potential investigation starting up.

“Alright Hedwig, have a safe flight girl.” Harry smiled as he stroked the feathers of his beautiful snowy owl. Attached to Hedwig’s leg were four letters, one to each of his girlfriends, updating them on the situation so they wouldn’t worry. Hedwig gave him an affectionate nibble before taking flight and ascending into the sky to make her deliveries.

“Explaining the situation, Harry?” Sirius asked his Godson.

“Yeah, I don’t want them to worry; the article did mention me and Tonks by name after all.” Harry replied as he sat next to Tonks with a small smile.

“I’m sure that’ll come up when I go into work tomorrow.” Tonks rolled her eyes. Proudfoot didn’t have a reason to keep his mouth shut and others at the scene had described her for the report in the Prophet anyway. Her new species was sure to ruffle a few more feathers at the newly changed Ministry.

“I doubt Amelia will have a problem with it.” Ted assured his daughter as he flipped to the next page of the paper.

“It’s not Madam Bones I’m worried about.” Tonks replied already thinking of a few people who would give her a hard time, or try to at any rate.

“I’d speak out for you, Nym.” Harry nodded to her resolutely. The fact that he didn’t like his fame and had never actually ‘used’ it before spoke volumes about how much Tonks meant to him.

“Thanks Whiskers.” Tonks smiled at him leaning over and resting against him gently. Harry leaned into her in return and Andromeda had to stifle a squeal at how cute the two looked together. She could almost hear the wedding bells!

‘Now, how long do I have to wait for the announcement of my first grandchild?’ Andromeda mused to herself as she looked at the happy smile on her daughter’s face.

-The Next Morning ~ Ministry of Magic-

“Fucking called it.” Tonks sighed to herself as she noticed the looks she was getting as she made her way through the Ministry. Very few of the gawkers were even trying to be subtle about it either. Getting out of the lift on Level Two the Metamorph Leonthrope had only gotten halfway to the Auror Office when she heard one of the most hated sounds in the Ministry.

“Hem hem.” A throat clearing sound came from behind Tonks and she took a deep breath to steady herself for what would undoubtedly be coming.

“Did you need something, Senior Undersecretary?” Tonks asked the toad-like woman dressed in lurid pink robes.

“Why yes, though I think it’s obvious.” Dolores Umbridge simpered in her sickly sweet tone that grated on the nerves of anyone that heard it.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to enlighten me.” Tonks replied as she stood in front of the woman. She noticed that behind the toad stood two members of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Low level members at that judging by their lack of patches marking them as any form of Department Leadership.

“Hmm, I guess it should be expected, what with your history and now your…‘change’.” Umbridge huffed as she held out her hand like she was waiting for something to be given to her. “I’ll be taking your Auror Badge; the Ministry of Magic will not be employing Creatures of any kind; especially not in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” The pink toad then motioned to the two men behind her. “You’ll then follow these men to their Department to learn what regulations you’ll have to follow as a non-Human in Magical Britain, which includes having your wand taken as per the law.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to stop you right there.” Tonks held up her hand and Umbridge looked incensed that she’d been interrupted. “I know the laws far better than you do, Madam Umbridge, including the ones of the ICW that Magical Britain is bound to uphold. As a Therianthrope I’m legally entitled to all of the same rights as any other Witch of this country.” The Leonthrope took quite a bit of pleasure in the face that Umbridge made when the laws were thrown in her face.

“I will not be lectured by ‘you’.” Umbridge hissed out, the emphasis on the word ‘you’ showing the toad-like woman’s thoughts about Tonks’ new species.

 **‘Kill her…’** Tonks’ Therian Instincts growled in her mind. The negativity directed at her very existence made Umbridge a clear enemy.

“Madam Umbridge, might I ask what you think you’re doing?” Amelia Bones questioned the squat woman from behind the trio that was accosting Tonks. “Because it certainly looks like you’re harassing an Auror to me and that’s a fineable offense.”

“Madam Bones.” Umbridge greeted stiffly. “I was just informing Ms. Tonks that her employment with the Ministry has been terminated.”

“On whose authority?” Amelia demanded her tone sharp. The two grunts from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures actually flinching slightly at the tone.

“As the Senior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic, I…” Umbridge started only to be cut off.

“Have no such authority.” Amelia’s cold voice cut through Umbridge like a knife.

“The Ministry of Magic will not be employing ‘Creatures’ like her.” Umbridge stated with what she thought was finality.

“You’re very close to breaking the law right now, Dolores, choose your next words carefully.” Amelia warned the unpleasant woman.

“How dare you?” Umbridge swelled up her cheeks an ugly purple. “I’ll be speaking with Cornelius about your threats and your interference with Ministry proceedings!”

“Even Cornelius can’t change the laws of the ICW, Madam Umbridge, the very laws that you are about to break.” Amelia replied evenly and Umbridge looked affronted. “I suggest you all move along and get back to your actual jobs. All three of you will have your citations delivered to you within the hour.” Both of the grunts winced at that information before turning and heading for the lifts. Umbridge stood there fuming for several seconds before stomping off to the lifts herself.

“Thanks, Madam Bones.” Tonks thanked her boss with a smile.

“That woman is clearly not thinking straight.” Amelia shook her head at Dolores’ obvious bigotry. “Follow me to my Office, Auror Tonks, we have much to discuss about the Death Eaters from the World Cup. Consider this as me bringing you into the case officially.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tonks nodded and followed Amelia into the Auror Office.

-September 1st ~ Hogwarts Express-

After a goodbye to Sirius on Platform Nine and Three Quarters and finding a compartment with his girlfriends Harry was enjoying the train ride to Hogwarts. He was currently curled up with Lavender and Padma, an arm around each of their waists, while they laid their heads on his shoulders. Parvati was reading Witch Weekly and Hermione was reading a book on Transfiguration on the bench across from them. Their pleasant train ride was interrupted by the compartment door being opened loudly and Draco Malfoy making his presence known. His constant lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, stood behind him.

“I read that you’ve infected another with your disease, Potter.” Draco sneered and all four girls glared harshly at the blonde boy. “Couldn’t do the proper thing and keep it to yourself?”

“Malfoy, leave, I’m in a good mood and I don’t want you spoiling it.” Harry replied his arms squeezing Lavender and Padma closer. Both girls continued to glare at Malfoy but eased into Harry’s hold some more.

“A ‘Creature’ like you doesn’t deserve anything.” Draco bit out as he glared at the four girls in the compartment. “The Brown Family has certainly fallen far to be cavorting with ‘Creatures’. What a waste of Pure Blood, hopefully you’ll come to your senses soon, the other three don’t matter but it would be a loss for Magical Britain to have another Pure Blood House turn to Blood Traitors.” Everyone in the compartment just stared at Malfoy in anger at the bigotry pouring from his mouth.

“Says the Pure Blood who’s Family was run out of France nine hundred years ago.” Lavender bit back and Draco flinched back as if struck. His face twisted in rage shortly afterwards and he snarled at Lavender.

“Shut your mouth you whore!” Draco spit out his face red with his rage. “I’ll not take slights against House Malfoy lightly!”

“Oh and what are you going to do about it, Malfoy?” Lavender challenged as she stood up and glared defiantly at the Blood Purist. The Pure Blood House of Brown may not have been Noble but their Family History on the British Isles went back much farther than the Malfoy’s did. The First Malfoy came from France with William the Conqueror in 1066. By that point in time the Brown Family had been formed in the Isles for almost two hundred and sixty years.

“You uppity little whore!” Draco insulted only to find himself shoved out of the compartment and into Crabbe and Goyle. All three teens fell to the floor and looked up to find Harry glaring harshly at them.

“Leave and don’t come back, Malfoy!” Harry literally growled at the blonde.

“Just you wait Potter! When my father hears…” Draco trailed off realizing what he was saying. He’d become so used to evoking his father’s name over the years that he’d immediately fallen back on it. But Lucius was in Azkaban as a known Death Eater now. He couldn’t help anyone anymore, including Draco.

“You can’t really use that anymore, Malfoy.” Harry stated calmly, his anger cooled by the almost lost look on Draco’s face. “Just leave us alone and we’ll do the same.” With that Harry closed the compartment door locked it and pulled the blinds over the door and windows.

“I wish he’d just take a hint.” Lavender grumbled as she and Harry sat back down and she snuggled up with her boyfriend again.

“That seems unlikely after three years.” Hermione commented with a sigh and a shake of the head.

“I agree with Hermione on this one.” Parvati nodded putting down her magazine.

“Everyone has to grow up eventually, right?” Padma asked, but even she didn’t sound sure of her comment when it came to Draco.

“So…” Parvati began with a small grin on her face. “Since Harry was so kind as to get rid of Malfoy; I think he deserves a reward.”

“Oh, I agree whole heartedly.” Lavender grinned as she tightened her hold on Harry.

“He did lock the door and draw the blinds.” Padma noted with a smile as she cuddled closer. All three of the girls looked towards Hermione. The brunette looked back at all three of them before closing her book and putting it to the side.

“Alright, I get it.” Hermione exhaled before she stood up, turned, and then sat herself in Harry’s lap. “Harry?”

“Yes, Mione?” Harry asked as Hermione looked at him over her shoulder.

“Remember what I said back on the porch in the summer?” Hermione questioned as she reached down and took hold of Harry’s wrists. Padma and Lavender seemed to have caught onto Hermione’s intention and released Harry’s arms.

“Yes, of course, I told you we’ll advance our relationship whenever you’re ready.” Harry replied and was given a warm smile from Hermione as she raised his hands up.

“I’m ready now, Harry.” Hermione stated as she leaned back and connected their lips. Just as Harry was enjoying the kiss he felt something soft under the palms of his hands. He gently squeezed them making Hermione gasp into their kiss. That confirmed exactly what he was touching to Harry and he proceeded to gently massage her breasts over her shirt as they continued their lip lock.

“Geez Hermione, save some for us too.” Parvati giggled while Lavender and Padma had begun to run their hands up and down Harry’s chest.

“I will.” Hermione responded after breaking her kiss with Harry. “Just let me explore this with Harry a bit longer.” With that she turned her head to restart her kiss, only to find Padma locking lips with Harry while Lavender placed butterfly kisses along Harry’s neck. All three girls in contact with Harry could feel his purring while Parvati could hear it. Hermione did eventually relinquish her seat on Harry’s lap to Parvati, though it was after an adorable ‘Eep!’ as the brunette felt Harry’s ‘reaction’ to their ministrations. Parvati had giggled at Hermione’s flushed face and quickly taken the available spot. The Indian Witch showed quite a lot of confidence doing so, as she straddled Harry and pulled his lips to hers.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station that evening the quintet were all smiles and happiness. Lavender and Parvati had helped fix up everyone’s appearance with a few cosmetic spells. That way everyone who saw them wouldn’t know what they’d been up to for the past couple of hours. Though all five of them had marks on their necks. One on each of the girls’ necks and four, two on each side, on Harry’s. Thankfully the Hogwarts’ Robes covered the marks so no one would ask questions, though Lavender did giggle about how she’d ‘Proudly wear my man’s mark.’ to the rest of them just before they left their compartment.

Sharing a carriage up to the school allowed for a little more kissing and touching, though Hermione did insist they keep from messing up their robes lest anyone suspect something ‘untoward’ happened. McGonagall wasn’t known for being lenient with the rules after all. After the Sorting of the new First Years, the opening feast began and everyone began to fill their bellies. Just after dessert had concluded and the remnants of the food had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up and got everyone’s attention.

“Students if I could have your attention.” Dumbledore spoke loudly and all the students turned to face the Headmaster. “It is with some discomfort that I must inform you all of the cancellation of the Inter-House Quidditch Cup.”

“What?!” Harry exclaimed before quickly looking around to locate his teammates on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. All of them were staring up at the Headmaster in shock. Fred and George shouted ‘You’re joking!’ in unison while the Chasers sat and tried to articulate their own disbelief.

“I’m afraid not Misters Weasley.” Dumbledore shook his head. “This is due to an event that will be starting on October. It is my pleasure to announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!” This led to quite the commotion and it took a few minutes to get the Great Hall quiet again. Once the students were listening again Dumbledore spoke of the history of the Tournament and that the other two competing schools would arrive in October. “From each school a Champion will be selected by an impartial judge. However, due to the mortality rates of previous tournaments the Ministry has imposed an age limit for entrants. No one under the age of seventeen will be allowed to participate.” This was met with a chorus of shouts, mostly from those who would turn seventeen before the end of the year.

Harry sat feeling a foreboding feeling in his gut. Looking between Dumbledore and Hermione a few times led to him catching Hermione’s eye. When she saw his face, the look of worry plain as day, her eyes widened and she reached over to grab his hand. Harry squeezed her hand back and breathed deeply before exhaling.

“It won’t happen, Harry.” Hermione stated and this drew the attention of Lavender and Parvati.

“What’s going on?” Parvati asked and Hermione and Harry gave them a brief reply.

“I’m worried that I’m somehow going to be forced to be involved in this.” Harry stated as he breathed deeply and exhaled again.

“Harry almost always gets caught up in trouble; regardless of what he does or doesn’t do.” Hermione informed and both Parvati and Lavender placed their hands on Harry to show their solidarity with him.

“You won’t be alone no matter what happens, Harry. We promise.” Lavender swore and Harry gave her a smile.

“If they try to force Harry to be a part of this ‘blood sport’ then I say we all raise as much hell as possible.” Parvati stated, her face taking on a malicious look of fury at the thought of her boyfriend being forced into danger.

“I support that idea.” Lavender nodded and Hermione agreed though she did make a suggestion.

“If anything happens, then we all get in contact with our parents and the DMLE. That way we will have full legal recourse available to help Harry.” Hermione explained and Harry quickly agreed to the idea. Sirius would drain the Black Vault dry if he had to if it meant protecting Harry. His Godfather would tear everybody that had a hand in bringing the Triwizard Tournament back into pieces if he thought it would help. At least with Hermione’s idea of contacting them first he could get Sirius to hire lawyers to enact legal actions and hopefully stop anything from happening before it could even begin.

“The Champions will be chosen on Halloween and from there will be required to complete three difficult and dangerous tasks.” Dumbledore informed the students and Harry’s head dropped in frustration. Why was it always Halloween?!

The four of them walked quietly up to the Gryffindor Common Room after the students were dismissed from the Great Hall. All four of them were silently pondering on how to keep Harry out of harm during this Tournament. Hermione wasn’t the gullible sort, but she was rather intelligent and could spot patterns. As her father would say; once is an accident, twice is coincidence, and three times is a pattern. Something had happened at Hogwarts on Halloween every year that Harry had attended and Hermione didn’t like the implications.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A nice segue chapter from the World Cup to the beginning of Fourth Year! How will things play out? Has Crouch Jr. changed Voldemort’s plans? Will someone be impersonating Moody? Will Harry’s Therianthrope abilities save him? Keep reading to find out!**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	22. Bones, Lovegood, Delacour

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope!**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**Make sure to thank the patrons that make these stories possible by checking out the Patron Plaque on my profile!**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 22 – Bones, Lovegood, Delacour**

Harry, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Hermione were all sitting together for breakfast the day after the Tournament had been announced. None of them were in a particularly good mood with the announcement and Harry’s potential inclusion in the dangerous event. Harry was at least happy to know that his girlfriends were on his side. He was planning to contact Sirius the moment anything happened with the Tournament involving him.

‘Though thinking about it, maybe I should just ask Sirius to be here on Halloween?’ Harry thought to himself as he ate. ‘It would certainly make taking action against anything going wrong easier.’

“What’re you thinking about Harry?” Lavender questioned, noticing the look on her boyfriend’s face. Parvati, Hermione, and Padma looked towards him as well, all of them now curious.

“Just wondering if it wouldn’t be better to have Sirius here on Halloween.” Harry replied with a sigh. “That way if anything bad happens he would already be here.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Hermione looked thoughtful.

“It couldn’t hurt, right?” Padma smiled at him.

“What can they do? Tell him to leave when he’s here to see you?” Parvati grinned. “I’m sure that would go over well!”

“He’d definitely do it in a heartbeat too.” Lavender giggled, making a smile form on Harry’s face.

“I’ll write to Sirius about the idea.” Harry nodded; it was nice having his girlfriends’ support. Maybe he could ‘finally’ have a normal year for once. Though he was definitely going to be keeping an eye on the new Defense Professor; Alastor ‘Made Eye’ Moody. The grizzled ex-Auror was paranoid and apparently slightly ‘off’. Considering two out of his three Defense Professors, so far, had tried to harm him in some way of their own free will; well, Harry wasn’t taking a chance.

“Good morning, everyone, can I join you?” Luna asked the group as she walked up to their spot at the table.

“Of course, Luna, whenever you want.” Padma smiled at her fellow Ravenclaw. Harry, Lavender, Hermione, and Parvati all welcomed the younger blonde with smiles and greetings.

“Thank you.” Luna beamed at them as she sat next to Padma and began to fill her plate. For the next several minutes normal conversation resumed between them and near the end of breakfast Luna spoke up about something none of them were expecting.

“I’m sorry…Luna…could you repeat that?” Harry requested as he was sure he’d misheard the small blonde girl.

“I asked if you would let me be a part of your Pride.” Luna repeated her earlier statement that had stopped the group’s conversation.

“Luna, are you asking to be Harry’s girlfriend?” Padma questioned and Luna nodded.

“If he wants to be my boyfriend, then yes.” Luna looked towards Harry with a smile, one that Harry was finding hard to refuse. Luna was very cute after all, they’d been friends since last year and he had to admit, he found her pleasant, ‘spacey’ demeanor rather endearing.

“Are you sure, Luna?” Harry questioned. “I have five girlfriends already. You’d have to get along with all of them. You’d have to be ok with our…‘different’…relationship.” All four girls looked on, curious, at what the younger blonde’s response would be.

“That just means I’d have a bigger family, right?” Luna questioned simply. None of the others could quite refute that claim; even though they all found it a simple way to look at it.

“I mean…she’s not wrong.” Padma spoke up after a moment.

“That’s one way of looking at it, I suppose.” Lavender giggled at the simple way of explaining their relationship.

“I think it’s perfect.” Parvati smiled at Luna, the younger blonde smiling back happily.

“It’s…technically correct…I guess.” Hermione considered thoughtfully.

“How are you so good at simplifying things, Luna?” Harry playfully questioned the girl.

“Maybe everyone else is just really good at complicating things?” Luna shrugged with a giggle of her own.

“You’re absolutely precious!” Parvati laughed as she leaned over the table to pull the other girl into a hug. “We’ll get along great!” Luna laughed happily as she hugged Parvati back.

“So no objections to letting Luna try a relationship with us?” Harry asked his girlfriends. All of them gave their approval, much to the beaming Luna’s joy. “Well, Luna, welcome to the ‘Pride’ as you called it.” Harry shook his head and Luna leaned across Padma to hug Harry. He could only chuckle at his new girlfriend’s adorable personality and return her hug.

“Who’s the fifth girlfriend?” Luna questioned, once she’d gotten back into her seat properly. “I’ve only met Padma, Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione.”

“That would be Tonks, she’s an Auror.” Harry answered as he took a drink.

“Ah yes, the Queen!” Lavender giggled and Harry choked on his drink for a second.

“Lav, if you call her that she’s going to take it and run with it.” Harry ‘warned’ his girlfriend. “She’ll be so pleased with herself for being called that too.”

“But she is the oldest, and undoubtedly the most powerful of all of us.” Parvati giggled as she picked up the joke.

“She was the first female ‘turned’ as well.” Hermione mentioned ‘innocently’. Harry stared at her flatly making the brunette smile back.

“That would technically qualify her, wouldn’t it?” Padma continued the now running joke. Harry just sighed, knowing he was out numbered.

“So Tonks is the Queen then?” Luna asked and Harry just shrugged.

“Sure…why not.” Harry sighed. “She’s going to be so happy to hear it.” He rolled his eyes, already knowing that Tonks would happily make a big joke about this for her own amusement. He shook his head fondly, he loved that woman.

“Should I call her Queen Tonks, then?” Luna asked, and Harry wasn’t sure if she was joking or not. Luna sounded genuinely curious about it!

“I’m sure she’d be thrilled, at least until she got bored of it.” Harry chuckled. “But you don’t have to call her Queen Tonks, Luna. Just Tonks will, most likely, be fine with her.”

“I suppose I should be a Nemea Leonthrope before I start calling her Queen.” Luna nodded thoughtfully and Harry stopped eating as he turned to face the young blonde slowly.

“Luna, becoming a Therianthrope is permanent, there’s no going back.” Harry informed her seriously. “There are a lot of people in Magical Britain that will immediately look down on you just for being a Leonthrope. It’s not a decision to make lightly; it’s a lifelong change.”

“I understand.” Luna smiled as she shaped her food into a castle-like shape.

“That goes for you as well; Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Hermione, don’t make that decision lightly. I’d hate for you to regret it after the fact.” Harry looked at each of his girlfriends; making sure to lock eyes with each of them to convey how serious he was about this. The girls looked between each other for a moment before Lavender spoke up.

“We understand, Harry, we’ll make sure that we’re certain before we ask you.” Lavender nodded to him, mirrored by Hermione, Padma, and Parvati. The buxom blonde then laid her head on Harry’s shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about us ever hating our choice to be with you, Harry, remember that, okay?”

“You girls are far too good to me.” Harry exhaled heavily as he smiled at them.

“We know.” Padma grinned playfully.

“You’re a lucky man, Harry.” Parvati teased.

“It’s true.” Hermione nodded with a giggle.

“I think you’re lovely, Harry.” Luna smiled at him.

“Thank you, Luna, you’re lovely too.” Harry chuckled as he hugged Lavender and Padma into his sides. He was truly blessed to have the affections of so many wonderful girls.

From that breakfast until Sunday at lunch everything had gone as normal. Lavender and Parvati had suggested he take Luna on a date to make their new relationship ‘official’. And so on Saturday Harry and Luna had walked the grounds of Hogwarts hand in hand as their first date. Needless to say this had sparked the Hogwarts rumor mill and within hours the news was all over the school. Nothing had come of this until lunchtime on Sunday, when Harry, Hermione Parvati, Lavender and Padma had walked into a crowd blocking the Great Hall. Hearing raised voices the group had pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Seeing Luna with tears in her eyes while Ginny Weasley, also in tears, yelled at the blonde set something off in Harry. With a deep, rumbling growl Harry strode to Luna’s side and pulled the small blonde into a hug. Padma was quickly by his side hugging Luna as well. Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione were quickly working on calming Harry down as soon as they heard him growling.

“Shhh, Luna, what’s wrong?” Padma comforted the younger blonde as she hugged her. Harry hugged Luna tighter and leaned down slightly to be able to hear her better.

“Ginny was angry that Harry and I started dating.” Luna got out as she hugged Harry back.

“What’s your problem?” Harry locked his eyes on Ginny, who had stopped her tears in the time it had taken the group to calm Luna down.

“I-I…I just…” Ginny tried to get out.

“Calm down and take a deep breath.” Hermione advised Ginny, while also looking at Harry so that he understood that she’d like him to do so as well. A few deep breaths and Harry felt his anger cooling. Ginny seemed to have gotten herself under control as well. Seeing the crowd still gathered around Harry felt a twinge of anger return.

“What are you lot staring at?! Leave!” Harry roared at the on lookers and most of them flinched at his tone before shuffling off into the Great Hall. The group of seven moved off to the side of the corridor to have some privacy and finish clearing up the altercation.

“Alright, so what exactly happened?” Parvati questioned the two Third Years gently.

“I…I was just…jealous.” Ginny admitted after a moment. “I knew Harry was dating you four, but when everyone started saying Luna was dating Harry too, I just…I had to know for sure.”

“I told her the truth; that we were dating.” Luna spoke up from the three way hug she was still wrapped in with Harry and Padma.

“Why were you both crying?” Lavender asked the two girls calmly.

“I…I let my temper get the better of me.” Ginny stated quietly. “I said some hurtful things to Luna.”

“Are you sorry?” Harry questioned, a bit of anger simmering just below the surface.

“Yes, I am…” Ginny exhaled heavily before looking at Luna. “I’m sorry Luna; I didn’t mean what I said. It was my anger getting the better of me.”

“Apology accepted.” Luna smiled softly. Padma pulled her into another hug and Luna returned it instantly.

“I think this has been enough drama for the day.” Harry shook his head. “Let’s just get lunch and enjoy the last bit of Sunday.” He got no objections from his girlfriends and the group parted ways with Ginny as they all entered the Great Hall. Luna sat beside Harry for lunch and the younger blonde was smiling and laughing again by the end of the meal. All thanks to the girls’ and Harry’s comforting throughout the first half of the lunch break.

Harry’s school life became fairly normal, or as normal as Hogwarts ever was, until the first of October, a Saturday, when Susan Bones approached Harry and his girlfriends in the Library. The redhead was carrying her own book bag with her, but strangely wasn’t accompanied by her best friend, Hannah Abbot, for some reason. Lavender and Parvati were grinning a few moments later as Susan stood there nervously. Hermione and Padma both smiled after another moment and motioned for Susan to join them. When she sat down at their table, Susan looked around at the five girls before her eyes met Harry’s.

“Good afternoon, Susan.” Harry greeted the redhead with a polite smile.

“Good afternoon, Harry.” Susan replied her cheeks a bit red.

“Did you want to talk about something, Susan?” Lavender asked the other buxom girl with a knowing look.

“Is…is it true? That your relationship…is, ‘accepting’ still?” Susan managed to get out after a deep breath.

“Accepting?” Harry questioned, a second later and he noticed Parvati, Lavender, Padma, and Hermione roll their eyes. Luna just smiled at the red haired girl.

“I mean…are you still looking for more girlfriends?” Susan reiterated as she looked down at the table.

“What?” Harry blinked before Susan looked up at him with a look he’d seen on all of his girlfriends’ faces multiple times before. “Susan…do you like me?”

“Yes…” Susan admitted as she covered her face with her hands. “I know it’s weird, since you’re already in a relationship and everything, but I still like you Harry.” Harry was stunned and his girlfriends were giggling around him.

“I…I don’t know what to say…” Harry admitted and Susan smiled at him with pink cheeks.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one that’s nervous.” Susan rubbed her arms. “The thing is…if we ever progressed to the point of marriage and children, then I’d need a Line Continuation marriage.”

“A what?” Harry asked, he’d never come across the term. Unless he’d somehow missed it in the Potter Family Grimoire copy he had.

“Line Continuation means that Susan would keep her maiden name after marriage.” Lavender explained. “All of her children would also carry the Bones name instead of their father’s.”

“Oh.” Harry nodded in understanding. “What’s wrong with that?”

“I’m the last of the Bones Family, aside from my aunt, so I need a Line Continuation to prevent the Bones Family from dying out.” Susan informed Harry who took a moment to process her words.

“So you think I’d be against that or something?” Harry asked Susan who looked sheepish for a moment.

“A lot of the older Families are, Harry.” Susan replied. “A lot of them are also Patriarchal, so they’re all about passing on their Name. A Line Continuation can be a deal breaker when it comes to a relationship with members of some of those Families. I’m glad to see that you’re not like that.”

“If you want to keep the Bones Family alive, then more power to you, Susan.” Harry smiled at the redhead. “But are you sure you want to try this kind of relationship? It’s not exactly ‘normal’ as most of the Pure Blood Families would approve of.”

“That doesn’t make it any less valid, Harry.” Susan shook her head, her red locks gently tousled by the movement. “I’ve seen how are with your girlfriends. You’re sweet, you talk to them and listen, you take an interest in their hobbies, its’ perfectly obvious to anyone that pays attention why they’ve all agreed to date you.”

“Isn’t all of that normal?” Harry asked. He’d just done what he always did around his girlfriends. Sure he might dote on them a bit, but it wasn’t excessive or anything, at least not in his eyes.

“You be surprised, Harry.” Parvati smiled at him. “Many guys don’t actually pay attention when their girlfriend speaks, they act like they do, but don’t really. For some guys its’ not about the relationship, it’s about the…sexual things they hope to get from the girl they’re dating.”

“Oh....” Harry muttered as he nodded. He could see that. He did enjoy the times when he and his girlfriends got ‘lovey dovey’ as Lavender called it occasionally.

“Seeing how happy you make Luna, Hermione, Parvati, Padma, and Lavender; well, I want a boyfriend like that.” Susan stated as she leaned towards him. “Will you give me a chance, Harry?” Looking between his girlfriends, Harry received nods from all of them, so he turned to face Susan.

“I’d like to give ‘Us’ a chance, if you’re willing to be a part of this, Susan.” Harry smiled at the redhead. Susan beamed at him and Harry took her hand in his gently. “Would you like to go eat lunch with me by the lake tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’d like that very much, Harry.” Susan nodded as her cheeks turned pink again.

“Welcome to the Family, Susan!” Luna cheered, quietly, since they were in the library and Madam Pince would throw them out if they made too much noise.

“Thank you?” Susan replied with a confused grin. All of the girls giggled at Luna’s exuberance and Susan was quickly added into their current study session.

-Lunch ~ The Next Day-

Harry Potter smiled as he walked down to one of the large trees near the edge of the Black Lake. He and Susan had agreed on this particular spot to avoid too many prying eyes. While he was carrying a picnic basket and blanket, Susan was happily walking beside him with a bright smile on her face.

“Let’s get set up.” Harry smiled as he and Susan were covered by the shade of the tree, its leaves starting to turn as the season changed over to autumn.

“You’ve got the blanket.” Susan grinned while giving him a playful expectant look, even with her cheeks lightly pink.

“Yes, my Lady.” Harry gave an exaggerated bow getting a giggle out of Susan. He quickly spread out the blanket and set the picnic basket down. Dobby had been only too happy to both cook and find a basket for Harry to use. The manic little Elf was currently keeping the Tonks Home spotless for most of the day.

“So what’s for lunch?” Susan questioned curiously, since Harry had the basket and neither of them had actually entered the Great Hall.

“Nothing too fancy, just some steak, mashed potatoes and mixed greens.” Harry replied getting a smile from Susan. She did like a good steak after all. It seemed Harry had done his homework.

“Are you trying to butter me up, Mister?” Susan questioned with a raised eyebrow at her new boyfriend.

“I don’t know what you could be talking about.” Harry grinned as he served his new girlfriend her meal.

“Mhmm, I’m sure you don’t.” Susan teased as she accepted her plate and silverware and happily dug into the food. Harry chuckled as he watched Susan enjoy her lunch. Apparently having his girlfriends help him ask Hannah and some other Hufflepuffs about Susan and her favorite foods had paid off.

“Slow down, Susan, it’s not going anywhere.” Harry laughed but Susan ignored him for the most part. It was a very good steak, after all. He quickly poured tea for the both of them and started eating his own lunch. A short time later and both of them had clean plates and full bellies.

“Haah~ that was good, Harry.” Susan complimented as she leaned into his side and rested her head on Harry’s shoulder. Her cheeks might be fully red, but she was taking this time to grow closer to Harry!

“I live to please, Susan.” Harry grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The two happily watched the water together as they snuggled, both content to just enjoy their time together.

“If this is just the first date I wonder how much you’ll surprise me on the second.” Susan grinned as she leaned against Harry.

“We’ll see.” Harry chuckled. “The others usually work out whose turn it is for a date. I can decide to take any of them out when I wish as well, but they seem to decide it amongst themselves so I usually just go with the flow.”

“I’ll have to make sure I get in on that decision making process.” Susan giggled. “I want to be doted on too, you know?”

“I’m sure we can work something out.” Harry laughed as he pulled Susan a little closer.

The rest of October was spent doing normal school work and going on a date or two with his girlfriends. Nothing overly special, since they were confined to Hogwarts for the most part, but Harry did what he could to make each date enjoyable for the girlfriend in question. Hermione liked to snuggle by the fireplace in the Common Room and read together. Parvati enjoyed walking through the castle together, hand in hand, while looking for interesting things to do. Luna was always up for a stroll around the grounds, or in one case, into the Forbidden Forest; though they hadn’t gone in very far. Padma loved to play games, Muggle or Magical, and had quite the competitive streak. Lavender would occasionally join Harry for a bit of broom flying around the grounds and Quidditch Pitch; though she absolutely refused to partake in any of Harry’s ‘crazy flying’ as she dubbed his aerial stunts. Susan enjoyed spell practice with Harry, one of the best in their year at Defense and no slouch in Charms either, as she was hoping to follow in her Aunt’s footsteps and become an Auror.

Before they knew it the time had come for the other two schools to arrive had come.

-October 30th-

“I hope they get here soon.” Lavender muttered as she shivered in the cool evening air. The students of Hogwarts were all lined up to await the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The fact that it was late October in the Scottish Highlands didn’t make for warm weather.

“One second.” Harry whispered as he looked around subtly. Seeing Parvati and Hermione also shivering, Harry pulled his wand and cast Warming Charms on all three of them and then himself. He wished he could help Padma, Luna and Susan but the students had been separated by House.

“Thank you, Harry.” Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione whispered in unison, which made Harry stifle a chuckle. Lavender even leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Several minutes later and the Beauxbatons delegation arrived in a massive flying carriage pulled by giant winged horses. Hermione called them Abraxans. The French students, and their very tall Headmistress, were allowed to enter the castle to warm up, to which Parvati muttered out a ‘No fair.’

A minute or so after the Beauxbatons students had entered the castle; someone shouted about the lake and all heads turned to see a whirlpool form in the water. A large ship emerged from the whirlpool before the waters settled down and then a gangplank was magically lowered. The Durmstrang students were welcomed inside and then, finally, the Hogwarts students were allowed to get out of the cold.

The Feast that night included various dishes not normally found on the Hogwarts’ menu. Harry wasn’t one to turn his nose up at a new food; so he tried a few things here and there. Hermione was helpful in identifying French dishes since her family vacationed there fairly often. It was about halfway through the meal when Harry felt a gentle tap on his shoulder followed by a soft, melodic voice.

“Excuse me, but are you finished with ze bouillabaisse?” A pretty Beauxbatons student asked him.

“Which one is that?” Harry asked Hermione who grinned at him before pointing to the seafood ‘soup’ that he’d actually found rather nice earlier. Turning back to the older teen he nodded and handed her the bowl. “We’ve finished with it; feel free to take it with you.”

“You are sure?” The beauty asked as she accepted the bowl from him.

“Yeah, enjoy.” Harry smiled at her before turning back to talk with his girlfriends.

“I do believe she’s a Veela.” Lavender commented and Harry considered it as he mentally compared the silver blonde he’d just met with the women from the World Cup.

“Now that you mention it, yeah, she probably is.” Harry nodded. “What made you suspect so quickly?”

“That.” Lavender giggled pointing to the large group of boys staring, almost slack jawed, at the beautiful girl walking back to where she was sitting at the Ravenclaw Table.

“Yeah, that looks familiar from the World Cup.” Harry chuckled with a grin.

“I have the strangest feeling that her passive charms wouldn’t have worked on you even if you weren’t a Nemea Leonthrope.” Hermione smiled softly at Harry.

“No way of knowing, I guess.” Harry shrugged as they resumed their conversation from before.

None of them noticed that the French silver blonde teen had turned to look back at them a few moments later. Her blue eyes looked over all four of the chatting teens before locking onto Harry. He hadn’t batted an eyelash at her even when she’d been right beside him. That was a rarity she didn’t often get in her life. Most men were just like the rest of the Hall, almost drooling on themselves even when she restrained her Allure as much as possible. He also felt much stronger than most of the others in the Great Hall. She’d make it a point to find out a little more about the young man while she was here. He was rather interesting so far.

Harry felt a sudden warm sensation in his chest, not having any reason that he could think of, he chalked it up to being able to enjoy this Feast with his girlfriends.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Another young lady showing interest? After Harry has agreed to date two more cute witches? Will it ever end? Yes, yes it will. Things change in life and we have to make the most of it, right? Anyway, is Moody really ‘Moody’? Will Sirius be at Hogwarts during the Champion Selection? Will the Tournament even be the same without Crouch Sr. there to use his decades of connections? Keep reading to find out!**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	23. Champions and the First Task

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope! Champion selection and First Task! How will the Tasks change without Crouch Sr.?**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**Make sure to thank the patrons that make these stories possible by checking out the Patron Plaque on my profile!**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 23 – Champions and the First Task**

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall on Halloween. Dumbledore had dimmed the lighting of the Hall so that the Goblet of Fire was the brightest source of light. The Magical Artifact burned brightly as Dumbledore stood next to it. As the Headmaster of the Hosting School, it was Dumbledore’s role to announce the names of the Champions that the Goblet of Fire chose.

“It seems it is time.” Dumbledore intoned, his voice carrying throughout the quiet Hall. The Goblet’s blue flames turned red for a moment as a smoky piece of parchment was ejected from the Artifact. Dumbledore plucked the parchment from the air and looked it over for a moment. “The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!” He announced and the Hall exploded into cheers and talking.

The Bulgarian Seeker stood from the Slytherin Table and made his way forward. He stopped to shake hands with Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Reginald Crestwood, the new Head of International Magical Cooperation. Krum then exited the hall through a door behind the Head Table. The Goblet burned red again before another piece of smoking parchment was ejected and Dumbledore caught it a moment later.

“The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore read aloud and more cheers rose in the Great Hall. Though it was distinctly noticeable that the majority of the enthusiastic cheering came from the male population of the students; even one’s from Durmstrang and Hogwarts.

Now it was time to find out the Hogwarts Champion. Harry looked over to the corner of the Great Hall were Sirius stood. His Godfather had all but demanded to be present, ‘Just in case.’, as he’d told Dumbledore. Dumbledore had tried to assure Sirius that nothing untoward would happen. But the Lord Black hadn’t put up with his reassurances and made it clear he WOULD be attending or Hogwarts had better get some Legal Counsel together. The Headmaster had allowed Sirius to ‘visit’ on Halloween afterwards. Hogwarts couldn’t afford to deal with a lawsuit while trying to host an International Event. The Goblet flared red again and another piece of parchment floated through the air with a bit of smoke trailing behind it.

“The Champion for Hogwarts is….” Dumbledore stopped reading and looked very confused for a moment. “Harry Potter?” Harry dropped his head into his hands in frustration when he heard his name. Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione all reached out to him in support while Sirius’ face held a look of thunderous rage. “Harry…erm…Mr. Potter, could you come up here please?” Harry grudgingly stood up and made his way forward. Already whispers and muttering were filling the Great Hall. Sirius met Harry at the Goblet and glared daggers at Dumbledore. The Headmaster looked both confused and apologetic as he motioned for both of them to enter the antechamber behind the Professor’s Table. Harry and Sirius entered the room just as the Great Hall really erupted into noise.

“What is eet?” Fleur Delacour asked the two of them when she noticed them enter the room. “Has something happened?” Viktor Krum looked away from the fireplace and a look of confusion over took the surly young man’s face. There was a loud stamping of feet as the antechamber door was thrown open and many people began to enter the antechamber all at once. Dumbledore walked towards Harry but Sirius stepped between them before the Headmaster could get close.

“What the hell happened, Dumbledore?” Sirius all but snarled at the old man. “You assured me that nothing ‘untoward’ would happen tonight involving my Godson!”

“Sirius, I’m not sure.” Dumbledore shook his head. “We need to know if Harry put his name in the Goblet.”

“I didn’t.” Harry answered back dully. “I was hoping Angelina was going to be chosen.” When Angelina had put her name in the Goblet the entirety of Gryffindor had cheered! Their Quidditch Captain as a Champion would be great! Now, because Harry apparently couldn’t have one ‘normal’ Halloween as a Hogwarts student, his friend and Captain wouldn’t even get the chance.

“But of course he eez lying!” Madame Maxime huffed and Sirius turned his angry glare on the almost three and a half meter tall woman.

“My Godson didn’t want ANYTHING to do with this bloody Tournament! I won’t sit back and have you call him a liar!” Sirius coldly raged at the Headmistress.

“Of course Black is covering for Potter, somethings never change.” Snape scoffed and Sirius turned a baleful glare on the greasy man.

“Shut your worthless mouth Snivellus!” Sirius snarled at the Potions Master. “Unless you want to be seeing me before the Wizengamot with whatever Legal Counsel you can scrounge together!” Snape sneered at Sirius but didn’t retort. The Black Family Fortune could hire every Barrister, Attorney, and Lawyer in Magical Britain without a noticeable dent. Snape would be left with NO counsel whatsoever if Sirius pressed the matter.

“Severus, please remain silent.” Dumbledore urged the dour man before turning back to face Sirius. “I’m sure there is something we can do, Sirius.”

“I’m afraid there’s not too much we can do.” Reginald Crestwood sighed. The man looked to be in his forties with dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. His face was currently frowning as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong that allowed an underage Champion to be chosen. “The Goblet of Fire instigates a Binding Magical Contract. If young Mr. Potter doesn’t adhere to the Rules of the Tournament, he’ll forfeit his Magic.”

“Consider the Ministry, more specifically the Departments of International Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports sued then!” Sirius growled at the man before turning his glare on the fidgeting Ludo Bagman. “I want to see this parchment that supposedly binds my Godson to this Tournament! I also want the Aurors called and an investigation into how an underage student was forced into a competition that is for ‘Of Age’ Wizards and Witches only.”

“All reasonable, Lord Black, I’ll Floo Amelia myself.” Crestwood nodded as he turned to walk towards the fireplace while pulling a small bag from within his robes. The bag turned out to be Floo powder as the flames turned green the instant Reginald threw the powder into the fire. Meanwhile, McGonagall, at Dumbledore’s insistence, went and retrieved the Goblet and the parchments that named the Champions. Harry watched as Crestwood talked with Amelia through the Floo and McGonagall came back with the Goblet and the parchments a few moments later. All the while Sirius’ hand was placed comfortingly on Harry’s shoulder. It was nice to have a Godfather like Sirius on his side; Harry actually felt like he was being shielded from a lot of accusations with Sirius here.

“Let me see the parchments.” Amelia requested mere moments after having exited the Floo. She was followed by two older Aurors, neither of which Harry had ever seen before, and a second later a fully cloaked figure exited the flames behind them. Harry couldn’t make out any distinguishing features of the cloaked figure. He couldn’t see their face and the cloak kept their body fully hidden. It only took a few moments for the Aurors to find discrepancies between the parchments that Fleur and Viktor had submitted and the one with Harry’s name on it. In the same time the cloaked figure, whom Amelia had introduced as the Unspeakable, Glen, from the Department of Mysteries, had examined the Goblet of Fire.

“The Goblet has been Charmed.” The completely monotone voice came from the Unspeakable. “But the Goblet is a centuries old Artifact; no average Witch or Wizard is capable of completely fooling it or changing its function. Mr. Potter was submitted under a false Fourth School. The Goblet rejected this and made him the Hogwarts’ Champion as it had already chosen for both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. While the one who did this has technically succeeded in getting Mr. Potter bound to the Goblet’s Contract, they were not able to alter the Goblet’s rules. So long as Mr. Potter puts forth an effort in each Task, he will have complied with the Contract.”

“So Harry, still has to compete?” Sirius grumbled and the Unspeakable nodded.

“Yes, but as I said, he merely needs to put forth an effort. So long as he presents himself for each Task and sets foot in the challenge he has fulfilled the obligation. Using a single spell, no matter what it is, would be advised as a safety precaution however.” Glen the Unspeakable informed them. Harry let out a sigh of relief. At the very least if a Task seemed too much for him he’d be able to fulfill the Contract without having to risk his life.

“Thank you, Glen.” Amelia nodded to the Unspeakable. The cloaked person nodded back and the flames in the fireplace flared green again just before they stepped into them and vanished. “As for the parchments involved in the selection,” Amelia pointed to the three singed pieces. “We’ve noticed a stark discrepancy between the two that were submitted by Mr. Krum and Ms. Delacour compared to the one with Mr. Potter’s name on it.” She held up the pieces with the French and Bulgarian names and continued. “These two are on parchment provided for the students who wanted to submit their names for the Tournament.” The pieces were rectangular and clean, clearly precut. “This is Mr. Potter’s.” Amelia picked up Harry’s and while it was the same size and shape it was noticeably a different color of parchment, slightly more yellowed than the other two.

“It looks like it was taken from the parchment Hogwarts uses for school assignments.” Sirius spoke up, having recognized the color, both from using it in his school days and buying it with Harry in Diagon Alley.

“Indeed, Lord Black.” Amelia nodded. “Whoever placed Mr. Potter’s name in the Goblet of Fire went out of their way to make the parchment look as close to the others as possible. That clearly shows premeditation on the culprit’s part. So the Aurors will be treating this as a criminal attack on a Minor.” Amelia then turned to face all of the Staff, Headmasters and Headmistress, as well as Crestwood and Bagman. “I’ll expect all of you to comply with the investigation.” This was followed by assurances from everyone under her gaze and after a quick ‘Goodnight’ from Sirius, Harry was sent off to Gryffindor Tower while the adults began talking with Amelia about what the Aurors would need.

Harry entered Gryffindor Tower to cheers and an ongoing party. Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione quickly blocked others from swarming Harry. The party quieted down to listen as Harry explained the situation. Needless to say, no one felt much like partying once it was made clear that someone outside of the Tournament had forced Harry to compete. Hermione bringing up the reason why the Tournament had been discontinued back in Seventeen Ninety Two only made it clearer that whoever had forced Harry into the Tournament probably wanted him dead. Harry sat on the couch in the Common Room with his Gryffindor girlfriends as he shared what he’d learned in the antechamber. All three of the girls were relieved when Harry told them he only had to put forth a minor effort to satisfy the Goblet of Fire’s Contract. That would, hopefully, keep Harry safer while going through the Tournament. A few goodnight kisses were shared between Harry, Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender before they separated for bed. Harry entered the Fourth Year Boy’s Dorm to find Ron sitting on his bed with a surly expression.

“How’d you do it, Harry?” Ron asked and Harry was confused.

“What?” Harry questioned.

“How’d you get past the Age Line? You could have told me, you know?” Ron huffed and Harry quickly realized he hadn’t seen Ron down in the Common Room.

“I didn’t…someone Charmed the Goblet. They stole a piece of parchment with my name on it from one of my assignments and cut it to look like the other slips of parchment.” Harry explained what he knew.

“Are you serious?” Ron demanded, looking like he didn’t fully believe Harry.

“Yes, Ron, why would I lie?” Harry asked his first friend.

“It’s just, eternal glory and the thousand Galleons prize, that’s pretty tempting, Harry.” Ron almost sounded accusing as he replied.

“I didn’t enter, Ron. This is someone else probably trying to kill me, again.” Harry exhaled deeply to keep his cool. He couldn’t believe Ron would doubt him like this! They’d known each other since First Year! Ron knew ‘something’ always seemed to happen on Halloween!

“If you say so.” Ron shrugged before pulling his curtains closed and going to bed.

 **‘Doubts me? Doubts the King?’** Harry’s Therian Instincts flared for a moment at the unbelieving tone in Ron’s voice. With a deep breath and a slow exhale Harry calmed himself. There was no need to get angry about this, even if he felt slightly betrayed by Ron’s lack of trust in him. The redhead had been slowly pulling away from Harry ever since he’d started dating Parvati and Lavender. Harry didn’t know why, but suspected that Ron may not be approving of his relationships. This seeming refusal to believe him about the Tournament brought to light another possible reason though. Ron might be jealous of Harry’s relationships. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time Ron had shown a jealous side of himself. With a shake of his head, Harry changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He wouldn’t worry about Ron’s mood or lack of faith, if Ron didn’t want to believe him now, Harry was sure he’d change his tune when the culprit was eventually found. For now Harry would focus on reassuring Padma, Luna, and Susan come tomorrow morning. He was sure his girlfriends in other Houses were worried about him right now.

-November 24th ~ First Task-

“Be careful, Harry.” Hermione hugged him tightly as Harry was preparing to head for the stadium they’d constructed for the Tournament’s First Task.

“If you don’t want to deal with it just cast a random spell and bow out.” Parvati kissed his cheek. “I’d rather you be safe than try and win this dumb Tournament.”

“You’ll be fine, Harry.” Luna smiled at him softly, the smaller blonde moving to hug him when Hermione let go.

“Please don’t do anything reckless, I want you back in one piece.” Susan forced a smile as she held him. “You promised me a date this weekend, remember?” The redhead had small tears in the corner of her eyes. Harry brushed them away and gave her a small kiss to ease her nerves a bit.

“I remember, Susan. I won’t do anything to have to cancel our date.” Harry promised and Susan nodded into his chest as he held her.

“I still think this is stupid.” Lavender huffed as she pulled him into a hug of her own. “Just conjure a big middle finger and walk back out, that’s what you should do.” Harry chuckled at Lavender’s fire. The buxom blonde still hadn’t forgiven the Ministry, or even Hogwarts, for getting Harry involved in the Tournament.

“I have the next date after Susan, mister.” Padma reminded him while hugging him tightly. “Don’t make either of us wait. Please stay safe, okay?”

“I will, Padma, I will.” Harry hugged her close to reassure the clearly worried girl.

“Mr. Potter, please follow me.” McGonagall called out to the teen surrounded by his girlfriends. Harry gave another quick round of hugs to the six girls before heading over to his Head of House. The two started a brisk walk towards the stadium the First Task would take place in. “Are you prepared, Mr. Potter?”

“As much as I can be, Professor.” Harry replied. Without anything to really go off of, Harry had mostly spent the last few weeks just going over every spell he knew and practicing as much as he could with them. Better to be good at a dozen or so spells than to only have a passing familiarity with a hundred. At least that was what Susan had kept saying when they practiced together.

“Even we weren’t informed until this morning about what this Task entailed.” McGonagall admitted to her student. “The Ministry was wary of any further ‘interference’ with the Tournament.”

“Great.” Harry huffed as they entered the Champion’s Waiting Area.

“This is where I must leave you, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall nodded to him. “Please try and stay safe.”

“Yes Professor.” Harry responded as he looked around the area. Fleur was sitting in a chair and looking nervous. Not hard to understand why considering none of the Champions knew what was about to happen. Krum stood off to the side his surly look firmly on his face and arms crossed. Harry thought the older teen might be doing this to hide his nerves.

“Alright, Champions, gather round, gather round.” Ludo Bagman called out as he and Reginald Crestwood entered the Waiting Area. “We’ll now explain the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!”

“In this bag are three cards, each has a number on it as well as the picture of the creature you’ll be facing. The number on the card will determine what order you’ll challenge the task in.” Crestwood informed the three as he held up a small bag. “Ms. Delacour, if you would?”

“Yes sir.” Fleur nodded as she placed her hand into the bag and pulled out a card. Upon seeing the card a look of confusion crossed Fleur’s beautiful face before her eyes seemed to widen in realization and she paled noticeably.

“Number two, you’ll be going second then.” Crestwood nodded. “Mr. Krum, you’ll be next.”

“Sir.” Krum grunted as he reached in and pulled out his own card. The Bulgarian looked it over and grimaced.

“Number one, that puts you first.” Crestwood informed the Seeker. “Lastly, Mr. Potter.” Harry reached into the bag and pulled out the last card. Obviously it had the number three on it, making him last, but it was the picture of the creature on it that made Harry widen his eyes involuntarily. The creature on the card was a snarling beast, covered in reddish-brown fur. It had five large legs and a gaping mouth filled with vicious looking fangs. The creature’s eyes seemed to glow with malevolence as they image darted around on the card. Thanks to Lupin’s lessons last year Harry knew what this was.

“Quintaped? You’re making us fight Quintapeds?!” Harry scowled at the two Ministry Heads. “They EAT humans! They literally prefer human flesh to all others! They’re XXXXX-Rated Creatures! Wizard Killers!”

“We-well yes, Mr. P-Potter.” Ludo stuttered out at seeing Harry’s shocked anger.

“Quintapeds are indeed all of those things, Mr. Potter.” Crestwood nodded. “But they were the best we could get since my predecessor was removed from his position before he could secure his original choice of Creature for this task.”

“Vat was ze Original?” Krum asked from where he stood next to Bagman.

“Bartemius Crouch Senior wanted to ship in Dragons from the Reserve in Romania.” Crestwood informed the trio of Champions. “I, however, do not have his decades of connections to get that done in such a short time. So we looked closer to Magical Britain for a similar challenge for this task.” All three Champions paled even further at the mention of Dragons. Most XXXXX-Rated Creatures had an ability that killed near instantly, or were incredibly magically resistant, or were just so large that most spells didn’t do much to them. Not to mention all were untamable and usually hostile to humans. Dragons had all four of these traits. They were large, very magically resistant, breathed fire that could turn a person into a blackened corpse in seconds, and incredibly hostile to pretty much everything! They were the Apex Predators of all Europe before they had been wrangled into the Reserves to hide them when the Statute of Secrecy went into effect.

“I suddenly prefer ze Quintapeds.” Fleur spoke softly as she looked blankly at the card in her hand.

“Very.” Krum nodded in agreement.

“Torn apart might still be less preferable than incineration.” Harry muttered.

“The Task is to retrieve the Golden Egg in the center of the Arena.” Bagman spoke up. “You’ll need it to help you figure out what the Second Task entails!”

“As the Quintapeds are XXXXX-Rated, killing them is allowed. You may use any spells you wish in defense of your life. However do be aware that anything like the Unforgivables will see you in a meeting with the Aurors at the end of the Task. I wish you all good luck.” Crestwood nodded to each Champion in turn.

“When you hear the Cannon Spell go off you’re to enter the Arena and begin the Task!” Bagman explained. “Mr. Krum if you’d proceed to the entryway we’ll begin shortly. With that the two Ministry Heads left and Krum walked through a small hallway in the Waiting Area that led to the Arena. Within five minutes the Cannon Spell rang out over the Arena and Bagman began commentating on Krum’s attempt.

“Are you not nervous?” Fleur questioned Harry a minute later. Harry looked towards the Veela girl and gave her a lopsided smile.

“Very nervous actually.” Harry replied. “But I promised my girlfriends I’d be safe and just bow out if I thought the Task was too dangerous.”

“Girlfriends?” Fleur raised an eyebrow at the plurality. “Are all of those girls you spend time with your girlfriends?”

“Yeah, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Hermione, Luna, and Susan are my girlfriends here at Hogwarts.” Harry smiled as he thought about them.

“‘At’ Hogwarts?” Fleur now looked confused. “You have MORE outside of Hogwarts?”

“Just one.” Harry shook his head at the Veela’s look. “Her name’s Tonks, she’s an Auror.”

“You have quite ze…open mind, ‘Arry Potter.” Fleur looked amused, color returning to her face and restoring her natural beauty.

“It was their idea, believe it or not.” Harry chuckled lightly. “I never expected trying to date would lead to this.” A loud gong-like sound rang out followed by Bagman announcing Krum’s success.

“It would seem to be my turn.” Fleur sighed before rising from her chair.

“Do you have a plan?” Harry asked as Fleur walked towards the hallway.

“I doubt zat even vicious beasts like ze Quintaped enjoy being set on fire.” Fleur smiled back as a brief flash of fire appeared in Fleur’s upturned hand for second. With that Fleur disappeared down the hallway and towards the Arena.

“She’s probably not wrong.” Harry admitted as he sat alone in the Waiting Area. He listened in to Bagman’s commentary this time and cheered when Fleur apparently kept the Quintaped away from her throughout her attempt with a near constant stream of fire. The gong-like sound came again and Harry stood up and made his way towards the entrance to the Arena. The Cannon Spell went off and Harry gripped his wand tightly as he stepped into the Arena.

At first Harry didn’t see the Quintaped he was supposed to face. A loud roar let him know where the beast was as Harry ran from his spot just as the large Quintaped crashed down on where he had just been standing. The thing looked exactly like its picture on the card, five legs, reddish-brown fur, malevolent eyes and giant fang-filled mouth. The monstrosity roared again it charged towards Harry. Seeing his plan to bow out completely unsalvageable at this point Harry fired a series of Reductos at the Quintaped. The five-legged beast stumbled a bit from the onslaught but leapt sideways and hid amongst the rocky terrain of the Arena.

Harry rushed towards the center of the Arena to try and get to the Golden Egg. HE made it to a more cleared area only for the Quintaped to land in front of his with a roar. A swing of one of the beast’s club-like legs sent Harry sprawling, knocking his wand out of his hand in the process. Harry scrambled to get back on his feet as the large, hairy monster charged him. The Fourth Year leapt to the side to avoid the first charge but the Quintaped was quick on its five feet and spun to face him almost immediately.

 **‘It dares challenge the King?! Prey doesn’t hunt Predator!’** Harry felt his Therian Instincts roaring in his head, his blood felt like it was beating in time with his heart throughout his entire body. He snarled at the Quintaped and with the blurring and stretching sound of the Therianthrope transformation Harry grew. He quickly out-sized the Quintaped and his robes shredded from his size change. A Nemean Lion now stood across from the Quintaped. With a loud roar that shook the Arena, Harry challenged the XXXXX-Rated Quintaped as a XXXXX-Rated Beast himself. The Quintaped leapt backwards at the loud roar, visibly shaking and let out its own snarls and growls to try and look more intimidating.

It failed.

Harry leapt onto the Quintaped, crushing the smaller beast under his new weight, and began to viciously savage the man-eater. His claws tore into the Quintaped’s flesh sending blood flying across the rocks. His fangs latched onto one of the Quintaped’s legs and with a twisting motion, followed by a horrible sounding crack, the Nemean Lion tore the leg completely off. The Quintaped screeched and tried biting back. Its fangs cracked, chipped, or outright broke against the Lion’s legendary hide. With a roar Harry bit into the Quintaped’s ‘head’ and quickly crushed the flesh and bone in his massive jaws. The Quintaped stilled and the Nemean Lion held on for a few more seconds before letting go. Seeing the other beast dead Harry roared loudly again, shaking the Arena, before padding towards the shiny Egg in the center. He picked the large, golden egg up with his jaws and then turned to walk back out of the Arena.

Most of the crowd was still sitting in stunned silence. Seeing Harry Potter turn into a massive lion for the first time was terrifying. A few crushes on the Fourth Year died that day, not that Harry ever noticed, but he’d certainly made one thing very clear. You do not mess with the Nemea Leonthropes! Several people in the crowd, including all of Harry’s Hogwarts girlfriends, found the sight of the massive Nemean Lion striding towards the exit, with its almost golden fur glistening in the light of the afternoon sun, to be majestic. Truly a King of Beasts if there ever was one.

It was only after he’d calmed down and left the Arena did Harry, still in Full Lion Form, realize he’d forgotten his wand back in the Arena. The blurring and stretching sound happened again as he returned to Human Form in nothing but his boxers. They’d finally had some underwear made with a similar ability to his glasses; which could ‘change’ with him, so he wouldn’t be completely starkers every time he transformed into the Full Lion Form. But even still, there was no way he was going back out into the Arena in nothing but his boxers with all those people out there! He’d have to ask someone to go get it; or wait until he could get another robe and then go get it himself.

‘I really need a full wardrobe update.’ Harry thought to himself as he laid down in Lion Form to wait for someone to come get him. Maybe he could write to Liam Thrane and see if the older Therianthrope new a good Magical Tailor?

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**First Task Completed! But you didn’t see that Champion Selection coming! Not to mention the loss of Crouch Sr. and what it meant for the Tournament! I continue to surprise! At least I hope so! Now everyone knows what a Nemea Leonthrope can do, even to another XXXXX-Rated Beast! They look Majestic as Hell! But they will still viciously maul you to death if you give them a reason to! Also…Harry needs new clothes!**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	24. Golden Egg and the Yule Ball

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope! Time for the Yule Ball! Who will Harry take though? He has a few girlfriends after all! Plus the Golden Egg is a pain in the ear!**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**Make sure to thank the patrons that make these stories possible by checking out the Patron Plaque on my profile!**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 24 – Golden Egg and the Yule Ball**

“I hate this thing.” Harry grimaced at the Golden Egg he’d retrieved from the First Task. “No matter how I look at it I can’t puzzle out anything.”

“Just don’t open it again, please.” Susan pleaded as she massaged her ears.

“Shrieks close to what I imagine a Banshee would.” Padma nodded, rubbing her own ears.

“Well, aside from the dying from hearing it, I can’t imagine it’s that far off.” Hermione groaned as she stared at the ‘clue’.

Harry and his girlfriends had been trying to figure out the supposed clue that the Golden Egg possessed for almost a week now. They were no closer than when they started unfortunately. Nothing on the outside of the egg gave them any hints. Opening it was a horrible mistake and a vicious assault on the eardrums! It shrieked loudly anytime it was opened and only stopped once closed again.

“This is a pretty horrible clue for being so important to the Tournament.” Parvati huffed as she looked over the offending object.

“Agreed.” Lavender sniffed while leveling a glare at the egg.

“Maybe we should put this to the side for a bit?” Luna offered with a smile. “We can try again later.”

“I’m all for that.” Harry agreed quickly as he shoved the Golden Egg into his bag.

“We do still have until February.” Padma nodded, equally happy to not have to hear the egg shriek again.

“Hurray for procrastination!” Susan giggled. She was quickly joined by Parvati and Lavender. Padma and Hermione grinned even as they shook their heads at ‘procrastinating’. Luna smiled at seeing the happiness on her friend’s faces. Harry gently pulling her into a side hug only made the spacey blonde positively beam in happiness.

“We DO have something more important to talk about after all!” Lavender grinned as she looked between all of the girls and then at Harry. “With the Yule Ball coming up…we need to decide who’s going with Harry. As his official date at least; since I’m sure he’ll be making time for all of us?”

“Of course I will.” Harry instantly promised. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh you know just how to earn those boyfriend points, don’t you Harry?” Padma laughed and the rest of the girls joined her.

“What’re boyfriend points?” Harry blinked confused.

“They’re just being silly, Harry.” Hermione reassured her boyfriend with a smile of her own. “She means that your answer was perfect and that we all appreciate it very much.”

“Oh, alright then.” Harry grinned, happy that his desire to spend time with all of his girlfriends was indeed the correct way to proceed.

“Though we should find some way to decide.” Parvati agreed with Lavender. “Harry do you have any preference for the Ball?”

“No, I want to dance with all of you. Well, after I learn and practice a bit, of course. I don’t really know how to dance.” Harry admitted with a shrug. “Dancing never really came up until now.”

“We can help with that.” Susan smiled at her boyfriend. “A Waltz is simple enough. If we start practicing soon we might even be able to teach you two or three simple dances.”

“Don’t forget the close dancing.” Hermione smiled; a hint of red on her cheeks. “Holding each other close and just swaying to the music.” All of the girls, even Luna, sighed dreamily at the image in their minds.

“Swaying sounds easy enough.” Harry grinned at seeing the looks on his girlfriends’ faces.

“We’ll make sure to do it for every slow song then.” Lavender smiled fondly at Harry.

“I’d like that.” Harry smiled back at her.

“Thinking about it logically,” Padma started with a thoughtful look on her face. “Luna should be Harry’s date so that she can attend. The Ball is for Fourth Years and up. Luna is a Third Year.”

“That does make sense.” Parvati agreed with her twin.

“I agree.” Hermione nodded to the blonde Ravenclaw.

“Hmm, that didn’t take long for us to figure out, did it?” Susan chuckled.

“How about it, Harry? Luna? Do you want to go to the Yule Ball together?” Lavender questioned with a teasing grin.

“Luna,” Harry turned to face his girlfriend. “Would you do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball?”

“Yes.” Luna beamed at them all and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry returned the embrace and rubbed Luna’s back gently as she snuggled into him.

“What will the rest of you do though?” Harry wondered. He didn’t want them to miss out on the Ball. Though the instinctive part of him didn’t really want them to go with other guys either. Therian instincts could be quite powerful.

“Why not shake things up a bit?” Parvati had her mischievous grin on her pretty face.

“Parv…what’re you planning?” Padma questioned her twin with suspicious eyes.

“What?” Parvati grinned unrepentantly. “I just had a fun idea.”

“Do tell.” Susan looked rather interested already.

“As long as it doesn’t get us in trouble.” Hermione left her statement hanging; though the curiosity in her eyes couldn’t be hidden.

“What if we went with each other?” Parvati questioned.

“Like we take each other as dates?” Lavender asked with a tilt of her head.

“Yep!” Parvati grinned. “I’m not overly interested in taking some other guy and having to worry about them wanting to get handsy.”

“Oh my…” Hermione and Susan both breathed out in almost perfect unison.

“It’s not the worst idea.” Susan considered. “I know I’ve gotten some ‘looks’ already. This would be a good way to have a lovely evening.”

“We still have some time to think about it.” Hermione spoke up after a moment. “If we decide to do this then we can figure out who goes with whom.” Her cheeks were just slightly flushed while speaking. This was an idea she hadn’t considered at first, though the reasoning was sound. So she didn’t have any real objections to the idea. The brunette Gryffindor knew she’d spend a good amount of the evening in Harry’s arms with Parvati’s idea. That would make for a wonderful evening already in her opinion.

Later that same day Harry was approached by one of his competitors in the Tournament. The better one, in his eyes, since Fleur Delacour greeted him politely at least. The young Veela woman was smiling and pleasant.

“Bonne après-midi, Harry Potter, might I speak with you?” Fleur asked politely.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Delacour, I’d enjoy speaking with you as well.” Harry replied with the same level of politeness.

“Might I inquire as to who you are taking to the Yule Ball?” Fleur questioned curiously.

“Luna Lovegood, my youngest girlfriend.” Harry replied with a fond smile.

“Ah, it seems appropriate that you’d go with one of your lovely young ladies.” Fleur nodded, though Harry could tell the older teen was a bit put out.

“Still being hounded and accosted at all hours?” Harry commiserated with the beautiful young woman.

“As soon as I step foot in the castle each morning.” Fleur sighed exasperatedly. “I was hoping you might be able to help me with that. But you have quite a few girlfriends, so I guess it was a bit foolish.”

“Well, they’re planning to go with each other, they don’t want to worry about their date trying to get handsy or pushy with them.” Harry told the French Champion. “Everybody in Hogwarts knows about our relationship, because why wouldn’t they right? So most of the guys won’t ask them to the Ball anyway. The ones that do are usually older guys and the girls seem to think they have, less than honorable intentions.”

“It is possible they do.” Fleur nodded. “Many boys and young men would see a night like this as a chance to…get lucky, as they say.”

“They’re of the same opinion.” Harry replied since it was what the girls had been discussing earlier. “Though, we might be able to help you still.”

“How is that?” Fleur asked curiously.

“Well I’m taking Luna to the Ball. But that leaves five of my girlfriends to go with each other. As you can tell this leaves one of them out, which I refuse to do. So you’d also be helping us if you’d agree to have one of them as your date.” Harry explained to the silvery blonde.

“I would not mind.” Fleur looked thoughtful. “They are all lovely young women.”

“Would you like to meet them tonight? You could sit with us at dinner and start getting to know them.” Harry offered with a smile.

“I’d like that very much, Harry. I accept your invitation and look forward to dinner tonight.” Fleur agreed politely.

“We look forward to having you.” Harry returned, equally politely. Both Veela and Leonthrope cracked a grin before chuckling at going through such a trivial formality. “Thankfully we won’t have to talk like that anymore. I’m not much for formality and stuffiness. I’d rather talk comfortably with my friends.”

“Oh? Am I a friend already?” Fleur teased lightly.

“I’d like to think we’re friends.” Harry shrugged. “I know my girlfriends would all like to meet you and chat. As a man I’m not versed in ‘girl talk’, at least not according to every woman in my life, at any rate.”

“Most men are not, Harry, don’t take it personally.” Fleur giggled softly. “I’ll see you all at dinner.”

“See you then, Fleur.” Harry smiled and the two Champions parted ways.

Dinner that evening was a good time for all involved. Fleur had met all of his Hogwarts girlfriends and hit it off with them swimmingly. Hermione was a fount of questions about Beauxbatons. Fleur was all too happy to extol the virtues of her school; be it the curriculum, the grounds, the holidays and various school events. Hermione was almost bouncing at having her curiosity fed so well! Padma had asked about the differences between British and French Magical Education and Fleur had gone into the basics of the topic. Lavender and Parvati had both been interested in Magical France’s Fashion Scene and Fleur showed quite an amazing understanding of the subject. To put it simply, the Veela could easily ‘talk shop’ with the two aspiring Fashionistas which made her an instant friend with Lavender and Parvati.

Luna had asked about various Magical Creatures native to France. She also asked about some of the creatures that she and her father searched for during their summer trips. Much to the little blonde’s joy Fleur mentioned that a Magical Scholar in France very much believed that Heliopaths, or similar Fire Spirits, did exist. Though like most other Spirits only very specific Magics could interact with them. Luna had beamed at the older blonde and Fleur had smiled back instinctively. The spacey girl was too cute and reminder Fleur a bit of her little sister Gabrielle.

Susan had wondered about Fleur’s spell repertoire and the differences between the French and British Ministry; most particularly about the differences in the Auror Offices. Susan was adamant about following in her Aunt Amelia’s footsteps and becoming an Auror. Fleur couldn’t help but admire the redhead’s drive. She answered what she knew of the other girl’s questions.

For a first meeting it went amazingly well. The girls happily made plans to meet up and chat or study together. Harry was happy that his girlfriends were happy. The inclusion of a new friend to their social circle was always a good thing.

Time seemed to flow by for Harry. He studied and practiced Magic for the Tournament, went on dates with his girlfriends, chatted with Fleur and sent letters to Tonks. The bubbly Metamorph’s first response to him becoming friends with Fleur was full of her playful teasing. He was NOT trying to ‘grow his Pride’, no matter what it looked like! Eventually the Yule Break was upon them and Harry prepared himself for the Yule Ball.

-Yule Ball-

“Harry, stop fussing with your collar.” Lavender admonished him as she took his hand away from his neck. “It looks good, but you’re going to ruffle it if you keep touching it.”

“I don’t like this thing, it’s so stiff.” Harry grumbled as he shifted in his dress robes.

“But it looks good on you, Harry.” Parvati complimented again. The dark black dress robes were stylish and really brought out the green of Harry’s eyes.

“I think so too.” Luna smiled up at her boyfriend with a grin. Her pretty silvery blue dress was flowing and sparkled slightly when she moved. A Charm of some kind weaved into the fabric. Harry had complimented her on how beautiful she looked as soon as he’d seen her in it.

“Thank you, Luna.” Harry smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

“I’m glad our plan worked out.” Hermione smiled in her own dress. A lovely periwinkle gown that went well with Padma’s turquoise dress robes, the Ravenclaw looking absolutely stunning this evening. Likewise Parvati’s shocking pink dress robes complimented Lavender’s deep purple gown, the buxom blonde looking beautiful and refined. She’d happily joked about needing to match her date’s beauty and Parvati had giggled at her friend’s antics.

“Oh, here comes Susan and Fleur.” Padma announced and the group turned to look at the last of their party. Fleur looked resplendent in her silver gown, the tailoring showing off her waist and hips while only giving a glimpse at her cleavage. Susan likewise looked amazing, the busty Hufflepuff smiling in a gold dress that showed the briefest glimpse of her cleavage while flattering her figure. The two made for quite the sight together and Harry smiled brightly at the two.

“You two look lovely this evening.” Harry kissed Susan’s cheek softly.

“You’re looking handsome yourself, Harry.” Susan giggled as she looked him up and down.

“Thank you, Harry.” Fleur smiled at him. “We went for a bit of a Sun and Moon theme.” The Veela motioned between the gold of Susan’s dress and the silver of her own. Harry nodded, understanding what they were going for, even if he was much more interested in looking over his girlfriends in their formal wear. They all looked so lovely tonight.

“Champions over here please!” McGonagall called out by the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry and Luna moved towards the Transfiguration Professor along with Fleur and Susan. Viktor and his date, an upper year girl that Harry didn’t recognize, followed just behind. “When the doors open you’ll all enter the Hall first. Please make your way to the head table. We’ll be having dinner before the first dance of the evening.” The Scottish Witch explained the order that things would be done in.

“Yes, ma’am.” The Champions and their dates all acknowledged.

The Great Hall doors opened shortly after that. Harry and Luna entered, followed by Krum and his date, and then Fleur and Susan. As the group reached the head table Harry pulled out a chair for Luna. The small blonde smiled happily as she sat down and Harry pushed her chair in. Fleur had happily done the same for Susan who giggled slightly. Krum had settled his date before taking his own seat as well. The group exchanged pleasantries as Dumbledore and Reginald Crestwood took seats at their table. Ludo Bagman was the last to sit at their table. The former Pro Quidditch player apologizing for his near lateness citing a last minute conversation running long.

Everyone perused the menus on the table but no one seemed sure how to order. It wasn’t until Dumbledore looked at his plate and announced ‘pork chops’ that the food appeared. Now knowing what to do everyone quickly placed their own orders. Dinner was a lovely affair, the House Elves had gone all out for the evening and everything was delicious. Conversation started up and the tone of the meal maintained levity and fun. Stories were shared and everyone got to see a less surly side of Viktor Krum. The young Professional Quidditch player shared a story of an ‘overly enthusiastic’ fan trying to hide in the Bulgarian Team’s locker room to meet him. After the laughter had calmed down Ludo had told a similar story of his own Professional days.

“Champions the Opening Dance is about to start.” Dumbledore spoke up. “Please make your way down to the dance floor. Harry offered his hand to Luna and the two happily made their way to the floor. The Weird Sisters band took up instruments on the stage, much to the shocked and delighted whispers of the crowd. A slow tune began to play and the Champions began to dance with their dates.

Harry and Luna kept to a simple waltz. The small blonde smiling brightly and making Harry’s heart fill with warmth at seeing her so happy. When the first dance finished the rest of the students began to fill the floor. Harry let Luna go and dance with Padma while he took Hermione into his arms.

“You’ve become a rather good dancer, Harry.” Hermione complimented her boyfriend with a smile.

“I had some good teachers.” Harry grinned back as they twirled around their section of the dance floor. When his dance with Hermione finished he found Parvati in his arms next.

“Lovely evening, isn’t it?” Parvati giggled as they danced together.

“How could it not be with my lovely girlfriends in attendance?” Harry replied as he kissed her cheek.

“Such a smooth talker.” Parvati ‘swooned’ and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. Their dance ended only for Lavender to swipe him next.

“Hey Love.” Harry greeted as he twirled Lavender around.

“Hello to you too, darling.” Lavender batted her eyelashes playfully at her boyfriend. “Having fun?”

“With you around, always.” Harry teased back making Lavender giggle at him. The buxom blonde left him with a kiss on the cheek as Padma took her place.

“Getting tired yet?” Padma asked softly as she draped her arms over Harry’s shoulders.

“I’ve got a few more dances in me.” Harry reassured her with a smile. “I still have to slow dance with my lovely ladies.”

“Mmm, that you do.” Padma sighed happily as she moved with him to the music.

“Susan, how are you this evening?” Harry asked with a chuckle as Padma and Susan had switched during a twirl of the dance. Padma was now with Lavender as they danced a bit away from Susan and Harry.

“It’s been wonderful so far, Harry.” Susan smiled at him. “Several people are mumbling about so many girls going together though. It seems to agitate some of the more ‘traditional’ boys especially.”

“Well they’ll just have to get over it, won’t they?” Harry grinned as he pecked Susan’s lips and the Hufflepuff giggled while they danced. The dancing slowed for a moment and Susan went to scoop Luna into her arms for a dance while Fleur joined Harry.

“It seems my partner has been taken, Harry, I hope you don’t mind?” Fleur smiled softly at him.

“As if I would mind a dance with a lovely young lady.” Harry replied in a, poorly, faked ‘high class’ tone.

“I’m glad.” Fleur laughed as they spun to the slightly faster beat. “It’s been a lovely night so far. Your girlfriends have kept the drooling masses away.”

“They want you to enjoy the Ball just as much as they are, Fleur.” Harry replied as he twirled them around. “You’re our friend and you deserve to enjoy the night instead of keeping hands from wandering or avoiding drool.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Fleur smiled warmly at him and the Leonthrope felt a warmth bloom in his chest. He liked that smile quite a lot. The two separated and Harry took a break from dancing to get the girl’s some drinks. The group of eight sat together and sipped pumpkin juice from glasses. Harry smiled and laughed with his girlfriends while they all took a break. A slow song started up and Harry and Luna were practically forced onto the dance floor by the rest of the girls.

“I hope you’re having a wonderful night, Luna.” Harry murmured softly to the blonde Ravenclaw. The two were gently swaying back and forth, holding each other close.

“Mmm. It’s been amazing, Harry.” Luna snuggled into his arms and Harry could practically feel the joy radiating from her. He smiled as he gently ran his hand up and down her back.

The slow dancing continued for the rest of the Ball. Harry enjoyed the closeness with his girlfriends. Swaying to the soft music as he held them close, murmuring words of affection back and forth. It was a tender moment for them and wonderful memories were made. The Ball ended with Harry taking each of the girls on an evening stroll through the garden that had been made just for the night. They’d walked Fleur to the Beauxbatons Carriage as a group. The French Witch had surprised them all by kissing Susan on the lips and thanking her for a wonderful night. Susan was left with red cheeks and a grin that wouldn’t go away. Harry had playfully accused Fleur of trying to seduce his girlfriend only to get a warm kiss on the cheek himself. Fleur had bid them all a good night and closed the carriage door while Harry was still trying to get his thoughts straight from the kiss.

“Come on, Harry.” Lavender grinned at her stunned boyfriend. “We all want goodnight kisses too.” Harry happily let himself be led back into the castle for that!

-First Week of January-

“Are you sure?” Harry whispered to Fleur as they met in an out of the way corridor.

“Yes, Harry, I saw him myself.” Fleur assured her friend. “Krum had his Golden Egg in hand and submerged himself in the Lake. When he came up a minute or two later he had a look of understanding on his face.”

“So we need to what, listen to that horrible shrieking underwater?” Harry guessed and Fleur nodded to him.

“I believe so.” Fleur sighed. “I hope the Second Task is not in the Lake. It’ll be February! I don’t wish to swim in a Scottish Lake in winter.” The Veela girl shivered at the mere thought.

“Thank you for telling me this, Fleur. It means a lot.” Harry thanked his friend with a smile.

“Of course, Harry.” Fleur smiled back. “I know that you would tell me if you had discovered this.”

“Of course I would.” Harry nodded. “I wouldn’t let you go into any of these Tasks blind. They’re already dangerous enough as is.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Fleur grinned and the two friends parted ways for now.

“Where the hell am I going to listen to this Egg underwater?” Harry mused as he headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. “The showers probably aren’t going to cut it. Maybe the girls will know something?” With that Harry hurried off to the tower. Hopefully one of them would know a way besides jumping into the Black Lake in the middle of winter. At least he hoped they would. He had no desire to freeze and he wasn’t the strongest of swimmers anyway. He’d learned a bit last summer, but that had only been to learn and enjoy a pool date with Lavender on occasion. The thought of his buxom blonde girlfriend in her bikini made Harry’s teenage brain try to picture what Fleur would look like in a bikini.

‘Stop it brain!’ Harry shook his head.

 **‘She desires us, mate her!’** Harry deciphered his Therian instincts easily now days.

‘Shush!’ Harry yelled in his own head. Now was NOT the time for such thoughts! He had a clue to finally decipher.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Yule Ball is warm and fuzzy! Fleur seems to be working her way into Harry’s Pride! Where will that end up? The Egg is about to be deciphered! What happens if you take a Leonthrope’s loved one and put them at the bottom of a frigid lake? Well SOMEONE is going to find out come the second task! Also a certain ‘Queen’ comes for the Family Visit during the Second Task! How will she react to the lovely Fleur? Besides the obvious teasing, of course!**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	25. Family and the Second Task

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope! Second Task and Harry learns what ‘you’ll sorely miss’ actually entails! Also some good news from Sirius comes in too!**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**Make sure to thank the patrons that make these stories possible by checking out the Patron Plaque on my profile!**

**Chapter 26 is Already Available for Patrons!**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 25 – Family and the Second Task**

Harry sighed and exhaled as he tried to settle his nerves. It was the twenty fourth of February and the Second Task would start shortly after breakfast. Trying to clear his nerves he thought back to Valentine’s Day. He’d gotten his girlfriends’ their favorite sweets, flowers, and a small gift that each would like. He’d gifted Fleur some of Honeyduke’s Finest chocolates as well. That had earned him a soft kiss on the lips from the lovely Veela witch. The fact that the kiss had only prompted teasing from the rest of his girlfriends, instead of anger, led Harry to suspect that some ‘girl talk’ had been happening without his knowledge.

With help from his girlfriends and Fleur, Harry had learned the Bubble Head Charm. It would allow him to breathe while underwater. Padma and Hermione practically turning the Library upside down had also netted Harry two more very useful spells. The Buoyancy Charm would send anyone it was cast on floating up towards the surface without needing to swim. The Propulsion Charm made objects move in whatever direction the caster desired. These three spells in combination should be able to get Harry and Fleur through the Lake easily enough.

“What’s got you looking so morose, Whiskers?” Tonks asked with a fond lilt in her voice.

“Tonks?!” Harry turned around from the bench he’d been sitting on at the Gryffindor Table. “What are you doing here?”

“Family gets to come see the Champions for the Second and Third Tasks.” Tonks replied with a grin. “So of course I’d be here!” With that she kissed his lips gently and pulled back with a smirk.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Harry smiled warmly at **his** fun-loving Metamorph.

“What’re we, chopped liver?” Sirius chortled from behind Tonks. Harry grinned as he saw Sirius, Andromeda, Ted, and Remus.

“Yeah, yeah, Sirius…glad you’re here too, I guess.” Harry joked getting chuckles from the adults. Sirius, maturely, blew a raspberry at his Godson. Giggles came from Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Hermione, and Susan as they overheard the conversation. Looking over at his girlfriends he frowned at not seeing Luna among them.

“Where’s Luna?” Harry questioned the group of girls.

“Professor Flitwick said he needed to see her for a bit.” Padma informed him. “Knowing Luna, it might be for one of her essays in Care of Magical Creatures. She does like to assert that the Creatures she and her father write about are real.”

“Possibly…” Harry didn’t like the feeling he suddenly got in the pit of his stomach. The Golden Egg’s song, that you could only hear underwater, had said that something would be taken. He and Fleur both suspected that an important item would be taken. But now…Harry was somewhat worried.

“My Queen.” Lavender bowed to Tonks. This was followed by giggles and a chorus of ‘My Queen’ from the other girls as they bowed to Tonks too.

“Huh?” Tonks blinked as she tilted her head slightly in confusion.

“Don’t…” Harry sighed. The chuckles coming from his girlfriends’ clearly meant that they were going to continue.

“You’re the first female Leonthrope.” Padma grinned.

“The first person Harry ever turned.” Lavender giggled.

“The oldest of all of us girlfriends.” Hermione added matter of factly.

“Definitely the strongest of us too.” Susan chimed in.

“That makes you the Queen, right?” Parvati smiled widely.

Harry was already shaking his head. He just knew what was about to happen. Though his traitorous lips wouldn’t stop grinning!

“That makes you Tonks, the Nemea Leonthrope Queen!” The girls chorused to the young woman. Tonks’ eyes widened for a moment. Then they narrowed slightly as a self-satisfied smile formed on her face.

“Queen, huh?” Tonks locked eyes with Harry. The first Nemea Leonthrope playfully shrugged before giving her a smile. He could tell Tonks was inordinately pleased with herself and her new ‘Title’. “I like the sound of that.”

“Of course you do, you’re your mother’s daughter alright.” Ted mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Andromeda smiled softly while elbowing her husband in the side. Sirius and Remus snickered at the interplay between the two.

“So…Harry, when are you going to turn my ‘Pride Sisters’ here?” Tonks questioned with a grin. “A Queen needs subjects after all.” All of the girls giggled with cute blushes on their cheeks.

“Down girl, they can make that decision later when they’re ready.” Harry smiled at the girls warmly. He received gazes filled with love and affection in return.

“Yeah, we definitely have a keeper, right ladies?” Tonks winked at the teens. Several agreements rose up from the girls and Harry felt heat creep into his cheeks. “So, when do I get to meet your new French paramour, Harry? Veela are known for their beauty after all, so I’m looking forward to the eye candy.” The Metamorph teased.

“Tonks, Fleur is more than just her looks.” Harry rolled his eyes at her. “She’s an intelligent young lady and has a wonderfully warm personality. She’s kind and caring too. So try and keep your eyes in your head when you meet her?” He teased her right back. Tonks downright smirked at his returned fire.

“Let the rest of us talk to him too, Tonks.” Sirius playfully pouted.

“Nope, he’s mine.” Tonks stuck out her tongue and wrapped her arms around Harry.

“That’s my Godson you’re trying to steal away.” Sirius faked an outraged tone.

“Well he’s MY mate and future King!” Tonks retorted shamelessly. Harry’s face went completely red as he sputtered in shock.

“Mate! King?!” Harry choked as he tried to breathe properly.

“As the only male you’re kind of the King by default, Harry.” Susan smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

“As the Leonthrope Queen I’ll make sure to ‘coronate’ you properly on your birthday~” Tonks purred into his ear quietly. Harry lost all semblance of control when he heard that.

 **‘Mate the Queen!’** His Therian instincts roared into his mind. Harry just went with it and pulled Tonks into a heated kiss. The young woman stilled for a brief instant before returning the kiss. The two Leonthropes couldn’t care less where they were at that moment, or that everyone in the Great Hall could see them. It was a sharp ‘ahem’ from Andromeda that finally snapped the two out of their moment.

“Are you sure you can’t skip the Task?” Tonks breathed out hotly.

 **‘Claim the King!’** Her Therian instincts growled in her mind. Her body unreasonably warm already.

“I’d lose my Magic.” Harry rumbled in his throat and roughly shook his head. He was clearly trying to refocus.

“Nymphadora!” Andromeda pulled her daughter backwards by the scruff of her robe. “That kind of behavior is not appropriate in public!”

“Fine~” Tonks huffed though she was still sending ‘bedroom eyes’ towards Harry.

“That was…” Hermione began her cheeks red.

“Hot.” Lavender finished for the brunette.

“That works too.” Hermione shrugged. All of the girls had their eyes locked onto their ‘King’ and ‘Queen’ staring.

“Let’s get back on track?” Remus suggested and everyone agreed. It quickly became obvious that Andromeda was keeping herself between Harry and Tonks, for obvious reasons. Sirius, Remus, and Ted asked about Harry’s plan and Andromeda pulled him into a hug. Harry enjoyed the warm embrace and Andromeda assured him that he’d do well.

“You’ll be happy to know I’ve dealt with our little ‘Reporter Problem’ Harry.” Sirius smiled vindictively.

Rita Skeeter, in her typical fashion, had written a salacious article about Harry and his girlfriends. Based on the Yule Ball and ‘witness testimony’ she’d crafted a torrid love affair filled with ‘suspected’ debaucheries. Sirius had sent a letter by that same evening informing Harry that he was suing the Daily Prophet AND Rita Skeeter personally. There hadn’t been a single article by the vile reporter since. The Prophet had even printed a full retraction and apology on the front page of the next morning’s issue. Sirius was planning to take every Knut Rita had and make sure she’d never write again for good measure.

Let it be known that NO ONE messed with Sirius Black’s loved ones and got away with it!

Several minutes of chatting passed with his girlfriends’ meeting and getting to know Harry’s ‘extended’ family. All too soon, and with a worrying lack of Luna, Harry was ushered out to the Black Lake.

Harry quickly changed into swimwear once he was in the tent. He cast a strong Warming Charm on his body to fight off the February chill. Once he was done he left the tent and walked onto the dock. Viktor and Fleur were already there. The large Bulgarian teen was wearing swimwear in Durmstrang’s colors. Fleur looked amazing in her silvery-white one piece; though he also noticed the slightly frantic look on her face.

“Fleur? Are you alright?” Harry asked the platinum-blonde.

“Non,” Fleur shook her head. “My little sister, Gabrielle, I wasn’t able to find her before the Task. I’m worried she’s the ‘thing I’ll sorely miss’ Harry!”

“Luna!” Harry growled as his eyes changed into their Lion Form. “Those sons of…!” His furious gaze locked onto the Judge Table. He spotted Karkaroff, Maxime, Bagman, Crestwood, and Dumbledore.

 **‘Kill them! Kill them for taking her!’** His Therian instincts roared for blood.

“Dumbledore…” Harry growled as he fought against his desire to transform. Only the Headmaster could have given permission for Luna to be made a hostage! She was essentially his ‘ward’ during the school year after all. His fury threatened to boil over as he looked at the old man.

“Harry, please help me save them?” Fleur asked and Harry forced his rage down.

“We have our plan, we’ll stick to it.” Harry nodded to Fleur sharply. “Once they’re safe, **then** I’m going to tear Dumbledore’s throat out!” Fleur gently placed her hand on Harry’s shaking shoulder.

“Retribution will be ours, but for now we must focus, Harry.” Fleur’s words helped Harry refocus on the Task.

“Let the task begin. Champions you have one hour to retrieve what you will miss most from the bottom of the lake.” Ludo Bagman announced via Sonorous Charm.

Harry and Fleur both cast Bubble Head Charms and then the Point Me Spell. Their wands spun on their palms for a moment before both jerked sharply and pointed in the same direction. In the same amount of time Krum had performed a partial Self-Transfiguration into a shark and dove into the water. Harry and Fleur both cast the Propulsion Charm on their swimwear and then dove into the lake as well. With their intent powering the Charm, the two Champions practically flew through the dark, murky water. Harry cast a Lumos Charm to enable them to see while Fleur used the Point Me spell to keep them on course.

Several minutes later the duo crested a large underwater trench and was able to see the illuminated village on the bottom of the Lake. Harry had known that Merfolk lived in the lake. He didn’t know that they used Magic to illuminate their dark home. He’d have taken some time to really look at the village if the song from the egg hadn’t caught his and Fleur’s attention.

_“Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.”_

Harry and Fleur quickly urged the Propulsion Charm to take them into the village. As they moved through the water they spotted a large pillar. Fleur and Harry both started at seeing two girls tied to it with what looked like seaweed. Both of the girls were blonde, one a few years younger than the other. They urged their Charm forward and then separated. Harry went to Luna while Fleur went to her sister.

‘I swear if anything happens to you Luna, I’ll kill all of those Judges!’ Harry promised in his mind while firing a Cutting Charm at the thick seaweed until it gave way. Securing Luna in his arms he turned to Fleur. The Veela teen had her little sister in her arms as well. Nodding to each other they cast the Buoyancy Charm and started to ascend to the surface. They saw Krum swim into the village as they were rising. The teen he was rescuing appeared to be his Yule Ball date. Though neither Fleur, nor Harry actually checked to see if they were right.

When the four people broke the surface of the water the two hostages gasped and sputtered. Fleur dispelled her Bubble Head Charm to cast a Warming Charm on her little sister and then one on Luna. Harry soothed Luna’s confusion by holding her close and whispering what was going on into her ear. The Propulsion Charms, directed by Harry and Fleur’s will, moved them swiftly through the lake. They reached the dock and ignored Bagman loudly announcing that they’d made it back within the time limit. Getting out of the water Madam Pomfrey rushed over with warm blankets and covered the two hostages and two Champions.

“Harry?” Fleur questioned confused when the teen brushed off the blanket and marched towards the Judge’s Table. There was a look of murderous rage in the Leonthrope’s eyes. The closer Harry got to the table the more he changed. He grew bigger, his body became covered in fur, his fingers and toes gained powerful claws. Just as he stood in front of the Judges, his head changed into a male lion’s and he roared. The Judges flinched and their body’s seized up in the primal fear that Nemean Lions were known to produce with their powerful roars. Harry’s transformed left hand grabbed Dumbledore by his robes. The pissed Leonthrope hoisted the old man out of his chair and held him off the ground.

“Harry! Harry stop!” He heard dully. His rage made the voice sound so far away as he readied the claws on his right hand to gut Dumbledore. He couldn’t care less how many people were watching!

 **“HARRY!”** A loud roar snapped him out of his rage. There was also a familiar clawed hand wrapped around his right wrist, preventing him from killing Dumbledore. The enraged Leonthrope stared into Dumbledore’s terrified eyes. The large fangs in his mouth bared at the old wizard. With a glance away from his prey Harry noticed his mate, his Queen, holding him back. Confusion entered his gaze as his mate locked eyes with him.

“Why?” Harry rumbled out.

“Don’t Harry, you’re better than this, let him go.” Tonks growling voice soothed him. Harry unceremoniously dropped Dumbledore to the ground. The old man cried out when he hit the ground, but he was ignored. The other Judges had backed away and drawn their wands. Ludo Bagman had just run away and seemed to be heading for the Gates. Reginald Crestwood was backed up several meters but had his hands up in front of him. The man was showing he held no wand and wasn’t a threat.

The audience of students and some witches and wizards from Hogsmeade watched with bated breath as Harry calmed down. Tonks’ lion head gently began to nuzzle Harry. This gesture of affection slowly settled Harry’s emotions and cooled his rage. The two Leonthropes nuzzled against each other for a few more moments. Tonks transformed back and Harry followed her into Human Form without a second thought. With a pointed look at the four remaining Judges, Tonks guided Harry to the Medical Tent.

“Harry!” Luna smiled brightly at seeing her boyfriend walk into the tent. The small blonde was dry and wrapped in a fluffy blanket. She also had a bowl of pudding, but where she got it Harry hadn’t the foggiest.

“Are you alright, Luna?” Harry questioned as Tonks let her hold of his right arm go.

“Yep!” Luna smiled at him. “A House Elf called Dobby brought me pudding!” She chirped as she popped a spoonful into her mouth. Harry chuckled and mentally promised to do something nice for Dobby later. He wrapped his arms around Luna and held her close.

“Merci, Harry.” Fleur smiled at him from a bed close by. Her little sister, Gabrielle, also dry and wrapped in a fluffy blanket. With a pop Dobby appeared with a small plate and a fork. On the plate was what looked like a piece of cake.

“Merci, Dobby!” Gabrielle cheered as she took the plate and fork. The young girl happily dug into the treat and smiled happily.

“Toi et ton mille-feuille.” Fleur shook her head fondly as she held her little sister close. Gabrielle only smiled happily as she took another forkful of her treat.

“Harry!” The calls of several voices were heard. Sirius threw the flaps of the tent aside as he rushed in. He was followed by Lavender, Hermione, Parvati, Padma, and Susan. Remus, Andromeda, and Ted followed the girls, while behind that came two new people. Though the woman was clearly Fleur’s and Gabrielle’s mother, so Harry surmised the man was their father.

“You were about to kill Dumbledore!” Sirius exclaimed. “Firstly, why? Secondly, do I need to get the lawyers on him?”

“Sirius!” Andromeda admonished her cousin for almost glossing over Harry nearly killing the man.

“Luna and Gabrielle were taken suddenly.” Harry spoke up. “The clue said we wouldn’t get them back after an hour. How was I supposed to react to having Luna taken from me like that?” Luna snuggled closer to Harry to reassure him she was fine.

The Delacours were having a fast conversation in French around their daughters. The look in both parents’ eyes suddenly gained a sharp anger. Harry sighed as he held Luna close while his girlfriends crawled around them. He was soon being held and snuggled by all of them. The Delacour parents moved over to speak with the other adults.

“Monsieur…Black?” Mr. Delacour asked Sirius.

“Yes, Sirius Black, you are Fleur’s father I take it?” Sirius replied to the Frenchman.

“Marius Delacour,” Marius introduced himself. “My wife, Appoline,” He introduced his wife, though the woman could easily have passed for Fleur’s older sister. “You are wanting to bring legal action against the organizers of the tournament, yes?”

“After hearing about this clue, yes.” Sirius stated firmly. Both Delacour parents’ nodded in agreement. “We’d like to join you. Our youngest daughter was put in such a situation without a single person speaking with us!”

“This is most unacceptable!” Appoline looked close to spitting fire. “The Organizers should be arrested!”

“I want to hear this clue myself now.” Sirius agreed with the angry parents.

“Could you take it outside?” Tonks requested the adults. “We’re going to be soothing frazzled nerves in this part of the tent for a while.”

“What do you mean?” Remus blinked at the Metamorph.

“What’re you planning, honey?” Ted questioned his daughter curiously.

“Cuddle Therapy.” Tonks stated seriously, though her face broke into a soft smile afterwards. “Both Harry and Luna could use it. Fleur and Gabrielle are welcomed to, of course.”

“What is this ‘Cuddle Therapy’ that you speak of?” Marius looked perplexed.

“Harry, Full Lion please.” Tonks requested as she walked over to the group. With the blurring and stretching sound of the Therianthrope transformation a full grown Nemean Lion stood inside the tent.

“Why?” Harry asked confused. His girlfriends seemed to understand and moved back a bit.

“We’re going to all cuddle together and calm down, Harry.” Lavender explained with a warm grin. Harry blinked but shrugged and stood up. Another transformation and two Nemean Lions stood in the large tent. Tonks and Harry nuzzled each other; deep purring could be heard from the massive predators. The two laid down side by side leaving a bit of space between them.

“Cuddle pile!” Luna cheered as she scrambled forward and crawled between the two warm cats. Hermione, Lavender, Susan, Padma, and Parvati followed and squeezed between Tonks and Harry. The Family all cuddled so close, warm and safe, did wonders for Harry’s frayed nerves. The male Lion rumbling pleasantly as he and Tonks licked each other’s faces gently. The closest they could get to soft kisses in this Form.

“You two are so warm~” Parvati sighed as she leaned against Harry’s side.

“Softer than they look too~” Padma concurred as she rubbed Tonks’ flank.

“Shhh~” Hermione shushed quietly as she ran her hands across Harry’s fur.

“Hmm~ Just relax~” Susan hummed almost being lulled to sleep by the warmth and purring.

“Luna’s already asleep.” Lavender smiled at the smaller blonde girl. Luna was snuggled into Harry’s mane and snoozing quietly.

“This is so adorable.” Andromeda gushed softly and Appoline seemed to be in complete agreement with her fellow mother.

“Room for two more?” Fleur chuckled softly as she and Gabrielle held hands while standing before the two massive lions.

Twin rumbles, the equivalent of mewls for Nemean Lions, were heard and Tonks shifted to the side slightly. The Veela sisters joined the ‘pile’ with bright smiles. Gabrielle cuddled up against Harry’s mane, close to Luna. Fleur lying close by propped up against Tonks’ left foreleg. Appoline, Andromeda, Ted, and Remus sat in chairs off to the side of the tent to watch over the group. Sirius and Marius smiled at the ‘pile’ before turning and leaving the tent. They had Organizers to give a piece of their mind to! They also needed to hear this clue and get a copy to their lawyers. The Triwizard Organizers would rue the day they concocted this damn Task!

Through all of this, no one in the tent heard or acknowledged when Karkaroff announced Krum’s completion of the Second Task.

-Little Hangleton ~ Abandoned Riddle Manor-

“Is everything proceeding as planned, Barty?” Voldemort hissed from his shriveled homunculus form.

“Yes my Lord.” Barty assured his master. “The Potter boy is in the tournament as you requested. I’ve also gotten the cauldron and the ingredients for the potion.”

“Good, you’ve served me well Barty.” Voldemort intoned as his snake, Nagini, curled up around his chair. “The world will soon know my displeasure. All of those who abandoned their master will suffer.”

“As they should, my Lord.” Barty licked his lips as he bowed.

“Bring me my potion, Barty.” Voldemort ordered. “This body requires more.”

“At once, my Lord!” Barty dashed from the room to retrieve the potion in question.

“Soon…soon, Harry Potter.” Voldemort hissed as he fingered the replacement wand he carried. Once he was restored he would kill the boy and take his rightful place as the ruler of Magical Britain. While he detested the idea of using Potter’s ‘Creature’ blood; it HAD to be his mortal enemy. He couldn’t even touch the boy as he was now. The protection the boy’s mother had imparted him would prevent it. But once he had the boy’s blood via Ritual, that protection would be no more.

“Soon…Harry Potter.” Voldemort glared into the fire in the hearth with his red eyes.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Second Task is done! Harry almost gutted Dumbledore! The old man was lucky Tonks was close enough to stop her mate! With multiple beautiful and intelligent girls helping him, Harry found a better way for him and Fleur to complete the task! Dobby brings sweets to the little Misses! Then, to calm down her mate, Tonks pulls out the ‘Cuddle Pile’! Two massive Apex Predators snuggling and acting like lazy housecats! What’s not to love, right?**

**Well Voldemort is making his moves too! That’s probably not good. The bastard can’t just do the decent thing and stay dead.**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	26. Third Task, Voldemort

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope! Third Task begins! Can anything in the maze stop a Nemea Lion? Can the Ministry still function after being sued twice? How will Voldemort react to Harry’s power? Which he knows very little about.**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**Make sure to thank the patrons that make these stories possible by checking out the Patron Plaque on my profile!**

**Chapter 27 is Already Available for my Patrons!**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 26 – Third Task, Voldemort**

-Friday June 24th, 1995-

Harry grumbled as he stood before the large hedge maze that had been grown on the Quidditch Pitch. A small part of his mind thought it was bloody sacrilege to defile the Quidditch Pitch with this Tournament nonsense. For now he shoved that part aside. After TWO different debacles, followed by two separate lawsuits, the Ministry was taking security very seriously for the Third Task. All three Champions had been given an emergency Portkey that they could activate if they felt their lives were in danger. It would return them to the front of the maze where they began. Using it would also disqualify them from the Third Task though.

Harry had been hyper focused on where his girlfriends were as much as he could be after the Second Task. No one seemed interested in trying to use them for the Tournament after Harry had almost gutted Dumbledore. Harry was still wary and untrusting of the Professors and any of the Tournament Organizers. Dates had taken place to help soothe his nerves and Harry loved the girls for it.

Hell, he’d woken up in a cuddle pile with Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati this morning. His Gryffindor girlfriends doing everything they could to soothe his agitation today. Luna, the adorable ball of joy that she was, had stayed by Harry’s side all day today from breakfast until just a few minutes ago. They’d only separated because Harry had to stand over here to begin the Task. Luna had left surrounded by Susan, Padma, Lavender, Hermione, Parvati and even Sirius, Tonks, Andromeda, Ted, and Remus. The spacey blonde was probably the most protected student in the entire school right now.

Harry barely listened as Ludo Bagman blathered on about the Task. All he needed to know was when he was going in and the overall objective. But the former Professional Beater just loved to hear himself talk. Fleur and Harry shared a look between them, the French Witch even rolling her eyes as Bagman continued to talk. Harry had chuckled at that and Fleur smiled beautifully at him. Harry would actually be going in last. He’d apparently lost almost all of his Points from the Second Task for his ‘behavior’; as if Harry cared. He briefly glanced over to the Judges’ area. The raised platform they sat at now had a magically reinforced glass box around it. Harry snorted and his lips pulled back slightly; as if that glorified fish tank would keep him out if they’d placed one of his loved ones in harm’s way again!

The first blast went off and Fleur gave him a last look of affection before she rushed into the maze. Harry hoped she’d be safe. He knew Fleur was an incredibly talented Witch, but he worried about her all the same. The second blast went off and Krum ran into the maze quickly. Harry waited several more minutes before the last blast went off and he was allowed to proceed. Harry jogged into the maze several steps before transforming into the Full Lion Form. The Nemean Lion then sniffed the ground a bit, checking for scents. He found the familiar one of Dumbledore near the entrance and started following it. Every creature he came across in his run through the maze fled in terror. Every Magical Trap or Trick was brushed off his hide like it wasn’t even there. Only when he came to what he believed was close to the center of the maze was he finally halted by one of the Creatures.

“Greetings Champion,” The female face and voice of the large Sphinx welcomed him. The other lion-like creature sat on her haunches and looked at him with a slightly amused look. “You are very close to your goal. But you now have a choice to make. You may attempt to answer my riddle or you can find another way to your goal. Do know that if you get my riddle wrong I will attack. What is your choice?”

Harry had no time for this! **‘She questions the King? She is not part of the Pride! Fight!’** His Therian Instincts rumbled through his mind. To Harry they actually made a lot of sense right now.

“RRRAAAWWWRRR!” Harry roared at the Sphinx loudly. His predator eyes caught the full body twitch of the Sphinx’s muscles locking up in primal fear. With a leap he’d slammed the other lion-like creature into the dirt. Pinning the now terrified Sphinx down, Harry’s rumbling growl caused the Sphinx’s eyes to widen in fear. Harry leaned his head down next to the Sphinx’s head and let loose another powerful roar directly into her ear. The Sphinx passed out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from sheer primal terror, and Harry left her there in the dirt. The Nemean Lion ran the last corridor of the maze and turned the corner to see a wide open space with a pedestal. On the pedestal sat the Triwizard Cup, the gleaming silver thing that was the goal of this Task.

Harry sniffed around the area a bit. Not smelling any creatures the Therianthrope shifted back into Human Form. He was so thankful to have gotten in touch with Liam Thrane about clothes for Therianthropes. He was still fully dressed now, even after a Full Transformation. Deciding to end this pain in the arse Tournament, Harry reached out and took hold of the Cup. He felt the telltale ‘hook behind the navel’ feeling of a Portkey and in a swirl of colors was whisked away.

-Little Hangleton Graveyard-

Harry came out of the swirl of Portkey Travel and landed crouched on his feet. A moment to let his dizziness pass and he looked around. He realized near instantly that he was in a graveyard. There were tombstones as far as he could see in the foggy darkness. He noticed a cauldron, a very large cauldron at that, already bubbling with a fire under it.

“Incarcerous!” A voice called out and Harry was tied to a large gravestone behind him by the conjured ropes. Harry growled at this. Conjuration was one of the only Branches of Magic that technically affected Nemean Lions, due to it creating physical constructs rather than Magical Effects. Harry glared death at the hooded Wizard that had emerged from the fog. The man, judging by the voice, appeared to be holding a bundle of cloth in one arm and his wand in the other.

“Let me see him.” A raspy whisper, almost like a hiss, sounded out from the bundle.

“Of course, My Lord.” The Wizard replied and turned the bundle around. Harry had never been so nauseated in his life. What was wrapped in the bundle of cloth looked like a shaved, emaciated monkey. One that had been part of a botched Transfiguration on top of all of its other problems at that! It appeared to have some scales on it and was visibly lacking a nose. The sight almost made Harry want to retch.

“We meet again, Harry Potter.” Voldemort hissed out. “See what I’ve had to endure because of you? How I’ve had to cling to life?”

“Voldemort!” Harry growled at the bundle. “I figured, you can’t just do the proper thing and die like everyone wants you too!”

“I will never die, Harry Potter!” Voldemort hissed back as loudly as his horrid little body would allow. “Now that you’re here, I’ll be restored fully; people will once again learn to fear Voldemort, the Greatest Wizard to Ever Live!”

“I’d never help you, you bastard!” Harry yelled back. “You murdered my parents! I’d sooner see you dead!”

“To be fair, you’re compliance isn’t a factor, Harry Potter.” Voldemort let out a raspy chuckle.

“How the bloody hell did you even get me in this Tournament?!” Harry ground out as he tested the conjured ropes’ strength. “You couldn’t have just walked into Hogwarts!” It was ‘Barty’, as Voldemort had called the Wizard; that laughed at his question.

“Oh it was far easier than you think, Potter.” Barty laughed at the bound teen. “No one pays much attention to that Squib, Argus Filch!” Harry looked confused by the man’s words. What did the surly Caretaker have to do with this? “He does like his drinks in the Hog’s Head though. It made him very easy to get to! A quick Imperius Curse and he let me into Hogwarts himself! I was able to Charm the Goblet and left him with orders to get a parchment with your name on it. The Squib has access to almost the whole of Hogwarts and no one really pays him any mind. He fulfilled his task to my orders and now here you are, trapped, alone, and helpless!”

“Well aren’t you just bloody clever?” Harry snarked back at the man. “I might be alone, but you’re wrong about everything else…dead wrong!” Harry roared as he transformed. The blurring motion and the stretching sound of the Therianthrope transformation took over his body for a moment. With a snap the ropes that held him to the gravestone broke. In the next instant Barty Crouch Jr. was face to face with a Half Beast Harry Potter! The deranged Wizard could only turn his body to shield Voldemort before Harry’s claws slashed his back open.

“Argh!” Barty screamed as he fell awkwardly to avoid crushing his Master.

“Stun him you fool! I need him alive!” Voldemort rasped out and Barty fired a large, clearly overpowered, Stupefy Charm at the Leonthrope. Harry stalked through it like it was a summer breeze.

“My Lord! I don’t understand?!” Barty cried out in confusion and agony from his injury. Seeing Harry almost upon him the Death Eater panicked. “AVADA KEDAVRA!”

“No you fool!” Voldemort screeched at his minion for ruining the Ritual to restore him. Harry stumbled back two steps as the bright green light of the Killing Curse struck him in the chest. To both Voldemort and Barty’s shocked horror the transformed teen didn’t fall.

“That actually stung a bit.” Harry growled through his transformed jaws. Faster than Barty could react; Harry’s massive clawed hand swung towards him. There was a sharp crack and Barty collapsed with his neck at an odd angle. The Death Eater was dead.

“Barty?!” Voldemort screeched as he realized he was alone. Alone with the one that could very well be Prophesized to defeat him!

“I’d love to crush you in your miserable, pathetic state right now.” Harry growled at the cobbled together body that Voldemort inhabited. “But even that might not kill you. So I guess you’ll be coming with me.” Harry intoned as he quickly yanked the wand away from the frail hands of the homunculus. Voldemort had been grasping that wand like a lifeline. Now that it was gone he felt a deep fear well up in him for the first time in years.

“Don’t touch me, Harry Potter!” Voldemort hissed as he huddled away from the enclosing claws of the Half Beast. Harry gripped the cloth bundle, as he honestly didn’t want to touch whatever Voldemort currently was. The transformed teen stalked over to the Triwizard Cup and grabbed it. Not feeling the sign of Portkey travel Harry was perplexed.

‘Am I unable to use Portkeys while transformed?’ Harry wondered to himself before he put the Cup down. Transforming back to Human Form, Harry glared at the quivering form of Voldemort before picking up the Cup again. In the swirl of lights, Harry and Voldemort were transported away.

-Hogwarts ~ Third Task Winner’s Platform-

In the swirl of a Portkey, Harry and Voldemort landed on the platform. Harry stumbled a moment before righting himself. The Judges were already moving towards him, but he saw growing looks of confusion on their faces at what he held. When they finally got close enough Dumbledore’s face went serious, Karkaroff flinched and stumbled backwards, Maxime looked disgusted, and both Bagman and Crestwood looked confused.

“Where are the Aurors?” Harry demanded as he held up Voldemort’s bundled form. “I have a murderer to turn in.”

“What is that?” Crestwood asked confused before he saw the shriveled creature’s eyes. The ‘thing’ had red eyes that looked hatefully at everyone and only widened in fear when they landed on Dumbledore.

“What have you done to yourself, Voldemort?” Dumbledore questioned the ‘thing’ and everyone, except Harry and Dumbledore himself, flinched back in shock. Crestwood grabbed his wand and cast a Sonorous Charm on himself quickly.

“All Aurors to the Winner’s Platform! We have an intruder!” Crestwood yelled, barely managing not to shout Voldemort’s name and cause a panic. In moments Aurors were rushing over wands out and ready with Amelia Bones charging close behind. Even Professor Moody was hobbling over as fast as his fake leg would allow him.

“What the bloody hell is that thing?!” Dawlish questioned as he pointed his wand at the ‘thing’ Harry Potter was holding. Most of the Aurors currently had their wands trained on the squirming bundle.

“Dumbledore?” Amelia looked at the Headmaster seriously and Dumbledore spoke up.

“This is what remains of Voldemort.” Dumbledore informed the group. This announcement led to shocked and terrified gasps among the gathered Aurors.

“Madam Bones, permission to terminate known criminal?” A tall man who looked vaguely like a lion with his facial hair; asked Amelia as the tip of his wand was glowing an ominous orange color.

“Denied, Scrimgeour!” Amelia ordered and the man’s wand lost the glow a second later. “We’ll be taking him in, I’ll call the Unspeakables before we get there.”

“I offer to accompany you and your Aurors Amelia.” Dumbledore spoke up and at the fearful hiss from Voldemort Amelia accepted.

“Very well Chief Warlock Dumbledore, keep your wand trained on him.” Amelia requested and Dumbledore withdrew his wand from his sleeve. The odd, knotted wand was leveled at the bundle and the withered Homunculus huddled away in fear.

“What is going on here?” Cornelius Fudge demanded as he came over to the gathered group. There was a large bag in his left hand. “Good heavens!” The man cried out at seeing the shriveled form. “What in Merlin’s name is that?!”

“Minister, good that you’re here!” Amelia quickly took control of the conversation. She had years of experience dealing with Fudge. She knew how the man worked and knew she needed to spin this in a way that would see Cornelius in a positive light. “This ‘thing’ is what remains of Voldemort after Halloween of Eighty One.” Predictably Fudge let out a startle yelp at the name. “We need YOU to schedule an emergency Wizengamot Session, Minister!" Amelia emphasized the man’s role in the procedure they needed to follow. Knowing that feeling ‘in charge’ often got Fudge to do things quickly. “A Full Wizengamot Session at that! Only you can call one to order quickly enough, Minister!”

“A Full Session? Oh, right, right of course!” Fudge blustered though the observant noticed he’d puffed up his chest a bit. The Minister removed a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his sweating forehead. “Oh dear, what a mess.” The man fretted before noticing Harry. “Ah yes, Mr. Potter, your winnings.” Fudge handed the bag to Harry. “One thousand Galleons; don’t spend it all in one place.” The man said absently as he and a few Aurors started rushing off to the gates along with the rest of the Aurors, Dumbledore, and the withered form of Voldemort.

“What the hell?” Harry blinked as he held the bag of Galleons. The rest of the Judges, barring Karkaroff who seemed to have run off, started the ending procedures for the Tournament. There was much confusion about the announcement of an intruder. People were asking questions and the only answer that was given was, ‘The Aurors are handling it.’

As soon as the Tournament was concluded Harry was led by Sirius to a Wizard tent that he’d had set up beforehand. Harry was safely ensconced from the flurry of people asking questions and he couldn’t be more grateful to Sirius at that moment. The only people allowed into the tent were Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, Ted, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Susan, Luna, Fleur, Gabrielle, Marius, and Appoline.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Sirius asked his Godson with an arm around the teen’s shoulders.

“Yeah…I think so.” Harry replied as he breathed deeply.

“We’re all here for you, Harry.” Sirius reassured him as he pulled him into a side hug. Harry was quickly surrounded by his loved ones and the teen couldn’t help but start to relax and calm down. His adrenaline had been pumping ever since he’d entered the maze. Now that it was finally stopping Harry was feeling drained. The teen relaxed and was quickly asleep next to his Godfather. The family; both blood and extended, smiled at the sleeping teen and his girlfriends were quick to surround him and hold him as he slept.

-Ministry of Magic ~ Courtroom 10 – June 24th, 1995-

There was much confusion in the Courtroom as people shuffled about and took their seats. The Minister had called an Emergency Session of the Wizengamot, a Full Session at that! All that was known was that this was a criminal trial. When the Courtroom was filled the Minister, Chief Warlock, and Madam Bones took their seats and a full Squad of Aurors entered the room surrounding four Unspeakables. One of the hidden Wizards had a bundled up ‘something’ in a Rune-covered box that they were levitating.

“I call to order this emergency session of the Wizengamot!” Fudge banged his gavel to settle the room. “The Criminal Case of Magical Britain v. Thomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as ‘Lord V-Voldemort’ shall begin.” The Minister intoned even after having stuttered out the moniker. As expected, there were many shrieks of fear and several of the Wizengamot members stared at the ‘thing’ in the box in horror.

“How does the accused plead?” Dumbledore asked the standard question that was assigned to his position of Chief Warlock.

“I will kill you Dumbledore!” Voldemort hissed out in a raspy gasp.

“Let the Record show that the defendant has refused to plead.” Dumbledore looked over at the Court Scribe. The young man nodded to the Chief Warlock and marked the note.

“I will present the charges against the accused.” Amelia spoke as she began her role for the trial. The list was long, as everyone knew it would be. Murder, Terrorism, Arson, Torture, Enslavement, Use of all three Unforgivables multiple times, Theft, Blackmail, Sedition, the list went on and on. It finally concluded with a listing of the crimes he was accused of being an accessory to such as Rape and Muggle Baiting that had been done by his followers the Death Eaters.

“Do you have anything to say in your defense, Thomas Riddle?” Fudge questioned, feeling much braver saying the man’s given name and not his feared moniker. He was also less fearful now because the Unspeakables had assured him, along with Dumbledore and Amelia, that the homunculus body Voldemort was inhabiting was not only almost powerless but secured in the Warded Box they had him in.

“I am Lord Voldemort!” Voldemort rasped out as he glared at the Minister. Fudge flinched slightly, but knowing Dumbledore was right beside him kept him from panicking.

“Let the Record show the accused has provided no defense for his actions.” Dumbledore stated and the Court Scribe once more made a note.

“I call upon this August Body to pass judgement on Thomas Marvolo Riddle for his many crimes. We will begin deliberations immediately.” Fudge stated and whispers began quickly. The air in the Courtroom was quickly turning murderous. Almost everyone sitting on the Wizengamot had lost family or friends to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Dark Wizard’s sentencing was decided quickly.

“Has the Wizengamot made its decision?” Fudge asked when the Head of the Wizengamot, which was its oldest member Tiberius Ogden, stood up.

“We have Minister.” Ogden nodded. “The Wizengamot finds Thomas Marvolo Riddle guilty for all crimes listed. We sentence him to Death via The Veil. May the Gods have mercy on your soul.” He nearly spat the last sentence as he glared at the homunculus.

“Very well, Thomas Marvolo Riddle will undergo a full Memory Seize at the request of the Unspeakables. Once it is determined that he has no means to avoid his sentence, it will be carried out at midnight on the same day. So it has been decided, so mote it be!” Fudge banged his gavel as the Wizengamot whispered about the use of a Memory Seize. It was the most invasive form of Mind Magic available. It literally took a copy of EVERY memory a person had all at once. There was no lying to it, no defense against it; it slipped past the defenses of even Master Occlumens as easily as the Hogwarts Sorting Hat looked through the mind of a First Year. Understandably it wasn’t used on every criminal case. In fact, because of the damage it could do to the mind of the one it was used on, it was rather rare for it to be used at all. The Unspeakables silenced the raging Voldemort and levitated the box back out of the Courtroom with their Auror Squad Escort. Sirius left the Wizengamot Session with a pleased smile on his face and headed home. It was almost midnight, but he’d write a letter to Harry and send it off. His Godson deserved to know that Voldemort would no longer be a problem.

-Hogwarts-

Harry, sleeping snuggled up with his girlfriends, had a soft smile cross his lips in his sleep.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Third Task is done! So the answer to the question; ‘Can anything in the maze stop a Nemean Lion?’ was a resounding ‘NO!’ so yeah. Then Voldemort and Barty had a most unfortunate meeting with a pissed off Nemea Leonthrope! Barty dies and Voldemort is captured! The time has come for Voldemort! It’s almost like ‘Fate’ was against him. His enemy had an ability he didn’t fully understand. Kind of like a ‘power he knew not.’ Interesting.**

**Next chapter we get to see the aftermath of the Trial; then we’ll deal with something else!**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	27. The Wolf King vs. The Lion Queen

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope! With Voldemort dealt with, can Harry finally have a normal life? We’ll see!**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**Make sure to thank the patrons that make these stories possible by checking out the Patron Plaque on my profile!**

**Chapter 28 is Already Available for Patrons!**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 27 – The Wolf King vs. The Lion Queen**

Harry Potter was a teen with the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders! He’d just gotten a letter from Sirius that Voldemort would no longer be a problem. The withered homunculus that was Voldemort had been taken deep into the depths of the Ministry’s ‘Department of Mysteries’ and would never come back out. Sirius had mentioned something called ‘The Veil’ and that it was used to execute the worst of criminals. Harry was just happy that he no longer had a homicidal Dark Wizard after his life.

Hermione, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Susan, and Fleur had been absolutely ecstatic when Harry showed them the letter. The Prophet that morning had a massive front page covering the trial and sentencing of Voldemort. Harry had been mentioned as the one to bring the Dark Lord to justice. Thankfully, the rest of the Article was listing the crimes of Voldemort and the particulars of the Emergency Wizengamot Session. Harry didn’t need any further ‘glory’ or anything heaped upon him.

“So, boyfriend of ours, how should we celebrate this wonderful news?” Lavender asked with a saucy smile. Parvati giggled as she gave Harry a wink. Luna smiled softly at Harry and was quickly pulled into a side hug. Padma and Hermione both covered blushing cheeks. Susan looked curiously at him too, her gaze flirty and teasing.

“Oui, we should celebrate.” Fleur agreed with a laugh.

“I’m up for whatever.” Harry chuckled as he held Luna close. The small blonde happily snuggled into his side.

“Anything?” Lavender giggled.

“Lavender…” Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl.

“No, no, let her continue~” Parvati teased.

“You’re incorrigible sister…” Padma playfully jibed at her twin.

“Who, me?” Parvati laughed. “Never!”

“All the time.” Padma shook her head fondly.

“Now, now, I’m sure we can all come up with an idea or two.” Susan smiled warmly as she gazed at her friends, and probably her future Family.

“Classes were cancelled for the day…” Fleur hinted with barley suppressed laughter. “We have time for ‘anything’ if we want.”

“Can we have sweets?” Luna questioned brightly.

“Why not?” Harry chuckled. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so light, being surrounded by the ones he loved was the best.

-Ministry of Magic-

“You can’t be serious.” Tonks whispered to Dawlish.

“Unfortunately I am.” Dawlish ran his hand down his face. “According to the Memory Seize of Voldemort, he called Fenrir Greyback and his entire back of feral werewolves to Magical Britain. They’re going to arrive sometime in early July.”

“Just what we bloody need.” Tonks huffed. Voldemort, the worst Dark Lord in living memory, was finally dealt with and then he brings in one last big problem for them. “When’s the next Full Moon?”

“July twelfth…” Dawlish sighed as he rubbed his temples. “So we have a VERY short window to try and track them down.”

“With the Prophet announcing Voldemort’s demise, would Greyback even still show up?” Tonks held out some hope. The feral werewolf hadn’t lived so long killing or infecting people by being foolish.

“Most likely,” Dawlish grumbled. “Greyback will probably see this as an opportunity to do one of his raids. He’ll think we’ve let our guards down. If we can find them before the Full Moon then we won’t have to worry about a pack of feral werewolves. Greyback is good with a wand though; so he’s still a threat.”

“Did we get a location from the Memory Seize?” Tonks immediately knew the answer just by how Dawlish looked at her.

“No, Voldemort was going to contact him after they arrived. No meeting location had been chosen. We’re completely in the dark on this one.” Dawlish shook his head. “We’re going to have to see where Greyback struck during Voldemort’s reign of terror. The bastard likes to turn all the ones he doesn’t kill. That limits him to areas with a larger population of Wizards and Witches. Muggles can’t contract Lycanthropy after all.”

“So that makes his biggest targets; Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and…” Tonks trailed off; no way would Fenrir do that!

“The Ministry itself.” Dawlish confirmed with a sharp nod. “We highly doubt he’d be so brazen; but we can’t rule it out.”

“Hogwarts would be mostly safe, Dumbledore is there.” Tonks mused. “Greyback never engaged Dumbledore back in the day. I doubt he’d do so now.”

“Probably not; at least not directly.” Dawlish agreed with the younger Auror. “That means that his most likely targets are Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.”

“The Alley is close to the Ministry and the Auror Department,” Tonks thought over what she knew of Greyback’s known habits and patterns. “Hogsmeade is close to Hogwarts and Dumbledore.”

“I’m not sure even Dumbledore could hold back an entire pack of feral werewolves. At least not a large pack led by Fenrir Greyback under a Full Moon.” Dawlish grimaced.

“Damn…” Tonks exhaled heavily. “That leaves us two potential targets and not a lot of time to track Greyback down.”

“We have no solid time of arrival, no idea where they’ll be before the Full Moon, and no idea where they’ll strike.” Dawlish laid it all out plainly. “We’re flying completely blind and running out of time.”

“Shit…” Tonks’ exclamation summed up the feelings of the entire Auror Department right then.

-June 30th ~ Hogwarts-

“Come visit this summer?” Fleur asked Harry with a smile.

“Of course.” Harry promised his Veela girlfriend.

“I’ll look forward to it, Mon amour~” Fleur smiled brightly as she and Harry shared a kiss.

“That’ll include all of us, you know?” Lavender grinned at Fleur. Susan, Padma, Luna, Parvati, and Hermione all agreed with smiles and laughs.

“Of course, I would never exclude my future ‘sisters.’” Fleur teased the younger teens. Harry smiled widely at the byplay. His ‘family’ was perfect; he wouldn’t change a single thing!

‘Now if I could just find a way to help Tonks relax with whatever the Aurors are doing.’ Harry sighed quietly. Tonks had been busy with some ongoing investigation recently. She couldn’t tell them anything, of course, it was an ongoing investigation, but he wished she could take some time off to relax.

-July 8th ~ Tonks’ Residence-

“Harry, come with me for a bit?” Tonks requested of her boyfriend with a small smile. Harry, who had been petting Hedwig in his borrowed room, smiled and nodded.

“Of course, Tonks.” Harry grinned as he took her hand.

“Thanks Harry.” Tonks smiled at him softly. The two walked out of the house and to the backyard. They simply strolled around for a bit as Tonks looked contemplative.

“Something on your mind, Tonks?” Harry asked the question he already knew the answer to. Tonks sighed with a grin at him.

“Can’t hide it, huh?” Tonks chuckled lightly.

“You were trying to hide it?” Harry joked with a snort.

“Hush you!” Tonks bumped him with her shoulder. Harry snickered at his eldest girlfriend. “I’m just worried.” She exhaled gustily. “We’re going in pretty much blind against a very dangerous person. I’d be stupid not to worry, right?”

“So that’s what has been bugging you recently?” Harry asked softly.

“Yeah, I don’t like it to be honest.” Tonks admitted. “We have to cover at least three places and the other side has a large advantage since the Aurors are split up.”

“You’re thinking a lot of people are going to be hurt or maybe die?” Harry questioned as he squeezed her hand softly.

“It’s a real possibility.” Tonks looked down at the ground.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Harry asked as they stopped walking. Tonks turned to face him and without hesitation leaned forward to connect their lips. Harry leaned in to return the kiss and the two pulled each other close. Wrapped up in each other they poured their affection and love into their lip lock.

“Stay with me tonight.” Tonks said as they gently pressed their foreheads together.

“Yes.” Harry agreed and Tonks took his hand and led him up to her bedroom. Harry followed Tonks inside and the door was closed and locked behind him. A flick of Tonks’ wand and Harry didn’t see anything happen. He was only curious for a moment though as Tonks set her wand aside and kicked off her shoes. Her hands grasped the hem of her shirt next and pulled it over her head. She tossed it to the floor and had her bra off in short order.

“Get undressed, Harry.” Tonks instructed with a warm, loving gaze. “I was going to wait until your birthday, but the situation has changed.” Harry tore his gaze from her breasts before replying.

“You act like I’m going to complain.” Harry grinned at her while kicking off his own shoes and pulling off his shirt.

“I didn’t think you would.” Tonks smiled as she pulled her jeans and panties off in one motion. “Come here, my mate~” She purred out as she laid herself onto her bed.

 ** _‘Claim her!’_** Tore through Harry’s mind like nothing ever before. His Therian Instincts roared out for him and Tonks to become one. Harry didn’t actually remember removing his pants or boxers. One second he was wearing them, and the next he was naked and joining Tonks in the bed.

“I love you Nym~” Harry told her with such raw, genuine emotion that Tonks’ breath hitched and her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

“I love you too, Harry~” Tonks returned the love as their lips met again. They wrapped their arms around each other as they deepened their kiss. Tongues came into play as they pressed their bare skin against each other.

No words were needed from that point on. The couple simply gave in to their love and their instincts. Their kissing only broke long enough to breathe for a while as their hands roamed. Tonks let out a particularly wonderful gasp as Harry played with her breasts and nipples. Her hands travelled over his body, one slipping down to wrap around his length. Harry groaned low in his throat at her touch and bucked into her hand. Tonks panted as she stroked her mate and kissed along his neck. Her Therian Instincts were roaring to claim Harry as her mate, her King!

Harry’s lips latched onto Tonks nipples making the older girl gasp and moan. Harry licked and sucked her breasts while fondling her bum and gently bucking into her stroking hand. Their lips met again and as their tongues met Tonks guided Harry into her. A deep rumbling purr emitted from Harry’s chest as they finally became one. Tonks mewled in pleasure as Harry moved deeper into her. Bit by bit he filled and stretched her, when he bottomed out inside her Tonks wrapped her legs around his waist.

Harry pulled back, sending sparks of pleasure through both of their bodies. The two came together again as their lips met. Harry and Tonks panted, moaned and groaned as they moved with each other in the throes of passion. Tonks rolled her hips to match Harry’s thrusts into her soaked heat. The two reveled in their love and the heat of their mating. A low rumble emerged from Harry as his thrusts began to pick up speed. Tonks responded back with her own purrs, encouraging her mate to reach completion with her. They had no concept of time, only the warmth of each other’s bodies and the pleasure.

“Inside~” Tonks mewled into his ear as they held each other tight. The first word spoken since their coupling began. Harry sped up his thrusts more, his mate’s sex squeezing along his length to coax him to completion. Harry gave into her primal desires as well as his own. He sought out her lips and kissed her deeply as he hilted himself inside of her and reached his peak. The two broke their lip lock to moan but their moans turned into something again to roars as they climaxed together.

“Tonks~” Harry panted even as a pleasant, rumbling purr emitted from his chest.

“Harry~” Tonks purred back to her mate. The two locked eyes and saw the golden orbs of the Nemean Lion looking back at them. The animal heat lingered as their gazes held each other. The two instinctively leaned together and began to nuzzle each other softly. Eventually their eyes returned to normal and their breathing evened out. Harry pulled himself from Tonks’ depths and they pulled each other close. They refused to be separated from each other even a little. Skin was flush against skin as they shared soft kisses and held each other. At some point Harry reached down and pulled the blankets over them. The two cuddled together, softly purring, until sleep took them.

Waking up in each other’s arms would bring smiles to their faces the next morning. But facing Andromeda, Ted, and Sirius was another matter entirely. But for now, the only two Nemea Leonthropes in the world were content to just hold each other and sleep.

-Hogsmeade July 12th ~ Evening-

Fenrir Greyback and his pack had gone to ground. There had not been a single sighting of the wanted criminal in the time between his supposed arrival and now. The Full Moon was rising and Tonks was hopeful that her deployment of Aurors here at Hogsmeade was the correct one. The Ministry had been vacated earlier in the day than normal, everyone sent home early. Hogsmeade was mostly vacated; the villagers left their lights on to give the appearance that the village was normal. All of the residents were currently in Hogwarts, which Dumbledore himself was protecting. Diagon had far more Aurors patrolling the area and most people were being asked to return home. The faster the shopping area closed tonight the better.

Then the Aurors in Hogsmeade heard it.

The bone chilling howl of a werewolf.

Not just a single howl either, but the multiple howls of a full pack!

“Well, at least we guessed right.” Proudfoot grimaced from his place a few meters away from her. The young man didn’t look overly pleased with that fact.

“Incoming!” They heard the yell followed by Spell fire. The two younger Aurors looked around the corner to check the situation. Three werewolves were charging down the street towards their location. Tonks and Proudfoot emerged, both throwing over-powered Stunning Spells at the wolves. Two dodged the spells but the third crashed to the floor after taking one Stunner to the face and another to the chest.

Both of the other werewolves snarled at the Aurors. Tonks lashed out with her wand, a bright sparking yellow curse leaving the tip. The wolves scattered and the bang that went off when her spell collided with the cobblestones distracted them both. Proudfoot whipped his wand around and the cobblestones beneath one of the werewolves feet liquefied into a thick and swampy mire. The transformed beast snarled and roared as it sank. Its claws scrambled to try and find purchase on something solid. Proudfoot had made his Transfiguration too wide though; the wolf couldn’t reach the edge and only succeeded in further trapping itself.

The last wolf launched itself at the both of them in bestial rage. Its jaws opened wide and ready to crush whatever they got a hold of. Tonks conjured chains, a more advanced version of the standard Incarcerous spell, and shackled the wolf with them. The transformed monster roared and snarled as the writhing chains bound it more and more. With one wolf already Stunned and the other two trapped, Proudfoot and Tonks Stunned both of the trapped wolves too.

“How big was Greyback’s pack again?” Proudfoot questioned as they both watched each other’s backs.

“Somewhere around thirty or forty.” Tonks exhaled. The two moved through Hogsmeade carefully. They saw several trapped and stunned werewolves across the village. They also saw a few dead werewolves as well. A very large wolf was slowly reverting back to a human form as the residual magic left his body. He had been felled by what appeared to be six, thirty centimeter long, silver spikes. No doubt one of the Officers from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures had brought anti-werewolf measures and used them.

The two younger Aurors were approaching the main street of Hogsmeade when they heard the call.

“It’s Greyback!” The shout was then followed by an explosion. Apparently Greyback had decided to start off this raid of his with spells. Tonks and Proudfoot quietly made their way closer to the scene. They constantly checked over their shoulders for any other werewolves moving in the shadows. When they got to the scene it was brutal.

“Fulmenifer!” Scrimgeour cast at the large man at the center of the mess. From the tip of the Senior Auror’s wand a bolt of bright, white lightning cracked the air as it was launched at the werewolf. Greyback whipped his own wand to the side and the lightning was redirected into a building, setting it ablaze. Around the battle lay the bodies of at least a dozen Aurors, and six or seven of the Officers from the Department of Magical Creatures.

“Bombarda!” Another Auror cast at the werewolf.

“Defudio!” Dawlish cast the curse with far more power than normal.

“Ha!” Greyback mocked as he jabbed his wand at the ground. The cobblestones were torn up as a large piece of the ground rose upwards to block the spells. The large obstruction was then banished at the remaining Aurors.

“Move!” Scrimgeour yelled as the Senior Aurors leapt out of the way. The large stone smashed into their previous position and rolled down the main street before stopping.

“You’re going to die if you don’t do better!” Greyback laughed loudly as he whipped his wand around and threw fire at every building in range. The fires began to spread and engulf the shops on the main street. “From what I’ve seen, none of you are even worth turning!”

“Damned monster!” Dawlish yelled as he released a sickly, putrid looking purple curse at Greyback. The werewolf actually leapt backwards to avoid that particular curse instead of trying to block or redirect it. “Bloody Hell.” Dawlish cursed as his spell missed.

“See? That’s the spirit!” Greyback laughed maliciously. “Bit of a Dark Curse there, wasn’t it?”

“What do we do?” Proudfoot whispered to Tonks.

“We have to help.” Tonks whispered back. “They’re going to die if we don’t do something.”

“Hit him when he’s distracted?” Proudfoot suggested.

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Tonks agreed. The two took aim with their wands and waited.

“Expulso Maxima!” Scrimgeour roared out and a bright white ball of light was launched from his wand. Greyback threw his own wand forward in response.

“Protego Maxima!” A powerful Shield Charm appeared between Greyback and Scrimgeour’s spell. A blast rocked the street from the powerful explosive spell. The werewolf’s shield charm faded away almost instantly after it was hit by the blast.

“Now!” Tonks yelled.

“Incendium!” Proudfoot shouted and a conflagration leapt from his wand towards the off balance Greyback.

“Deprimo!” Tonks added her own spell, one that caused a powerful blast of air, into the mix. The two spells mixed into a blast of flames that engulfed Fenrir Greyback’s position and tore down the street for several dozen meters afterwards. Proudfoot and Tonks ended their spells and carefully went to check on the Senior Aurors. Just as they were helping Scrimgeour and Proudfoot to their feet they all heard a voice filled with seething rage.

“Well… You torched my wand… Ruined my clothes… And pissed me OFF!” Greyback roared, his smoking body bulging as he glared death at the Aurors. His body bugled as it bulked up. The cracking and snapping of the man’s rearranging skeleton as he transformed was repulsive. In less than the time it took for the Aurors to raise their wands Greyback had fully transformed.

“AAAARRROOOOWWWRRR!” The massive werewolf howled to the Full Moon. He stood easily three meters in height, covered in thick black fur, his fangs large and dripping with saliva. The bulky body and long razor-sharp claws clearly showed that Greyback ‘fed’ his wolf-state often. The man was a remorseless killer and reveled in his infection. He was the only werewolf with such control over the Magical Virus that infected him.

“Shit…” Dawlish spat as the massive werewolf leapt at the group, clearing the entire distance in a single bound.

“Get behind me!” Tonks yelled as she blurred and her form changed. What the massive werewolf met was not three Wizards and a Witch. The great beast met the fully grown form of a female Nemean Lion. The wolf crashed into the massive cat and pushed her back almost a meter. The black wolf leapt backwards to dodge the massive paw that swiped at him with fifteen centimeter claws.

“RRRROOOOWWWRRRR!” Tonks roared out and Greyback’s fur stood on end.

“AAARRRROOORRRR!” Greyback roared back as he flexed his own claws.

The two beasts leapt at each other and slammed together. The weight advantage belonged to Tonks as she shoved the werewolf backwards. Greyback was sent tumbling backwards along the street. With a roar the black wolf leapt up on top of a burning shop and then dived down onto Tonks from above. Tonks was knocked off her feet from the airborne tackle and crashed into the shop nearest her. Greyback clawed and bit at the massive lion as she thrashed and tried to shake him off. Not seeing any damage being done to his opponent Greyback tried to go for the neck. He was not expecting Tonks to roll. The great lion dropped and rolled along the ground and rolled over the werewolf.

Greyback roared and he hobbled back to get some distance. Already his injuries from the impromptu crushing were beginning to heal. Tonks stood back to her full height and let out another air-shaking roar. Fenrir visibly flinched this time before shaking his wolf-like head and roaring back. Tonks charged him but Greyback leapt to the side, kicked off another wall and tackled the lion again. Tonks maintained her footing this time and managed to land a swipe that sent the werewolf reeling. The lacerations across the wolf’s back and side were already healing when Tonks turned to face him fully.

Fenrir howled out his rage as he seemed to bulk up and get even bigger. The black werewolf blitzed the Nemean Lion and tackled her into one of the burning buildings. The two bit and clawed at each other over and over again, smashing through the burning shop. Greyback couldn’t find a way to do any damage with his claws or fangs. He’d already broken two of his fangs on the lion’s hide. They’d already regrown but still. In the haze of his rage-fueled state he could only go with beating his enemy to death! He didn’t see the paw until it was too late. With a hit that rattled his bones, Fenrir was swiped out of the burning building and thrown into the street. Tonks leapt out of the crumbling shop after him.

Tonks’ challenging roar sparked Greyback’s rage even further. The two clashed again Tonks’ jaws closed around Fenrir’s shoulder and the massive, black werewolf actually yipped in pain. The wolf clawed and bit at the Apex predator, trying to get the large fangs out of its shoulder. Tonks bit down harder and bones cracked under the force. Blood gushed from the wounds and the werewolf pulled a desperation move.

A sickening crack was heard as Fenrir Grey back yanked his body away from his trapped shoulder. A large chunk of his shoulder and flesh were torn away, along with his right arm, but the werewolf was free. Roaring out its agony the wolf began to run away. The massive gaping wound slowly healing over as it ran and tried to flee the superior predator. But fleeing only triggered Tonks’ predatory instincts; she bounded after her injured prey and quickly caught up. Blood loss took time to fix, even for resilient werewolves, and Fenrir had lost a lot in this fight. His body was ragged, his breathing was labored, and his mind was muddled in a war of pain and instinct. He heard a soul shaking roar as a huge weight slammed into his back. The last thing that Fenrir Greyback felt was the massive fangs of the Nemean Lion closing on his head.

“I’m gonna be sick.” Dawlish looked horrified and nauseous at the same time.

“Proudfoot beat you too it.” Scrimgeour pointed to the younger Auror vomiting all over the cobblestones a few meters away. The lion-like man was looking rather green himself as he watched Auror Tonks crush Fenrir Greyback’s head in her jaws. The Nemean Lion thrashed the werewolf around a few times; breaking bones and rag-dolling the body. When she dropped the dead beast she let out a roar of dominance that surviving Aurors felt in their bones.

A few moments later and Tonks blurred as she shifted back into her Human Form. The Auror Robe was gone, shredded by her transformation, but she was still clad in her specially made pants and shirt. The crack of Apparation was heard as more and more Aurors arrived on scene. They quickly began to put out the fires in Hogsmeade and Amelia Bones herself came to greet the four, still standing, Aurors.

“How many were here?” Amelia questioned Scrimgeour. “Greyback wasn’t at the attack on Diagon Alley, was he here?”

“So that’s why there weren’t the amount we thought there would be.” Dawlish realized the lack of forty or more werewolves at Hogsmeade. Greyback had split his pack to hit two locations at once. The two most populated areas at that!

As the situation was explained to Amelia by Scrimgeour, Tonks sat and breathed deeply to calm herself down. The primal frenzy she’d gone into during the fight had been a head rush of epic proportions. Even as she’d gotten ahold of her mental faculties, her heart rate had still been off the charts. Now she needed to calm down so that she could do the rest of her job for the night.

“Auror Tonks,” Amelia called as she approached the young woman. “I’ll need your report on the situation once you’ve caught your breath.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tonks nodded to the Head of the DMLE. “Just a second.”

“Take your time, Auror.” Amelia nodded to the Metamorph Leonthrope. “I dare say you’ll be getting a commendation for this. Greyback had a bounty on his head after all.”

“Wouldn’t that just stick right in Umbridge’s craw?” Tonks chuckled at the thought of the face the vile, pink toad would make as a ‘Creature’ like her got awarded a commendation by the Ministry.

“I imagine it might.” Amelia barely hid a smirk of her own. Umbridge was NOT well-liked in the Ministry.

“Alright, I think I’m good.” Tonks stood up and Amelia quickly had a Dictation Quill and a roll of parchment floating between them.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**The Werewolf King has fallen to the Lion Queen! That’s the last of the Dark Forces from Voldemort’s first attempt to take over Magical Britain. The Death Eaters are imprisoned, Voldemort is going to be chucked through the Veil as soon as his Horcruxes are collected and destroyed by the Unspeakables; and now Fenrir Greyback is dead.**

**I’d say Harry and his Loved Ones are going to have a much better life from now on. What with no more Dark Wizards out to kill Harry anymore. Now we just have to work on schoolwork, graduate, and maybe start growing the Nemea Leonthrope population?**

**Until I get your reviews, later!**


	28. The Nemea Leonthropes of Magical Britain

**Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope! If all of Voldemort’s Supporters are now imprisoned or dead; does that mean the Prophecy is done? Harry never even knew about it! Can the Nemea Leonthropes finally find their place in the Magical World?**

**As always Patrons get all chapters early and all one-shots are Pat re on exclusive.**

**If you’d like to become a patron and get access to these chapters earlier, just head on over to Pat re on and add a /Kairomaru after the com.**

**Make sure to thank the patrons that make these stories possible by checking out the Patron Plaque on my profile!**

**Don't forget to check out my other Harry Potter Story, if you haven't yet! Harry Potter and the Artificer Legacy!**

**So without further delay, please enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 28 – The Nemea Leonthropes of Magical Britain**

Summer between Fourth Year and Fifth Year was amazing for Harry and his Family. Tonks and Harry had consummated their relationship, multiple times at that, and a few of his girlfriends were dropping hints of their own. They’d all visited Fleur, Gabrielle, Appoline, and Marius in France for two weeks. The girls had all been happy to show off on the French beaches for Harry. Lavender and Susan had gotten a bit curvier over the last year. The blonde and redhead both had a little competition over ‘who was curvier’ with Harry as the sole judge! Fifteen year old Harry had absolutely ZERO problems with this!

Tonks had indeed gotten her Commendation from the Ministry. Hearing her recount how angry Umbridge had looked about it never failed to get a laugh out of them. She’d even been promoted from Auror to Senior Auror for her work. She was one of the fastest to rise through the Ranks of the DMLE in years. Having gone from Junior Auror under Alastor Moody, to Auror, and now to Senior Auror in only four years was incredibly fast. But she complained that the promotion had also brought her more parchment work to do.

Without Voldemort and his Followers around anymore, Harry and his girlfriends had a normal Fifth Year at Hogwarts. They attended classes, did homework, and went on dates. In early December, Lavender had asked to see Harry alone in an out of the way corridor. It was with a swell of excitement that Lavender had pulled Harry into an abandoned classroom that she’d, apparently, been ‘sprucing up’ for just this moment.

“Is that a bed?” Harry asked Lavender with wide eyes.

“Oh my~ it DOES seem to be a bed~” Lavender teased him a she led him towards the bed by the hand. “Whatever could we possibly do with it~?” Harry responded by pulling Lavender into a soft kiss. The blonde moaned softly as they wrapped their arms around each other. When they pulled back Lavender was smiling warmly at him. “Harry, I love you~”

“I love you too, Lavender~” Harry smiled at her as they gently held each other. A few soft kisses were exchanged as hands began to wander. With a giggle Harry’s robes were undone by Lavender’s hands. The buxom blonde was quick to shimmy out of her own when Harry undid the clasp. Harry’s tie was grabbed and he was pulled into a heated kiss by Lavender. With the passion increasing by the second Harry simply tore Lavender’s button-up shirt open, freeing her large breasts and sending the buttons flying. “No bra?” Harry raised an eyebrow as he tore his gaze from Lavender’s tits.

“It would get in the way~” Lavender breathed out as she guided his hands to her chest. Harry cupped her large breasts and began to play and explore. He had some experience with Tonks from the summer and began playing with Lavender’s hard nipples. “Mmm~ Harry~” The blonde mewled as her boyfriend played with her boobs.

The two slipped out of the rest of their clothing in short order. Lavender had blushed prettily when she revealed herself completely to Harry. For his part Harry couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming over her beautiful body. She trimmed herself, he found out, and Lavender giggled when he kissed her and told her he liked it. The curvy blonde had a boost from his words and crawled onto the bed. She made sure to give him a little show; shaking her bum for him and letting him see _everything_ from behind.

Harry couldn’t keep himself still with such a show. He climbed onto the bed behind Lavender and began to fondle her lovely bum. The blonde moaned when Harry’s finger began to explore her core. She was already so turned on; the extra stimulation was just making her completely soaked! With a yelp, Lavender was turned over so that she lay back on the bed. Harry’s lips found hers and she moaned into the deep kiss they shared. With a happy coo their lips separated and Harry began to kiss his way down her body; her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, both of her breasts, both nipples, down her tummy, just above her center, then a kiss to each thigh. Lavender was already panting and Harry hadn’t even gotten to the best part! With a smoldering look of passion Harry’s lips met her soaked core and Lavender moaned lewdly!

“Harry~” Lavender moaned wantonly as her fingers threaded through his hair and pulled him as close to her sex as possible. “Aah~ Yes~ Harry~!” Harry put all of his experience with Tonks to use as he worked to pleasure his girlfriend. From her moans, mewls, and coos, he’d say he was doing a damn good job! Lavender began to instinctively buck her hips after some time. Harry had to firmly hold her thighs open to prevent them from closing around his head. With a shriek Lavender hit her peak and Harry continued his ministrations throughout her orgasm. The blonde collapsed back onto the bed a few moments later as Harry pulled back from her drenched sex.

“Got a little loud there, Love~” Harry purred at her with a grin.

“Mmm~” Lavender grinned at him lovingly. “Your turn~” Harry couldn’t tell you HOW she’d done it, but Lavender had flipped their positions and now Harry was the one lying back on the bed. With a smoldering look of passion, love, and lust directed at him, Lavender kissed the head of his cock. Harry exhaled deeply as he kept eye contact with Lavender.

The buxom blonde kissed her way up and down Harry’s length. When she got to the base she licked the underside all the way to the tip in one long stroke of her tongue. Harry growled at the sensations and Lavender grinned salaciously at him before taking him into her mouth. Harry’s hand moved to the back of her head. He wasn’t grabbing her to take control; he simply ran his fingers through her long locks as she bobbed her head along his length. With time Lavender worked more and more of his length into her mouth. Her tongue was never idle as she lavished attention on his cock. Pulling back, and kissing his cockhead again, Lavender winked at him before taking him back into her mouth and then she surprised him by going further. The teen barely stifled a roar with a rumble from his throat as Lavender took him into her throat. Clearly she didn’t have experience, or cheat-y Metamorph powers like Tonks, but Lavender had deep throated him!

“Lav~ Fuck~” Harry rumbled out as his fingers continued to run through her silky locks. Lavender hummed, which made Harry jolt in pleasure, as she worked his shaft into her tight throat. They held each other’s gaze as the beautiful blonde pulled him out of her throat, took a breath, and then went back down. This pace was set and Harry could only groan and pant as Lavender worked his length over with her mouth and throat. Harry lost track of time quickly as all of his senses focused only on Lavender and the pleasure she was giving him. She made him come undone in what was probably a rather short amount of time. “Lav!” Harry rumbled out and Lavender pulled him from her tight throat and stroked what she didn’t have in her mouth. Harry unloaded into her hot mouth and Lavender let out the lewdest, muffled moan he’d ever heard.

“All gone~” Lavender teased a few moments later as she opened her mouth and lolled out her tongue. Harry felt himself twitch at the naughty display. With a growl he flipped their positions again and Lavender giggled as their fingers entwined and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Make love to me, Harry~” She gazed at him with such raw emotions in her eyes that Harry’s lips met her without conscious thought. Harry eased his way into her soaked slit, slowly; little by little he filled her. Lavender mewled and tightened her grip on their entwined hands and both of them moaned as Harry hilted himself to the base inside of her.

“You’re so tight, Love~” Harry kissed Lavender again.

“Harry~ so full~ I can feel you inside my tummy~” Lavender cooed at him as they both got used to the feeling of being one. An experimental roll of her hips had both Harry and Lavender moaning again as shocks of pleasure shook their bodies. The two began to slowly form a rhythm all their own as Harry thrust into her in time with her rolling hips. The two panted, moaned, and purred as they made love. Their lips met over and over again, tongues playing in each other’s mouths as they chased the peak of their pleasure together. Lavender tightened her legs around Harry’s waist and her pussy fluttered as she hit her peak. “Harry~!”

“Lavender~!” Harry roared back as Lavender forced him as close as possible with her legs. Harry felt himself push up against something inside of Lavender as he crashed over the edge. The couple found each other’s lips again as they came. Lavender dazedly moaned as Harry’s warm seed filled her up. Harry likewise purred as he kissed her and continued to fill his girlfriend with his release. They practically collapsed from their coupling and Harry quickly rolled to his side and pulled Lavender close, never removing himself from within her depths.

“Harry~” Lavender cooed as she snuggled close to her boyfriend’s warmth.

“Lav~” Harry purr back as he tilted her chin and captured her lips again.

“That was amazing~” Lavender snuggled against him.

“You’re amazing.” Harry smiled as he gently nibbled her ear. Lavender mewled at the teasing.

“Harry, year after next I hit my Majority,” Lavender murmured to him. “I want the change, I want to be with you forever~”

“If you want it at that time, I’ll be happy to give it to you.” Harry promised as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Good, I’m not changing my mind~” Lavender smiled lovingly at him.

“I love you, Lavender~” Harry kissed her again.

“Love you too, Harry~” Lavender kissed back. She pulled back from the kiss to giggle as she felt her boyfriend get hard against her body again. “Is that for me~?”

“If you’re up for round two…” Harry grinned at her.

“I might be~” Lavender teased as she pushed her wet sex against his hard length. She squealed when Harry flipped her over onto her tummy and lifted her hips up. She was in the classic ‘face down, ass up’ position. “Harry~!”

“You said you were ready you teasing minx~” Harry grinned at her as he gripped her hips and lined himself up.

“I wasn’t going to tell you to stop~” Lavender purred as she shook her bum. “Oooh~” The buxom blonde moaned as Harry entered her again. His hands came around her body to cup her large tits and she threw her hips and ass back into his first thrust. “Fuck~” Lavender moaned as the new position sent bolts of pleasure into her brain. She could **_definitely_** get used to this! Whenever they had the time to be together, and at the end of every date from now on too!

After hearing about Lavender and Harry consummating their relationship the other girls were noticeably more amorous. Hermione, who’d been made Prefect along with Neville for their Fifth Year, was torn between enforcing the Rules and not getting in the way of her ‘sisters’ as they made their choice to deepen their relationship. Harry had a VERY fond memory of Parvati making a comparison to her Goddess namesake and how they both ‘rode’ a lion. The fact she said this while straddling him during their first bout of lovemaking only made both of them grin. Padma had simply led him off after a date to her own spruced up hidden love nest. The Ravenclaw of many talents had proven to be quite adept at lovemaking with some practice. Susan had just pulled Harry down one day after they’d been practicing Spells together. The redhead had been VERY passionate that evening as they showed their love for each other. They’d both left their practice room flushed, sweaty, and oh so satisfied!

O.W.L.s had gone well for their Family. Hermione took the top spot easily for their Year. Harry had made it into N.E.W.T. Classes for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions. Against Dumbledore’s wishes, and in spite of standing as his Legal Defense, Snape had been accused, charged, and convicted of being a Death Eater. The greasy, hateful man was now in Azkaban along with the rest of Voldemort’s Death Eaters. Their new Potions Professor, a Horace Slughorn, was an actual teacher and made lessons enjoyable and informative.

In Sixth Year, Hermione and Harry consummated their relationship. The lovely young lady that Hermione had blossomed into over the years Harry had known her; was certain in her feelings and her love. They’d made love after a Hogsmeade date and Harry had done everything in his power to show his beautiful brunette Love how much he loved and adored her. They’d stayed in each other’s arms the entire evening and had fallen asleep together with smiles on their faces. Harry still chuckled at how Hermione had freaked out that they’d both violated Curfew when she’d woken up the next morning. Lovemaking became a regular thing between them shortly afterwards. Hermione was quite the wildcat in the privacy of their ‘bedroom’. Their lovemaking often involved trying new positions and things. Hermione had told him she wanted the Change for her eighteenth birthday. Harry was more than happy to agree to give it to her when the time came.

The summer between Sixth and Seventh Year saw Fleur and Harry consummating their own love. The Veela and the Leonthrope were both so enamored with each other that Tonks had pouted about Fleur trying to hog all the ‘Harry Time’. Fleur had suggested that Tonks simply join in. Whether or not Fleur had actually expected Tonks to take her up on the offer was unknown. But the beautiful Veela certainly hadn’t complained when Tonks DID join them in bed! Harry had nearly been run ragged trying to keep up with both of his eldest girlfriends at the same time. He wouldn’t trade it for ANYTHING though! He was tired, exhausted even, but no way in hell would he ever disappoint! A King had his pride after all!

Luna and Harry had been the last to consummate their love. The spacey, petite blonde had happily confirmed that she wanted the Change. From there she and Harry had kissed, then deepened said kiss, neither remembered removing their clothing. Luna proved to be a deeply loving and passionate woman. Their bodies moved to a rhythm only they could hear. The two had not stopped until well into the early hours of the morning. Thankfully it was a Saturday and they didn’t miss any classes by sleeping in until noon. Luna had giggled that Hermione might have woken them up if it had been a school day. The brunette had, with blushing cheeks, denied that she would have done such a thing. Luna had smiled as she hugged her ‘sister’ for all she was worth.

Incidentally, Luna was the second Nemea Leonthrope to be Changed. Her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, had given his blessing for it at the end of the School Year. Luna had her first instinctive transformation in mid-August of the summer. Harry’s Therian Instincts had been purring the whole summer and well into the fall from the joy. Lavender made her first transformation two and a half months after her seventeenth Birthday. Parvati and Padma had taken the Change on their birthday as well and both sisters had dragged Harry off the night of their very first transformation. All three had returned the next morning with bright smiles and were completely unrepentant! Susan had also taken the Change on her seventeenth birthday, jokingly stating that it was now Tradition; and the Bones Heiress had happily padded around both the Potter and Bones Manor Grounds that summer in her Full Lion Form while her aunt watched on. Hermione, after going over every facet of the Change with her parents, had taken the Change on her nineteenth birthday in September. She’d acquiesced to her parent’s request that she wait until she finished her Hogwarts Education. The growing population of Nemea Leonthropes had all of their Therian Instincts purring happily for the longest time.

In a surprising turn of events, especially to Tonks and Fleur, Luna had gotten pregnant first! The petite Leonthrope had been all smiles when they’d found out. Harry, Tonks, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Hermione, and Susan had all been extra protective of their smallest Family member during her pregnancy.

On October Seventh of Nineteen Ninety Nine, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood became parents to a healthy baby boy.

Leon Pan Lovegood was the first, Natural Born, Nemea Leonthrope in the world. The baby had dark blonde hair, a mixture of his parents, and green eyes with a hint of his mother’s, almost mystical, gleam. Harry had only let his son out of his arms under threat of mauling from his Loves. They all wanted a chance to hold the baby too!

Marriage came quickly afterwards. Harry spent from the vast Potter Fortune to give each of his fiancés the wedding of their dreams. Each wedding was covered as if a member of the Crown Family was being wed! Harry couldn’t care about any of that though. His heart was full to bursting every time he saw one of his Loves being walked down the aisle to him. Tonks, Fleur, Hermione, Lavender, Susan, Padma, Parvati, his heart nearly leapt from his chest each time he saw them walking towards him in their own chosen wedding dress.

Unsurprisingly, after the Honeymoons a few of the women found themselves with child as well. Fleur had been glowing with joy when her pregnancy was confirmed. Likewise Tonks was fondly rubbing her slowly swelling tummy for the full nine months of her pregnancy.

Fleur gave birth to an absolutely adorable daughter that she and Harry named Victoire. The girl was a Veela, just like all daughters born to a Veela. Her silvery-blonde hair and bright green eyes had Harry wrapped around her finger from day one. Green eyes were uncommon in Veela and Fleur considered it a wonderful thing. Harry would state that his daughter was perfect no matter what. Fleur had to have the other ‘sisters’ run interference since Harry didn’t want to let go of his children.

Tonks had given birth to a baby boy. Theodore ‘Teddy’ Potter was both a Leonthrope and a Metamorph, just like his mother. Tonks had been overjoyed at seeing her son change his hair and eye color the first time. The Senior Auror had been brought to tears as she held her baby boy. Harry had been threatened with a vicious mauling if he tried to monopolize time with Teddy, by Tonks. The two were clearly going to be doting parents; though that was just how Harry was with all of his children.

Parvati was the next to get pregnant. The lovely fashionista had been brought to tears when it was confirmed. Her mother and grandmother had thrown a huge celebration for the whole Family. Padma had joked that they missed their chance to get pregnant at the same time. Parvati had hugged her twin sister and Harry could only wait with a smile on his face for his next child to be born. Parvati didn’t disappoint either! The beautiful Indian Witch had given birth to twins! A boy and a girl; Rittvan Potter was their son and Layra Potter was their daughter. Harry had been beside himself with joy as he held the twins for the first time.

Padma had found out she was pregnant just two months after her niece and nephew were born. She’d hugged Harry for all she was worth and Parvati had gotten to play ‘Experienced Sister’ to her twin with a smile on her face. This had, of course, prompted the Patils to throw another large celebration! Padma, in a strange turn of Fate, had also given birth to twins! In Padma’s case it was to identical twin girls! Disana Potter and Mysha Potter easily had their father under control from the moment they were born. Just like their other siblings.

Hermione had been next; having been working her way up the Ministry she’d taken precautions to avoid pregnancy. Seeing all the babies must have set off something within because she was beyond ecstatic to find out she was pregnant. She became very careful of what she ate and drank, and made sure to get the opinion of her mother and her ‘sisters’ during her pregnancy. She’d given birth in the spring and Harry had once again fallen in love with his newborn child. Adrian Potter was Harry and Hermione’s son, and Harry’s fourth son over all. The bundle of joy had the messy hair of his parents and dark green eyes. Hermione had been in tears from her joy as she held her baby. Harry had hugged both of them close and Hermione had proven to be just as doting as Harry was, even refusing to let Harry hold their son until she fell asleep after the birth.

Lavender had apparently taken the fact that she hadn’t gotten pregnant yet as a personal challenge. One which Harry was more than happy to help her correct! It had been their Honeymoon all over again, this time with absolutely no protection or contraception of ANY kind. They’d succeeded and nine and a half months later Lavender gave birth to a beautiful daughter of her own. Sparse blonde hair on the little girls’ head hinted at a dark blonde matching her mother’s. Harry and Lavender cooed to their little girl as they held her. Lavender had brought Harry to tears when she’d asked him about the name Lily. So it was that Lily Potter came to the family as Harry’s fifth daughter.

Susan had been the last to get pregnant. She’d followed her aunt’s footsteps into the Auror Corps and worked her way up. She was in line for a promotion to Senior Auror when they found out the wonderful news. Susan gave birth in the fall to a healthy baby boy that they named Edward Bones. Both of them had been overjoyed at the first sight of their son. He had sparse, dark red hair, and brilliant green eyes that matched his father’s. Amelia had been over the moon to meet her grand-nephew.

Both Fleur and Tonks had gotten pregnant a second time not long after Edward was born. Fleur had given Harry another beautiful baby girl. Domonique Potter was born in the early summer with silvery-white hair and equally green eyes like her older sister. Fleur had beamed at seeing Harry’s ‘mesmerizing’ eyes passed on again. Harry had another child that he would do anything for as he held Domonique so that Victoire could see her little sister.

Tonks had given birth to another boy. He was even a Metamorph like his older brother and mother! For a Magical Ability that had disappeared from the Black Family generations ago, Tonks was proving remarkably capable of passing it on to her children; something the Leonthrope Queen was ever so pleased about. Harry, Sirius, and Remus had all teared up when Tonks had smiled and named him James. All of Harry’s children were doted upon by their parents, grandparents, surrogate uncles and, as Sirius called himself, Grand-Godfather.

Harry went on to become a Warder and Broom Crafter. He’d personally placed the Wards on the Potter Manor, the Bones Manor, and at the Rookery were the Lovegoods had lived for the last three generations. It was just before his oldest children would be going off to Hogwarts that Harry made a Broom that took the Quidditch World by storm! He called it the Sunlight and it had some of the best control and speed to ever be seen in a broom! Professional Quidditch Teams around Magical Europe wanted them for their Seekers and Chasers! It went without saying that the Potter Family only got richer than they had been before.

Harry Potter looked out over his Family; his Wives, his Children and he couldn’t be happier. At the age of thirty-one he felt perfectly content with his life. The Nemea Leonthropes had truly found their place in the Magical World. It was with a grin that he noticed his children calling for him.

“Come on Papa! Come play with us!” Called out his youngest children. With a smile Harry leapt off the large back porch and transformed into his Full Lion Form. He padded after his children much to their cries of delight. When he increased the speed a bit his children all transformed as well! It was with laughter in the air that Lavender, Parvati, Tonks, Luna, Susan, Fleur, Padma, and Hermione watched as Harry’s massive Lion Form trotted after his many ‘cubs’ in a playful chase. The Family was full of love and joy and none of them would trade their lives for anything. Many of them let out giggles as they watched their children turn on their pursuing father and gang up on him. Watching Harry playfully go down to the ground as he was swarmed by his children was adorable. Seeing the young ‘cubs’ playfully climbing on their father and rolling around with him in the grass of their home would always bring a warm smile to their faces.

Harry Potter, the First Nemea Leonthrope, had truly found his place in the World.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**There it is! Harry Potter the First Nemea Leonthrope is complete!**

**I hope everyone has enjoyed the story and likes how happy Harry and Family are at the end!**

**If my life had not nearly fallen apart back in 2014, this story would have been completed in 2016 probably. Regardless of circumstances I thank everyone that has Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story for these years!**

**I hope this Warm and Fuzzy ending has made you all smile! It was always the plan to have Harry with a large Family surrounded by Love at the end. Harry went through more than enough to earn it! Now the Nemea Leonthropes have found their place in the Magical World!**

**This is my first completed story! Let me know what you thought with a review!**

**See you in my other works! Later!**


End file.
